


Post Fragitur

by Blackflame



Series: Post Fragitur and Associated Stories [1]
Category: Legend of Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Expanded Universe, Fantasy, Multi, Other, Post-Canon, Romance, This will be a very long story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 128,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackflame/pseuds/Blackflame
Summary: After the Shattering the world was fractured, the heroes disappeared, and Malafor's armies crumbled to dust. The land lived on due to the heroes actions, but they did not live to see the new world, until now. All rights go to their respective owners. Rated Mature for possible Mature themes in later chapters. Expect a rewrite of early chapters.
Series: Post Fragitur and Associated Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690537
Kudos: 1





	1. Fragitur

The rumbling had been going for hours now, beings of all shapes and sizes dart around the besieged city as Malafor's war machines march on in their siege of Warfang, but without their siege weapons the army of mobile earth fails to penetrate the walls. Despite this many had abandoned the walls with nearly a full day having passed since the golem had fallen to the two heroes, with the threat to the inner city largely gone many had taken the opportunity to visit their families and make emergency repairs as they awaited the end, whether that was salvation or devastation. All not combat ready warriors and civilians had taken shelter in the ruins bellow Warfang to await the end, unable to see what's happening above them. Despite the remaining Guardians best attempts rumors had spread that something would happen soon, even Ignitus and the heroes had disappeared somewhere.

Yet one figure had yet to abandon his duties, the lone cannon engineer, finally his precious golden cannon was fully restored, the army had little use of it now, but the work did help put his mind to ease. Hopping down from his gilded cannon the engineer looks around at the devastated city, the great stone walls may have held but the city within did not survived unbroken. The golem alone devastated many of the tallier structures but many of the homes down below somehow survived its rampage, the city may just survive yet. The Destroyer had been in sight until it entered the volcano nearly an hour ago, but he still holds hope that the city may live through the day. He'd heard rumors that the heroic dragons that saved the day had gone to face Malefor, but…. "They're only children" his high pitched voice sputters out past the soot and dust in his lungs out as he looks upon the chaos. Just after he finishes choking out the words the rumbling sudden stops, surprised he pears at the enemy army, another lower rumbling comes toward Warfang as the army visibly starts crumbling to dust starting at the far horizon of living stone. Without the constructs mana source they'd begun to fall apart.

Jumping up in joy he sees the few remaining soldiers along the wall start cheering, but silence falls upon them again as an aftershock rolls through. And then another, covering his ears from the sound the aftershocks quickly turns into a quake, growing even more violent a terrible shearing sound could be heard. Raising his head once more despair fills him as large fissures fan out from the volcano becoming deafening as they reach Warfang, a great thum accompanies the wall to the left of him as it suddenly heaved upwards as a sheer cliff of earth. Some instinct fills him as he sprints on his little legs behind the lever to reload his precious cannon, holding onto the lever for dear life he shuts his eyes and gives out low whimpers of terror before light pierces his eyelids as the world shatters around him.


	2. Expergiscimini

The crackling of the fire was the first sensation that returned to Spyro, and then came the smell of burning wood. Eventually sight slowly fades back into focus, blinking Spyro sees a darkened earth ceiling above him only visible from the occasional flickering of the fire that allows light into its crevices. Feeling a warm comfortable heat on his side he turns his head over and sees the feeble dying fire, about to go out and only just barely clinging on to its embers. Peering through the fire Spyro sees a shape and although his visions blurry he knows who it is. "Cy…" he tries to call out before coughing weakly and groaning in pain. His entire body suddenly feels as if all of its fatigue and pain returned to it him at once, it feels as if he'd been running and fighting for weeks on end, it's so great it even reminds him of the time Gaul sapped him of his magic, yet somehow it's still ten times worse.

Spyro tries to stand up on his weak shaky legs but as they give out as he gives another low moan that finally wakes up the figure beyond the fire. Waking up and stretching the dark dragoness stands up and looks wearily for the source of the noise that had awakened her. Hearing another pained moan Cynder's eyes snap awake as she runs over to Spyro's side, "Spyro!" she exclaims… "Spyro…" she whispers burying her head in his side careful to avoid cutting him on her long horns.

Hearing the pain in her voice even through his weariness, he asks, "what's wrong.... what happened?" he asks weakly since coherent sentences were still a little beyond him.

Pulling back from him Cynder clears her throat, a few happy tears visible before she wipes them away, "you've been in a coma; you've been out for nearly an entire week… I'd thought I'd lost you" she explains smiling at him although there's still a hint of tears in her eyes. Seeing his confused expression she asks, "what all do you remember?"

Groaning a bit while sitting up with seemingly all of his strength, "We'd just beaten Malefor, the world was breaking around us and then… there was nothing" he says straining to remember even the order of events. He knows that something important happened between those two points but he can't seem to claw it out, although Cynder helps with an explanation.

"You realized something, some power that could save the world. You begged me to leave so that I wouldn't be consumed by it, but I wouldn't leave you behind to face the end alone, and then just like in the Well of Souls you rose into the air, and in a flash of light I woke up in the grass outside this cave" she explains gesturing outside where a light drizzle of rain fails to contain the sun's rays that had previously went unnoticed. "You did it, you saved the world Spyro" she proudly tells him.

Shocked in wonder, "I did something like that…" he looks down bashfully at her sudden praise, realizing that was a little selfish of him he looks back up at Cynder and smiles saying "Well I certainly couldn't of done it without you. We beat Malefor, together." But his own smile quickly fades when she avoids his gaze at her previous enslavers mention, uncertain how to proceed he asks "so… what should we do now".

"Can you move?" she asks as if she already knows the answer.

"No, I feel as if all my energy's been sucked out of me" Spyro complains although most of the pain is gone now, simply replaced with overwhelming fatigue.

"Indeed, it seems whatever you did sucked you dry of your magic, but such an affliction should be cured at least in part with rest and food…" she explains trailing off.

"But it's not getting any better is it"? He asks despite the answer being obvious.

Sighing in exasperation, "No its not, Dragons are very, well… magical in nature, even compared to more mystical races. It helps us control our powers and even allows us to use our bodies to our fullest potential even without too much training. Without your more developed body from your journeys it's possible that you wouldn't of woken up at all in your state" she explains while walking and turning away from him.

"Impressive, you figured that all out in just a week. Didn't take you as quite the medical specialist" Spyro jokes but she merely continues to avoid him.

"No, I… I just know" she avoids the unspoken question, still with her back towards him looking outside, her lack of an explanation only further confusing Spyro.

Despite knowing that she clearly doesn't want to press the conversation it is hurting him to see his friend suffering without even knowing why, "Cynder is everything okay..?" He asks caution in his voice.

"Yeah, we saved the world, but we're lost and you've been sitting on deaths door for nearly a week and you haven't been getting any better, nah everything's just fine" she laughs out sarcastically, but its hollow and he knows there something more to it.

He only has to give her a look before she spills it; "The memories have been coming back since I woke up", seeing his confusion she elaborates "ever since you've been asleep and I woke up, I've been remembering things… things I knew and did before you freed me". Hanging her head low she continues, "Everything I was taught to do for my missions, everyone I hurt… everyone I killed. Before I… before I could only remember vague events. But now, details… every detail about the killings. Every drop of blood, every screams' come back… I'm just been try to block them out by staying busy tending to you, but…" she trails off as few moist droplets fall from her face, wetting the once dry dirt beneath her before she pulls herself together and turns back towards him. Her green eyes tinged a light red, "is it okay if we focus on you for now?" she pleads not wanting to burden him with this.

He wants to get up to comfort her, but seeing as he still can't move very far he just agrees "okay, if you're sure…"

Giving him a thankful smile before explaining, "hopefully now that your awake maybe you can recover your magic now, so you should just need to get some rest" and looking outside to see that the rain has stopped, "I'm going to go find us some food, I think I saw some obnoxiously curious rats nearby. I'll be back soon, okay?" she calls as she takes off prowling outside the cave. With her gone Spyro's finally alone for the first time since his journey had begun. Since he'd left home he always had a mission, some overarching goal that drove him forward, even if it was just a flight of survival. Finally he was just alone with himself… and his thoughts.

It doesn't take long for his mind to begin to wander towards the past. It seemed so long ago when he discovered he was a dragon and not in fact Dragonfly as he was raised as. Soon he'd left to find his own place in the world of his people. It wasn't long before he'd met the Guardians, quickly meeting Ignitus, Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador in turn, it had always seemed like such a nice pleasant adventure for him, rescuing his mentors, learning to use new powers, and saving the locals. That was until he would finally come to face the first thing he'd come to fear, Cynder: The Terror of the Skies. But in her defeat he'd learned of whom she truly was, and while in that form she was an psychopathic killer responsible for single handily turning the tide of the war in Malafor's favor, in truth she was nothing more than a child like as he was, she'd been corrupted and forced to commit those atrocities in the name of her Dark Master. With the power of the purple dragon he had somehow cured her and was even able to save her life from the rapidly collapsing Convexity and return her to the temple for a long deserved rest.

Traumatized by her actions while she was corrupted, the Guardians attempted to protect and console her, but to no avail, under the weight of the guilt from her previous actions she left to find her own place in the world just as he had weeks ago. When Spyro left searching for a wise old dragon named the Chronicler to explain his recent visions of doom, he'd discovered that Cynder had been captured and that they had planned on using her to resurrect Malefor when the twin moons aligned. Although he was successful in rescuing her, Malafor's had been summoned back into the world, and the mountain began collapsing around them from the out pour of energy. He was able to save their lives with a Time Fury, but not only did he lose the ability to control time, they were also trapped in the crystal for three years, and when they finally reawakened the world was in a full-scale war against Malefor and his army of earthen constructs.

Through the loss of many lives, including their mentor's Ignitus, they'd managed to reach and defeat Malefor when spirits of the dead had risen and sealed him in a crystal deep in the center of the earth. With the Destroyer's journey complete the world had begun to break apart just as the prophecy had foretold. And then, according to Cynder, Spyro somehow pulled the world back together and now here they were. Sitting in a cave unable to even rise to his feet to even walk outside, without any idea if anyone else knew they were alive, or even if the others _were_ still alive. Spyro ponders all of this, so deeply in own mind he doesn't even hear the wingbeats of Cynder returning to the cave. Seeing her friend staring at a wall in thought she drops her load by the fire, "what are you thinking about?" she asks.

"I'd never really considered that it was only a few weeks ago that I had been playing in my peaceful little village with Sparx. But in reality it's been at least three years, maybe even longer. I mean look at us", Spyro turns toward Cynder before continuing "we're nearly fully teenagers, I've lost three years of my life, not to even mention most of yours…" he trails off knowing that he's simply acknowledging the obvious.

"That may be true, but now?" Cynder says looking at the sky outside, "There's no more Dark Master, or armies of Apes to worry about, we can go and live our lives in peace now that everything's going to be okay" Cynder comforts before continuing, "once you eat we might be able to get back to the Guardians and then maybe we can make up on our lost time in this better world" and with that spark of optimism she starts to roasting the rats she'd brought.

A few minutes pass while Cynder cooks before Spyro speaks up on he's really thinking about, "Ignitus won't be there, will he?" He'd given his life to allow them to cross the belt of fire, his death was a tremendous blow to them both, yet in their hearts they knew that he would of wanted them to move on.

Silence falls between the pair before a delicious smell distracts them from their sorrow, groaning in exertion Spyro awkwardly shifts around to look at the source of the ravenous hunger causing smell. The delicious smell causing him to salivate as Cynder looks back towards him with two sticks that have large juicy rats impaled on them. The rats were massive, the easily enough to feed them for some time, much larger than any rat Spyro had seen before. Spyro's hunger nearly overcomes his exhaustion as he reaches for it before Cynder pulls it away giving him some advice, "calm yourself, you need to eat slowly or your stomach won't be able to handle it" she lectures before giving it back to him. If he were to eat too quickly its possible his body might reject it and they'd been in an even worse situation.

Tearing into their respective meals in silence, the rat although still small compared to the Dragons is delicious and its flesh quickly fills him with its energy. Wiping the juices from his mouth he looks back up to Cynder as she finishes her own meal, "didn't know you knew how to cook?" he compliments as thanks.

Giving him a smug look, "I'd hardly call that cooking, anyone can roast a rat. Feeling better now?" she hopes.

"Yeah, I can feel strength in my limbs again;" struggling to his feet and giving a cautious stretch "I think I can walk now."

"Good, there's something you need to see," Cynder requests helping Spyro outside "when you pulled the world back together, not everything was put back… properly."

"Properly?" Spyro asks as they cross out of the cave and although nothing initially seems off Spyro notices about one hundred meters in front of the cave entrance it's as if the ground just drops away, as if they'd awakened on a large plateau. Confused at such an unnatural phenomenon he looks up to see something even less natural, hundreds of meters above them is a giant floating shape, a mountain of rock and dirt simply hovers there above them as if it could crash to the earth at any moment. The sun was just peeking out from behind, partially obscured by small floating rock chunks and dispersing rain clouds.

"Don't worry, it's been there all week, it doesn't seem to be going anywhere" Cynder reassures walking up beside him. "I don't know what's happened to the world around us but the platform we're on is also suspended in the air above a large flat forest on its own floating island. Beyond that platform is an immense ocean and even more floating islands" she explains as if that wasn't impossible at all.

"This… This is amazing" Spyro awes while looks around. Walking forward towards the edge Spyro finds that indeed just as Cynder described a large island of land lies beneath them, dotted with trees and tiny far away moving animals. Turning his attention to the sky around them he finds many islands just like the archipelagos that once littered the Dragon realms.

"Spyro" Cynder suddenly takes a stern tone before he can spend much more time sight seeing, causing him to turn towards her, "without your magic supporting you I doubt you can truly fly, and I don't exactly see myself carrying you safety, and I further doubt anyone's just going to show up to save us. Despite all that we need to get you to a real doctor" in a matter of fact tone she lists out the challenges facing them.

"You might be able to carry me and slow our descent to get to the next island?" Spyro offers trying to be helpful.

"No. What happens when we get down there? Unless we find something down there that will somehow let us get further we'll only be in the same situation but in a lower elevation" she points out before the two stop to consider their options.

"We need to travel while only one of us can fly across the gaps, I can't because without my magic my wings cannot generate enough lift," his eyes practically light up as he comes across an idea, "if you use your wind magic maybe I can use the updraft to fly?"

"Maybe, but we still have no idea where we are, we'd just be flying in a random direction without a destination. Come on, you get some more rest and think this over. I'm going to see if I can spot anything of use from the land mass above us once we get some rest" she suggests giving a yawn and leading him back into the dusty cave. Daylight still shines outside but he quickly grows tired at the thought of sleep and they thankfully find the warm fire still crackling, leaving the room nice and toasty. Lying down in the same spot she'd been sleeping Cynder lowers her head and quickly tries to go to sleep. Taking his own place he suddenly finds himself exhausted and lays his head down as he quickly embraces sleep


	3. Curabitur Research

A white-blue elderly dragon finally returns to the now relocated Dragon Temple after a long journey, it had been a long week of checking and recalibrating the machines. The mechanisms had tracked the movement and developments of the many floating islands near Warfang, as Cyril and Volteer had taken it upon themselves to study the phenomenon of the past years, recently the trackers have been outputting strange data that didn't match their calculations. Walking into a room with a large table and placing the tools he was carrying on it, he hears a door slide open behind him, and Cyril calls out in a proud voice "the machines work fine, the islands have simply stopped significant movements, just as I predicted."

"Yes, but the fascinating thing about that is that we had calculated that we had yet another decade before they halted completely. Although the movements ranged from minor to minuscule they still should of had enough momentum to be observable. Our readings have found that nearly all calculable-linear movement has completely seized, as if whatever had powered these movements has been removed from the equation. Despite our previous theory, it would appear that there hasn't been any inclination of the land masses convergence or falling down to sea-level, showing that both powers must be intrinsically separate" Volteer rambles on without even greeting his fellow Guardian.

"It's only been a week, despite not having a power source it's possible the islands can stay afloat, but we can't know that for certain. We simply need more data before we can say for certain" Cyril says pessimistically. Continuing "this entire situation is completely unprecedented, even you seem at a loss for words to explain it" he jabs jokingly at the erratic Guardian.

"Oh now!? Maybe your bloodline could help divine some information, if they would help us instead of leaving the city" Volteer jabs back in annoyance.

Cyril opens his mouth to retort before annoyed claws scrape against stone behind them. "That enough, both of you" Terrador commands arriving through the door, with Ignitus' death they had decided that Terrador would lead them as the Elder Guardian. Turning back to them and looking out a nearby window at nothing in particular, "anything of use about the changes?" he asks all business.

"Unfortunately no, it does seem that the islands will not be shifting much further for now, and for the time being we have no idea why. You wouldn't happen to of gotten much help from the Council have you?" Cyril explains sadly.

"Absolutely none, the apparent possibility of the destruction of the world doesn't seem to make them willing to allow us into the Library to search for any information. Hahaha, worried about _our_ safety, apparently their worried about us being unable to defend ourselves in our age… active crime scene my tail end" Terrador sarcastically laughs out. Several weeks ago something had broken in to the library, although they stole nothing they'd clearly searched the tomes for something, as such the area is locked down until either the Council finds something or gives up to the futility of the search. "At best the Council won't allow us back until tomorrow morning, and opening it to the public afterwards will be our decision." Terrador had increasingly frequently had to deal with the Council's disagreement with the fact that the Guardian's weren't accountable to the newly formed Council of Warfang, Terrador wasn't amused by their political maneuverings.

Clearly his throat loudly and changing the subject suddenly Cyril draws his colleagues attention, "Speaking of age, not to say the world ending twice in the same half-century isn't our main concern, we must also consider our future, we still haven't considered our successors. You two might good health, but I'm not, one day we'll either have to consider our succession. I'd begun thinking of this predicament as I returned from one of the further out markers; my body aches when I move, my scales grey, such so that I wasn't certain I would be capable of returning to the temple" Cyril states as he had indeed grown weary and grey. While Volteer was still young, eccentric and excitable even he was beginning to how his age, although Terrador, being much younger than his fellow Guardians, still had many years left in his prime.

"Indeed, but our time has not yet come, once we make certain that the world will in fact not end soon we might consider our retirement. Not to even mention who would replace us, for only a few dragons with acceptable leadership abilities have been discovered in this age. For now however I suggest that we should retire for the night, with these confirmations we might be able to convince the Council of the severity of the situation." Terrador offers, Cyril visibly pleased at the idea of sleep, nods in agreement.

The Guardians retire to their respective quarters to consider these developments, before he lies down to sleep though a thought suddenly shoots through Cyril's mind, "On the same day of the year as the Shattering is when our machines started acting strangely. Somehow, somewhere, something has changed the world once more" he thinks, before he falls into his restless slumber.


	4. Semita De Tenebris

Cynder had only meant to nap for a few hours, so that she could go exploring further now that Spyro's awake, but she knew that the night had fallen because no light pierces her still closed eyelids. Yawning and opening her eyes she's surprised to find herself not in a dark dusty cave, but lying on some sort of grey brickwork road. Standing up in confusion the dragoness takes a better look at her surroundings, she'd awoken in some sort of stone ruins coursing with an eerie blue magic. The ruins were broken and floating around her, reminding her of how the world had been shattered after Malefor's defeat, light blue strings of energy run through the suspended pieces of stone keeping it aloft before flowing out into the dark abyss beyond. The blue magic streams all flow in a direction down the road in front of her, as if guiding Cynder towards something. Thinking back to her time chained up with Spyro she remembers how he'd described the area the Chronicler had brought him to during his dreams, but this world seems dark and chaotic, unlike the stoic and cold order of the world he'd described.

"Chronicler?" Cynder shouts into the abyss, yet hears no return "are you there? What's going on?" Hearing no reply Cynder notices how the broken suspended path forms a pseudo bridge over the abyss bellow. Electing to follow it Cynder marvels at how beautiful this swirl of chaos was, although no life could be seen it didn't feel as if she was alone in this place, not the dark foreboding feeling of being watched, but a gentle reminder that she wasn't totally alone in this chaotic darkness. Hopping from floating platform to floating platform she notices that the area doesn't seem affected by her presence at all, there's no depression of the platform from her weight nor is the stone affected when her claws scrape against it.

After what felt like an hour of following the broken stone road Cynder finds a large almost complete walkway, not unlike the one she woke up at. "Did I loop back here?" Cynder wonders to herself as she lands onto the large stone road-like structure, although a quick look around confirms that although similar some of the floating stones nearby looks different. Cynder eyes are drawn beyond the next set of broken roads before muttering aloud, "I wonder what lies at the end?" Although the road seems infinite she thinks that she might spy something bright at the source of the streams of blue energy. As she starts walking down the intact portion of the road she continues to mutter to herself as she approaches the edge, "Where am I…?"

"You could say you're inside of your own mind" a dark feminine voice rings out from behind her.

Whipping around at it Cynder takes a step back agape, a large black dragoness stands before her. The dragoness was a dark grey-nearly black color with violet coloration on the insides of her wings and chest; all over her head and neck are lethal looking horns which also decorated her wings, finally her tail ending in yet another sharp metal blade. Although she suspected who it was it was her jewelry that gave her away, the spiked choker and anklets where just like the ones Cynder wore, although unlike Cynder she has another extra tail plate near the base of her tail. "You… you're…" Cynder stammers out, the last time she'd felt such a dark foreboding power was from Malefor himself.

"Indeed, I'm you Cynder" the Terror speaks out with a voice that was like a dark and jeering version of her own. With a sudden sense of urgency in her voice as she walks to the side of the floating stone, "We may be one and the same, but while you've slumbered all these years my mind was able to explore the world, from the vast oceans to darkest depths my mind flew" she stretches out her paw indicating the void, before turning and staring through her. Her piercing green gaze was all Cynder needed to understand Sparx's fear of her, it just as the hermit said, _"Your eyes are the same."_

Looking behind her Cynder sees that she might be able to escape if she can turn and run without getting caught by the Terror's sharp claws, although the Terror only laughs at her secretive thoughts. "What did I just say? We're one and the same. Don't worry now, it's not _you_ I'm here to kill" she says as she steps forward threateningly, sickly black threads erupts from her maw and corrupts the blue strands of energy all around them, spreading quickly around her Cynder shrieks in terror as the light fades away and the darkness consumes the road around them until only the edges of the platform were all that remained. "I need you to kill someone" the Terror sudden rears her head back and her gaze softens, as if paradoxically trying to calm Cynder down.

Cynder grits her teeth at the order, "and why would I help you?" she shouts back.

"Cynder, Hear me. Hear my voice, and know that it rings true. My time to speak with you may be short, but know this. If the purple dragon lives, the end will not come from an age old prophecy, but from a long forgotten past. He must be eliminated if the world is to survive the coming times" the dragoness says as her voice and body begins to start unraveling into the same black strands that had infected the world around them.

Although in her mind she can feel that it was indeed the truth Cynder still shouts defiantly back, "like I'd ever do that, I won't let you hurt him!"

Distant and difficult to hear as it fades from existence chuckling, "I wasn't asking for permission" before the strands suddenly spring from the darkness and surround her. Wrapping themselves around her tightly, albeit no more forcefully than necessary to bind her, and lift her into the air; the black strands of magic cover her and her vision fades away as she screams and struggles into the darkness enveloping her.

Darkness consumes all of her senses and she's soon left floating in a black void of nothingness, completely devoid of any sensory input. She can sense her body starting to move without her control, thinking on the Terror's last statement her thoughts quickly turn to Spyro. She wasn't asking for permission? To do what, kill him herself? Then why did she even confront Cynder in the first place, and what were those strands that had consumed her? She knows that she needs to protect Spyro but how can she? She's trapped in the void of her own mind under someone else's control and she's already tried to wake herself up, it seems truly helpless.

A thought forcefully pushes its self into her head as she wallows in her despair, " _why should she save him? If he knew he was to destroy the world he had sacrificed so much to save, maybe this is the path he'd choose_ ". Shame washes over her at the thought, although she knows that it was likely only the Terror's doing she still feels guilty for even considering the possibility of abandoning her friend.

" _Then why save him? If it'll cost everything, including his own life, than there's no point!_ " she hears as if she's trying to reason with herself, feeling her body stop walking and raising a paw, likely to end whatever threat Spyro poses to the world in single merciful blow. The conflict in her mind raises a grim determination in her, it's as if the two halves of her brain are fighting for control, but only one has the home turf advantage. She knows exactly why she wants to save him, as worthless and selfish as it may be she simply cannot accept that this is the way his story will end, that _their_ story will end.

Focusing all of her thoughts on it she stops the descent of the paw as she utters the answer to her own self-imposed question. "Because I love him" she whispers before throwing her wings out and shaking off the strands that had bound her. Her vision quickly clears as the strands fade back into nothingness and she finds herself panting heavily back in the cave with Spyro still sleeping peacefully beneath her, his face set in a gentle smile, unaware of the danger that lurks just above him.

She lowers her paw back towards the ground before the Terror "speaks" again in her mind, " _you can't save him from his fate, no one can save the purple dragon…_ " the voice leaves her mind as it grows weaker and she's finally mercifully left alone with her _own_ thoughts.

Exhaustion overcomes her will to ponder any further about these events as she collapses at Spyro's side, careful not to let her horns scratch at his legs. Before rest can over take her again she considers the sad truth before her, "I'm nothing but a threat to him…" she murmurs sorrowfully before falling to a dreamless slumber.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Their rest is cut short once more several hours later when light shines through the cave entrance through Spyro's violet eye lids waking him. Immediately he was excited to see he had regained his proper movement, although his left side felt as if it had some light weight upon it. Looking down he finds Cynder curled up next to him looking exhausted, feeling the light bite of the cold he mutters, "she must of gotten cold during the night" before slipping free his pinned wing from underneath her.

Laying his wing over her like a blanket he finds himself still quite sleepy and lays his head down on her spine and is about to close his eyes before his eyes catch something. Raising his head again to get a better look at it, it's as if a tiny piece of dark string was sticking to her, but when he blinks it moves over to the base of her tail almost out of sight. Confused by the strange being Spyro lifts his non-pinned paw to touch it, it behaves like a bug and quickly scampers off prompting Spyro to stand up to follow it around Cynder's front.

Unfortunately his careless movements dropped Cynder's head and she starts muttering, "Spyro? You okay…?" Distracted by her awakening Spyro loses sight of the strange bug like creature and gives up the pursuit, yawning to attention she notices the light outside when she turns to look at Spyro. "What's going on…?" she asks tiredly as if she didn't sleep well.

"It's probably nothing, are you up for the day?" he asks a little ashamed at waking her.

"Yeah, I see you're up and moving… still no magic?" she asks rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes. Looking up at him all she can think of is the Terror's words.

But before she can even consider of warning him of the impending doom, Spyro stretches his neck out and opens his mouth producing nothing. "Nope nothing" Spyro responds a little annoyed at their predicament.

Deciding not to burden him while he's still so weak, she shoves the thoughts of despair out of her mind while standing up, "well I'm going to find us some food, you keep thinking of ways to navigate the islands" Cynder turns and leaves without even waiting for a response.

A little annoyed at her perceived rudeness Spyro considers their options; he hadn't taken enough time to study the maps of the Dragon Realms to navigate effectively from the random islands. "Yeah, I bet I could find myself to and from the areas I found the Guardians at" he mutters as Cynder quickly returns with another two rats.

Lighting the fire Cynder roasts the two rats immediately while talking, "any ideas? Seeing as how I've practically made rats an endangered species in this area?" Cynder chuckles at her dark humor.

"Actually yes," Spyro says while sitting by Cynder next to the fire, "if we can see any of the places where the Guardians were held, I think I could navigate back to the original site of the Dragon Temple" he explains.

"And beyond that? That's good and all, but who knows if there'll be a Dragon Temple left, Malefor destroyed it back during the war, remember?"

"There must be something left, there was a village nearby. Surely it must have survived, it had to..." Spyro trails off.

"Your home right?" Cynder finishes for him as she finishes roasting the rats and gives one to Spyro.

Nodding sadly the pair tear into their meals in a dejected silence. Uncertain about what to do next or even the fates of their friends and family.

The two quickly finish and walk outside in silence. Turning towards Spyro, "I'm going to create an updraft, it should be powerful enough that if you just glide you should be able to reach the island above" she explains before opening her mouth and pointing at the ground. Out comes a controlled stream of air that swirls upwards into the sky as tight spiral, slowly raising her head while still blowing out wind, it quickly forms a localized updraft to bring Spyro aloft.

Before he jumps in though Spyro marvels at just how powerful she'd become, the feat she's preforming in front of his eyes must require an enormous amount of magic and control. She be might be even more powerful than when they were chained together. Before he can admire further Cynder glares at him for just standing there, jumping in Spyro tries to keep his wings as level as possible as the air fills his wings and lifts him upwards. Stepping underneath him Cynder tilts her head back and increases the pressure inside the updraft and he soon begins to rise rapidly. It's not long before he ascends the several hundred meters to the land above him, scrabbling onto the dirt cliff unceremoniously he pants as without his magic even holding himself steady had quickly become a chore.

Before he can even regain his breath Cynder lands beside him, Spyro looks over at her appreciatively compliments "that was pretty impressive."

"Yeah, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be" she says modestly. Frankly, with it taking this little effort to formulate such a powerful updraft getting to any islands in sight should be a breeze. Looking at Spyro she notices him struggling instead, "you okay?" She asks while laying a comforting paw on his shoulder.

"Yeah, gliding without magic was harder than I'd thought I'd be, my body didn't respond as quickly as I'd liked and I kept over correcting" he says a bashful at how little he accomplished for how tired he was. Taking a deep calming breath and standing up straight he speaks again, "next time I think I'll manage better. I should let my wings take the shape of the air, not try to force it to my will."

"Well you'll get a chance to try it out soon, let's get to the top of that hill and let's see if we can see anything," Cynder offers encouragingly, she hadn't come up here yet, before Spyro's awakening she'd found herself weak and had thought it to be a waste of energy. Walking together up the small hill the pair take a moment to admire the scenery around them, the hill was covered in flowers clumped so closely together that they resembled a crop field spreading out in front of them. The scene might even be romantic if only they had visited it together under less dire circumstances. The shallow hill was actually only a few meters above the surrounding island and perched at its peak was a large rock with a bowl like divot at the stop. Getting closer to it, one can see several ancient and faint engravings in it, clearly far older than they can even imagine.

"What'd you think it is?" Spyro asks running his paw over some of the markings, the stone seems impervious to his claws. They weren't characters he'd ever seen before, yet they did feel familiar. "Think it has something to do with us waking up here?" he asks.

"No idea, it does look important though. Let's leave it alone for now until we find a way to decipher the markings," Cynder offers turning away from the strange monument. Somehow, despite feeling no magical power from it, it does seem inherently magical and unnatural, however with no way to decipher it the pair turns away and starts scanning their surroundings. Although there are many floating islands surrounding this one none of them are nearly as large as the three plates bellow their paws. Some were so small that they were certain that they'd fall if landed upon. Turning to Spyro "you see anything?" only to find him staring in silence at the distance in concentration.

Following his gaze Cynder sees what looks like a massive cold fog surrounding an island. Although it's difficult to see through the fog of the island, unlike most others, it seemed to be completely intact, albeit not floating very high, only a few meters above the water. The pair look to one another, knowing what that desolate place must be before speaking together, "Dante's Freezer."


	5. A Frigus Rationem

Enlivened and anxious to find some familiar ground the two take off, Cynder flying underneath Spyro and using her wind magic to create a subtle updraft to keep him afloat and Spyro angling his wings to move forward at a quick pace while losing very little altitude. It doesn't take long for the pair to reach the frozen wasteland, although Cynder feels as if she could do this all day, Spyro finds his muscles starting to cease up from the constant strain of keeping himself afloat. Although it's not as bad as the first time, his "flight" still leaves him exhausted, their feet landing in the soft snow the air quickly chills around them despite the sun beaming down from above.

The frozen wastes look just like they did when the pair had left on their own respective journeys, cold hard ice coats the baron wasteland, incapable of sustaining much life beyond the tall trees that reach up to the sky, straining for any of the sun's warmth that much penetrate this land. The island still looks like a perpetual battleground with wooden fortifications posted at nearly every choke point. While the apes and trolls had constantly fought during their invasion of the island, the ape forces were pulled out once they'd accomplished their mission of taking Volteer's energy and storing in the crystal. Looking over at Cynder as she lands on the icy tundra a look of sadness falls over her face as she muses about the past, "you okay?" Spyro asks.

"Just thinking about the past, I'd corned Volteer here with my army and stole his power" she sighs walking toward one of the fortifications, she knows exactly what he's going to say in response, as he always does.

"Cynder you shouldn't blame yourself, that wasn't you who did those things…" Spyro tries to softly comfort, but Cynder just ignores him as she walks away. Sighing dejectedly he hurries to catch up with her as the two enter the nearby fort. Trying a different route toward distracting her, "what should we look for here? Why aren't we just taking back off again?" he asks although he's already pretty certain what the problem is. The fort itself appears empty; with the battles against the apes long ago, maybe the undead forces were depleted?

"If I remember correctly, when I pursued Volteer here there were few islands between here and the Dragon Temple, I doubt you could last gliding such an extreme distance. We're going to need some extra transportation" she explains while looking around for any trouble, if no one's been here for years than why have no forces come to occupy this, a strategic location with already built fortifications? She's about to voice her concerns when she notices a strange track in the ground, it's a paw print, most likely that of a cheetah, and nearby there's some recently disturbed snow and another more alien footprint, one of the undead trolls. "Hey Spyro look at this," she calls over to him to inspect the tracks.

"Looks like we're not alone here," he observes noticing that the cheetah's paw prints continue down the path, "think we should follow?" he offers.

Taking him up on that offer they decide to follow the tracks through the snow, it follows a path littered with frozen trees and sharp cliffs leading up into larger plateau-like surrounding areas. Finding more disturbed snow it wasn't long before they come across one of the inhabitants of the island. A frozen trolls remains trapped within its icy prison, axe still in hand and ready to surprise some unfortunate wander, "these guy will wake up when you get near them, wanna to try blasting him before he gets the chance?" Spyro suggests readying himself to pounce. The troll also had a shield in hand and was wearing dark red decorated armor with its equipment also boasting the same sinister red of the undead armies.

"Agreed" Cynder sneers as the two leap forward onto their foe as it breaks out of the ice, Spyro tackling its legs he feels a slight pain in his leg while Cynder leaps on its face driving shadow into its skull killing it when the neck breaks off leaving the head rolling away, it didn't even stand a chance against the two of them. Standing up from their small bout, Spyro notices the slight painful warmth in his leg again.

He and Cynder notice a light scratch had bled a little, although it's nothing too major Spyro notes, "Normally even heavy strikes wouldn't draw blood..." as the pain quickly fades away back into uncomfortable cold. Spyro notices only just now that it seems much colder than when he was here during his first journey to save Volteer.

Pondering Cynder adds while cleaning the blood from his leg, "Without your magic protecting you you'll probably get hurt more easily." With that revelation the pair look around the area, it's a large fortified base littered with the bones of the fallen undead warriors scattered about, clearly whoever had been here was here recently and was not friendly with the locals. Spyro soon spots a familiar looking alley leading past the fort, he points Cynder in that direction and the pair walks through the unguarded fort.

Entering the alleyway Spyro sees a familiar contraption sitting atop a watchtower, "that the machine that zapped me when I got my electricity powers" he points out.

Cynder chocks her head at the archaic shape of the device; it seems to be some sort of lightning rod for redirecting electricity, looking back at him in thought "recreating the incident might do more harm than good" she observes.

"Not exactly looking to get fried again," he responds looking down at his paws, "look the prints are back" his eyes following where they lead around a corner and their direction sudden makes sense.

Looking at Cynder she also has the same idea, "the place I captured Volteer, that cavern must be where they were going." With a destination in mind the pair continue their journey through the barren land, meeting little resistance besides the occasional lone frozen warrior along the way until they find a cross roads.

They were about to blindly follow the cheetah's path until they realize something at a crossroads, "whoever's going towards the Ice King's cave is going the wrong way" Cynder notes first.

"Maybe they've got bad directions? Should we follow their trail anyways?" Spyro ponders aloud while taking a step down the trail with the cheetah's prints.

"Wait" she commands before closing her eyes and focusing, "I feel something. Some sort of magic is going on at the cave, I think we should go there first" she offers. A faint part of her mind asks if that's really her idea, or if the Terror was leading them into some kind of trap.

Having no better suggestions Spyro shrugs in agreement and the pair decides to divert from the footprints and head towards the place where Spyro had faced the Ice King. Finding only marginally more resistance it's not long before pair find themselves staring into an underground ice chamber. Spyro mutters in annoyance, "and here I was just getting used to this cold. Now we're going even colder." Indeed it was cold out, yet Cynder had hardly even noticed it at all, maybe her magic even helps fend off the elements?

As the two talk they walk into the large open ice cavern, pillars of ice support the ceiling above them and it still sports an open arena likeness, and true to Spyro's words the air grows significantly colder down here, yet Cynder notices something much darker happening. The magic that she'd been sensing had only grown stronger as they got closer to the source of it; a large yellow crystal embedded in a holder with an iron loop attached is levitating above where a very particular dragon had been unconscious so long ago. Spyro's the first to raise his voice, "is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah, it's the crystal that stored Volteer's magic…" but before they could even ponder the implications of it returning here the sound of cracking and shattering ice comes from behind them complete with a loud undead moan, the Ice King had returned. Cynder largely unconcerned with the emergence of the Ice King but still asks, "Didn't you kill that thing at the start of your journey?"

"Yeah, something must have revived it" he replies as the two look on as the Ice King breaks the ice holding him in place once more and lands on the platform their standing on. He looks just like he had before Spyro had face him, although he's missing his decorated shield, his brown rusted armor in places still sports the same glorious patches of crimson red the decorates his warriors. Forming both an icy replica of his shield and his curved ice blade he confronts the two dragons and immediately forms a barrier of cold wind around himself before slowly advancing towards the pair.

Easily walking out of the way of the clumsy advance Cynder unleashes a ball of venom at it only for it to be redirected by the wind and pushed away leaving a small dent in the side of the chamber. Laughing at her failed attack icicles form from the ceiling and point themselves at each of them, now having separated to be on either side of the King. The icicles are slow enough to be simply side stepped, but its barrier is another problem, "hey! How'd you get by this before?" Cynder shouts to Spyro as her dark Shadow fog is blown away by the wind. Although its weak its difficult to get in close enough to attack directly without putting themselves in range of his blade and none of Cynder's longer ranged attacks can break through.

"I blasted him with Fire explosions, what about your abilities?" he offers, already he's frustrated. With its wind barrier Spyro can't get in close enough to strike it without getting cut up himself, feeling useless he tries to think of a way past it while Cynder tries to counter its wind with her own to no avail. Despite her power her Wind is just directed away before the force can hit it properly and although disrupts the barrier, she can't maintain it for long enough to use her more effective Shadow powers. The king may be too slow to effectively catch them, but only Cynder's shadow powers are likely to be able to harm it at all, with the undead being unable to feel fear and poison being easily blown away. "If only we can get past that barrier to attack…?" he mumbles as the King tries to slash at Cynder only to be nimbly avoided by her flight giving Spyro an idea.

"Hey! Cynder I've got an idea," he shouts to her.

"What've you got?" she asks more annoyed than tired in this slow battle.

"Do you think you can coat my paws in Shadow?" Spyro asks getting a puzzled look from Cynder before he shares his plan. He barely has time to explain before another volley of ice sends them parting ways.

Quickly putting his plan in action Cynder coats Spyro's foreleg in shadowy energy before taking off and flying around the room to avoid the ice. It seems without his powers the King has decided Cynder's a far greater threat and focuses all of its attacks on her. After dodging another of the King's volleys, Cynder unleashes her Wind breath again not at the king this time, but against the current of his shield halting the shields rotation, creating a large opening by having to maintain a certain angle at the King's currents. The collisions of the winds throw both of their powers uselessly around the room. The King slowly closes the distance between them, but before it can do anything Spyro jumps on its shield arm and starts hacking at it with his Shadow coated paw. The King backs off Cynder and wildly flails, trying to shake Spyro off and while it succeeds the force of its failing snaps its arm from Spyro's cuts. Flipping through the air Spyro lands digging his claws into the ice beneath him, as the King turns to charge at Spyro to exact his revenge Cynder blasts him in the back with her Shadow breath, coating him in her dark flame. With not more shield to block it and with its wind barrier dissipated the King falls to his knees from her dark assault.

Spyro's about to charge in to finish it when it trust itself back up releasing a shockwave of cold air and sending several torrents of ice at the two, although Spyro's able to duck behind a pillar Cynder's too close and caught in the open. She's sent flying into the cavern wall tasting blood. The king gives an earsplitting battle roar and charges the pillar Spyro's ducked behind with previously unseen speed, breaking the pillar Spyro's tries to flee only to be grabbed by the King and throws him across the room, only to have the ceiling cave in on the King's head from the breaking of the pillar. Although it didn't have the strength to hit the wall he still lands painfully skidding across the floor and slams against another ice column.

As the King digs himself out of the rubble he's about to charge at the wounded dragon before a loud roar interrupts him, Cynder's floating in the air in a position Spyro recognizes from his powerful Fury attacks. Slipping around the pillar for safety Spyro watches as the King forms a new shield and readies himself to block the attack. With her energy charged Cynder releases an indiscriminate blast of dark energy in the King's direction, a black void surrounds the King and scorches the entire side of the room with a cold desolate flame as Spyro closes his eyes to ride out the storm. Once the attack finally ends Spyro opens his eyes to find the room devastated, although the pillar still stands it's greatly weakened and the King… Still stands with his body being consumed in dark flames, somehow still alive. Cynder slowly floats back to the ground weakly, her all-out attack severely damaging the King and saving Spyro but also consuming most of her own energy.

Despite the dark flames consuming it the King walks forward toward Cynder at a painfully reduced pace than before, discarding it's shield the King gives a triumphed roar and summoning a huge storm of ice that the wound dragon poses no chance of avoiding in her drained state. It delays firing for a moment to bow his head a little, whether as a sign of fatigue or respect for its opponent Spyro tries to capitalize only to collapse back down on his broken leg.

With a roar the icicles start slowly drifting towards Cynder before the sound of metal on bone shatters them all. A shadow had jumped into the chamber and onto the King's head, stabbing its blade through the Ice King's neck; the figure quickly decapitates the King in one powerful focused slice. The Ice King has no time to react as it falls to its knees and collapses into a pile of fading bones, the figure they'd tracked to this location stands trumpet and declared, "well that wasn't was fun as I'd expected…"

Turning toward Cynder, "that was some blast, took all the fun out of this fight though, oh well" the figure sighs. Weakly Cynder looks up while he sheathes his sword over his back, the figure that had saved them was an anthropomorphic being like cheetahs, but unlike the cat race had a more canine like appearance. Clothed in what looked like comfortable robes decorated with white laces he's bare footed and has a beaming smile on his face despite how cold he must be. He could be mistaken for a holy monk if he hadn't been beaming so cheerfully and carrying a large sword slung his shoulder above his fallen enemy. He sees Spyro limp out from behind the ice column and his eyes widen, "the purple dragon… You must be Spyro!" and turning towards Cynder, "and your Cynder, I've heard stories all about you too!" he says excitedly like meeting his life-long heroes for the first time.

As Spyro limps out from behind the pillar the wolf's grey face darkens as he sees Spyro's injuries, "that little thing hurt you? Why didn't your magic protect you?" he asks cocking his head in confusion while approaching Spyro.

"I… I can't use my magic…" Spyro explains before wincing and falling back to the ground, his leg's definitely dislocated, if not broken.

Putting a paw to his chin he kneels down next to Spyro's injured leg, "interesting, what a strange day it's been. Here, I know a spell that'll fix you right up. Name's Lux by the way," before gently placing his paw against Spyro's leg and the pain slowly fades as a gentle light falls over them. Almost all the pain's gone before Lux removes his paw sighing, "I'd fix it further if I could, Umbra's been really good at it since we were kids. Crap forgot I wasn't supposed to tell you her name-or my own for that matter, oh well" he mutters not really caring about his slip-up.

Rising to his feet Spyro steps away and thanks Lux before turning to Cynder, "What on earth was that?" referring to the dark shadowy Fury she'd just preformed. Since the incident at the Well of Souls neither of them had been able to pull off a proper fury attack, yet Cynder somehow destroyed most of the room with one.

Cynder looks away while muttering, "I… I don't know…" her scared tone prompts him to ask about it, but Lux draws Spyro's attention back to him.

"So what are you two doing here, and… shouldn't you be adults by now? And... Dead?" Lux asks confused. Chocking his head back and forth it's as if he's trying to solve a complicated math problem before having a thought and pointing at Spyro, "ah ha! You're why the islands stopped moving and they sent me out to go explore! I bet you're also why these creatures have been revived, right?" he asks.

"What, No… Maybe? What do you mean we should be dead, how long have we been gone, and the islands are moving? They seem to be pretty stuck in place right now" Spyro asks with dozens of questions shooting through his brain.

"Well it's been about…" he's about to say before looking down at the back of his hand, although there's nothing but fur covering it, a small light shines out. Sighing, "Sorry can't stay to chat. Apparently I'm needed back pronto" before he can leave he's stopped by Cynder who's back up on her feet feeling a little better.

"Wait, you wouldn't happen to have a boat or something would you?" she asks, they still need a way off the island and back to the Dragon Temple.

"Sure, they had me take a boat in case I got hurt, but seeing as how you two ruined all the fun, I guess you can have it" Lux explains while casually tossing a small key over his shoulder where it lands in front of the two dragons before leaving without another word.

The two dragons look at each other perplexed before Cynder points out, "he saved us, _and_ got us a way back to the temple."

"Yeah he seemed nice" Spyro replies before stretching his leg again, somehow that guy's magic instantly healed his wound, although it's still a little sore from being reset into place.

The two look around for a moment uncertain how to take in the events that had transpired here, before "Oh right!" they realize that they'd forgotten about the crystal. Looking up at it they find the crystal still in place where it was before their fight with the Ice King. Looking to Spyro nervously Cynder quickly flies up to the ominous crystal and grasps it in her claws, careful not to touch the crystal itself, before bringing it before Spyro. She'd let it go to drop to the ground but it simply halts its momentum and hovers inches above.

Spyro suddenly feels a connection to it, as if it were a gift he'd lost long ago, Spyro reaches out his paw to touch the crystal itself before Cynder stops him.

"Be careful, we don't know what this thing is, it could be a trap!" she exclaims at his sudden desire to touch it. Despite her warning he feels as if touching the crystal is something he _must_ do, it's just sitting there tantalizingly waiting to be touched.

"I'm going to touch it; it feels like something I have to do, regardless of what it might do!" Spyro suddenly shouts in a surprising outburst before the pad of his paw touches the cool glass. A moment passes with Spyro wondering at his own outburst before the crystal sudden glows brightly and yellow forked energy suddenly envelopes him. Cynder tries to reach out to pull Spyro back but gets zapped back and finds herself helpless to save him.

At first he thought it'd hurt, he'd closed his eyes and cringed in fear, but it didn't, and soon he reopened his eyes to find that the electricity wasn't burning him so much as condensing around him. Before long the crystal is drained and it falls to the ground, now empty of the elemental power within, as the barrier of lighting falls Cynder quickly rushes to his side, "are you okay, I knew that damn thing was nothing but a trap" she hisses out at a panting Spyro. Why hadn't he taken her advice, was it clearly not something to be trifled with?

He takes a moment to calm himself before noticing that something inside of him has changed, as if he'd been empty this whole time and had now some of the utter void he didn't know existed within him had been filled. He takes a guess at what the crystal did to him, while smiling to Cynder he opens his mouth to release some electricity breath, yet still nothing comes out despite feeling the Electricity power building within him, just waiting to be released. His look of confusion prompts Cynder to try touching him, but she leaps back again as she receives another tiny shock when she touches his scales.

Looking at his friend in concern he sees that she was able to take the light shock without injury, "you okay?"

Shaking her paw free of the slight tingly feeling Cynder nods before taking a moment to inspect his scales, "your breath still doesn't work?" she asks, it's as if he still possess the Electricity breathe but can no longer breath the power.

Shaking his head Spyro disperses the power he built up, before Cynder notices something about his scales, "hey, power up again. I think I see something in your scales" she asks.

Feeling the power of lightning coursing through him as if he's about to release his breath attack Spyro tries to understand this stoppage while Cynder inspects his scales again. "I thought so" she mutters before putting her claw up to his scales, Cynder hisses in annoyance as a small shock comes through. Tiny nearly invisible sparks of electricity are coursing between some of his larger scales and across his hide; he's practically overflowing with the power of electricity but seems to be unable to dispense it.

"Cynder step back, lets step outside, I don't think we should try to figure this out here, some of the columns are destroyed, this place could come down at any minute" Spyro suggests looking up at the ceiling as it groans a little, there's only one pillar of ice left after their battle with the Ice King, and they look a lot more structurally important than last time he was here. They're about to hop back into the tunnel they came from when a sick cracking sound overwhelms them. The pillar Spyro had hid behind during the fight had suddenly crack from roof to root, the pillar albeit slowly begins to tip towards the dragons.

Cynder tries to jump to the side with Spyro, but her feet catch badly on the ice in her panic and she falls to the ice with a thud scrabbling for purchase. Spyro's feet catch on some snow and he jumps to push Cynder out of the way of the falling ice, except he hadn't yet dispersed the energies from his body and Spyro finds himself moving at a much faster rate than expected, throwing himself and Cynder sliding across the slippery floor of the cavern before the ice could crush them with plenty of time to spare. Quickly shaking themselves off from the ice particles they hear the cavern groan without the column holding it up before finally settling into place, still standing if just not caving in. Looking at each other in concern the pair decide to head outside before conversing further, grabbing the key and the crystal on the way out.

Outside they find the sun shining in their faces as the evening is upon them, the sun hangs low but it is yet a few more hours before night will be upon them. Once their safe Cynder speaks up, "nice save back there, was it your lightning that helped you move so fast?" Cynder asks as the pair began searching for the boat Lux had mentioned.

Uncertainly Spyro responds, "I guess, I just felt my body respond faster and I jumped much faster than normal" Spyro says as they come towards a relatively straight section of the path.

"I've got an idea, wait here" Cynder suddenly says before running down the path and making certain it was clear, before she yells back "try to cross this gap as fast as possible, alright?" she offers.

Gulping in uncertainty Spyro fills himself with electric energy, presses his paws into the ground and launches into a full tilt sprint; he cleared the twenty meter gap in the span of a few seconds at most. Spyro braces for the drain that using elements after he just learned how typically brought him, but nothing came, just a sense of satisfaction to have a part of himself that he didn't realize was missing had come back.

Cynder smiles encouragingly at him, "impressive, it seems that even without your breath you can still wield you magic in other ways." Something dark encroaches on her thoughts though, is this a part of what the Terror had warned her about? Pushing the thought out again the pair pushes down the trail they had followed to get to the cave, only now heading towards the origin of the paw prints. With all their foes slain it wasn't long before the pair find themselves at the entrance to another ice cave, unlike the throne room this one was in complete disarray. Clearly it had originally been a sheltered port for the trolls to set sail from without having to worry about their boats being iced over. While the docks may have been in place above the water before, now they like the rest of the island, hover several meters above it. Debris and broken dock blanket the water as they were ripped from their anchor's bellow, and just before the mouth of the icy cave is a boat, unbroken unlike all others around it.

The boat itself is nothing worth of note, just a simple boat fitted with a sail and even oars on its side, not a boat meant for long distance travel, but meant for shorter trips from island to coast and back. Loading themselves and their items aboard Cynder takes the key and inserts it into a magical lock that tethers the boat to the nearby dock, looking at the sea of destroyed ships and driftwood a thought sudden enters Spyro's head, "how is Lux going to escape the island? He isn't gonna try to swim is he?" The ice was evidence enough that it was simply too cold to swim, maybe he had some sort of teleportation magic? All of these concerns are pushed away as the boat lurches forward and Spyro turns to see Cynder blowing her wind to artificially push the boat forward and out of the icy shelter.

She giggles to herself a little at a thought, giving it a little more power as the boat starts to make headway at a brisk pace, despite the light breeze that should have pushed them the other way they leave Dante's Freezer behind. "I wonder how fast I can make it go?" Cynder wonders aloud with sudden competitive edge in her voice and she pours even more power into her breath sending the boat shooting across the water as if under a heavy wind. Spyro stares at her in amazement, although her wind breath was powerful before she doesn't seem to be struggling under the strain at all of releasing so much mana at once, unlike her however the mast of the ship was not fairing as splendidly as she continues to push her powers even further.

In depth of testing her new level of power Cynder doesn't hear the splintering of wood, before she can completely destroy the sail Spyro finally desperately calls out, "Cynder stop!"

Blinking back to reality she sees what she almost did, "I'm this powerful?" she mutters looking back at Dante's Freezer which was now only a speak in the distance behind them. Turning back to Spyro with an apologetic look, "sorry about that" she says a little embarrassed at her lack of self-control.

"It's alright, besides I think we're going the right way" Spyro says studying some of the islands around them leaving Cynder to her own thoughts. She doesn't understand why, but her lack of self-restraint back there really disturbs her, which brings her mind back to the Terror. Looking at Spyro's back she thinks of what the Terror's plan could be, to make her lose control enough to drive a wedge between them? Or even hurt him enough that the Terror can pick him off? Cynder cringes at the thought, but has an idea, something that would certainly throw a wrench into any schemes the Terror conjures up.

Before she can open her mouth however it speaks in her mind suddenly and jarringly rejoining a connection with her, " _that would be most unwise young lady, you're only making this harder on the both of you._ "

The Terror's words only drive Cynder forward with her idea, while her thoughts had distracted her, the sun had set and the stars were beginning to show in the endless sky. Spyro was laying against the front of the boat which was slowly cruising to a halt; he'd been making certain that they were heading in the right general direction of the Temple before he settled down for the night as it would be difficult to navigate in the dark. Cynder takes a deep breath getting the notice of Spyro who turns around to look at her, "we need to talk" she breaths plunging in.

Spyro has a right to know and this will ruin any plans of secrecy the Terror has, Spyro for his part looks at her confused. Her conflict is clear in her face, she's battling with something so he asks, "about what exactly?"

Darkness began to close in around them as the last of the sun's rays were snuffed out by the horizon leaving behind only the beautiful faint light of far-flung stars to light the night. With another deep breath Cynder begins to explain what's been happening to her, "last night, while we were asleep something came to me in the night."

"While you were asleep? I remember that the Chronicler did that every so often, was it him?" Spyro asks hopeful although he can tell that's obviously not the case.

Shaking her head she continues, "it was me, the past me. The Terror of the Skies, she claimed that our coma had caused her to reawaken inside of me."

"Is that why you were acting so odd in Dante's Freezer?" Spyro asks, uncertain of the implication of her words, "but, your still you… right?" He immediately regrets his wording, but she seemed prepared for this question ahead of time.

Taking a cautious breath, "I think… I don't know. She tried to possess me during the night, that's how I ended up at your side." She tries to continue but chokes up a bit, "she wants to kill you, she tried to convince me that something terrible was coming, that'd it'd be easier for everyone if you were…" she tries to finish and despite her preparation tears starts streaming down her face as she bends her head towards the ground.

Cynder flinches as Spyro wraps his wing around her pulling her close to him "we'll face it. Whatever it is we'll face it together." It felt nice, safe, and warm to be by his side, but she knows it's not what they need, how she feels about him doesn't change what she has to do, in fact it's the reason she has to do it.

"Spyro… no, we won't" Cynder surprises him shaking off his wing and stepping over to look out across the watery expanse before she continues, "It possessed me during the night, I… I couldn't do anything to stop it. I was going to kill you, I just happened to break free by happenstance." Laying down just where Spyro was moments before she finally voices the conclusion that she'd come to in a manner of fact tone, "I can't stay with you, once you're safe, I'm not going to be around anymore, I won't just let you die."

A silence falls between them, it's not as if she wants to leave him, sooner or later the Terror _will_ succeed, and hopefully she won't be around anymore for the Terror to enact her plan. Knowing that there _has_ to be something they can do Spyro pleads, "Cynder… please…"

Before he can finish though, Cynder stops him by flicking her tail without even turning around to look at him, despair heavy in her voice, "What? We'll find a way? We'll find a way for me not to become a murderous spirit with the singular goal of killing you? I'm not going to stand by knowing that I can spare my best and only friend's life!" she shouts harder than she means to, tears start forming in her eyes as her mind lingers on the word she'd called him; friend.

"Maybe the Guardians can help, maybe we can find a way to suppress it" Spyro meekly offers, knowing full well it's almost certainly impossible for them to do that.

With a heaving breath, "they'd just die too. It's not right to risk their lives for my own, they're… you all were the only ones who believed in me, I won't be the cause of their deaths too" Cynder shoots back knowing what he'd say. She'd gone over this conversation hundreds of times in her head; despite his heroism he's stubbornly predictable.

Another silence falls over the boat as it glides to a halt for the night, she's thinking of ways to restrain herself for the night when a weight falls on her. "I… I can't lose you," desperation clear in his voice as he joins her at the bow holding her close to him, not wanting to let her go ever again.

She doesn't want to leave him either, and she knows that she won't get anywhere without a compromise here, Spyro's about to break down into tears and he's not exactly the crying type. Pained at seeing him like this she lets out a sigh, "fine. We can let them try; if they fail I'll have to leave though, okay?"

Spyro doesn't reply but she can feel him shake his head, she wants him to get off, there's really not enough room for the two of them at the bow. But on the other hand she also wants him to stay, she knows that this may be their last night together and she wants to drag it out as long as possible. With a pain growing in her shoulder, she rolls him off of her as she speaks up again "we need to sleep; we won't get far without a good rest, and I doubt the Ice King was the only creature to return to the world" before she curls up at the stern, her jewelry clanking together as she puts her head beside her paws.

She can hear Spyro lay back down on the bow, he's not talking anymore and his backs turned to her, he understands she doesn't want to hurt him but yet still refuses to accept the idea of her going away. Cynder's scared of sleeping near him and nearly resigns herself to staying awake for the night when an idea pops into her head, with her Shadow magic she creates a link between her bracers and the necklace, keeping them from moving too far away from one another. The strain of breaking the link would likely be too great for the Terror to do so with Cynder resisting the impulses, it's not a permanent solution, buts it's all they have for now. With her love save she falls back into the world of sleep.


	6. Quod Draco Templi

Cynder awoke to daylight shining warmly over the horizon, blinking while sitting up Cynder's confused, she'd been certain that she had gotten to sleep last night and had been excepting another confrontation with the Terror, only to simply reawaken back on the boat with Spyro. Looking down at her anklets Cynder breaks the Shadow bonds and finds them to have not strained against her during the night, maybe the Terror won't come after them every night? It might not change what she needs to do, but it's at least some solace in this abyss of a fate. Checking up on Spyro Cynder thinks over her actions last night, what she told him, and what she hadn't.

Expecting him to still be sleeping Cynder is surprised to find him sitting up on the stern, staring out onto the water, either he hasn't noticed her or isn't speaking to her anymore. Cynder's eyes soften as she thinks over what Spyro's been through, he went on a massive journey into the unknown, but at the final stretch he loses his mentor and now he's losing one of his best friends too. He had to know; knowing the truth might stop him from trying to follow her; although in the back of her mind she always knows that wouldn't be true, she still had to try. Feeling guilty about her decision Cynder taps her claws on the wood while quietly speaking up, "Spyro…"

"I know…" Spyro sighs, "I know it has to happen, but…" he interrupts before trailing off, he hadn't slept much during the night; he'd been too worried about Cynder leaving him again.

"Spyro?" Cynder draws his attention and he turns around to face her, his eyes weren't tinged red like he was crying, a fact that does tugs at her heart. Shaking the feeling away she nuzzles against him assuredly, "it's okay, I don't want to go either."

"I wish you didn't have to, I don't wanna lose you again" Spyro resignedly nuzzles her back. Pulling away he looks her sorrowfully in the eye, "I wish there was a way…"

Thinking back towards her slumber and the Terror's absence a reassuring thought comes to her, " the Terror didn't come last night, maybe if we can find a way to stop it from being able to physically moving me in my sleep, some way to beat this thing… maybe I could stay?" she requests, her voice more confident than she really feels

"That would be nice" Spyro softly whispers to her, for a brief moment she feels that there may have been something more behind his words. In that moment she wants to tell him, tell him how she truly feels about him. However before she can admit anything to him the boat they had made their bed bumps against something.

Surprised the pair looks to the land above them far cheerier than they had slept, the land above them immediately looks different from the rest. A large landslide had fallen from the floating land above, creating an artificial dirt ramp up to the island, beyond the mountain of loose dirt the telltale great mushroom tops tell them they've finally arrived home. Even further beyond the mushrooms the pair note that just like Dante's Freezer the pair don't see much debris or other floating islands nearby. "Flying" above the landslide using Cynder's Wind the two land atop one of the few still standing mushrooms.

Spyro swallows only to choke up a little at the sheer devastation that lay before them; it looked like a complete disaster zone. Huge valleys of upturned dirt scar the land and many of the great mushroom trees had fallen and decayed before them, it seems that along with the reconstruction of the world, Malefor's assemblage of his personal lair had left lasting open wounds across the land.

"It's… it's all gone" Spyro whispers looking over the devastation, and he's right, there's absolutely nothing left of the once lush and beautiful land he had grown up in. Even the Dragon Temple is gone, leaving only some scattered stone walls and shattered statues. Bowing his head in depression Spyro finds a little comfort as Cynder lays her wing over him and pulls him close.

"This place was your home wasn't it?" Cynder softly asks, only receiving a slight nod from him. "If the Guardians escaped I bet they evacuated your village too. I'm certain of it," she confidently reassures him.

"They would have said something" Spyro flatly retorts, his voice lacking any of his usual optimism.

"I thought cynical pessimism was my thing," she jokes before responding. "With the war going on there was no time, it's likely they wanted to avoid distracting us from our mission at hand, I bet we'll find out once we reach Warfang, we should just keep pressing forward." Cynder removes her wing and stands up straight, being the one to comfort him brought her a little happiness, even if it won't last long.

Composing themselves the two resume their flight to where they remember the main section of the temple being at, there are more scattered stones and even the remains of some of the rooms scattered about this area. There's only one thing largely spared the devastation, a large statue of a great and proud dragon standing tall above them; although he didn't know it so long ago and the statue is decayed and aged now, the statue of Malefor still stands, maybe as a sign of his narcissism or maybe a simple mistake left it largely intact. Despite this a large deep crack runs up the center of the statue from its base, revealing the machinery bellow.

Despite the destruction and desolation that surrounds them a small door way that leads underground still stands nearby.The pair look at one another and decide to investigate, neither remember a door being there when the Temple was intact. Before entering the mysterious tunnel Cynder turns to warn him, "Spyro…" Unlike the worn and long broken feel of the world above, the dimly lit tunnel leading into the earth feels recent and untarnished… even unnaturally so.

"I know. This tunnel is new" Spyro responds as they ready themselves to confront whatever lays bellow. The tunnel is large and dimly lit by small glowing mushrooms growing out of the walls. The tunnel expands out around them clearly designed for at least two Guardians to be able to walk abreast down it. Unlike what one would expect of an unkempt underground passage the tunnel is surprisingly clean and free of dust allowing the pair to breathe easily as they enter into a large cavern.

Inlayed into the walls and standing on their own are rows upon rows of shelves, clearly designed for books except there are none occupying the shelves around them. Several large tables are set up and Spyro stops behind one to explain their purpose, "this is the library, the Guardians had asked us to stay out of here because of how young we were when we were here last."

"They must have removed all of the books when Malefor's armies came, it must have been a momentous task" Cynder ponders as she looks down the seemingly endless rows expanding into the distance. Walking down the rows Spyro spots something in the distance, a faint light shines through the darkness, quite unlike the mushrooms that had lit the way at the entrance of the cavern; it grows dark quickly in the endless shelves and is only lit by a single out of place candle resting on an equally out of place desk.

Motioning for Cynder to follow the pair walk towards the light expecting any sort monster to jump out of the dark at them when they spring its trap, but eventually they both safely reach the desk undisturbed. The desk is uncomfortably shoved against the wall, unlike the rest of the room it seems not built for the Guardian's use, rather it's just the perfect size for the two of them to stand abreast and read the last remaining book in this monumental library. "Spyro" the both read the title out loud of the plain book, its thin, more like a folder than a proper leather bound book and just like the rest of the mysterious room they were in it also seems untarnished by neither time nor dust. Flicking it open with one of their claws the two take a look at the book.

One could hardly call it a book; it only contains two pages, both embedded with strange symbols on them that take up the entire page, four in all. The first was clearly representative of Fire, with a greyscaled symbol of flame dominating the page. Next was a thunderbolt representing Electricity, unlike the Fire symbol it possesses a bright vibrant yellow coloration signifying… something. Next were the jagged edges of the symbol of Ice, also greyscaled. And finally the bolder representing Earth, greyscaled as well.

Taking a moment to think it over Cynder ponders, "This book is showing all of the abilities you had mastered right?"

"Right… well beside Aether and Time, it has all my core elements" Spyro responds.

"It seems to be implying we should help you get your powers back" she explains turning to face him.

"But how? They aren't just missing like before, my magic itself is gone, and I doubt they'll just come back on their own this time around?" Spyro asks although he suspects he won't like the answer.

Producing the crystal from before and laying it on the desk before them, "these are how, each of the Guardians are representative of one of these core Elements. And we found the Electricity crystal where a very familiar electric dragon once lay; the rest of the crystals are likely where the Guardians were held while I drained them of their magic."

"So we've got to go back to… Tall Peaks, Munitions Forge , and…." Spyro trails off.

"Concurrent Skies, my old home" Cynder flatly finishes. It was the place Cynder's corrupted form had made its roost and where their penultimate battle took place.

"Do you think you can go back there?" Spyro asks thinking of her painful past.

"I think we should worry more about what this book means first" Cynder points at the page with her claw. "Something must have known we were coming, we need to get your powers back soon, I just hope whatever's out there is on our side."

"Do you think Lux might have something to do with this?" Spyro points out the strange wolf that killed the Ice King.

"Doubt it, that'd be fast of them to plant this book," Cynder says stepping away from the desk and investigating the shelves "this would of taken some time, it looks as if they knew we would come even before we awakened" Cynder proclaims as she looks around cautiously. Spyro's wing's droop watching her walk down the shelves, he knows she's hurting, hurting from the memories of her past yet doing her best to keep him safe, unfortunately even if she wanted help there seems to be little he can do about her problems.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind when Cynder looks back at him he follows her back up to the surface. Once outside again she turns to him, "where should we go first?"

Although Fire might arguably be the most useful of them, yet Ice is what he learned after electricity, and after Boyzitbig's eruption it might be difficult to retrieve the gem from the volcano so that eliminates Earth for now. "There's one place…. It might not even be there anymore" his shoulders fall as he once again looks at the desolation of his former home.

Hating to see him downtrodden like this Cynder agrees and the pair return to the young dragon's home, only to find that just like the rest of the island it was completely destroyed. Unlike the sturdy stone buildings the weaker homes made of hollowed mushrooms and logs had been completely demolished. "It was here…" Spyro mumbles looking around at the barren and upturned land where he had spent the first twelve years of his life, not that one could tell any longer. The entire area had been swept clean of anything resembling civilization; even the natural land marks like the river had dried up and the nearby hills have been demolished. One would only be able to find this desolate place had they known where it was from the temple.

It was in a heavy silence Cynder watched him, she'll admit that she had only been curious about wanting to visit the place her friend had grown up, but… she knows that the sorrow he feels is, and likely will stay unknowable to her for the rest of her life. She'd never really had a home, she wasn't at the Dragon Temple for long, and Concurrent Skies is certainly no home for her now.

Her own depressive thoughts were interrupted by Spyro speaking once more, "I never got to visit them… I had always promised myself I would when all this was over, but now? Now I'll probably never get to see my parents again."

Before he could dig himself further into his depressive hole Cynder lays her wing on him once more, "They almost certainly would have been able to escape, remember those books back in the library? It could of taken days to transport them all, they must have had plenty of time to warn the residents of the island of what was coming, they would of made certain at least your village escaped," she softly speaks beside him. Despite her encouraging words the two sadly watch as the sun rises into the morning sky, it was still quite early and they still had quite a bit of ground to cover, hopefully he could regain his powers before Cynder has to face another nightmare again.

With heavy hearts the two return to the remains of the Dragon Temple and guiding themselves from Spyro's surprising robust memory begin their journey. Deciding that Ice would be the most useful element they can obtain quickly the two set course for the windy Tall Plains.


	7. Alta Campi

Having long risen above the cloud layer far below them, Cynder is flying only a few meters below Spyro, once again supporting him with her wind magic. Once again they arrive at Tall Plains; the warm lush region that is dominated by the towering spires of earth where the Atlawa people live. Unlike the undead inhabitants of Dante's Freezer the Atlawa's are a proud race of goat people that peacefully worship nature, when Spyro had arrived here long ago many of the inhabitants had been captured and required rescue from Cynder's forces. After they had all been rescued he had destroyed their corrupted guardian; for his actions the Atlawas wanted him to become their new protecting deity, unfortunately he had to refuse.

Spyro was worrying about whether the people would try to venerate him again when Tall Plains finally comes into view. Whereas before they had been standing above giant stone pillars before; the land is now suspended magically above the cloud layer bellow. Unlike other land formations they've found Tall Plains seems to be largely intact and roughly in the same places he remembered them being, there are even still wooden bridges connecting the islands, although many do look worn and falling apart compared to when he was here last. Flying above the land the pair look down upon the beautiful natural scenery bellow them; tall thick rain forests are cut through with many slow flowing rivers as well as the occasional overgrown footpath.

Last time they'd both been here Cynder's forces had taken the entire Atlawa people hostage and it had been up to him to save them all; this time however there's no dark invading army, nor Atlawa's to greet them. "There's no Atlawas" Spyro points out as they fly over yet another quiet island, there's no one maintaining the now falling apart homes either.

"No one seems to of been here for a while" Cynder examines a decrepit stone house as they fly over. Although the Atlawas may have been plentiful once they appear to of fled this place.

Landing upon a clearing the two stop to discuss what's going on, "where do you think they've all gone?" Spyro asks. There doesn't seem to be any signs of battle and the area around them seems to merely be in a state of disrepair, as if no one's been here for a while.

"It has been at least over three years since either of us were here, such an area would have been indefensible against Malefor's armies of earthen constructs, so it's possible they simply left. If there's still someone here they'd be at the shrine," Cynder points outs the shrine.

"Kane's stubborn enough he'd rather die than leave, it'd be nice to see a familiar face again after so long," Spyro suggests as the two take off towards the shrine. Ignoring the rest of the floating lands as it's quickly become clear that there's little to see besides abandoned homes and crumbling stone.

When the unremarkable shrine comes into sight over the green treetops, they also spot a figure standing at the other end of the bridge from the shrine, which turns to greet them as they land. He looks the same as when he had visited the place before, even if he's lacking his usually stern demeanor.

"It's good to see you again purple dragon, I had heard some awful rumors about your fate," Kane greats as if he expected the purple dragon to return. If the stories he'd heard of the boy's deeds were anything to go by he was surprised it took him so long. Even from the way he stands one could tell how he's changed, gone was the determined stern look that persisted on his face; for once he seems genuinely happy to see him. "And who is this with you… I recognize those markings…yet such a thing is impossible…" Kane crosses his arms in thought.

"This is…"

"It's complicated" Cynder warns prompting a puzzled knowing look from Kane.

"Hmmm… if you wish to conceal your identity than you'd better become a better liar" Kane chuckles. There's no sense of accusation in his voice, only a humbled statement of truth.

Giving Cynder a nervous look Spyro decides to change the subject, "what's going on here, where is everyone? This place seems abandoned, besides you that is" Spyro asks indicating the area around them; despite the decrepit abandonment of the rest of Tall Plains this area and the shrine do seem to be in rather pristine condition.

Crossing his arms and putting a paw to his chin Kane explains, "Well it's been years since you've been here hasn't it? Without our guardian deity many lost faith in the protectors of this land, and without many ties anymore everyone left, not that they lost their connection with nature of course. In fact I've heard that many have brought their worship to new lands and have even found new adherents. So now I'm all that's left, a chieftain without a tribe," Kane shoulders slump a little as he sadly finishes.

"But why'd you stay? If there's really nothing left for you here why'd you stay?" Cynder inquires.

"Haha," Kane chuckles before looking over at the shrine "I suppose I had to protect my people's homeland, and what kind of chieftain abandons his homeland?"

Cynder follows his gaze and narrows her eyes at the shrine, "has anything… strange happened at the shrine recently… has the Stone Sentinel reawakened?"

Giving her an odd suspicious look, "why yes it was some days ago it had reappeared, how could you possibly of known…"

"Consider it a lucky guess, tell me what it did" she suddenly presses him for answers.

"Well, there was a large crack of thunderous magic over here and it had suddenly appeared. Thankfully my offerings were able to temporarily appease it, despite being killed by you all those years ago, it seemed as alive and well as when I was born. I tended to the Sentinel and kept its rage in check for a few days… until last night when she came…" Kane trails off.

"She?"

"At least I think that's what it was, it came at night. A big battle must have ensued between the two, it was loud stirring me from my sleep, I arrived quickly only to find the Sentinel dead once more, but its body simply crumbled to stone like a golem, it didn't disappear like it had in the past. Yet again my tribe has lost its guardian, and yet again I'm here alone again" Kane sadly explains.

"If you didn't see it what makes you think it's a she?" Cynder asks.

"Unlike say either of you it had to leave on foot, she shoved past me on the bridge over, it looked bipedal and was covered in fur much like a Cheetah, couldn't see much more under the cloak though..." Kane stops as the two give each other a knowing look.

"I take it that must be Umbra" Spyro offers.

"Must be" Cynder agrees.

"What do you think she was after?" Spyro turns back to Kane, "maybe the crystal at the shrine?"

"I'm not sure, she didn't take anything, nor did she stop to make her intentions clear, and there was no crystal-wait its crown, its crown had a glowing blue crystal shoved inside it" Kane continues explaining. Sighing Kane turns around, "instead of talking about it just follow me to the shrine."

Following Kane down the bridge Cynder smells something and turns toward the far horizon, "there's a storm coming, looks like a bad one too." Sure enough deep black clouds are gathering in the distance, she might be a good flier herself but supporting Spyro while combating a storm would be impossible, even for her.

Bringing them back from their distraction the two look upon the shrine where Spyro had confronted the Stone Sentinel so long ago, it's just like it had been left, mossy stone blocks dot the area with the more intricately designed ones in the back of the shrine. This time however there's another pile of stone blocks in the center of the arena, only it wasn't just any pile of stone blocks, the body of the Stone Sentinel lies in rubble before them. It looks just like it had when Spyro had faced it before, except crumbled in pieces while logged into its stone crown is another familiar deep blue crystal.

Walking up beside the pair, "I take it you two know what this crystal is, is it responsible for our guardian's reemergence?" Kane asks.

"We think so, Spyro? Wanna try touching this one, it might restore your Ice powers" Cynder offers standing beside the crystal.

"Wait is that really a good idea…" Kane crosses his arms as Spyro approaches the crystal.

"Just stand back, these things seem to contain Spyro's powers" Cynder explains as Spyro walks over to the lifeless Sentinel. Giving Cynder a nervous look Spyro lays his forpaw against the crystal's smooth glass side, once more just like before there's a momentary pause before the crystal begins to glow. A slight jolt startles him before the crystal begins to emanate a cold fog that swirls around him, Spyro's breath comes out in a mist and the cold quickly invades his scales and chills him to the bone. Cringing in surprise at his sudden chills Spyro tries to calm his breath as his body finishes absorbing the last of the freezing mist; breathing deeply Spyro finds a confused Kane and a relieved Cynder.

When he's finished Cynder walks over and lays a paw onto his scale, "your… you're so cold, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I would assume I reabsorbed my Ice powers," Spyro assures rubbing warmth back into his extremities.

"Your Ice powers? What exactly is going on here?" Kane asks crossing his arms in confusion. Sighing Spyro explains to Kane what had happened to him, even going so far to explain what had happened since they had last meant.

As Spyro finally finishes his tale Cynder checks in on the approaching storm, it's only a few hours away, but they could still avoid it if they left soon. With the wind steadily rising at their backs the group decides to start back across the bridge when Kane finally responds after Spyro's story is over, "that's quite the story purple dragon, you've had quite the eventful life. Not to keep you for too much longer, knowing you I bet you're on another journey of your own, but the Shattering happened some time ago. Yet you and your companion have not grown and you speak of the Calamity as if it were mere days ago?"

Looking at each other in concern, "last time we were in danger like that and I used my Time powers we were stuck in a crystal for three years, are you saying we were trapped for some time again?" Spyro asks.

"Hmmm… living alone for some time the days do tend to blend together, these past weeks have been the only excitement I've had for years now, it _has_ been many years since anyone else has accompanied me here. It's been at least eight years since the last of my people left Tall Plains and it had been some time ago the Shattering struck the land before that".

"Eight years?" Spyro moans depression deep in his voice, they'd expected to of been gone for a few years again, but it was nearly a decade ago that they had faced Malefor? Who knows how the world's changed since then, Spyro and Cynder had stopped on the bridge after hearing the news.

Looking at Kane a little closer it's easier to see this change on him, although his fur had been white before, even the more colorful colorations on his neck and limbs have dulled into the surrounding whites of his fur. Looking back at the pair Kane takes on a serious look before giving the two some advice, "I may be a little out of the way around here so I don't know what may be befalling the world, yet still I am certain that you will continue to do good for the world. I'm certain that you will be needed in due time." Although his appearance may of changed little it does seem his personality's improved a little, his time as chieftain and the fall of his tribe seems to of taken a toll on his hardheadedness.

Looking upon the quiet solemn pair Kane peers at the horizon, the dark clouds had quickly closed in on them threatening to consume the island, "you'll need to leave here soon if you hope to be on your way today, I trust staying until that storm passes is not in your best interest?" Kane points toward the storm.

"Thank you for all that you've been able to tell us" Cynder tells him as she rises into the air.

"We'll be back again if we have time in the future," Spyro says as the two prepare to take off again, Cynder once again supporting Spyro with her Wind magic.

Kane watches as the small purple hero and his dark companion fly off away from the quickly approaching storm, as the great storm's winds begin to buffet his fur Kane walks back into the ruins that he had made his home for the past years. Looking over his meager crumbling home Kane considers something he thought of for the last eight years, "maybe it's time for this tribe to end, maybe it's time for me to go on a journey of my own…."


	8. Fumus et Cinis

They had left Tall Plains over an hour ago and the sky had finally cleared of the turbulent storm clouds, but now the skies were darkening once more, not from harsh thunderous weather but from choking ash and smog. The ash cloud that emanates from Boyzitbig could be seen long before the molten island of Munition's Forge making it a good travel marker, the pair are flying towards the volcanic island in hope of regaining Spyro's Earth powers. As they flew Spyro was flexing his Ice adorned claws, on his journey to Munition's Forge Spyro practiced with his new found powers; just as before Spyro seems to only be able to focus enough to use one of his elements at a time, with Ice he seems to be able to produce razor sharp ice on his body as weapons or chilling the air around him through his scales. Electricity on the other hand seems to help accelerate his movements, but it seems to be a little difficult to control and seems too unreliable for flying.

Cynder on the other hand is thinking about the powers she'd been granted from her time as Malefor's servant; Shadow, Wind, Fear, and Poison had all been granted to her by the Dark Master. Her recent visit to the Temple had her thinking of the Guardian's teachings concerning them, they'd said that only Wind and Shadow were naturally occurring in dragons. Both Fear and Poison made her completely unique compared to other dragons, not to mention her extraordinary magical reserves from her training when she was corrupted. Most dragons can only learn to use one element, but some such as the Spyro and herself can learn multiple, finally their ultimate abilities was their command of Aether although the two seems to of lost the ability to wield it since their awakening. But beyond that she's also thinking of what happened at Dante's Freezer, when fighting the Ice King she'd lost control of her powers, that "Fury" she'd performed had been the first in her life, but even that she's not sure of anymore.

Both are lost in thought about the natures of their powers when they find themselves at Munitions Forge before they had even realized it, signaling to Spyro Cynder begins to descend and the pair land upon the harsh blackened earth of Munition's Forge. The land had suffered an eruption about a decade ago, but the inhabitants appear to of recovered given the large metal constructs around the land, as they approach the pair also spot a large wooden flying ship in the distance, gone behind the volcano before they could even get a proper look at it, maybe the Manweersmalls had begun to engage in trade with other peoples.

The news of their disappearance for nearly a decade had hit the two hard but they had little time to digest it due the encroaching storm that they left Tall Plains to avoid. As they land Spyro looks sadly at Cynder, "at least eight years, more likely ten. How… What do we do?" he pleads knowing she doesn't have the answers either.

"And we thought the three years was bad. What should we do? Anyone seeing either of us could spell problems; a new purple dragon and a black dragoness sporting the same markings as the Terror of the Skies, it'd send people into a panic, returning to Warfang might be more difficult than we thought." Cynder considers.

"Do you think everyone's okay? Last time we were around the world was kind of ending all around us." Spyro points out.

"We won't be able to find out until we get back to Warfang, unless there's someone else around you want to visit before then?" Cynder offers.

"Hmmm… back when we were captured by Scavengers the Manweersmalls had been kidnapped by those pirates, I want to see if they escaped okay" Spyro explains. Nodding in agreement the pair takes off again towards where the Manweersmalls had been found a decade before, unable to find anyone from the air the two lands near some kind of large metallic structure. Before the machinery had been used by the Dark Master's forces to forge their weapons and build their war machines, after Cynder's defeat the Manweersmalls were freed from their enslavement. Picking a tunnel at random the two enter in search of any of the Manweersmalls.

Just as before the tunnels are dusty but well-built enough that there's no threat of collapse or pitfalls, the Manweersmalls were known for being excellent diggers, despite their near blindness they're considered valuable miners. Yet none could be found, "where do you think everyone's at, think they left like at Tall Plains?" Spyro suggests.

"No… the area still looks lived in, it as if everyone's simply up and disappeared, recently too" Cynder points out a still lit torch as the two stop at a crossroads in the tunnels.

Spyro opens his mouth to speak again when Cynder silences him with her tail, listening carefully the sound of long claws on hard dirt floor, giving a look to each other the two silently creep towards were the noise was heard from down the tunnel. Rounding a dimly lit corner the pair find a small Manweersmall with a familiar blue hat standing against a wall trying not to be seen, beads of sweat falling down his dusty face in his panic.

Before they reveal their presence Cynder motions for Spyro to speak, "hello? Exhumor?" Spyro calls out quietly.

At the sound of his familiar voice Exhumor tenses up before relaxing at the sound of his name, the mole like Manweersmalls were mostly blind and therefore could only recognize people by smell. "Who… who are you, you smell familiar, are you… with them?" the usually hostile and more aggressive of the two brothers is cowering in the corner.

"No? I'm… a friend of Mole-Yair's, what's going on here, where is everyone?" Spyro asks.

"The Scavengers came again, out of nowhere this time I can only hope everyone got away safely" Exhumor explains standing up away from the wall, he's not at ease but he seems to be a little more relaxed.

"Scavengers? You mean those weird dog creatures? Was that their ship?" Spyro asks.

"Yes… yes they come every once in a while, trying to take us as slaves again, _who_ are you exactly?" Exhumor further questions.

"Like I said I'm a friend, where did the Scavengers go?" Spyro pushes,, the ship's likely long gone but maybe they can still catch up to it.

"Not you… whose this other dragon with you, are _you_ with them?" Exhumor accuses, the usual hostility and suspicion is back in his voice.

Cynder's eyes narrow in annoyance at his pestering, "call me a friend of a friend if you must" she growls.

Stepping in before this can escalate further, "Exhumor. Where is Mole-Yair?" Spyro questions the hostile mole.

A saddened look crosses his face before he answers, "they took him during the first raid, he sacrificed himself to help the others escape, they'd kidnapped him about four years ago" Exhumor explains.

"Do you know where they took Mole-Yair?" Spyro asks again .

Shaking his head, "don't know, the Scavengers don't stay in one place for very long and their airships make them too difficult to track, not that we could ever take the fight to them anyways. There seems to be nothing we can do about these constant raids" Exhumor bends his head sadly. Even if the Guardians felt inclined to help this out of the way settlement there was little the remaining Guardians could do against the full Scavenger fleet.

"Their ship just pulled out, there gone if only for now," Cynder tells him, "there's nothing we can do without knowing where they're going." Turning to address Exhumor, "besides the constant raids from slaving marauders has anything weird happened recently, anything at the volcano?"

With his nearly-blind eyes still steeped in suspicion Exhumor considers her question, "nothing much happens around here besides the raids, the other moles are too scared to settle down again and the mines production has also halted in fear. Although… it's probably just kiddie talk but…. Some of the younglings were talking about yesterday's raid, they said some of those vile dogs were going to catch them when some noble smooth furred dog saved them instead, said he looked like some sort of holy monk with his robes." The two give each other a knowing look, yet say nothing as Exhumor finishes his story. "Probably just the meanderings of a children, beside that there's little else going on, the people are used to the monthly raids by those dogs now, they stopped being successful a while back."

Stepping forward, "if we find your people, we'll do our best to free them," Spyro promises.

"You? Against the entire Scavenger fleet? You sound like good people, but two dragons going up against the entire Scavenger Armada is tantamount to suicide. It's best if you stay out of this, there's no point in throwing your lives away young one" Exhumor lectures. "Speaking of which, what are you two doing here, this isn't exactly tourist country now is it?"

Spyro gives a nervous look to Cynder so she steps up, "we need to get to where a dragon was being held on this island over a decade ago, we know where we're going we were just wondering where everyone was" she explains. Technically she's not lying at all; unlike Kane they have no obligation to explain what's going on to him since he hasn't quite identified them yet.

"In that case I suppose you should be getting on your way, your mission certainly sounds far more important than chatting with this old mole, besides I need to find the rest of my people" Exhumor says formally as he prepares to leave.

"Thank you for your time" Spyro thanks as Exhumor quickly leaves them down a tunnel. Leaving the pair behind in the tunnel Exhumor wonders about his bizarre encounter with the two dragons, he had been certain he'd met the male before. He'd thought at first he'd been the purple dragon of legend, but his voice sounded like that of a teenage dragon and he was with an unknown female. He also ponders the fate of his people, with Mole-Yair gone many of the Manweersmalls had turned to him for guidance, but with the Scavengers constant attacks many had suggested fleeing their homeland, "maybe it is time for our people to leave this land, but where else could we go? We are few and blind, and there's not much in the way of transportation or homes for us to run to…" all these things Mole-Yair considers as he navigates the labyrinth towards the rendezvous point for his people….

"At least some the smoke and brimstone is clearing from the air, it's easier to breathe now that the volcano isn't on the verge of erupting," Cynder comments as they fly over the lava scarred land, after decades of cooling the lava that had exploded out of Boyzitbig had finally settled and the land is now largely unrecognizable due to the reformation. Just like Dante's Freezer the land did manage to stay largely intact and is only floating a meters above the ocean. After their conversation with Exhumor Spyro seems a little gloomy, Cynder calls out from below him "there was nothing we could do, there's no way we could have caught up to that ship, much less rescued them in our state" she reassures.

"I know, I just wish I wasn't so useless right now," Spyro complains about their predicament, "without my powers I can't even fly properly, much less be useful in a fight if it comes to it," practicing with his his Ice covered claws again in agitation.

"Those claws look pretty sharp; bet they'd slice up some Grublins pretty good" Cynder offers, "and that movement your electricity gives you? Enemies are going to have a hard time laying a finger on you."

"I suppose so…" Spyro dejectedly agrees as they approach the arena structure the Conductor raced around trying to crush him. Just like the other areas those guardians had been stationed at its relatively pristine and looks surprising alike to how it was before. Despite this strange scenario there are some signs of a battle that took place here, cuts, deformation and bits of metal embedded in the ground are also augmented by larger metal plates that once made up the train Steam. Crashed against the far side where Terrador's cage was is the main carriage of Steam, the once terrifying face plate of the train is crushed and mangled into an unrecognizable mess with three very familiar letters carved into the plate, "LUX."

Chuckling at their discover Cynder considers the implications of finding this here, "Lux has been both here and Dante's Freezer, the she-wolf Umbra destroyed the Stone Sentinel, if I had to guess; I surmise we'll be finding my personal guard has taken his last leave."

"I'm going to find the crystal," Spyro says as he hopes up onto Steam's back, it didn't take long to find the crystal logged violently into Steam's chimney. Dragging it out into the open before pressing his paw against the glass. Unlike the shock of Electricity or the chill of Ice the power of Earth fills him with a feeling of solidness, as if nothing in the world could remove from where he stood, his limbs and extremities feel heavy but sturdy and strong. Just like the previous elements the power soon returns to normal and with a breath of fresh relief Spyro again feels as if a part of him is finally back in place again.

Walking up beside him, "so, how's this one work."

A little puzzled Spyro responds, "Not sure, it makes me feel… I don't know, solid… sturdy? Unmovable, I guess I'm heavier now… it's probably good for ramming things. It's a little hard to explain" Spyro explains as the two set off into the sky.

Flying to higher ground away from the foul smelling smoke of Steam the two prepare to leave for their final destination. Landing upon a soot covered ledge of the Boyzitbig Cynder address their next journey, "the last place we need to go is Concurrent Skies, it's likely where the element of Fire can be found there" she plainly states shaking some ash and dust off before getting ready to take off again.

Before they leave, "are you okay to go back there again?" Spyro asks again.

Normally such a question might result in a clever response, or even a venomous retort, but this time a somber look crosses her face. "I think so, I'm not exactly excited to return to my old home, but maybe there I can find out a little more about myself,"

"Yourself?"

"Yeah," Cynder responds as they take off together, Cynder flying bellow him to allow him to fly once more. Once they're up in the air again and flying over the dark sooty land bellow Cynder sighs and asks a question that's been stuck on her mind for a while, "you've wondered haven't you? Where we come from…"

"I suppose, I've got Flash and Nina, but I guess I don't know my birth parents" Spyro responds.

"And I've got no one, few friends, no family that I know of; if I can I'd like to find them…"


	9. Tenebris Obscuratum Aetheres

Flying from Munitions Forge it didn't take long to arrive at Concurrent skies, being the place where Malefor's army made their weapons their home base was located strategically close to it. Having visited both Tall Plains and Boyzitbig today night had swiftly fallen around them and once more Concurrent Skies retains the same dark and intimidating look to it, thankfully this time around their seems to be no occupying army due to Malefor's defeat. Landing among the large crystalline structures at the base of the tower, Cynder speaks up they land, "I don't see anyone, but of all the places to be ambushed it would be here."

"Agreed," Spyro looks up at the apex of the tower where his penultimate battle with Cynder had occurred, somehow he can't shake the feeling that something is happening at the top, and that it's waiting for them.

The dark foreboding stone fortress rises out above them as they approach the tower; they're not far from the towers base when something strange dawns on Cynder. Stopping, "Spyro" she cautions as he gives her a concerned look. "There's something wrong here," she indicates the tower before them, "it's been over a decade since anyone was here right? Longer still since this was Malefor's base of operations, look at that banner."

Squinting Spyro indeed sees a cloth banner hanging on a pole nearby them, when he sees the banner in relatively good condition he realizes what she means. A banner bearing the a menacing face of Cynder's corrupted form, the evil symbol of Cynder's army is still proudly flying as if…

"We're not alone" they both affirm. Although this knowledge only confirms the danger that they're in, it does dissipate some of the mystery surrounding this place. They continue walking with that mystery unveiled.

"It can't be apes; Malefor punished them for their greed and disloyalty right?" Spyro remembers while stepping away from the more jagged crystals laying about.

"Turned them all into those ghostly things right? Grublins maybe?" she offers.

"They weren't big on flags and other symbols were they? They were more like mindless automatons." Spyro recalls.

As their idle conversation continues shadows move in the dark, ending their idle chatter, their clumsy movements and the rattling of armor makes not noticing them impossible. The two turn to face a crystal wall where the sounds are coming from behind, Cynder turns to Spyro sarcastically "wanna give them the benefit of the doubt?"

"Come on out with your hands-paws up" Spyro chuckles as he shouts. From around the corner several silver-furred apes come charging out, only for them to be blasted by a wall of wind knocking most down. One ape breaks away nearly reaching the pair only to find itself cut down by Spyro's Ice adorned claws, with the rest stunned on the floor they quickly fall to the might of the powerful pair.

Dispelling the Ice it slowly melts from his claws, "I suppose that answers our question."

"Malefor must have failed to transform them all, or they may have even reverted to their old forms once his power left the world" Cynder ponders. Before they can think the Ape's presence over further the pressure in the area suddenly starts fluctuating wildly, grinding their teeth as the pressure increases in their ears they once again turn to the other side of the wall of crystals.

Before either of them could form a strategy jets of flame shoot from around the outcropping, nearly writing it off as nothing more than an intimidation tactic the jets of flame suddenly consolidate together. Forming a torso of swirling flame and embers is soon joined by a pair of smaller more translucent arms, floating in the air before them the strange flaming being gives them only seconds before rearing its arms up to attack. The two dive out of the way with just a hair's breadth of clearance as torrential jets of flame splash around them, without giving the heroes even a single second to ponder the monsters ethereal-like flaming body it launches fire at them again. Jumping behind one of the larger crystallized rock formations Spyro's quickly joined by an annoyed and questioning Cynder, "What on earth is this thing?"

"It's fighting mindlessly" Spyro observes as the fire beast fruitlessly blasts the unyielding rock.

"That's nice, but its relentless, it could blast through these crystals soon if we don't counter that Fire." Cynder growls.

"Do you think your Wind might be able to blow it away?" Spyro asks.

"No… I don't think so, whatever that thing is its messing with the pressure in the area somehow, without a distraction its fire will disrupt the force."

"A distraction huh…" Spyro ponders before giving a smirk, shuffling away from Cynder as she gives him a confused look before his plan dawns on her. Breathing deeply Spyro fills his body with Electricity, speeding up his his movements, giving another deep breath as he stabilizes this chaotic power flowing within him. Giving Cynder one more nervous smile Spyro turns and speeds out from behind the rock, a purple blur blazing back out into the clearing with the fiery beast sending out several blasts of orange flames, only for them to blast against the rocks behind him as they're swiftly evaded.

Screeching to a halt on the other side of the area from the rock Cynder hides behind, Spyro crouches low ready to counter any more jets of flame. Roaring in challenge the fire beast shoots several nigh continuous bolts of Fire at the purple blur as it side steps and jumps away from those deadly bolts of flame. As the Elemental beast attacks its body becomes more translucent and its bolt weaken, within the beasts "chest" a small orange crystal can be seen through the rapidly dying flames.

Suddenly as soon as the attacks had began they stop, the fiery beast of flame's body consolidates the Fire it had thrown back towards its body and the orange crystal at its center glows bright enough to be seen through the dulling flames. Cynder who had been creeping up on the elemental halts as the crystal within glows, time seems to stand still for a moment before a massive wide torrent of flames bursts out at Spyro from the fiery beast. Spyro caught unaware is thrown against one of the cliffs that surround them by the wall of fire and heat washing over his unprotected body. Slamming against the wall Spyro tastes blood and hisses in pain as the flames licks his scales and scorches them.

His vision blurring Spyro raises his head painfully back at the elemental as it confidently reforms itself, the elemental is gravely weakened and retains little of its previously intimidating stature, barely capable of protecting the gem within. Weakly the flame beast closes on the wounded Dragon focusing its remaining fire into an blade like structure to end the purple's life. Before the spiral of flame can claim Spyro's life it's suddenly ripped away from the elemental, along with the rest of the elemental's body as they are violently torn away by powerful gusts of wind, leaving behind a single orange crystal frantically attempting to rebuild its body only to be split asunder with a blade of shadow.

Before the two halves of the rapidly graying crystal can touch the ground Cynder's by Spyro's side, unlike Spyro with her magic she was able to mostly avoid the low intensity flames, "are you okay" her voice betraying her worry.

Flexing his paws and limbs experimentally, "I'll live, the torrent didn't last long enough to burn me properly, barely singed me" Spyro explains as he struggles to his feet.

"What on earth do you think that was?" Cynder wonders aloud pawing at the shattered, now useless, grayed crystal.

"It reminded me of a Grublin" Spyro states prompting a incredulous look from Cynder, "it was mindless and was focused on killing its opponent, not winning the greater fight."

"I suppose that's true, but the Grublin's were raised by Malefor, do you think these Ape's made it with this crystal here?" Cynder asks with little faith in the Ape's intelligence.

"These Ape's might be stupid but I don't see any other explanation right now, besides…" Spyro explains only to be interrupted once again by a clap of thunder, startling them both a quickly fading light of magic dims at the top of Concurrent Skies, the same place where he had fought Cynder's corrupted form.

Glancing nervously at each other, they both know what awaits atop the fortress, "It seems we're about to meet Umbra" Cynder point out.

"Think Lux'll be there, I wanna learn about that healing magic he used" Spyro asks masking his concern as the two began walking towards the dark fortress.

Making good time the two find themselves at the base of the great tower's elevator while finding little to no resistance on the way, though some Ape bodies were found it does seem that the group they had encountered were among the few that remained after Cynder's defeat here. The dark and spooky atmosphere was only intensified by the lack of resistance their intrusion was causing, it wasn't until they had reached the elevator that evidence of Umbra's intrusion became clear, small incisions in walls and other furnishings are clear. While clearing out the room before the lift as it finishes coming back down from the roof Cynder inspects one of these such incisions upon a toppled chair.

When Spyro pads up behind her she announces her investigative results, "arrows, these are arrow holes. Either these arrows are made of magic and dissipated on their own or she retrieved every single broken and splintered arrow to cover her tracks". Suddenly turning to Spyro fear deep in her eyes, "Spyro. Whoever this is, whatever awaits us up there, its powerful. When we get up there we might not get the luxury of talking this out, I would get ready for a fight" she plainly states. "I might not be able to protect you."

"Cynder" Spyro steps forward inches away from her, "we'll be okay, whatever happens we'll be okay." Nuzzling to comfort her "besides its not me you should be worried about, no archer could possibly catch something as fast as me" Spyro chuckles.

Their speculation is cut short as the grinding of stone announces the arrival of the large circular lift, upon the lift however is a massive suit of plate armor complete with a large steel shield. The Electric King lays off center of the elevator no longer possessing its distinctive purple and yellow glow to its now lifeless armor, walking in the elevator Cynder passes a glance back at her armored guard "that's not exactly reassuring."

Reacting to the pressure they exert on the lift it begins to rise, minutes feel as if hours had passed as neither is willing to look away from the sky above them, eyes scanning for any preemptive strike to come raining down from above. As the lift nears its apex the sound and smell of rain fills their senses, thunder naturally sounds in the distance as the storm that had chased them from Tall Plains had somehow snuck upon them while they were inside the fortress. When the lift reaches the top Spyro fills himself with Electric power once more as they ready to confront whatever's out there waiting for them.

A torrential rain obscures the rest of the citadel and makes seeing anything outside the sheltered area and outside platform nearly impossible. It's so dark in fact that neither of them notices the cloaked figure at first, the sound of the rain colliding with the figure's thick cloak of indistinguishable coloration. The two silently crouch down in preparation as the shadowed wolf turns upon them a silver bow held against her side, a small sinister chuckle emanates from her thin muzzle, "so these are the revived heroes… I suppose your here for that crystal behind you" Umbra cockingly states. Not immediately taking the bait Spyro glaces at Cynder beside him before taking a cautionary look behind him, true to Umbra's word the fire crystal from Ignitus's Elemental power floats there just under the cover from the rain, just before the several hundred meter drop to the ground below.

Before Spyro can turn back the distinctive rasp of a bow strings draw sings over the sound of the thunderous rain, the arrow whistled towards Spyro's golden chest only to be blown off course by an attentive Cynder. Expecting a quip or one liner, what Spyro's not expecting is for Umbra to be cloaked in unnatural shadow when her turns around, disguising another drawn arrow whizzing towards him only to be dodged with Spyro's enhanced movements.

Grunting in annoyance Umbra deepens her shadowy cloak to completely conceal her movements, Faster than any mortal archer could even fire three arrows simultaneously shoot out of the darkness at him, arching after him unnaturally in the air. Dodging the arrows easily Spyro draws leftward circling around Umbra as Cynder simply blows away the odd arrow coming her way, finally Spyro positions himself on the other side of Umbra from Cynder, rain pattering irritatingly against his scales.

The dark shadow disguising Umbra swiftly grows in size until Spyro can't anything behind her, clawing, scraping, and even a burst of shadowy energy sound from behind the large sheet of darkness blocking his vision of their fight. Concerned Spyro doesn't let himself be baited, knowing that Cynder can easily handle herself, however before he can exploit this situation in any way Cynder bursts through the wall of shadow, her momentum launching her at Spyro away from the disintegrating wall of darkness behind her.

Time seems to slow as Spyro notices something amiss, leaping forward Spyro dodges as Cynder flies past where she regains her footing before giving him a humored smirk. "What gave it away?" Umbra asks as the shadows melt away and Umbra stands back up from her crouching position.

With the real Cynder padding up behind him Spyro responds, "a flying tackle like that isn't how Cynder fights, it'd be suicidal against an opponent like you."

"Yeah it would be, Spyro stand back, it seems she's after you, she's barely making any effort to come after me," Cynder glares at the she-wolf facing her, Umbra coldly smiling back. Spyro steps back past where Umbra was standing before she disguised herself, a small wisp of black smoke is all that remains of the darkness, Cynder continues glaring at their opponent before continuing to speak, "you shouldn't underestimate us."

This only returns a chuckles before Umbra's calm smile grows into another confident smirk, "really, see it would seem I might of _overestimated_ you."

The both exchange a confused look before before a look of fear crosses Cynder face as her eyes quickly dark toward Spyro's feet, the smoky mist dissipates to reveal a small sphere of pure darkness. A wave of darkness swarms out like a broken dam washing Spyro towards the ledge on the other side of the elevator, desperately Spyro tries to dig his claws in, even trying to quickly switch to Earth magic to weigh himself down against the flood. It's all in vain when under the pressure of the dark water like substance and Spyro's weight causes the elevator to descend once more, shaking the purple Dragon loose and off the ledge beyond.

"SPYRO" Cynder shouts stepping toward the ledge only to hiss in pain as a arrow slices past her shoulder. Growling and turning back to Umbra, Cynder racks her brain thinking of how Spyro could of possibly of survived that hundreds of meters fall, only to have that vague hope dashed as the sound of something heavy smashing against the ground far below.

Cynder turns back to Umbra her paw twitching as her scales darken and her mind blurs in anger, she'd promised herself she'd protect him and yet… roaring in feral rage Cynder's body is quickly consumed in by the sickly blackness flowing from within her, a close flash of lightning doing nothing to illuminate her pitch blackened body. Umbra sighs in somber calm, "I have no interest in harming you girl, my only concern was with the purple, leave before I have to…" she was never given a chance to finish as Cynder leaps at her at blinding speed. Tackling Umbra Cynder swipes and strike trying to claw out the eyes of the one who killed Spyro, Umbra falls back against the cold unforgiving stone desperately attempting to fend of the feral Dragoness's rage, losing ground after expending most of her power in her stratagem.

Filling her maw with convexity she prepares to fry the struggling Lupin below her, ignoring even the searing pain as Umbra draws a hidden knife and impales it deep into Cynder's shoulder. Her vengeful plan is foiled when suddenly Umbra's cloak explodes into a ball of fire, quickly going up on its dry flammable inside she kicks Cynder off ditching the cloak with only minimal burns only to catch a short blast of Convexity throwing her off the edge of the platform, the clink of metal on stone from Umbra's hook depriving Cynder of a deathly crutch.

Cynder's eyes blazing where Umbra had fallen, sorrow and rage burning through her, blinding her to Spyro's fearful approach behind her, "Cy…" Instantly Cynder's darkened form whirls around slicing his nose with a scythe like tail blade, her eyes blazing white as she searches for the she-wolf.

Horror crosses her face as the darkness fades away from her scales when she finally sees Spyro, "Spyro… I'm so sorry, you…. you, how?" she stammers out her eyes welling up as she sees the bleeding cut across his snout.

"I caught myself on the ledge with my Earth magic, but it's okay I'm here now" he explains in a whisper before nuzzling her neck, "we're safe now."

"But… I heard you fall, we could hear it from all the way up here" Cynder calms down, wrapping her wings around him. Dark thoughts slip their way into her mind, the remnants of her corruption still lurking inside her before being forced back down to the depths of her psyche.

Sharing this moment before pulling away Spyro turns and indicates the elevator, "I think that was the Electric King's armor you heard, oh look at this" Spyro turns back suddenly excited before inhaling deeply and breathing out a small jet of flame, far weaker than his previous Fire breath.

"You got your breath back?" Cynder asks incredulously.

His smile fading once more, "I don't think so, I'd tried to freeze her at first, but I still couldn't" Spyro explains as the pair return back within the cover from the rain. Once the adrenaline from the battle drains from their systems all the fatigue and pain rushes their bodies. Cynder had managed to avoid any serious wounds, her cloak of Aether had largely protected her from Umbra's knife, but Spyro's snout is another manner, twitching reflexibly from the pain the blood from his nose runs down over his mouth, running his taste metallic.

"Is you nose gonna be okay?" Cynder voids her gaze guilty from the cut.

"Yeah I think so, feels worse than it looks, we should try to wash it out though" Spyro admits.

Cynder falls silent once more, Spyro's about to try to comfort her some more before her gaze drifts off into the rest of the fortress, the section Spyro had lacked the time to visit during his first adventure here. Despite the fact the place looks like a dark and horrible dwelling, or maybe because of it, this was Cynder's home during the days of her corruption, "we might be able to find some bandages in there, maybe even some ointment to prevent infection," her voice flat, as if she's ignoring that this place was once her abode.

"Are you..?" Spyro starts before fading off, having asked the question enough times today to know the answer.

"I need to, I can't just ignore my past anymore…" before a blast of thunder not far off startles her out of her explanation. Wordlessly the pair walk back out into the rain, past Umbra's now abandoned smoldering cloak and towards a large set of iron doors, not that one could even surmise their function in the dark now anymore, by some miracle one of the doors has been cracked open just enough to allow them to slip through. Once inside it feels as if the temperature had dropped tens of degrees to an uncomfortable chill as the two look at Cynder's previous roost. The entire building is a large cathedral like room, complete with high ceilings and massive intimidating columns rising up above them.

More interesting than the rooms dimensions was its contents, the entire room is empty before the very end, but once one reaches the back wall it explodes in functionality. Several tables and chairs are placed for Cynder's use, now rising just below their snouts, besides these were several bookshelves with an uncountable number of sinister looking tomes. The centerpiece of it all however was her bed, far larger than even a Dragon of her size would've needed its clean white sheets are far purer than something of its age should be. Several minutes past while the two Dragons walked towards the back of the dwarfing structure, rain pattering on windows with intricate designs too dark to see, only adding to the foreboding feeling they do not belong in such a impressive structure.

Finally reaching the oddly clean bed an idea came to him, "it was the Ape's, they must of kept it maintained."

"Probably fearing retribution for disloyalty like they faced from Malefor" Cynder agrees.

Casting his eyes over and selecting one at random Spyro looks over one of the books from the shelves, "Darker Magics volume three" he reads aloud, placing the book back as he suspects he doesn't want to learn of its dark contents. "The Guardians might want some of these" he offers to a distracted Cydner.

"And how would we transport them, in our jaws?" Cynder laughs sarcastically, before her expression darkens once more to a continuously sad scowl.

Padding back up beside her he brushes up against her side, "it brings back memories doesn't it." Cynder nods silently before he continues, "is there anything I can do to help" he offers.

Looking at him appreciatively she answers, "lets get your nose looked at, we can't exactly leave with that storm raging outside, we should try to get some sleep as well, help me find some supplies" Cynder pulls away and leaves him for a door off to their left.

The scrape of claws on stone brings her attention back to her companion, Spyro tries to follow her only to stumble, his movements sloshy and uncoordinated, he slips to his side against the bed. "Spyro!" Cynder rushes to his side as he struggles to keep his eyes open, "What's wrong?"

"Don't know" Spyro yawns widely, fatigue and sleepiness suddenly washing over him like a tidal wave, it took everything he had not to fall asleep on his paws. "I can't seem to keep my eyes open…" his voice slowly going sluggish as he tries to struggle to his feet, before Cynder slips under him and lifts him up.

"Absorbing all that magical energy is probably making you tired, lets get you in the bed" Cynder softly whispers helping him up and into the center of the clean bed, his paws and snout leaving dirty stains upon the sheets.

"It reminds me of when the Chronicler contacted…" Spyro was sound sleep before the words had even left his mouth, darkness swiftly taking his mind into the realm of sleep leaving Cynder behind to gaze at her sleeping companion. Spyro was so peaceful in his sleep that Cynder's jealous, in her old abode she doubts she'll sleep nearly as easily.

Padding through the endless torch-lit corridors Cynder continues to search for supplies, the same maze of corridors Cynder's old self had no reason to explore so many years ago. She didn't want to leave Spyro laying in that bed alone but the risk of infection from her dirty tail-blade was too great to risk. While exploring the seemingly endless corridors Cynder can feel the darkness pressing into her mind, attempting to exploit her recent fall to darkness. Flashes of unseen enemies and the scratching of sharp claws on stone had quickly become ignored as they'd been discovered to be nothing more than illusionary tricks.

After wandering for what felt like hours Cynder's ready to give up and return to protect Spyro when she finally stumbles upon a partially raided small pantry. Grasping a bucket in her jaws, stocked high with bandages, but no disinfectant unfortunately, she closes the door to the now looted closet and turns to walk back down the hall. An annoyed sigh is all that greets Cynder's colossal corrupted counterpart, her height leaving her nearly scraping against the ceiling, if this was anything more than a illusion that is, betrayed as one of her horns clips through one of lit sconces.

"I was expecting a more… expressive reaction" the Terror purrs out, confidently swaying her hips as she casually strolls over to her smaller self.

"It wasn't exactly surprising to see you, you've been around every odd corner and dashing out of sight for a while now," as Cynder explains she walks through the illusion, the mirror image of her adult form shimmering and phasing a little as she walks through it.

Snorting the Terror follows Cynder, stalking her through the halls yet making no effort to disguise her presence, "despite your apprehension you understand that your only preventing the inevitable don't you? I am **you**. The _**true**_ you, it would be more accurate to say your controlling _MY_ body, so why don't you just…"

"Why don't _you_ just shut up already!" Cynder whirls around glaring at the humongous form before her, "if this is the truest representation of _me_ then why can't you simply just take back control of **your** body." Cynder's gaze pierces the illusionary from, daring it to offer her an answer before grunting in satisfaction, preparing to leave the vile beast behind when she opens her maw again.

"Aren't you even curious? Why I'm doing this, you never did ask did you, don't you even want to know?" the Terror teases.

Knowing that expecting a straight and honest answer would only leave her wanting she asks anyways. Turning back to walk away she calls over her shoulder, "you mention some "long forgotten past" right? what's Spyro going to do, "history" us all to death," Cynder sarcastically mocks.

"His power will not his own, and it may not be by his own hand, but it _will_ be a purple Dragon's magic that will destroy this world," the prophecy stated as if it were as certain as the sunrise or gravity's pull to the earth itself.

Cynder's expression darkens as she turns only to find herself alone once more with her thoughts, although she simply refuses to believe something so archaic somehow she can feel it in her very heart that the Terror speaks the truth.

Finally returning to the now darkened room where the purple hero sleeps, she'd doused the candles on her way out to hopefully avoid any unwanted visitors, but left one lit on the bedside table. Dropping the contents of the pail beside the bed she fills the bucket with water from a nearby spout, the splashing of the water on the metal pail is so loud it's nearly deafening as it echos around the empty cathedral.

But not nearly as deafening as the sound of the collapsing metal as a figure trips over a standing candle in the dark, whirling around Cynder crouches down, the bucket overflowing as her eyes pierce the darkness at the Ape.

Once the Ape stands back up he freezes still with his back to her as if he was trying to quietly leave, unwilling to come any closer to the enraged Dragoness, but still desiring to for reasons known only to himself.

Noting the odd actions of the Ape Cynder growls a single word, "scram."

Needing no other permission he swiftly stands up straight and bolts out, slipping out of the still open door into the quickly calming storm outside. Trying to leave the night's odd events behind her Cynder turns back to Spyro as she inspects him, worried the Ape might of harmed him in her absence, she's surprised to find him unharmed. Not just unharmed, beside him is a small roll of bandages and a equally small bottle of a dark sweet smelling liquid. Giving it a whiff "phenol?" she notes in surprise, a common disinfectant, "was he trying to help…?" she wonders aloud.

Noticing the sound of splashing water she turns off the faucet, letting the wasted water drain away down the nearby drain, and brings the water to Spyro. Sighing is exhaustion she prepares to clean the wound, knowing she won't be sleeping tonight; the risks of the Terror taking possession again were too great, not to mention that mysterious Ape whom she's unwilling to place any trust in. Gazing into his closed amethyst eyes she can only wonder what he must be dreaming about, giving his soft relaxed expression only one more look before she begins to blot up the blood staining the sheets around him.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

"Chronicler?" Spyro shouts out into the endless corridors made of colossal stone bricks, he'd been wandering for some time now after he mysteriously fell asleep after they beat Umbra, in this mysterious realm he'd notice the wound on his nose had been healed somehow and no longer bothered him. This was so similar to how the Chronicler had contacted him so long ago that surely it must be him, however no voice greeted Spyro, only the endless walls of twisting corridors of stone around every corner.

After what felt like an eternity wandering he's prayers were finally answered when the corridor opens up into a large circular room, completely barren of any decoration or symbols outside of a large window. Outside of which the familiar blue strands of light of this realm was all that could be seen. Standing in the center Spyro's worried he'd have to go back to wondering before something starts probing his mind. Closing his eyes Spyro tries to concentrate on the feeling, soon a distant voice could be heard, growing louder and clearing until he can make out the words it speaks.

"Spyro… Can you hear me?" a deep voice calls out from somewhere beyond this plane, not the elegant voice he had known, but one just as familiar, as if he had met this mysterious Dragon before.

"Who are you? You aren't the Chronicler." Spyro accuses.

"Indeed I'm not the Chronicler you may know, with the passing of every age a new Chronicler is chosen to document the passage of said age. You may continue to call me the Chronicler through" the familiar voiced Chronicler explains.

"You sound so familiar though… do I know you?"

A long silence permeates between the two, unwilling to reveal himself to the young Dragon he speaks once more before Spyro can question him further, "I do not believe we've met in live, in death however I've have come to offer you a dire warning."

"A warning?" Spyro signs exasperatedly, "what's threatening the world this time?" he growls out in annoyance.

"Not the world, my predecessor, the previous Chronicler's actions had been out of order, his direct interference in the events of Malefor's resurrection were unprecedented," his voice fading away, the room around him darkening from its blue hues to utter blackness. "I have come to inform you of that I will not be able to assist you in any way during the coming events, nor will you be able to visit my island even if you were to somehow find me..."

"Wait, what's happening? Chronicler!" Spyro shouts out into the darkness only to receive his own echo in reply, the darkness closes in until he can only see a few meters in front of him. Spyro sits in the center of the circular area scanning the darkness, he'd spoken to the Chronicler before, having problems hearing and speaking with the Chronicler wasn't anything he'd experienced before today.

Staring out into the darkness he works up the courage to call out the specter hiding in the darkness surrounding him, "If I had to guess I'd say you're the Terror of the Skies?"

"I'm being more and more impressed by the two of you every moment, I'm surprised both of you were able to detect my presence," the Terror strides out of the darkness, her lilith curvaceous form swaying with every step, the first time he's seen it since his final battle against Cynder.

"So you…. your the one who's been tormenting Cydner?" Spyro asks, his legs slowly sliding into a low crouch, a vicious snarl spreading across his face.

"Unlike her I have no doubt someone of your power could easily defeat me, especially here of all places," she suggests, "although a fight isn't why I've come."

"Then why have you come? Why don't you just leave us alone!" his voice escalating into a shout.

" _I've come to give you a dire warning"_ she mocks, "clearly he doesn't understand what's really going on, not that I blame him that is, hopefully you might be more understanding than either of those two." Extending a claw she brings it bellow Spyro's chin, Spyro slaps it away only to find his paw passing right through the ethereal being leaving only a cold chill behind.

"If you honestly think I'll listen to a damn word you'll say…" only to be cut off as the Terror brings her tail around to his lips, somehow this part is physical enough to stop him from talking.

"I think you'll find this worth listening to," rearing her head up she looks down upon the small purple Dragon bellow her, "there is a being, more ancient than this land, or even the land before it that desires the power of the purple Dragon. And if it can obtain this power it'll use it to "remake" this world, I take this sound familiar to you?" The Terror lectures as Spyro again fruitlessly tries to slap the tail away.

"And what? You want to take the power for yourself? Why don't you just…" when the Terror suddenly goes stiff, the darkness beginning to brighten around them, the stone blocks begun crumbling away. "What's happening!" Spyro shouts and the Terror sinks back into the rapidly dwindling darkness, growling until Spyro hears the pounding of thunder.

Attempting to shoot to his paws he's held down by some unseen entity pressing against his back, his heart pounding and his mind reeling from being thrust out of that dream world. Cynder's face appears before him and she shouts once more, "stop struggling" she commands.

Obeying Spyro takes a deep breath and calms his heart, "what… what just happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me, I had just finished redressing your wounds when you started swiping and struggling until I shook you awake, what happened to you?"

Avoiding her gaze, "I meet the Terror" he flatly states.

Her eyes going wide in surprise and horror, "it just got done trying to contact me, talked about some "ancient evil" or some other nonsense."

Spyro wrinkles his nose, finally noting the small bandage wrapped around his muzzle, "tried to talk about the same stuff, interrupted the Chronicler trying to warn me about the coming times." Spyro's expression turns grim, voiding Cynder's gaze he stares blankly at a bloody stain he'd left on the sheet.

Knowing something must be wrong, "you don't believe what she said do you? I mean it sounded more like she was trying to manipulate us, I don't think we should listen to her."

"What should we do?" Spyro asks to no one in particular as he stands up and stretches, all of the exhaustion in his body is gone and outside the heavy iron doors dawn was just breaking, confused "how long was I out, I feel completely rested."

"Five or six hours at most," casting a glance around them, "I don't think we should stay here any longer, not only is the Terror stronger here, but…"

"But?" Spyro asks hopping down from the bed.

"There was a weird Ape, brought the disinfectant I treated you with, probably just another stupid worshiper or something."

"Did they worship you?" Spyro asks raising an eyebrow, she'd never mentioned this before.

"I think they might of, some of the bowing and prostrating seemed a little too submissive to be purely authoritative."

"They certainly are a strange people," he observes as they step out into the sunshine, before being amazed into silence. The two look out to the once dark and foreboding fortress bellow them and are shocked to see it turn into the a bright rainbow of colors reflecting off the crystals bellow. The once creepy and disconcerting architecture swiftly turns noble and formidable, "this was once a great fortress wasn't it?"

"Yeah, Malefor's armies defiled this place long before either of us were born" taking the decaying and defaced fortress in one last time the two prepare to take off for Warfang. "Let's go back. Back to Warfang" Cynder breaths gratefully.

"Let's go home."


	10. Warfang

"Again" Terrador commands, covering his eyes as a massive torrent of flame obliterates the stone target in its path, the light was so intense that it nearly blinds the powerful Earth Dragon through his wing's membrane. Before him the stone block he'd set up as practice was completely blackened, crumbling, and scorched, as well as the wall several meters around it, the scorch marks leading a trail to the culprit. A small barely old enough to be considered an adult, yet still a decade from being fully grown red Dragon sits, the dying fires reflecting off his golden belly and horns. His scales so fiery red they appeared as if a still alight ashy flame, his golden spine of spikes leading to a spear like tail-blade giving him an undeserved dangerous appearance.

Not yet ready to let the young dragon leave his training for the day, "and you're absolutely certain that nothing's changed in you over the past week or so?" the mighty green dragon asks.

Shaking his head, "nothing, nothing changed at all" he answers respectfully.

"And what of Ember, is she feeling any better?"

"Better, she's still not back to her old self, but she insists that she's feeling well enough to hang out again with everyone today," Flame shifts anxiously wanting to go outside and meet with his friends soon.

"That's good to hear, tell her to make sure to check in with us every once in a while, we don't want whatever she's been fighting off relapsing, and if it does take her straight to Aqua at once." Clearing his throat Terrador takes a less serious stance before dismissing the young dragon, "you may go now, do go and enjoy the rest of your day."

Flame beaming, "thanks Master Terrador" before sprinting off towards the door leading outside, stopping and turning back to his teacher. "Does this have anything to do with the far islands stopping?" Knowing he isn't supposed to know about that, but being unable to keep his curiosity it check any longer.

Chuckling Terrador responds, "I take it you've been listening to Nero again haven't you? I suppose it would only be unwise to hide it any longer, and yes that is what this is about. So far we haven't found anything else that's been affected by this change, now run along," he commands. Flame turns to leave again only for Terrador to shout at him one last thought, "and tell Nero to quit spying on us already, he's far too old to be excused for this behavior".

Barely staying long enough to hear Terrador's words, Flame bolts out of the Dragon Temple, exiting out a large pair of open stone doors he takes flight over the Temple and above the bustling streets of Warfang, below him hundreds of creatures of all races go about their daily routines; Dragons, Moles, Cheetahs, even a few Atlawas and Manweersmalls, all rushing about their busy lives in the now highly populated city of Warfang. After Malefor's defeat and his armies destruction many of those who had fled the land had all flocked back to the city to rebuild their lives, and with them the city expanded and grew into a bustling metropolis.

Knowing the day had grown old Flame makes a beeline to where his friends were waiting at the café, the small shop wasn't busy, being past the afternoon rush times it still sports a few patrons, enough a small group like them won't be too noticed taking up the corner booth. Landing outside the popular cafe Flame reads the newly painted sign, "MoonLight Café, now open from 10am-4am", walking quietly through the door a pleasant bell rings as he enters.

The smells of the baking of delicious pastries and coffee based drinks flood his senses with pleasant smells. The various patrons of the café paying him only a lasting glance before turning back to whatever they had been doing previously, the low din of conversation resuming as he approaches the table. Despite being situated in the back corner of the café the table's quite large, able to seat ten even though only four seats are filled before he arrives.

"Good to see you," Winter greets as Flame arrives, Winter had been a close rival of his since they'd moved to Warfang, and has been an even closer friend after they both landed in the infirmary after their "dual to see which one was stronger" a few years back. Apparently a cousin of Cyril's family he sports the same icy blue scale patterns as his uncle, although he lacks the sharp spikes over his body and maintains a relatively small and sleek figure for a dragon of his age; being the oldest of the group by over a year. Nearly as skilled in his Ice element as Flame was with his Fire, he however was no match for Flame's raw Elemental strength, it was only a cheeky trick that accidentally left them both falling through a very irate neighbors balcony that led to their draw.

On Winter's right sits Nero, a strange looking Shadow Dragon his scales are an abyssal black with bright yellow forks resembling lightning lighting up his scales giving him an odd look for a Dragon. With his blood red horns, eyes, underbelly, and tail-spike many think he looked positively demonic, only to be surprised when he starts blasting them with any information that's wormed its way into his head at that particular moment. Nero switches between topics obsessively every month or so, one day it'll be implementation of aqueducts made by ancient civilizations and the next it might be classical literature and tomorrow it'll be about some fictional world from a story he's been reading, all of which he's ready and willing to share anything interesting he's found out. Above all else he seems to love learning, whether that be history, sciences, fiction, he wants to know all about it and will gladly share it with you, even things he's used his powers to find out that he shouldn't.

To Nero's right sits a small Mole named Geal, her small hands scribbling some designs upon a parchment to show a contracted carpenter later. An excellent designer in her own right, she draws up intricate designs for any craftsman willing to building her insane inventions. Recently however her designs have become more radical and dangerous, to the point none but the most adventurous of craftsmen will humor her ideas. Her long nose and whiskers nearly brushing the page she's drawing on as she only glances up at him for a second before continuing to sketch something that looked like a wooden Dragon's leg.

And finally to Geal's right sits Ember, Flame had grown up with Ember all of his life and it saddened him to see her so beat and tired. A few days ago she'd come down with something and she slept for nearly the whole duration of her sickness, she'd only awoken last night at the home they shared. They'd been given a home to share after the Guardians took an interest in Flame's abilities hoping that she might also develop powers of her own do to their similar upbringing, but to of no avail. Her pale solid pink scales and yellow underbelly made her an oddity in most Dragon's opinions, unlike other dragon's her body had little change in its coloration leading to an almost unnatural looking effect upon her. Something that Flame adored although many others found her child-like and easily excitable, although he'd die long before he'd be willing to admit it he has had a crush on her since he was old enough to know what a crush was.

Taking a seat next to the pink Dragoness Nero looks excited enough to nearly jump out of his seat to tell him what he's learned, "so what did you have that you were so desperate to tell me?" Flame asks of his friend.

"I'd hoped everyone would be here, where are they all?" Nero asks.

"Joshua got that job down at the tailor last week remember? He won't be off work for a while now, and apparently Kayla needed her dress knitted and went with him" Winter gives Flame a knowing smirk as he explains. "What about Sparx and Zoe? Where'd they run off to?" Winter asks.

"Overheard Cyril and Terrador talking about it, said they'd run off at the crack of dawn somewhere, left a note saying they probably won't be back before dusk" Flame explains. "I'm sure they know what their doing, now what was it you wanted to tell me so bad?" Flame presses.

Nero's eyes light up in excitement, "I found something out, well not exactly. But I found out where I can learn something super secret, I don't think even the Guardians know," barely keeping himself from shouting it out at the top of the lungs.

Knowing Nero will reveal whatever he's learned at his own pace Flame leans in to Ember, her normally bright and happy expression has turned grim and sleepy eyed. "You feeling any better?"

"Yeah, just tired now. Maybe I'll be more awake later" she yawns before perking up at something Nero had said.

"... Like I said I'm not sure yet how reliable this information is, I'm gonna go check it out later" his excitement never diminishing even with half of them not listening.

"Let me guess, by check it out you mean your gonna break in and find something that'll prove it to you?" Winter chuckles.

Nero bows his head guilty, he'd just gotten caught a few days ago trying to sneak into a councilman's home looking for anything interesting. Garrat, one of the Moles on the Council of Warfang, only laughed the intrusion off and showed him around his home a little, Nero's dad was a little less amused but agreed not to punish him for it.

Nero glancing at a clock hanging on a nearby wall, "it time for me to go, i'll meet you guys outside when I get back" slipping beneath the table Nero sprints out of the café, gaining a few hostile stares as he practically barges through another group of patrons trying to leave.

"Come one, we've got a couple of hours before he gets back, lets go explore the city a little" Flame offers practically dragging the exhausted pink Dragoness with him. "We can see if that cute little necklace you wanted is available," with Ember perking up a little at the mention the group heads out of the Moonlight Café and into the busy streets of Warfang, unknown to what was approaching the city.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Flying high above the clouds the winds had calmed allowing for an easy flight towards Warfang, although it wasn't far from Concurrent Skies crossing the ocean dividing the two areas was taking some time and slowly draining their stamina. Despite this the two marvel at the seemingly endless expanse of blue around them, it feels as if they could go anywhere and find yet more ocean, Cynder's about to voice concerns about whether or not their going the right way when a large darkening mass could be seen through the clouds below them. Nodding to Cynder they dive through the wet airy cloud and gaze upon the continent of Warfang for the first time.

Large massive rolling green hills spiked with the occasional snow-capped mountain greets them, unlike the lands behind them the large continent is whole as far as the eye can see, seemingly spared from the devastation that had been wrought upon the land. Just as the lands before them the large continent magically floats high above the ocean bellow, far higher than any of the previous islands they had visited. Landing upon the cliffs edge the pair elect to walk the rest of the way.

"Hey Spyro," Cynder calls out as they walk through the tall grass that comes up to their chests.

"What is it?"

"How are we going to get into the city?" Cynder asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well our current plan of just waltzing in won't work, the return of the Terror's child form and the purple Dragon? It'll send the people into a panic! We need to get to the Guardians without anyone else seeing us." Cynder voices as they break through the sea of grass and ascend a hill, the spires of the city of Warfang peeking out over the hilltop.

"What about a disguise, you could slip in and come back for me later?" Spyro offers.

Shaking her head, "even assuming I was able to slip in you'd be stuck out here on your own, where anyone might just catch a glimpse of you. It's simply too dangerous."

"If only we didn't have such obvious colorations" Spyro sighs.

Cresting the hill deep in thought Warfang rises in the distance, the massive city sheltered by an equally impressive wall, homes and spires peak out above the now unused wall of Warfang, bearing none of the scars the war had inflicted upon it. Although the continent had stayed largely intact the city itself did not fare as well, sections of wall and even a large estate floats above the rest of the city as if placed their by some insane and arcane architect. The surges of people returning after the war had overwhelmed the city as it pours out onto the land around it, further out past these residential areas are large swaths of farmland, the old farms having been destroyed during the war. The once barren fields trampled by Malefor's armies have regrown at an astounding rate unheard of in ages past.

"Spyro," Cynder whispers tearing his attention away from the glorious sight of the city. "Look!" The field appears empty at first, and it's only upon closer examination that two small swift moving dots are actually moving in their direction, one significantly brighter than the other. "Hide" Cynder hisses as they retreat back down the hill diving behind a boulder at the base.

Huddling together they wait, praying no one happens to stumble upon them, in their haste Spyro bangs his wounded nose painfully against the unyielding rock suppressing a yelp. There they wait as the two tiny figures close, the dots far smaller than they'd figured their presence hadn't gone undetected and soon they wander close enough to be heard.

"I told you it was nothing, we should go back we kinda left Nero and the others hanging and they'll be worrying about us soon" a high almost childlike voice comes over the hill.

"I'm sure they can wait, besides…" another high pitched but low and sorrowful voice comes over, "I mean, maybe it really was nothing…"

"Listen Sparx… I'm not saying that it was nothing, I'm just saying that they wouldn't just wander up to the front gate, we should really go talk to the Guardians about this."

Spyro only waits a second for the name to register in his mind before shooting up onto the rock, facing away from him about to leave for Warfang, in the bright afternoon sun Sparx's glow makes him almost difficult to see. Despite this the distinctive glow of Spyro's brother is easily recognizable, beside him however is a strange being he's never seen before, a strange being with tan skin and clad in a bright green short-cut dress. Her shoes matching her fiery red hair as she floats high above the ground with Spyro's brother.

Something stops him from calling out at the sight of his brother, alive and well flying before him, but not for long. "Sparx!"

Turning at his name Sparx spies the purple Dragon, his eyes unable to accept what he was seeing, his purple scales covered in bandages from his recent adventures, his golden horns and orange wings exactly the same as when he said goodbye over twelve years ago. Rubbing his eyes over and over again, Sparx shakes his head, uncertain how to react or even to believe that his brother had returned, "Spyro is… is that you?"

"Yes! Yes, it's me, I'm so glad to see your… OOF" before an excited Dragonfly rams into his chest, slipping off the rock and landing painfully on the ground below.

"Where… where have you been?" Sparx cries into his brothers chest as they lay in the grass, holding him just to make sure he's really there. Beside him Cynder looks on, uncertain how to feel. She should feel excited and happy, knowing Spyro's finally meeting his brother again after over a decade of being apart, yet somewhere in the back of her mind she knows there's no one waiting for her, that no one will excitedly cry to see her again.

Flying up behind the group seemingly unnoticed Zoe hovers, she'd known Sparx a long time, but she'd never met his brother; the legendary purple Dragon of legend, somehow they had both known that he would return someday. It was then she caught sight of Cynder, or more accurately the markings on her forehead, coming from a land of abundant magic she recognizes the dark runes engraved upon the young Dragoness head, before her stands the Terror of the Skies, a mass-murder of tens of thousands. Everything she'd learned from the Guardians and everything she knew the people of Warfang believed flashed through her mind, all of it banished once she sees the sorrowful look on the girl's face, it was all she need to know to know it was not her place to judge the dark Dragon.

"Alright, alright" Spyro says shoving the large dragonfly off of him, "you know maybe I should be the one teasing you for being heavy," Spyro chuckles. True to Spyro's word Sparx has nearly twice as large as he was before, once no larger than Spyro's snout he's now nearly as large as the young dragon's head, his features maturing yet somehow still maintaining his constant smirk like appearance.

"Your- your back, how?" Sparx questions too confused to be snide, but happy nonetheless.

"It's… complicated, for now just know we're home and safe, alright?" Spyro assures his brother.

Finally Sparx breaks away from his brother to look over at Cynder, again she's exactly the same as she was during the war with Malefor, except unlike Spyro she's relatively unharmed. Blinking he looks back at Spyro, then back at Cynder, and finally voices something he noticed, "what happened to you? Why are you so hurt?"

"It's…. Also complicated," he mutters uncertain how to explain his current predicament, stretching as he stands back up he catches another glimpse of the fairy. "Who's this?" Spyro gestures to the small flying being.

"This is Zoe, she's a fairy and… uh…" Sparx stammers out suddenly embarrassed and red-faced.

Thankfully Zoe cuts in to save him "So your Sparx's brother?" resulting in a nod, "and I assume you must be Cynder."

"Hey, why don't we go inside, I'm sure the Guardians will want to…" Sparx trails off.

"What is it?" Spyro asks as a nervous look crosses Sparx face.

"Listen, you can't… it'll be easier if the Guardians explain it, it's not good…"

"We already know being seen would be a bad idea, that would be why we didn't just walk in the gate," Cynder interrupts she's about to open her mouth again to continue when a thought crosses her mind. "What _if_ we disguise ourselves?"

"I assume you have something in mind?" Spyro asks.

"I do" Cynder declares as she turns to Spyro, "remember that thing Umbra did, where she used a cloak of Shadow like darkness to disguise herself as me? What if I tried to do that?"

"I'd call that genius, but it sounds like you have no idea how to actually do that" Sparx cuts in with his usual sarcasm, earning him a disapproving glare from Zoe.

"Just stand back a minute, I think I can figure this out…" complying they all step back a few meters as Cynder sits under the bright sun, closing her eyes she focuses on the shadows around her cast by the bright afternoon sun, she imagines them changing and morphing into the shapes she needs. Inhaling deeply she starts, the shadows cast by her body grow upward, unnaturally crawling up despite the blazing star above, slowing creeping up they cover her scales spreading like a disease across her wings and up her neck until her entire body is encased in the sickly black substance. Her body now completely cover she looks like a 3D version of her own shadow, her distinctive horns and tail obvious even through the shadowy cloak.

Exhaling Cynder's shadow begins to change, the horns protruding from her checks falling away, her upper pair of horns elongating and curling almost back upon themselves, her snout growing from its pointed end to a more rounded off form like Spyro's. The form's attention moves away from her head and over to her wings, her wingblades morphing until they're little more than tiny spikes, changing her tail she starts to shorten it. Suddenly the shadows ripple and with a loud lapse of magical energy Cynder collapses to the ground panting as her scales fade from an sapphire blue back to their natural colorations, her horns snapping back into place.

"Cynder are you okay!" Spyro exclaims at her side at once, it's only a moment after her body returns to normal she stands up to speak again.

"It's not exactly pleasant but I think it'll work if I don't overextend the change, it doesn't physically change my body it just changes how you perceive it," Cynder explains. "Spyro, mind if I try it out on you? I'm gonna try to just change your scale color."

Nodding in agreement Spyro sits as the two flying beings look on, while Cynder's distracted Zoe hovers closer to Sparx whispering in his ear, "so this is your brother?"

"Yeah, my mom and dad found him as an egg and we grew up together, I'm just glad to see him again…"

Cynder's is focusing her energy as it flows over Spyro's scales, progressing far faster without having to change anything but his scale color. Waiting until she knows they couldn't be possibly listening she leans in once more, "if you don't mind me asking… why didn't you tell him?"

Sparx unusually solemn and nervous responds, "I… I don't know, it's just been so long and things have changed so much…. Are you mad I didn't tell him about us?"

"Not particularly" Zoe says crossing her arms casually. Cynder's shadows had finally crawled their way all the way up his body and covers his head, the shadow isn't suffocating but it isn't exactly comfortable, sending chills up his spine with their unseen effects.

"There'll always be time for that talk later, let's get them safe and home first," Zoe assures a concerned Sparx as the shadows drain away from Spyro. Gasping in amazement Spyro scales are a fiery orange mixed with soot like black, Spyro's scales look like a dying fire complementing his golden horns and underbelly perfectly.

"Looks perfect, nobody'll recognize you like that…"

"You look just like Flame!" Zoe gasps out, true to her word Spyro looks just like Flame, complete with the golden horns and overall fire like appearance.

"Flame?"

"Yeah he's a friend of ours, kinda looks exactly like you" Sparx gestures, "that might be a problem…"

"Actually I think its perfect," Cynder points out "even if someone mistakes him for this Flame I bet they'll let us pass without too much trouble because we won't be strangers, as long as we don't give it away or run into him we could use it to our advantage."

The rest of the group nodding in agreement Spyro speaks up, "so what about you? It's your markings that'll give you away, can you transform yourself too?"

"Just watch," Stepping back she closes her eyes and shadow immediately envelopes her, quickly dissipating Cynder stands before them the same as before, minus the signature markings upon her head and shoulders. Without the white inscriptions her head is oddly blank, thankfully not noticeably so.

"Think this'll work?" she asks.

"I think so" Spyro responds examining his paw, it's weird not seeing his own paw when he looks down, but hopefully he can just ignore it and be fine.

Nodding in agreement the group of four head off towards the city of Warfang, swiftly crossing the distance the great walls rise up before them, turning into great monolithic structures of stone. As they approach the front gate its golden intricate doors are already open, prepared for any in and outbound traffic to come through, off in the distance Spyro spots several other similar gates extending around the city allowing for multiple entrances within. A single bored armored green Dragon lazily looks the group over before waving them through, although sudden he remembers something, "Hey Sparx!" he calls out as they pass.

Shocking still in the air, "yeah…?" he asks nervously.

"Master Terrador needs to see you, thanks for finding him Flame, we've all been on alert looking for our little friend here all day," he nods gratefully before sending the nervous group on their way.

Relaxing the group walks into Warfang, passing underneath the massive walls of unyielding stone they open up upon the colossal city before them, Entering into some kind of commercial district they spot several shops and stores, several traders and merchants each hoping to sell their wares and go home for the day soon. Sweet and savory smells waft from a nearby fancy restaurant as hordes of customers of all races shop and mingle about, marveling neither of the two young dragon have ever seen this many people in a single place, all at least relatively getting along and not embroiled in combat with one another. Although Cynder had been trained on how to infiltrate populated cities she was never prepared for anything even remotely as highly populated as this.

Unbeknownst to them they had stopped in the middle of the road where an old Mole runs headlong into them, stumbling he grumbles as he passes under the wall, "come on slow pokes, let's get a move on," Sparx teases leading them off the main street and into a less busy side street where Sparx starts pointing out some of the nearby businesses. "That place serves the most delectable roasted butterflies, and that one over there made a cute little necklace a friend of ours…"

A pink tired looking Dragoness wanders out, followed by a ice-blue Dragon finally flanked by a something red hanging out by the door, Ember makes eye contact with Spyro, confused she turns groggily back to Flame behind her, but when she looks back no one stands there anymore. Rubbing her eyes Ember shakes her head as the group gathers outside the shop, Cynder gets off of Spyro after they had both leaped into a alleyway with Sparx and Zoe.

"What on earth are the odds…." Sparx fumes fluttering around uncertain what to do.

"Come on, we've got a couple of minutes before we need to meet Nero back at the Cafe, lets go wander the street a little and kill some time" Flame offers, earning only a dejected sigh from Ember.

Ember paws at the pink heart shaped jeweled necklace, "why did you buy this for me…. Where'd you…?"

"Listen it looks great on you so don't worry about it, are you feeling any better now?" Flame asks.

Cracking a weak smile Ember raises her head shaking off the tiredness that had stuck with her throughout the morning, "you know what? I am, let's go."

"That's the spirit, I knew this would help" Flame agrees, frowning now the he remembers that'd he'd just spent the majority of his money for the month. In agreement the group starts down the street towards where Spyro and Cynder are hiding when Sparx sudden comes blazing around the corner.

Fake huffing he stops right in front of Flame's snout, "sorry I'm late, I had to go check something out and…" Sparx trails off uncertain how much to give away.

"No problem, just check in with Terrador and meet us back at the Café soon, Nero's apparently got something interesting" Flame explains.

Sparx turns to leave immediately but thinks better of it, "interesting? Interesting how?"

"He said… oh what was it, I'm not sure…" Flame thinks trying to remember what Nero had hinted at.

"It was about Cynder" Ember states.

"Glad to see your better… Wait Cynder! Like the big scary one or…" Sparx stammers out.

"We don't know, something about before she was corrupted or something like that" Flame remembers suddenly.

"Right, right I should really be going I'll meet you guys back the Café" Sparx flies off around the corner past them before even the last of the words are out of his mouth.

"Come on, we should get going if we wanna find anything interesting at the market" Flame leads the group with Ember falling behind, a thoughtful expression on her face.

Dashing back to where Spyro and Cynder were hidden he flies past an emerald green Dragon, "he should really watch where he's going.." Cynder mutters aloud just enough for the group to hear despite Sparx not coming anywhere close enough to hitting her.

Walking briskly around the corner the pair paces off to the side to allow the group to past, although Spyro walks nervously Cynder confidently sways her hips and flicks her tail; just like she had been taught so long ago, drawing attention away from Spyro, but not too much as to be suspicious. They pass by each other without notice, although once they've passed Ember turns to study them as they leave.

Once they've escaped the alley, with Flame and his friends are certainly out of earshot Sparx reappears, "that was Flame and his friends. Nice save, although I must say green is not your color." Cynder had swapped Spyro's fiery ash like coloration for a nearly flat greenish color, his horns stubbornly retain their golden shine giving him an odd haphazardly assembled look.  
Making certain they were out of sight from any curious onlookers she covers him in shadows once more adding more details and giving him have more natural colorations.

"We should really get moving, they'll be back this way any moment now" Zoe flutters down from a rooftop up high above them.

"Did you hear what that girl said?" Cynder asks eliciting an exasperated grown from Sparx.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that, do you want me to listen in when I get to the Café?" Sparx sighs.

"No… no let's eavesdrop on them, whatever it is I'd rather hear it myself."

"Knowing Nero he probably found something interesting, as much as I'd like to hear it myself someone should really go and let Guardians know your here." Zoe offers.

"We'll meet you there," Spyro agrees as she flies off high above the buildings. "We're pushing our luck by letting ourselves be seen by them again," Spyro points out.

"They've got no reason to be suspicious of us, there is a problem though, what will we do when we get to the Café? We've got no money and not buying anything at all would probably just get us kicked out of any…"

"Wait, wait, wait there a minute young lady," Cynder glares at his interruption as Sparx pulls out a previously unseen satchel, from within he produces a couple of glittering jewels.

"Are those gems? We haven't seen any of those since we woke up" Cynder notices.

"Oh yeah, you probably don't know about these do you? After the whole Shattering business there no more life or spirit gems any more, so people have started using the depowered versions as currency" Sparx explains.

"Difficult to forge and plentiful, makes sense," Cynder agrees.

"Take… these" Sparx puts two reds and a green gem in another smaller satchel., "they've got some delicious pastries there, get two of the blueberry scones, that's worth seven in total by the way."

"Alright lead the way" Spyro agrees as Sparx leads them toward the Cafe, careful to give any route Flame and his friends could of taken a wide berth. Arriving at the Café they slip in without delay, holding the door so Sparx could enter, they had somehow beat Flame getting back here and the corner booth is occupied only by a small mole and an excited looking black Dragon. Splitting up Spyro and Cynder slip into a small two sided booth as Nero calls out.

"Where've you been? We've all been waiting for you," Nero asks as Sparx flies up.

"Just had a strange dream, thought it might of meant something, didn't find anything interesting though," Sparx excuses.

"You seem pretty happy for someone that was just disappointed" Nero chuckles out.

Sparx's is about to give a snarky retort when the bell rings out once more, walking in is Flame, Ember, and Winter. All greeting Sparx in turn they take their seats at the table, all experimentally waiting for Nero to tell them what he learned.

"So…" Ember prompts.

Nero takes a deep breath, "glad to see your feeling better. So you know how I mentioned that reporter named Navzes?" Drawing a few blank faces, "you know, old Mole, sits on the council, you know the one. You know that one village way over to the west, Largoon Port or something like that. So apparently he was working on a story about some artifact over there when he overheard that a couple's egg was lost during the raid on the temple, they claimed they couldn't find any signs of it being destroyed. This is a positively stupendous discovery that will help us discern the origins of what…"

"Nero" Flame warns as he excitement grows out of control, if he wasn't sitting down he'd almost certainly be bouncing up and down in his seat, the thrill of discovery pumping through his veins.

"Sorry, this could be a clue to Cynder's true orgins, since they kidnapped the egg rather than destroying like the rest; knowing where she came from can help us ascertain why she was targeted by Malefor," Nero finishes looking at his friends quizzing. They all look to each other, uncertain how to react to such news.

"I'll be honest, that was actually pretty interesting. Let me guess you "asked" didn't you…" Winter teases.

Their eavesdropping's interrupted when one of the severs taps on their table again to get their attention, offering up a practiced smile the feline Cheetah takes their order. Having ordered their scones they notice that the conversation behind them has stopped, and although Spyro can't see behind him Cynder glances up to see Nero scribbling something on a paper as his friends start to stand up to leave.

"Whatcha writing?" Gael asks as she puts the finishing touches on her design.

"Just a little note about what we know, I had someone who seems interested in this kind of stuff, I'm just gonna send it to them."

Shrugging she doesn't complain as Nero uses his Shadow magic to transport the letter, quickly shutting the portal he and the rest of the group leave paying at the counter for any snacks they had. "Did you catch any of that?" Cynder asks still sat at the booth, peering around to ensure no one else was in range to hear them.

"Yeah, they think it might of been your egg that went missing?"

"It must be, it can't be yours because yours was kept separate and a secret from the rest, and rest of the eggs besides ours were destroyed, it simply has to be," Cynder pauses as she gives it another thought, "I might finally be able to meet my parents..."

"You won't be able to meet anyone if you spend all day sitting around here," Sparx flies in having escaped his group of friends.

"Your right, besides who knows what's happened since we were here last, it might be some time before I can investigate this."

"Let's go find out" Spyro declares as they prepare to leave.

"You know you should really try one of these scones you got," Sparx offers one to Spyro as he pays a the counter and walks out the door.

"Fine," Spyro sighs as he takes an experimental bite of it, its sweet with blueberries in the middle, its soft moist bread is indeed just as delectable as Sparx had described. Nodding as he eats the rest quickly as they walk down the street, "yeah that was pretty good".

"You can have mine Sparx," Cynder offers the pastry she was keeping in the satchel, however rather than producing a delicious blueberry pastry all she has is a piece of paper, crumbled from its journey in the bag. "Nero… Nero was writing this!" Cynder produces the paper to show the others.

"Why did he give it to you? Did he somehow notice us?" Spyro asks, nervous that their cover was somehow blown.

"Well, what does it say?" Sparx snags the paper and reads it aloud, "hello to the beautiful Dragoness and her attentive friend, I couldn't help but notice that both of you seemed quite interested in what I had to share. Although I understand the secretive nature of the topic at hand I just want you to know I would be happy to share information such as this without the need to sneak around and eavesdrop. If you truly wish to continue your hunt for knowledge integral to the well-being of our people then please do pay a visit to the Dragon Temple tomorrow. Thanks you for your consideration and let us continue our search for knowledge together… beautiful Dragoness? Sure, okay there bud," Sparx chides as he finishes the letter.

"Listen as important as Nero noticing us is let's hurry to the Temple before we can ran into each other again" Spyro suggests.

Agreeing the group disappears into the crowd, Cynder noticing a few more lasting glances from the other dragons her age they had come across, smirking she weaves through the crowd towards the Temple. She wasn't unaware of how she looked, the return of some of her memories from her time corrupted let her know that she was, and still is, a very attractive Dragoness, not that she had any desire to use those advantages of hers for anyone else other than the Dragon she loves.

After what seemed like hours of walking and slipping through a surprising small door Spyro and Cynder find themselves in a large courtyard devoid of anyone, along the sides of the courtyards are a few intricate stone statues, a group of three on the left are made of up a statue of Hunter holding his bow at his hip, a very tall Mole he doesn't recognize holding a sword, and finally a statue of Igitus sitting his eyes staring down at them proudly. Shaking away the sad thoughts he turns to his right, his eyes glancing over a large statue dominating the square he doesn't quite recognize with the large gates leading within the Temple behind it, to look at the statues on the right. In order were the three surviving Guardians, Volteer, Terrador, and Cyril all looking regal and respected, impatiently Spyro pads past the statue when Sparx speaks up.

"Yeah I probably should of mentioned that…" Sparx trails off, turning around Spyro finds Cynder staring in awe at the immense statue in the center. Confused Spyro takes another look at the statue, that tail shape, and that snout…

"Its…" Cynder starts.

"Me" he finishes,.many conflicting feeling and thoughts pump through his mind, the only words capable of describing, "I don't like this…" shaking his head. The statue stares forward in a determined gaze upon his face, ready to face any danger that comes its way; the grand statue feels far too imposing and powerful for Spyro's small stature, gazing around the courtyard once more to find away to escape this imposing feeling he finally notices something.

"Why didn't they build one for you?" Spyro asks although he suspects he already knows the answer, despite how angry and pissed it makes him.

Sighing having wanted to pass this conversation onto one of the others, "it didn't matter how much we tried to convince them or how many eye witness there were. They didn't believe us about what she did... everyone thinks she's just a murderer…" Sparx sadly explains.

"But…"

"Spyro," Cynder pads up to him, "trust me, I don't want a statue. If you thought your's was imposing imagine mine."

"That's not the point, I couldn't of done any of this without you…" Spyro trails off feeling his anger rise, this wasn't fair, in fact it was flat out wrong.

"Spyro," giving him a nuzzle, "getting pissed off and standing around here won't change anything. Let's go inside, night will be falling soon and I doubt this amateur illusion of mine will last much longer."

"Okay" Spyro answers dejected knowing his friend's feats and accomplishments went not only unnoticed but outright hated and feared. Before he can complain any further a loud bell rings from above them, darkness quickly creeps across the city once the the sun sinks below the high walls. Turning past the statue of Spyro he gazes upon the large golden gate, decorated with intricate golden carvings too small to be seen in the rapidly falling darkness.

Looking around for an entrance that doesn't involve moving several thousands of pounds of metal they finally take a moment to notice the changes to what once led to the ruins of Warfang. The once dilapidated and decaying sanctuary is now a glorious, noble temple, a capable dwelling for the exalted Guardians, built directly into the mountain in the center of the city, it must of been a monumental task to reestablish the home base of the Guardians in such a short time.

Spotting several balconies above them they're about to make they're way up when Sparx points out a smaller, more practical door on the ground level. Proceeding through the smaller door off to the side, they find themselves in a small stone corridor, lit by magical ever burning torches at regular intervals as Sparx leads them out of the tunnel passing several doors with delicious smells wafting through the hall, their stomachs grumbling they both realize they haven't eaten since Spyro awoke two days ago.

Pushing past their hunger they find themselves in a much larger corridor, the entrance hall leading into the rest of the Temple proper, several large open rooms span out before them, with other equally large corridors shooting off into the other wings of the building. "Assuming Zoe made her way here they should be expecting us, let's not make this anymore difficult than it already will be," Cynder declares as she releases the illusion, Spyro's scales fading back into their purple hues and the white arcane markings reforming on Cynder's body.

At the end of these tunnels is a set of imposingly large wooden doors, through which soft hushed voices could be heard, "they should of been here a while ago…"

"They're not the only ones, Nero and his friends were supposed to come back here too, with everything going on it might be wise for them to stay here until we figure out what's going on".

"They'd encountered Nero on the way, if they're all together than surely they'll be safe" the distinctive powerful voice of the Guardian of Earth considers.

"Still I would of preferred to of delayed that meeting, although I'm certain the others will understand, Flame and Ember's history with Cynder might…" Cyril starts before the creak of the door opening interrupts him.

Spyro looks to Cynder about what they'd just heard but it was too late to compose themselves as the doors swing open revealing the two heroes who'd disappeared over twelve years ago. For several moments the two groups look at one another, one hadn't seen the other for about a week and half while the other hasn't see these two for over a decade, so much has happened in that time that it felt like it would take a lifetime to explain it all.

Terrador the first to compose himself speaks, "although I had certainly believed Zoe's account I must say that it's a surprise to see you here, where have you been all this time?" immediately asking the question on everyone's mind.

Uncertain how to respond, "we're not exactly sure, it's as if no time had passed at all for us," Cynder explains.

"No time at all? Perhaps it was your Time magic, a minor temporal distortion could of sent you hurtling through time, although such marvelous oddities are rare and often paradoxical, have you experience any complication, time based cloning incidents?" Volteer launches into his questions as if he hadn't asked any in years.

"Yes, wait no. I can't use my magic very well, and none of my breath abilities," Spyro stammers out an explanation at the sudden barrage of questions.

"No magic you say, remind me of the curious Greyscale disease, although it sounds more like magical exhaustion, can you..?"

"I think the interview can wait" Sparx chides the Guardian of Electricity.

"As much as I agree with you, what is this about you not being able to use your breath?" Cyril voices. "Is this like what happened after your last battle against Cynder's corrupted form?"

All eyes move to him, he'd forgotten to inform Sparx and Zoe about his condition, "it's a little hard to explain…"

"Please do try, the more we know the more we can do to help" Terrador reassures.

Looking to Cynder for help he tries to voice what's been happening to him, "I can't use my breath attacks and the rest of my magic isn't usable either, my aura won't protect me, but…" Spyro struggles to explain.

"But?" Terrador presses as the others look on, Terrador had taken up leadership of the Guardians and as such they deferred to him,

Stepping up to explain Cynder finishes for him, "do you remember those crystal I'd used to drain you of your powers? There back in fact…" Cynder growls at her own foolishness. "We left them back at my old home at Concurrent Skies, regardless there was one for each of the Guardians where you all had been drained at. Spyro here was able to absorb them and could wield a certain aspect of the power, he still can't use his breath powers, but he gained some powerful abilities from them." Cynder finishes her explanation.

"That's good news than," Cyril begins, "having the two of you back is wonderful news…"

"It's not that simple" Cynder interrupts, surprising them.

"What do you mean?"

"It's back," before they could question what she means she clenches her paw and continues, "my other half, we're calling it the Terror for now. It's trying to take control of my body as I sleep and kill him," she plainly states the damning news.

"Then we'll find a way to…" Terrador begins.

"It's not just that, we fought a she-wolf named Umbra and we met Lux, Spyro barely survived an encounter with her and Lux is even more powerful. If they're working together I doubt even the all five of us could stop them if they came here, especially if the Terror's working with them too."

All stunned at the sudden influx of damning news they're not certain where to begin, in fact it's actually Sparx who speaks up first, "then we'll beat'em, right..?" Sparx's wings droop when their downtrodden faces give him no reply.

Moments of silence pass before Terrador steps forward in a commanding tone, "we do not fight alone, we did not simply stand still in your absence, we've been training some young Dragons, Zoe mentioned that you saw Flame right? He's far more powerful than any other Dragon of his age, any Dragon preceding him in fact, there's also Nero, powerful in his own right he's mastering techniques that would take any other dragon decades to learn and is even inventing ones of his own. We can even find help with Ember and Winter…."

Spyro listens to Terrador trying to reassure him when his voice goes horse and he swallows nervously, "I don't want anyone else to get hurt protecting me, I don't want anyone else to die for me," the pain of losing Ignitus still fresh in his mind.

A solemn expression on all of their faces, the loss of their Elder brought back up, "we'll all still help you," Volteer speaks up first, "although we don't want harm to come to us or our students, it is out responsibility to face the possibility of it, its what we've been preparing them for this whole time. It is the our duty as well as the duty of those whom may take our place one day," he declares surprisingly brief in his declaration.

Terrador recognizing that this isn't helping, "although I agree with Volteer, I may of been hasty to risk the lives of our students. Protecting you isn't our only duty, regardless there is little we can do tonight and I wish to brief the others on these events. If we're going to protect you it may be wise for you to learn about the Temple as it will be your home for now, you should relax for tonight, we'll discuss this further in the morning." Turning to Volteer, "can you please show these two around, the library is open again and you should lead them there first, so that maybe we can get some more information on this "Terror"."

"Agreed knowledge is power, even more so in a case like this, we should attain all the information that we can about this… thing" Volteer answers, more serious than either of them had seen him in their lives.

"You'll have to go without me," Cynder interrupts Volteer as he prepares to guide them down another hallway, "on our way here I overheard that there's some reporter named Navzes that knows something about who my parents might be. I'm going to go find out what he knows," Cynder states leaving no room for debate over the matter.

Knowing any attempt to deter her would only fall on deaf ears Cyril sighs in defeat, "so be it, just don't do anything too reckless, okay?" Cyril replies as the various groups spread out towards their various destinations. Terrador and Cyril head back into the chamber they had come from to discusses the recent events, Cynder slips back out of the Temple with Zoe following behind to guide her through the city. Leaving Spyro, Sparx, and Volteer behind to explore the Temple by themselves.


	11. Paeoniae Exercitu

Padding down what felt like another endless corridor Spyro sighs loudly as Volteer and Sparx lead him to the library, he would of preferred that Cynder had stayed with him or even taken him with her to track down Navzes, but here he was _safe_ and _home_. Casting his gaze downward Spyro stares at his purple paws, even more so than during the events of the war with Malefor, Spyro's presence at the Temple is putting everyone here in danger, although he knows that staying here is the safest option for everyone, he'd be lying to himself if slipping out hadn't already crossed his mind.

Lost in his own thoughts he doesn't notice his brother flying up beside him, "penny for your thoughts?" Sparx offers.

"A penny?"

"What's on your mind? You're looking pretty down."

"I don't know," Spyro admits "on one hand my presence puts everyone at the Temple in danger, but one the other this is simply the safest course of action. And that stuff about Cynder and her parents? I just don't know what to do anymore…."

Sparx having no answers doesn't respond, Volteer however overhears and speaks up, "I'm sorry someone as young as you has to carry burdens such as these, young ones your age should be focusing upon your education and enjoying life before the burdens of adulthood." Volteer quietly continues, "you heroes should of at least been given a time to rest before being plunged back into conflict once more," Volteer sadly speaks, with none of his usual flair or word choice.

"No rest for the weary" Sparx shakes his head sadly as they round another corner, finally reaching a large doorway leading into an equally large and darkened room.

"I suppose we did had twelve years to sleep," Spyro chuckles weakly as the group falls into silence as they approach to library. Unlike the large tunnels they had traveled through the library is a massive high walled room, the ceiling extending far beyond what they can see through the darkness. Because of the risk of fire consuming the old books the magical ever burning torches were replaced with small softer glowing white crystals, although even these meager light sources are few and far between. Light, dust, water, anything could speed up the degradation of the precious information stored here; although the library may be open to the public it remains the most significant storehouse of knowledge in the land, and basic measure have been taken to protect its treasures. Hundreds of shelves filled with thousands of books flare out around them, all neatly organized and dusted; complete with signs labeling the category the text falls under.

"This… this is amazing…" Spyro wonders aloud as he observes some of the shelves; geography, atlases, Draconic history, and even more extending out before him.

"This is the largest collection of text and information in the known world, being open to the public anyone can read or even check out any of the books here. If there's anything to known in the world it's assuredly here," Volteer proudly declares. Snaking around the tall shelves they reach a large open area complete with many small tables and desks, each complete with a chair and a small crystal for reading in the dark.

"I'll be back in just a moment, there's someone you need to meet, although…." Volteer considers before turning on the dragonfly, "Sparx, we don't want Nero or his friends finding either of our guests before we've had a chance to talk to them, we certainly don't want any misunderstandings to occur. Go find them and bring them to the entrance hall, we'll meet them there soon," Volteer orders.

"Alright, but _you_ get to have this conversation with them, I'm tired of trying to explain all the weird stuff going on nowadays," Sparx complains before zooming back out of the room.

After he's gone Volteer hangs back, voicing something that's been on his mind since their return, "you wouldn't imagine the change your return has had on him, although he can be an obnoxious little lighting bug I do enjoy the improvement to his gloomy and downbeat demeanor while you were gone."

"Volteer." Spyro asks nervously before the Guardian can leave, "can I ask you question?"

"Of course little one, " Volteer turns back to the small dragon.

"Honestly?"

Chuckling a little, "that question never seems to end well, no one is ever happy hearing the answer to such questions. What is it?"

"Are you really happy to see us?"

Taken aback a little,"of course, why wouldn't we….?"

"It was all over your faces, and with what you were talking about when we arrived…. We're a problem for you aren't we?" Spyro sighs.

Shaking his head and giving a sad smile Volteer replies, "Spyro this is something you'll only understand with age, although you may of made us aware of this threat; this group may well of existed long before your reappearance. Your reappearance may of been a surprise, but let me tell you from experience; surprises may sound frightening and adverse, but sometimes they can be some of the best things to happen to you in your life. For now however know that we _are_ happy for your return and we'll support you through the times to come, I'll be back in just a minute and then maybe then you'll understand a little more."

Unconvinced Spyro watches as Volteer walks away and around a corner out of sight, thinking over Volteer's response to his inquiry. A loud clicking sounds throughout the room, reverberating and resonating throughout the underground library. Another click sounds from over to his left, looking over Spyro sees one of the nearby crystals has gone dark, laying on its side the depowerd crystal is soon joined by another, and then another, until all of the crystals have turned off plunging the library into an almost total darkness that presses in around Spyro. "Volteer!" Spyro shouts into the sudden darkness, but only receives his own voice in return, the ethereal darkness doesn't plunge him into pitch blackness though, somehow he can still see the immediate area around him.

Another final click from behind him sounds, whipping around Spyro finds no one there but one of the desk's crystals has been relight, and sitting on the table is a small leather bound book laying there, with only a few pages to its name Spyro knows exactly what this is. "The same one…" he whispers, giving up on trying to contact the Guardian of Electricity Spyro pads up to the desk. Reading the title once again, "Spyro" he whispers as he uses one of his claws to flick open the tome, surprised he finds more pages within; where as before the book only contained two pages, this time it contains four in total. The first two contain the pages they had discovered before, each with a insignia for one of Spyro's elements; Fire, Electricity, Ice, and Earth, all lit up with their respective colorations.

Of special note however, was the remaining two pages, first was a image that reminds him of a gentle cold breeze; Wind he notes before turning the next page. Next was a difficult to discern image of darkness overcoming an object, although he can't be exactly certain how he's sure this represents the power of Shadow. Next is a strange hook like structure, jagged and curling back upon itself the bolt of dark energy approaches some kind of light source in the middle of the image; again despite having never seen this symbol in his life he knows it represents the mythical element of Aether; the true power of the purple dragon. And finally the last page is dominated by an image that although he again doesn't recognize its name, it however doesn't come to his mind like the others, confused Spyro studies the image. An ape like hand with five fingers and short nails, only less cruel and savage looking while displaying a feeling of nobility and gentleness. Thin short fur unlike that of an Ape barely graces the wrist with almost all of its skin showing. The palm faces outward as if to show that it means no harm to any who come across it.

Spyro lifts the book off the table to investigate it further when a lapse of magic snaps around him as a powerful paw shakes his shoulder, "what's wrong… Spyro say something!" Volteer pleads, the young purple dragon seemingly unaware of him or the dragon standing behind him.

Blinking back to reality Spyro's claw is still over the small book when he shakes his head, his eyes watering painfully as he's forcefully pulled out of the strange spell, returning to the real world he partly collapses to the floor. Weary Spyro stumbles back to his feet, "what… what just happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," Volteer leans in comfortingly his massive warm body helping to reanchor Spyro's mind.

A presence moves behind him towards the table, "what is this book? I'm certain that no book such as this is stored here, maybe this is what caused his reaction," a calm soft female voice guesses.

"Who are you?" Spyro questions as he turns around. Taken aback a moment Spyro finds a Dragon he's never seen before, her scales a bright blood red covered in black vein like structures; although upon closer examination it's actually just the coloration of the scales not drapings over them. Her horns and teeth are an ivory white, shining creepily in the dimly lit room around them giving her an intimidating appearance. Her underbelly is an extremely dark orange clashing with the rest of her color palette.

The odd looking dragoness smirks and chuckles at Spyro's staring prompting a wave of embarrassment to rush his face. "Do not worry dear, you're not the only who finds my appearance odd." Sitting up before him she's far taller and longer than any other Dragon he's ever seen, unlike Cynder's adult form she's not thin and menacing but large and knowledgeable.

"Who are you exactly, I don't think we've ever met?" Spyro greets.

"Oh, did he forget to mention me in his stories?" earning Volteer a playful slap with her bladeless tail, "I'm the librarian here at the Temple, I had left not long before the raid on the Temple; so no we've never met. You may call me Nix if you want."

Spyro's coordination returning Volteer leaves Spyro's side to sit next to the female, her tail draping over his, with this a thought suddenly springs into his mind as realization dawns on his face. "You…. If you don't mind me asking, are you Nero's mother?"

"Your more clever than most, and what about the father, can you guess who that is?" Nix teases the young dragon. Watching her tail it rubs affectionately against Volteer's as a proud look comes across the yellow Dragon's face as they chuckle at his confusion.

"Did you believe us sworn to celibacy?" Volteer laughs as Spyro squirms thinking of an appropriate way to answer the question.

Trying to relax a little, "I guess I just assumed as much, you know the whole noble defenders and all that," Spyro admits.

"Oh course not, now let's stop teasing the poor Dragon and talk about what just happened." Picking back up the book between her long, thin, and fragile looking white claws, "Do you know anything about this?"

"It might be easier if you just explain in greater detail what's been going on," Volteer offers when Spyro makes a conflicted face, producing seats for them to sit upon as the young Dragon begins to explain the previous week's events.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Closing the door behind him, Navzes walks down the hall from his kids room, Yeker and Bold had stayed up late today listening to one his stories again, having stayed up far too late by accident he's prepared for the long night of writing ahead of him. Walking down the stairs Navzes walks into the large living room of his house, being a member of the Council of Warfang he easily had the wage to afford much larger accommodations, despite this he preferred the small house he'd gown up in despite it needing to be rebuilt after the siege twelve years ago. Quickly moving to his small writing room he reaches for the door handle, only to find it slightly ajar, knowing his kids know better than to try to sneak in his writing room so brazenly Navzes's eyes narrow as he enters.

Calling out to the usual suspect Navzes opens the door, "Nero I swear to any gods you may pray to if your in…"

"You know you should really keep more detailed notes about such... _important matters_ ," Cynder threateningly teases the small mole before her. Cynder sits before a large wooden desk with a dim candle burning nearby, surrounded by bookshelves and drawers all labeled neatly with various leads and clues to be investigated, in her paws is small unmarked single paged folder. She's used her magic to disguise her markings so she's even more difficult to recognize in the dark like this.

"And who might you be?" the mole surprising the dragoness at his audacity, "whoever you are, whatever your after you have no business sneaking around in here. Especially with my _children_ upstairs, how dare you even consider threatening me, if you believe me some helpless old…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be _that_ intimidating," Cynder steps back interrupting the old mole's triad.

Before she can even get a chance to ask her questions, "that's nice, but you seriously need to leave little miss wanna be spy, so how about you sod off already and…"

Seeing the situation spiral out of her control, Cynder tries to damage control "I had heard you know something about an egg from Largoon village; one that wasn't destroyed in the siege on the Dragon Temple."

"Is that seriously what your here about," the anger draining from his old tired eyes replaced with an exhausted exasperation. "I bet that blasted Nero went blathering on about this again, I've caught him eavesdropping nearly every other day now, but I saw no need to punish his curiosity. I guess my leniency is my own fault then. Besides that story was a bust."

"Wha… What?" Cynder stammers out struggling to keep up with the tired mole's attempts to speed up this encounter. Her eyes hardening, "what do you mean the story was a bust? Did the egg exist or didn't it?"

"It's the egg your after, not the artifact? With all due respect miss someone with my connections knows exactly what that egg was, why are you…" finally taking a moment to study the dragoness body. Unlike his foolish brethren he hadn't simply ignored the deeds of the once corrupted Cynder; and having been in a burning building they'd saved him from, he recognizes her form. "You… why do you look so much like her?"

Sensing her opportunity she pretends to stammer and breaks down her composure, "That's… that's what I'm trying to find out… If I can find her parent's maybe I can find out more about myself…" she trails off.

His eyes soften at her predicament, "fine, if you really want to know they were moving to that village on another continent, one not floating above the seas anymore. That's all I know, they refused to tell me anymore."

"Well... what did they look like?" Cynder pleads for any additional information.

Putting his hands up to stop any additional questions, "listen miss it was a second hand source that's long gone, it's been years now. Surely they've left after my source got done with their questions, and so should you. You've bothered me for long enough and I've got plenty of work for tonight. Leave **now** ," Navzes takes a seat at the desk, his back to Cynder unwilling to answer any more questions.

"O… Okay then," Cynder's taken aback by his brushing off of her. Sensing that nothing good will come out of bothering him any further Cynder dives into her Shadow and quickly escapes the house into the dark streets outside. The darkened streets are gloomy and overcast, the smell of encroaching rain mixing and colliding with the scents of the back alleys of Warfang, the perfect cover for sneaking around at night.

"That was quick," Zoe questions as she flutters down towards her.

"Yeah… he was very… cooperative," Cynder replies as they slip down the street heading back towards the Temple.

"So…. what did you learn?" Zoe asks.

"Well, not much honestly," dodging past a drunken Dragon stumbling down the street who was too drunk to know where he was going this late at night. "Apparently Nero got some bad info, if I can study some geological maps I can use the hints Navzes gave me to find…. something." Falling silent as they approach the same courtyard they'd used to enter the Temple little over an hour ago, hearing the sound of a small wooden door closing in the courtyard she stops.

Flying up Zoe peers over the wall before quickly falling back, "Nero and the others just went through the front door over there, this is really late for them. Follow me up here" Zoe points to one of the balconies above them. Filling her body with Shadowy magic she blends in with the darkness around her as she quickly flies up and lands on to balcony unnoticed.

They've landed just outside a hallway lit with large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling; several doors line the walls of the Student's Ward of the Temple, "this is where Nero and Winter live, if Flame and the others lived here they'd also have rooms, but since they've got their own homes they don't. I suppose you'll get to live here too, if you choose to stay that is" Zoe quietly explains. "Hopefully we can get away from here before they work their way up to this part of the Temple."

"Make sense, why don't you go find Terrador so he can intercept them?" Cynder offers as her guide leaves her behind.

Curious and knowing no one should be in any of these rooms Cynder takes a peek at the first one, creeping through the door Cynder finds herself in a small, tidy and plainly unlived room. Seemingly nothing was out of place across the floor, bed, or desk. Against the back wall is a plainly decorated window placed just above a neat and and cleaned bed, several cushions and blankets give the room a comforting sense of ease. She's almost glad for moment that she'll be able to sleep in a real bed tonight, still standing in the doorway a loud yawn graces her muzzles as she closes the door behind her.

"Who's there!" a voice shouts from across the hall, Cynder panics and considers jumping out the balcony but it's too late as a small fire orange Dragon rushes out of the room across the way. Flame bursts through the doorway nearly running into her on the way with a nervous almost embarrassed look on his face. At first he nearly apologies for his intrusion and being a bother, but quickly he realizes that he's never seen this dark Dragoness before. Cornered Cynder presses herself against the wall in a vain attempt to escape through her Shadow; something was blocking her magic, there's a spell blocking Shadow magic on the room's boundaries, it must be to keep people from easily sneak in the otherwise unguarded balcony entrance. From the look on his face it's clear Flame wasn't expecting to find anyone here, "Who are you?" Flame asks confused, his stance relaxing slightly believing this dragon to be of no substantial threat to him.

"What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be meeting with Terrador right now?" Cynder excuses trying to buy herself some time. For some reason she can't slip into her shadow and something…. Feels wrong, she can't call upon her magic as a suppressed panic rises in her mind.

"What no… I was just dropping some stuff off…. Wait don't turn this around on me! You shouldn't be here!"

"I'm…. dammit you'd know who I am if you'd bothered to _walk_ through the building!" Cynder accuses trying to convince him to go back downstairs.

"Well then why don't you just tell me?"

"I…." Cynder stops swallowing nervously uncertain what to tell him.

Flame gestures for her to continue and when she doesn't, "is there a reason you can't tell me?" Flame asks with practiced patience.

"I shouldn't… I can't tell you," Cynder responses, for some reason she feels terrible about the idea of lying to him, despite the necessity of the situation somehow lying to him just feels _wrong_ somehow.

"Did you do something? We might be able to help you, but we can't do anything if you refuse to tell me who you are," Flame coaxes, remembering how to draw information out of people like Nero had taught him.

"I've… done somethings. I've hurt people…" Cynder whispers, her breathing growing heavier and more rapid as she finds herself unable to control what's she's admitting to. Her panic rises further, something else is in control.

Knowing this shouldn't be this easy Flame pressures her further, "it's okay, we can help you if you just tell me your name." Placing a paw on the mysterious Dragoness' shoulder Flame tries to comfort the strange Dragon, he can't shake the feeling they've met before, and that's he's seen those symbols upon her head….

Throwing the paw off her shoulder Cynder shakes her head and tries to step away from him, "listen here, flame-breath. I don't know what your doing, but cut it out! Who I am and what I've done are none of your con…." suddenly Cynder collapses to the floor, a blinding painless pressure shatters her mind as she falls into a vision, oblivious to Flame's shouts of alarm and concern.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

As quickly as the pressure had come it dissipates, shaking it loose from her head Cynder snarls, preparing to fight that red manipulative bastard when the smell of soot and fire invades her. Snapping her eyes open Cynder looks at the inferno raging around her in horror, the stone and straw homes of the village alight and burning to cinders. Soon assaulting her nostrils is a smell she'd hoped she would never have to encounter again in her life, the smell of death and blood flows upon her like an deathly wave. Coughing and trying to avert her eyes she finds herself unable, her gaze fixed upon one of the last non-destroyed huts; both the largest and the one situated in the center of the village. It had been left untouched by the Ape's assault, the defenders somehow protecting the building while the village evacuated with its surviving inhabitants.

However Cynder's army had been preparing to demolish this village for weeks, and she knew that in their haste to escape the Atlawa's had left their obligation behind. Cynder's corrupted form glares toward where the two young dragons were hid, her large frame swiftly crossing the distance into the building, kicking aside a corpse Cynder can only be glad that she'd simply disregarded. Despite Cynder's protests her old self enters the untouched home, the warm comfortable lodging is splattered with the blood and scorch marks left behind from the recent battle. Overturned chairs and tables are decorated with the shattered remains of vases and splintered wood, the decorating rugs and curtains torn asunder and scorched, the only piece of furniture still intact is a small stool upon which sits the last surviving Atlawa of the village.

The Atlawa's body is marred in wounds, left behind the chieftain has clearly decided to perish alongside his home, behind him is a small pink form huddling behind the chair desperately attempting to stay out of sight. Even further behind is a small straw nest, within is a large egg covered in symbolic flames, at the sight of Cydner entering the home the old chieftain sighs, his breathing labored he quietly whispers, "I'm sorry Ignitus, I wasn't able to keep my promise…." Unable to continue speaking he slumps in his chair, unable to fight nor resist as the terrorizing form of the Terror of the Skies approaches the dying Atlawa, she speaks nothing as she extends her clawed paw towards the old goat.

The small pink form whimpers and cries trying to shut out the devastation that surrounds her small developing mind; the Atlawa closes his eyes, facing his death with at least some measure of courage. However Cynder has no time for such trivialities and rears her foreleg back to slit the old goats throat, a slight smirk is all the warning she's given when with surprising agility for his age the Atlawa grabs her leg and thrusts forward with a hidden blade, blood spurting from the exertion on his wounds. Rather than retreating Cynder continues the swing of her paw, breaking his grip and knocking the blade out of the goat's hand long before it ever grazes her dark scales.

Gasping in surprise he raises his now empty hand to strike her only for Cynder to drive her claws into the chieftain's gut, shredding his internal organs. Somehow still alive Cynder ends the miserable beings life by sinking her teeth into his throat finally killing the old goat instantly, Cynder's unable to even scream in horror as the vile taste of blood fills her mouth after so many years and flows over her claws. Pausing as if to savor the moment Cynder tosses the now lifeless corpse aside remembering her mission. Cynder rears up as she hears the soft sobs of the small female as she attempts to slink away.

"You won't be escaping me!" Cynder sadistically hears herself say, feels her own lips moving against her will, still unable to control or do anything to stop this slaughter. Creeping closer Cynder's massive frame allows her to tower over the cowering newborn, her soft naturally pure pink scales making her look even more tiny and nonthreatening.

Cynder wanted to cry out to stop, she now knows exactly why the Guardians had mentioned the problem with her arrival; the tiny cowering dragon below her is Ember. "And if Ember survives this…" Cynder thinks despite being unable to control her body at all in this vision like memory.

Cynder raises a paw to crush the little dragon and further the cause of ending the Dragon race when a sharp cracking sound comes from behind her, before she can even consider what it was a massive torrent of Fire assaults her. The shear intensity of the flames instantly burns away any of her protective aura causing both Cynder's minds to rear out in pain at the endless surge of fire, being cooked alive Cynder scrambles and stumbles out of the house to escape the unending flames. Her body smoldering she tries to run back to where their encampment was, but her mind flashes once again as the vision fades back into nothingness.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Flame stands over the unconscious body of the mysterious black Dragoness, several minutes had passed as Flame tries to decide whether it's better to leave her behind and find help or to stay here and wait for someone to come looking for them. He's about to leave when she wakes, suddenly bolting upward she backs into the corner shielding her eyes trying to block out the revelations, dry heaving her body trying to flush out the taste of the old goats blood from her maw. Flame looks on uncertain how to act, clearly whatever ailing her is outside of what he can do to help, but he's concerned what might happen if he leaves her like this.

"Are you…?"

"I… I killed them, your….." Cynder stammers, even with the vision gone somehow she can still smell the burning flesh and hear the sickening moans of the dying. Cynder's mind has nearly left her, unable to control her own thoughts she's unable to think of anything besides the wicked deeds she had committed that night, she barely pays any notice to the Dragon standing above her.

"My what…? Listen I don't know what just happened, but we need to get you some help. Maybe Aqua can…?"

Finally the horrific visions start to fade from her eyes as she regains control of her thoughts, they both fall into silence, Flame looks upon the mysterious black Dragoness before him. His eyes dart over her form once more, again it's impossible to say he's met her before and yet…..

"I need to go, " Cynder struggles to her paws, her body weak and shaking heavily from her experience.

"With all due respect miss, your not going anywhere. I recognize those symbols on you now, their the symbols of the Terror of the Skies; Cynder. They're an exact match to how Volteer described them. I'm not going to pretend to know what's going on here, but neither of us is going anywhere until you explain what's going on. You can either tell me now or I can let Terrador convince you to tell us, now _who are you_?" Flame asks with all the bravado he can.

Despite how hollow his words sound Cynder composes herself and sits back up facing him, regaining the ability to control her thoughts she takes moment to consider her next move. "Are you sure you want to know?" Cynder growls audibly under breath.

Flame swallows nervously at her warning, steeling himself for whatever the answer may be, "Tell me."

"My name is Cynder… although I think you might of surmised that by now."

Despite his best attempts to hide his nervousness he nods, "I'm… are you really the same one…?"

"As that night? Yes. I am the the Terror of the Skies, or at least her original persona," Cynder explains dryly. She doesn't have the strength or the willpower to fool even someone as dense as him anymore, so she stops trying.

"I…. uh… well…" Flame stammers uncertain how to react, on one hand she just admitted to being the mass murder who killed his adoptive parents, and yet... "Your not her anymore are you?" he states more than asks.

Chuckling darkly, "you seem more confident in that conclusion than I am."

"I've always found it hard to believe that the same person who fought Malefor was a serial killer."

"Are you sure about this?" Cynder asks, "you don't have any reservations about this?" The tension of this conversation disappears, her broken and weakened from underscoring the threatening information Flame had just received; with her secret told Cynder struggles to her feet once more, barely capable of supporting her weight her next step sends her back to the floor. The fall is broken as Flame slips underneath her, lifting her up she's uncontrollably laid over him, "what are you doing?" she weakly exclaims.

"I'm gonna take you to Aqua," Flame states as he starts walking slowly, careful to not drop her back onto the hard stone floor.

"After everything I've done… why?" Cynder asks as they round a corner and start up a staircase.

"Well… you need my help, and it's is kind of my job to help people…" Flame trails off, uncertain how to best put it into words.

Unable to resist she focuses on not sliding off of him as he ascends the long staircase, observing outside the windows placed at regular intervals she sees them rising far above the city, up into the mountain. Tiny flickering lights light up the night like fireflies, shadows and dark figures flicker about revealing the continued life of the city even after the sun's set. She closes her eyes whispering, "the city's beautiful from up here…"

"It is, it's nice to just sit and watch the city from up at the landing, I wish she would…." Flame stops as he feels her weight shift on him, somehow she had maneuvered to lay properly on his back and her breath had started to grow softer and deeper against his neck. "She must of passed out again," he mutters as he ascends the top of the staircase, nearly at the top of the Temple now he pushes through the large thin double doors leading to the infirmary.

Loudly throwing the door open to announce his presence Flame barges in, only to be admonished "I've told you a thousand time, don't slam the door, what if…." The blue Water Dragon's deep blue eyes widen in shock, the Water Dragoness tone grows serious once he sees the young dragon's load, "place her on the bed."

Complying Flame gently lays the black dragoness down upon one of the pure white infirmary beds, clean and prepared for any unexpected injuries the beds and all of her equipment lay waiting for her expertise. Aqua the Water dragon was once set to take up Guardianship before the war against Malefor, taking up a profession in healing she not only became the eyes of many suitors but also a legend in her own right, her medical expertise saving tens of thousands of lives. Due to her Water Dragon heritage Aqua's wings and frills were alike a fish's fins, her feet were even more webbed than other dragons and her tail ends in another splayed fin. With Water dragons being aquatic creatures she was an extraordinary swimmer and could breathe underwater like the rest of her kin. Already a hero in her own right after the war she gained the attention of many of the males of the city although she rebuffed them all, she'd never explained why but Flame had learned quickly not to ask.

"Flame what happened, who is this?" Aqua asks, feeling the young dragoness forehead for any signs of fever.

Uncertain how to explain he tries anyway, "do you remember that dragon who helped the hero Spyro…." Flame blinks as he ponders that implication before continuing, "... I guess this is her."

"This is Cynder?" Aqua inquires looking her over, physically she seems healthy, yet something must be wrong. As Aqua lays a webbed paw on her violet chest to check her steady heartbeat she asks, "what happened to her?"

"I had confronted her over at the dorms because she was sneaking around, she was suddenly struck by a vision and collapsed, she came to for a while before collapsing again so I brought her here."

"Is that so…" Aqua ponders placing a claw to her chin, "magical exhaustion maybe? Either way I'll need to monitor her at least for the night, go get Terrador and the others and let's…" the words don't finish exiting her mouth before the door comes crashing open again eliciting a growl from Aqua.

Somehow Sparx pushes through the door by crashing into it, "hey Aqua have you seen...oh," Sparx halts at the sight of Cynder laying in the bed with the others beside her. Sighing in exasperation, "why do I even bother..." he mutters before asking, "what happened to her?"

Aqua turns to speak first, "gather everyone, I don't want anymore surprises right now."

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

"Although your effort is commendable, like I said it's in vain. You can't change what'll happen to him, no matter what you do," The Terror speaks as Cynder lands upon a floating platform. Back in the dream world Cynder is once again surround by wisps of magic as she confronts the large black Dragoness before her, because of their now frequent encounters fear no longer grips her heart.

"Your getting pretty annoying for an illusion," Cynder flatly states, swiping a paw through the form to test her theory.

"I see you've discovered I'm intangible, however I'm no mere mirage to be dispelled. Call me a spirit if you must."

"Fine "spirit", how does Flame fit into your little plan for getting Spyro killed, forcing me to tell him about myself, and forcing that vision upon me? That seems counter-intuitive to your…"

"That was not me"

Shocked and confused, "What? Who on this ancestor-forsaken earth else is rooting around in my head...?"

"If it's any consolation I'm uncertain," The Terror's tone changing considerably, it's almost as if…

"Scared?" Cynder teases chuckling in spite of the concerning news.

Growling in annoyance, "Fine. If your going to be so cavalier then I'll give you a warning, you promised you'd keep me back for a week did you not? I'll give you three days before the purple dragon dies, now begone!"

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

In an instant the dream world snaps away and she's suddenly awake. Opening her eyes she finds herself in the extremely clean and orderly infirmary, peering outside a nearby open window clouds lazily float past the night sky. "Well that was… different," Cynder admits as she wakes, it feels as if she'd barely slept at all. Shaking her head to clean the cobwebs of sleep she steps off the bed, her claws clicking on the cold stone floor. As tired as she is she decides to go off to find where everyone went, she'd passed out on Flame's back, yet no one was there when she'd awakened.

Looking around the infirmary she sees two doors, one clearly leading into a backroom and one heading back out into the hall, walking over she peers out the large nearby window. Looking over the city she ponders what had just happened to her; this was completely different to any of previous encounters with the Terror, and her warning about another presence was as if she wanted to… warn her about this being a threat to _both_ of them _._

"You're awake?" a feminine voice calls out from behind her. A large water blue Dragon walks up beside her looking out the window, "I wasn't expecting you up so early." Aqua speaks with practiced calm and softness, her voice holding no fear of her.

"Do you…"

"Yes I am aware of who you are, Flame informed me," Cynder gives her a surprised look. "Having worked with the Guardians I'm aware of the kind of dragon you truly are, I have no fear of you," Aqua reassures.

Cynder falls silent for a moment, "I think your the only one."

"What would make you assume something like that?" Aqua gasps looking down upon the teenage dragon.

"I could see it in them… Cyril and Volteer were nervous at my presence but Terrador…. He looked as if he'd rather be anywhere in the world than in that room with me. If I'd known this would be how I was greeted I would of just dropped Spyro off and left," Cynder halfheartedly broods.

"I see, you're right…. I imagine they're were all nervous with the implications of your return, your sudden reappearance along with the recent emerging threats around the known world would put anyone on edge, especially Terrador," Aqua explains with Cynder giving her a look at the comment. "Terrador took over Ignitus's position as the Elder Guardian and although he was simply the only one prepared for such a role due to his leadership experience… It's weighed on him greatly."

"I suppose…" Cydner mumbles continuing to look out the window at nothing in particular.

"He's been trying to shoulder his burdens alone, please… give him time to properly understand the situation at hand and I'm sure he'll come around to you being here."

"You seem very confident in him," Cynder points out, her mood finally lifting a little.

"I've known him since we were little, we both trained to become Guardians together."

"Your a Guardian?" Cynder looks up in surprise.

"No, no, no" Aqua shakes her head, "I'm not a Guardian like the others, my training was cut short as we evacuated civilians from the Dragon Realms, because we never official graduated neither me nor Nix have the same authority as the others."

"I see.." Cynder thinks over what she'd just learned. Shaking her head from the distraction she focuses back at the greater threat at hand, "I need to speak with the Guardians again, the Terror decided to give me a warning about when it'll attack again. Can you please take me to them?" Cynder requests.

"The Terror? I'm sorry I'm afraid I'm a little out of the loop about all of this," Aqua asks confused.

"Take me to the Guardians, I'll explain everything there."

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

"Cynder's resting upstairs, is she?" Terrador confirms as Flame explains what happened to everyone. Standing with the Guardians is Flame, Nero, Winter, Geal, and Ember, fluttering before them is Zoe and Sparx who float behind the purple Dragon of legend; the same purple dragon whom had defeated the Dark Master Malefor twelve years ago. Although the group does their best not to stare Spyro could still feel their eyes burning into him, as much as he wants to hide from their gaze he stands his ground before them.

Having filled everyone in one the situation at hand Spyro steps forward to remind them of the urgency they face, "Cynder said she can hold off the Terror for the next seven days without it breaking free, we need to find a way to stop this thing before then."

"Seven days isn't exactly a long period of time, but surely we can come up with at least a stopgap before then, not even the Greyscale disease was able to defeat us and that…." Cyril reassures the young dragon.

"Unfortunately we have even less time than we expected," a voice calls out from down the hall, walking in the room is Cynder flanked by Aqua. A low inaudible growl emanates from someone in the room unheard by any.

"You're awake?" Terrador asks in surprise, "What do you mean we have less time than expected?"

A heavy suspense fills the room as Cynder explains, "the Terror already knew about our plan, she's claiming that she'll give us three days before she takes over again."

"Three days? Is that 72 hours or the next night after? Damn villains and their unspecific prophecies of doom!" Sparx quips.

"This is far worse than we imagined," Terrador shakes his head "yet the situation still isn't hopeless. We just have to work to find a way to stop this spirit." Terrador tries to keep a calm and level expression yet a yawn unexpectedly breaks out, embarrassed he's saved by Cyril.

"It's pointless to work towards it tonight, we're all tired and I'm sure these two will need all the rest they can get in preparation for the coming days," proving his point with a yawn of his own. An air of unease remains above the young group of friends, they'd only just gotten the basic run down on what's happening, but it's dispelled when they see the Guardian's trust in Spyro and Cynder.

Agreeing they once again decide to split off towards their respective rooms, Cynder and Spyro follow Nero and Winter to the student's quarters while the others all head towards their respective sleeping quarters. Flame leaves to return to his home leaving Ember sitting alone lost in her thoughts, "come on, we're gonna have work to do tomorrow!" Flame shouts prompting Ember to follow, a self-determined look upon her face.


	12. Tres Dies

A loud knocking wakes Cynder from her thankfully dreamless slumber, Terrador peeks his head into her plain looking still practically unused room, "it's time to get up, we have much work to do today." Cynder groans in annoyance, she'd much rather try to catch up on a little more sleep before their research today, but she begrudgingly sits up; leaving behind dirty stains on the once clean sheets.

Gazing up from the soiled bedding, "I could really use a bath," true to her words caked dirt and sweat dirties her scales from their recent adventure, at the mention of self care her stomach rumbles loudly, neither her nor Spyro had eaten since Spyro awoke a few days ago.

"I'll have Nero show you two around, after you've bathed and eaten meet us back at the training dojo near the front entrance so we can discuss our plan."

"Spyro told me about the library; I got some information from Navzes I'd like to check up on," Cynder offers. Keeping Spyro alive is the most important thing for the time being, but finding her family might clue them in about a way to stop the Terror once and for all, and finally provide her some closure.

"Meet us after you've done your research, finding your parents might yield some clues as to the origin of this spirit," Terrador agrees stepping back out at the sound of a door closing behind him. "Good I see your awake, please show these two around, they'll need to get accumulated with the Temple as soon as possible."

Cynder hops off the bed and stretches as Nero replies something inaudible, Terrador walks away as Cynder steps out the door into the hall. Greeting her there is the Shadow Dragon Nero, his jet-black scales split asunder by lightning-strike patterned yellow markings, his blood-red horns and belly were unlike either of his parents. "How are you feeling?" Nero greets with obvious restrain.

"Better, I haven't slept in a real bed since… well… ever," the leaf beds at the old Dragon Temple didn't really count and she hadn't sleep in the bed at Concurrent Skies.

Seeing her reaction his withholds his questions, "I heard you wanted to bathe first, lets…" behind him Spyro practically stumbles out of his room. Spyro's room was strategically placed at the end of the hall; any intruder would be unable to quickly enter his room and would likely be intercepted by the Guardian posted outside. Spyro's eyes were bloodshot and tired looking, enough Nero can't control himself from asking, "Are you okay?"

"No," Spyro tiredly admits while rubbing his eyes "I'm not convinced I slept at all last night, I just couldn't stop thinking about all the stuff going on."

"Maybe a bath will help you wake up, follow me" Nero leads them out to the hall, pausing by Winter's room, "I think Winter and Flame are both up already." Walking out into the hall in the direction of the infirmary, instead of taking the stairs going up he walks past them and they enter a corridor leading them towards the center of the mountain.

Descending down another short set of stairs they arrive at the baths, the sound of water flowing through a nearby pipes surprises Cynder, "flowing water? In a building this old?"

"Remember this whole place was rebuilt; with most of the city having to be rebuilt after the siege it was the perfect opportunity to integrate plumbing systems into buildings. Although it wasn't until recently the remaining homes were redesigned, Geal is actually helping design most of the…" Nero stops suddenly. Listening more carefully they can hear the sound of water splashing against a Dragon's scales, chuckling lightly Nero turns back to the two and places a claw to his lips.

Creeping forward Nero somehow disguises the sound of his claws on stone, Cynder blinks in interest observing that he's cloaked his paws in Shadow to disguise any sound they might make. Moving around the corner he sees Flame sitting under a shower emplacement, sitting on his hunches Flame lets the water wash over him, enjoying the cooling water flowing over his fire red scales. Flame is just enjoying himself and relaxing under the constant stream of water before training, it gives him time to think and be alone for a bit. Nero creeps up on the smoldering scaled dragon when he stops, Flame's back is towards him giving Nero a good look at him; his golden wings and horns matched with his claws and tailspike. Flame was incredibly muscular and fit for any Dragon, powerful tight muscles all across his body show the fruits of his training, despite this Flame's still relatively small still maintaining the frame common among Dragons their age.

Nero slinks closer studying Flame in earnest, from his snout to the muscles under his scales his suspicions were confirmed, Spyro and Flame are nearly identical. Barring scars and other minor differences the two are even more alike than most siblings, although the possibility of them being twins is definitively impossible it's a mistake anyone could make. Shaking his head finishing his study of his friend, Nero is standing right behind Flame when something catches Flame's eye; a shadow flickering past the light.

Flame turns to investigate before his eyes widen in horror, with an excited roar Nero grabs and bodily throws Flame into the nearby water filled bath throwing water high around them, he swiftly surfaces gasping for breath only for Nero to dive in on top of him. Spyro and Cynder round the corner behind them to see the excess water draining down the nearby grate.

As Flame climbs out of the bath to the tune of everyone's barely suppressed laughter as the two newcomers look around. Several showers lined the left wall, the flow of water is being controlled using a valve below the spout, in a slot in the wall holds bars of soap; on the right is a large stonework bath also controlled with another valve, currently occupied by an amused Shadow dragon.

Interrupting the pairs observance, "you know I don't think I need to be any _more_ clean!" Flame turns on Nero as he climbs out.

"But you were so peaceful and deep in… AHH" as Flame shoves Nero back into the bath, avoiding Nero's long claws trying to drag him back in.

Turning back to and padding up to the two new arrivals, "name's Flame. It's an honor to finally properly meet you," his voice tainted with only the briefest hints of nervousness.

"Pleasure to meet you as well," Spyro smiles. Although Spyro's never met another Dragon his age he's sure Flame's nervous, as such Spyro tries to be as approachable as he can be. With Spyro's informal greeting Flame's nervousness visibly fades, he might be a hero but Spyro sounds pleasant enough to be around.

"So what's going on with you two?" Nero asks dripping wet as he climbs out of the bath, Cynder glances to Spyro, this was one of the first times since she pushed the feelings away she's thought of it. As soon as the thought crosses her mind Cynder ridicules herself, not everything's about her feelings for the purple Dragon. Before she can consider it further he clarifies passing Flame a towel, "I mean look at the two of you; your practically carbon copies of one another. Normally I would theorize that the probability of the two of you being twins should be high, however due to the timeline of events such an unlikely set of occurrences is statistically impossible. Excluding a lack of probable genetic variance the only possible solution is a form of time based paradoxical occurrences…"

"Nero." Flame sternly reminds him before looking apologetically at them "he gets like this at times."

"He probably gets it from his dad doesn't he?" Cynder offers, bringing a knowing chuckle from the group.

"As fun as this had been I really need to get going, Terrador wants me to work on tempering my flames some more, it's still flaring up at times and I can't quite control it," explaining as he dries off with one of the towels Flame quickly leaves them. Showering and cleaning the caked dirt and other stains from their scales the three quickly clean up and leave the showers as well.

Making their way further down stairs they stop in to grab breakfast at the kitchen before meeting at a staircase leading down into the earth, Nero finally voices a question he's had since he first learned about what plagues her soul. "Cynder, can I ask you something… personal? It's okay if your uncomfortable answering."

Her mind flashes back to the note he'd left for her, and his compliment; it's not as if she hadn't caught the looks some of the Dragons her age had paid her, she'd just only used it to her advantage to pull attention away from Spyro. Realising she was just staring blankly at him without responding, "fine. What do you want to know?"

"Well…." Nero mutters knowing full well he shouldn't be asking this of her, "you said that the Terror took the form of your corrupted self right? So I was wondering… does it force you back into your corrupted state?"

"As far as we know of no, how would I know? I'm unconscious…" Cynder starts.

"Wait Cynder!" Spyro suddenly exclaims, "I thought I was just seeing things back then, but I might of seen a dark wisp on you when we woke up back at the cave."

"I see…" Nero observes, "this might actually be a good thing, it'll make it more obvious to anyone that sees you that there's something amiss. If we have one of the Guardians watch over you, we can stop you before you ever have a chance to harm our purple friend here."

"But what about Lux and Umbra? And who is it that will be able to stop me? I don't doubt the Guardians abilities, but if the Terror can wield my own power in addition to its own. I don't think there's anyone who can…"

"We use dad-I mean Volteer, he can paralysis you; you won't be able to hurt anyone if you can't move," he explains.

"Sending that much power through you could stop your heart; it's too dangerous," Spyro steps in suddenly. Cynder takes only a second to cherish the sentiment before retorting

"Your concern is touching, but having a murderous serial killer out for your life is even more dangerous."

"I already told you. I don't want anyone to…" Spyro starts, the argument clearly heating up.

"Sorry to interrupt, but neither of those things need to happen. My dad is the _Guardian_ of Electricity, he's been working with a lot of small machines that Geal designed, he can control it enough to hopefully do no permanent damage to you, besides it should hopefully only be for a short time since we know when they're coming. If it makes you feel any better Aqua will be on standby to treat you if anything goes wrong, the biggest mistake these guys made was warning us in advance. We'll win, have faith in us" Nero explains practically brimming with confidence, a good plan can undo even the furthest of odds.

"All right…" Spyro sighs defeated.

Cynder glances over trying to catch his eye but he avoids it. "We should really get going, Spyro you remember the way back to the entrance hall don't you? I want to help Cynder's research about our little spirit problem," Nero asks.

"Yeah, I'll see you two later."

"We'll be okay, I promise," she reassures giving him a comforting nuzzle before he turns to leave, uncertain how to feel about his reluctance.

Nero and Cynder watch him leave, and themselves start descending the stairs leading towards the library, stopping on the landing before another staircase, Nero speaks up. "You really care about one another don't you?"

"What?" Cynder blushes knowing exactly what he's talking about, this question was far too direct to mean anything else. "I mean of course we do, we've been through a lot together…"

"Does he feel the same way?" Nero asks with an almost child-like curiosity. Nero had watched his friend Flame fall for Ember, and Kayla and Joshusa practically fall into each others arms; Nero didn't have much interest in dating the other sex, not to even mention finding a mate at his age. But he was still curious what it was like.

"Listen, if anything happens… I don't want him trying to follow me. If he tries to… Can we not talk about this right now?" Cynder pleads unwilling to meet the inquisitive Dragon's gaze.

Realizing that he's overstepped a boundary and nodding in apologetic agreement Nero drops the subject as they reach the library. Inside the massive room is thousands of pieces of literature and knowledge, before they start looking Cynder thinks of something. "Why did you think I wouldn't want to answer your first question? There wasn't anything personal about it."

"Well… it wasn't my only inquiry about the matter" he mutters just barely loud enough to be heard.

"Well? What is it then?"

"What was it like? Do you remember anything about your corruption? I know it was a painful time for you, but…" he trails off, this was something he knows he shouldn't be asking about; both as a consideration for Cynder and that the Guardian's had specifically requested that he wouldn't.

Cynder doesn't respond for a moment and Nero doesn't try to force it by looking at her, but she responds anyways "I don't remember much, some things are as clear as if it were just yesterday, but others… are just gone. There's huge gaps in my memories, and now I'm questioning if some of those memories were planted by the Terror, but the skills I've learned? There all still with me, everything I've learned about how to kill and terrify the populace of the world will never leave me. When I was corrupted _I_ didn't exist; there was no separate personality, it wasn't until days after my corruption ended that I became... _ME,_ " she explains before she falls quiet, unwilling to think about it more.

"Thank you, I know that wasn't easy for you." Nero turns back to her as they arrive at the tables in the center, the soft white light highlighting his blood red horns and claws. "It's a long shot, and it'll take ages, but we should try to find anything about spirits possessing people and how to exorcise them."

"If you don't mind…." she starts knowing that her request is selfish.

"I'll start in mythology, geography is that set over there, " he points towards some shelves several bookcases down. Cynder follows his claw and turns back to thank him only to see his tail disappearing behind a bookcase, before she can even consider questioning him on how he knows about that.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

"Focus!" Terrador commands as he watches Flame; Flame breathes deeply creating a small ball of fire in front of him. He gazes hard into it, the swirling orange flames condensing and growing hotter; his paw shakes and shutters in concentration, Flame brings his other paw over to calm it. The feeling of scale-on-scale breaks his concentration and the ball of fire explodes engulfing Flame in a large swirling cloud of ash and fire.

Growling loudly in annoyance Flame emerges unscathed as the cloud dissipates around him, "this is starting to get irritating." Flame's equally powerful aura is naturally immune to his own Fire; even the Fire of other much older Dragons fail to harm him.

"Have patience youngling, do you remember how difficult it was to control your flames and prevent them from destroying everything around you? I have faith that you'll master even this," Terrador reassures walking up to the smoldering dragon.

"But that was completely different; before it was just a case of not releasing too much magic at once, but this…" Flame indicates the scorched earth surrounding him. "I just can't focus enough to control it, anything that distracts me is enough to break my concentration," Flame bows his head guiltily.

"Flame" Terrador places a massive paw on the younger Dragon's shoulders, "your power is immense, unique. There has never been a Dragon with this shear level of magical power in the history of our race. Ignitus… my predecessor before me, was extraordinary in his own right, but just as with him wielding just a massive amount of magic was difficult to control and took him decades to master it. This process takes time…"

"We don't have time!" Flame shouts louder than he meant to, looking up apologetically "they need my help, and we don't have decades to wait. What if I lose control again…" Flame stops.

"There is another way, if you want to..." Terrador starts before he's interrupted, the echoing sound of claws on stone announce the purple Dragon's presence. "Perfect, trust me, he can help you with mastering this power" the giant green Dragon turns around greeting the purple savior. "I'm glad to see you, we need to learn more about the powers you can wield for the time being."

"I thought the purple Dragon could wield any element?" Flame asks curious.

"After the Shattering I lost the ability to use any of my elements normally, now I can only use a specific power from each" Spyro explains as he approaches them. Spyro notices that the ground of the training room is completely made of sand, the sand helps protects the floor underneath as well as anyone falling on it during their training.

"Spyro would you mind showing Flame your Ice power, pay attention to how he performs it" Terrador commands.

Spyro breaths filling himself with the chilling power of cold, directing it to his claws he forms razor-sharp icy blades over his already sharp claws. Smiling he locks eyes with Flame, the look of amazement on his face fills Spyro with pride as he examines the deadly claws. Before long though a crestfallen look crosses him, "you want to replicate that with my Fire don't you?"

"The act of trying is more important than succeeding, one often learns more from failure than success."

"Okay…" Flame breaths slowly, preparing his power Flame fills his body with the fiery energy, rather than releasing from his maw he pushes it downward towards his paws. The chaotic energy resists and tries to escape him but he holds it there, thin smoke escapes Flame's muzzle before small flames encase his paws. He tries to consolidate it towards his claws but the energy is simply too powerfully uncontrollable and he gives up, just keeping his paws alight in a comforting warmth. "I got close… I guess" Flame half-heated mutters.

"Are you kidding?" Spyro interjects, "look at that, you can burn anything with flames as intense as that!" Flame looks back at his paw and true to Spyro's word it's completely engulfed in a powerful flame, he hadn't tried to suppress his power at all and soon the flames start to spread up his leg. The flames were intense, most likely capable of lighting nearly anything aflame with a single touch, while still carrying his body's weight behind it. The pride at being praised by a Dragon of such stature dawns on Flame's face as he refocuses on his magic. Rather than let it draw out his fear he calms his heart letting it rise up his leg but doesn't let it progress to his chest.

"Holding a shape made of magic against your body is much easier than holding it out in the air, but it is the same principle. However you might of noticed the smoke leaking from his maw while he focused his power, Flame was gifted with an immense amount of magical power; even as a new born he could wield Fire far surpassing even grown adults," Terrador explains. "Controlling that power has been a constant struggle for him, but he's been improving by leaps and bounds recently. He's almost certainly the most powerful Dragon in the temple at this time… although I think Cynder and Nero might stand a chance with their Shadow magic."

"That reminds me, where's Ember?" Spyro asks looking around, true to his word the odd colored Dragoness was nowhere to be seen.

"We aren't certain if your return has had an effect on her or not, but she's been sickly for about a week. She's been getting better recently but Aqua still has not been able to determine what ails her. As for Winter… we're not sure where he's run off to, he wasn't in his room this morning and no one's seen him. As worried as we are about the two of them their both plenty capable and we should worry about the two of you for the time being."

"The two of us?" Flame asks.

"Yes, we need to develop both of your powers as far as possible, if these two are as strong as we suspect your powers will be instrumental to our victory," Terrador walks towards the outside of the room, "Flame you focus on mastering projecting your flame, Spryo show me your remaining powers."

{~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Spyro and Flame walk upward, ascending the stairs leading to the top of the mountain that forms the Temple, their muscles and bodies sore from constantly expending their magic and running around the dojo. The sun hangs low in the sky, most of the day already spent they were given the rest off to rest and explore a little more of the Temple. Flame leads Spyro to one of his favorite places to watch the city when they hear a voice.

"I understand how you feel, but that's not what's important, it doesn't matter whether or not they acknowledge you or not. You're still a student here and…." the voice belonging to Cyril says.

"You just don't get it do you!?"Winter shouts before quiet wingbeats sound as he leaves.

Walking up to the platform the pair find Cyril with a downcast look on his face, an uncertain questioning sort of face showing his uncertainty about what to do. The sound of their claws announcing their presence Flame asks the question on both of their minds, "what happened?"

"Youngling… you'll have to ask Winter, I don't have any right to speak for him on this matter. I wouldn't follow him right now, he's got some stuff to sort out on his own, although I wish he wouldn't insist upon doing it all by himself." Cyril shakes his head as if to clear the thoughts, "What brings you two up here?"

"Well I thought that since it's too high up for anyone to recognize him it might be a good place to relax and watch the…"

Before Flame can finish another dragon walks up behind him, "I think I could use a good rest as well" Cynder says walking stiffly up the stairs behind them.

From the irritation on her face he doesn't need to ask but Cyril does anyway, "find anything useful?"

"About the spirit no. And about where my parents' might be? Also no. I was able to narrow it down to a _theoretically possible_ region **IF** they put as little effort into actively hiding themselves as possible, it would still take at _least_ a month to search the whole area. That lead isn't going to do us any good for now, so I came up here to clear my head before going back to research."

"Well I won't spoil your fun younglings," Cyril mockingly proclaims as he limps over towards the stairs, clearly struggling he catches Spyro and Cynder's eyes. They'd only seen him in the entrance hall since their return and were only near him for a few minutes, they hadn't seen the change that'd come over him. His once light blue scales has faded completely into a near perfect blue-tinged white, his purple underbelly now only has the slightest hint of a violet tinge, the once spiky ice like structures on his spine and shoulder are less pronounced and fragile looking. From his back left leg is a vicious deep scar that trails toward the front of his ribcage, his movements shifting his leg and revealing the once broken and crushed bones of his leg; the scars of an injury that can never truly heal.

"What….." Spyro gasps, "what happened to you!" They both stare in horror at his injuries, his once unblemished proud body now marred and broken.

He looks at his student's sadly, their surprise and horror not shocking to him as he explains, "the world has not been peaceful since Malefor's defeat. If this injury is the price I paid to prevent an all out war than I would gladly pay it again."

Spyro's eyes downcast, "I thought that Malefor's defeat was supposed bring an age of peace…"

"And it did, but the problems that preceded the war did not simply disappear with its conclusion. But now it not the time for such a story…"

"Cyril" Spyro stops him, "please tell us. We need to know everything that's happened since we left."

Cyril looks to each of the three in turn, he sighs sits on his hunches and speaks. "After Malefor's defeat the Dragon Realms were split asunder and risen into the sky, we believe this was a part of his plan to destroy the world, but thankfully you were able to stop him. The devastation did not spread far beyond the Dragon Realms, as such not all of the world looks like this. However you might of noticed the regeneration of the world was far faster than expected in such a relatively short time span," a nod comes from Cynder while a confused look comes from Spyro and Flame. This wasn't the first time Flame had heard this story but he never really understood it very well.

"The lack of spirit and life gems appears to be traded off for other…. Abnormalities. The most obvious is the plants of the world, the march of Malefor's armies devastated the forests and grasslands of the world; yet somehow what should of taken decades to grow back took years. Crops became so quickly and easily growable that many could focus upon the reconstruction of the broken world; the new Dragon Temple should of taken decades to complete, instead with the additional man-power it only took three years. Some beings has developed more… unique powers, there's a young Dragoness in this city capable of levitating objects with her mind and there's rumors of an Ice Dragon with Ice as clear as glass. And it's not just Dragon's either, there are some abnormalities among the moles and Atlawas too; rumors of some among the cheetahs are common but due to the prevailing relations with the kingdom of Avalar they're unconfirmable."

"However, despite the miracle that had saved the world, the people were not happy; it's not as if they were ungrateful; but they were not fools. Many had known that Malefor was trained by the Guardians of old and viewed the arrogance of Dragons as being a significant part of what drove Malefor to attempt to end this world. Many had started to question the wisdom of being led by the Guardians, as we are in no way capable of being held accountable; although many agreed peace was vital, we nearly faced conflict before the Council of Warfang was established."

"But what about your injuries, you mentioned there was fighting?" Spyro asks.

"There was _nearly_ fighting" Cyril points out before his face falls. "During the political turmoil caused by those events one group attempted to take power; by claiming the same divine hereditary right as the Dragon Kings of old _my family_ tried to seize control. Using the false pretense of keeping the peace during the transitional period my surviving family were to attack the Temple… my own brother betrayed us. With those events I've official left my family, my heritage behind, I no longer consider myself royalty; even if royal blood does flow through my veins."

"Did you have to fight your brother?" Flame asks, he hadn't been told the full story of Cyril's family's betrayal.

"No, it was before you formally joined the Temple so you weren't at Warfang yet. Hearing rumors of my family's claims King Prowlus sent his most trusted agent; Targ. Targ…. Targ has a kind and understanding heart, but is dreadfully stupid, although the exact words escape me at the moment he somehow became convinced I had agreed with my treasonous older brother. He struck from the shadows crushing my leg with his club and leaving me with this scar, it took everyone involved to bring the powerful warrior down. After the battle everyone was too injured to continue fighting so the coup failed; somehow my leg was sacrificed to prevent an all out civil war. Like I said it was a price I would willingly pay again," Cyril finishes his speech clearly tired and needing rest.

Before anyone else could have a say, Cynder asks "I have one more question. Dragons, although not perfectly immortal like Malefor, do not age after adulthood. And the injuries you've described does not account for the change in the coloration of your scales, what else happened?"

"I was finally forced to work with that annoying swift tongued Dragon," Cyril chuckles "it was nearly three years ago, an epidemic called the Greyscale disease began sweeping through the remaining draconic populations of the world. The effects drained a Dragon's magic and somehow interfered with the pigmentation of a dragon's scales; hence the name Greyscale. It stuck dragons by targeting our special magic, our breath based Dragon Magic. We worked for nearly a year to develop a cure, although once the disease reaches the final stages not even that can save the victims. When I succumbed to it Volteer pulled enough all-nighters to finish the development, I owe him my life."

"Things have been eventful around here haven't they…" Cynder trails off looking to the one she worked with so much to ensure peace.

"Indeed, however for now I need to go rest, those stairs are more of a challenge than they used to be" Cyril declares before limping away back down the stairs. Watching him go they see him struggle and they all hurt for him, however they all know in turn that his pride would be wounded in their efforts to help.

"I wish I could have been there to of done…. Something…" Flame mutters. Shaking his head and accepting the fact that nothing can be done about it, "let's try to forget this awful nonsense." Leading the pair over to edge they all gaze out at the setting sun as it falls below the walls of the city.

"I didn't realize I was studying for so long…" Cynder mutters.

"Same here" Spyro agrees, "it's beautiful though…"

"It is," she agrees shifting her gaze towards Spyro. After Nero's question earlier she's never wanted to tell him how she feels more than right now; during their journey here she'd somehow pushed the feelings down and convinced herself she felt differently. But things were different now; there was no denying how she felt, only a cold understanding of things that cannot be. Cynder closes her eyes as she decides to wait, with their failure to find any kind of stopgap today the possibility of her leaving only grows stronger, she can't bear the idea of him following her and getting hurt.

Although Spyro's eyes are locked on the horizon Flame's are not, looking over at the young dragon between them he sees how she looks at him, yet the loving caring look on her face is marred with rejection and concern. Although Flame doesn't understand the reason behind it, he shifted his gaze away; despite the fact that he recognizes that she might be the most beautiful dragoness he's ever met, her heart is set elsewhere; as well as Flame's own.

"We should go back to studying, the night is still young and we have much work to do," Cynder announces ending their sight seeing. The three agree, even roping Flame to come research with them, as they head back into the depths of the mountain. "Three days…" she mutters remembering the time limit.

{~~~~~~~~~~~}

"Are you sure this is the best course of action?" Ember calls out into the darkness surrounding her, although it once pressed in against her recently it had pulled back. A path forward through the darkness had started to come into view after she went to sleep after Spyro's arrival.

"It is the only course of action, she's moved forward her time table, so we must as well," the Terror explains.

Embers eyes become down cast at her words, "that's not what I meant…" she breaths.

"I understand youngling, the burden you carry must weigh heavily, in fact I would not of joined with you had you been sadistic enough to enjoy this," her soothing and calm voice reassuring the young dragon. "One should never lose sight of their reason for doing something, especially something of such grave importance. When Spyro and I defeated Malefor twelve years ago we were sealed away using the remainder of his Time powers, the taint within my mind was not. The same vile being that had been fused with my soul at the Abyssal Forge retook my body and has been masquerading as me, the awful things she plans for him make even my soul shutter. If we don't stop her not only will Spyro be sacrificed to the Abyssal Forge; she'll spread the corruption across the land, completing the mission her master failed."

Nodding in understanding, "but why me? Why do I have to be the one to do this?" Ember somberly requests to be told once again.

"Because the horrors your young mind witnessed at her hands have left your mind vulnerable, Flame could of been a worthy candidate; but his devotion to protecting his friends will leave him… unwilling to take even the first steps of our plan."

"And what might that be?" Ember asks.

"She suspects we'll strike in three days; so we'll strike in two. Now that they've returned to the city our connection will be even stronger, I can combine my powers with yours..."

"And we can beat her!" Ember interrupts ready to fight for the world.

"No!" she harshly corrects before her tone softens again, "I understand your desire for power but she's simply too powerful. We need to drive her away so that we may develop our powers together before she returns to claim the purple dragon," she pauses expecting the interruption.

"And how are we going to do that?" she asks excitedly, this is her chance, her chance to finally be strong and heroic like everyone expects her to be. She won't be a disappointment anymore.

"Simple, we'll frame her for _attempted_ murder."

Ember blinks looking up at where the voice was coming from in confusion, through the mist she notices that she can see a small shape moving out there toward her. Somehow it's presence comforts her, shaking the feelings away she asks, "how are we going to do that?" Eliciting a menacing chuckle from the darkness as it grows in closer around her, comfortingly blanketing her as the shape approaches.


	13. Promissio Rumpitur

"ARGH" Cynder shouts in frustration slamming the book shut, the noise echoing loudly throughout the vast dark library. She stands up from the chair in a huff; she'd been studying these tomes for hours now, she'd even got up early today to do so. She's discovered nothing she didn't already know; the best she found was some complicated rune-based sealing magic, she'd never experimented with rune magic before and she doubts she'll master it anytime soon. She looks down at the book about spirits, physically repulsed by even considering reading anymore she turns away, preparing to go back upstairs to find Spyro.

"Researching under pressure isn't for everyone," Nix suddenly appears as if from nowhere, standing tall above her she looks down upon the small dragoness with a kind understanding in her eyes.

Sighing she looks for something to say in returns but finds nothing, she's about to leave when she thinks of something she wanted to ask her. "Nix, you're a Shadow dragon aren't you?"

"Indeed, your curious about our people aren't you?" Nix answers with a seemingly physic accuracy.

"I am, when I was training at the old Dragon Temple fifteen years ago the Guardians were ready and willing to teach me about my elements; except for Shadow. All of the Guardians were apprehensive about teaching me, and it was only until just before I left that I was taught the very basics; even then my powers are mostly self-taught. Why were they so scared of teaching me?" Cynder asks remembering the looks they'd given her, the looks of poorly concealed fear in their eyes.

"Cynder" Nix sits and gets comfortable, Cynder follows suit expecting a lecture, "when you were corrupted your soul was overcome with darkness. To understand why they would fear teaching you such a power you need to understand where the element of Shadow originates."

"I thought it was hereditary?"

"In a way… the power of Shadow can be passed down from parents to their children, but it was not always a natural power for dragons to wield. Long ago, before even the events leading to Malefor's betrayal, there was a clan of dragons whom became fascinated with the power of darkness. They came from all different backgrounds and elements, they even desired the power for many different reasons; some wanted might while others would use it to attract mates. Regardless they all wished for it, and thus they received the power, some say they somehow got a hold of a dark gem; a gem capable of draining the life from the surrounding area and storing in as a corrupted bastardized power. Somehow absorbing this dark energy they became the first Shadow dragons and through breeding their genes spread throughout the draconic race, allowing for the existence of dragons like you and me."

"But who were those dragons? From the way you speak of them they sound pretty evil, how come I've never heard of them?" Cynder asks curious.

"No one really knows, even in this vast library there's no text that supports them being anything more than a legend, and yet there is no other explanation for the sudden emergence of this mysterious power. The legend continues to say that the clan they formed stayed strong throughout the ages, new generations of Shadow dragons joining and maintaining their order; even allowing other races and dragons of other Elements to join creating an organization whose name has been lost to time."

"This organization sounds pretty powerful, with the might of Shadow dragons and the power of the other races what brought them down?" Cynder asks.

"During the days of the dragon kings of old the Elders, the predecessor group to the Guardians, were created. The Shadow Dragon's organization did not oppose the monarchy; in fact some supposedly assisted the kingdom from the shadows. However when war came and the kingdom splintered the Guardians were established, with the advent of the more powerful Guardians slowly their organization's influence waned in the world and they supposedly disbanded just before Malefor's rise to power. Some rumors even state that destroying their remnants was a task given to Malefor before his turn to evil; although those who believe it believe it was his contact with them that turned him."

"Do you think they're still around? You keep saying how this is all unverified and only legends and rumors but you seem pretty certain about all of this."

"I don't know, I believe they may of truly existed, their legend has spread to even the most trustworthy and objective of scholars, with the events surrounding them it is certainly a possibility. Back to your original question it is likely they were concerned your Shadow powers might somehow be connected to the corruption, although their concerns appear unfounded it was likely a necessary precaution to take."

Cynder nods in understanding, "thank you, I… I want to learn as much about myself as possible." Nix seemed quite knowledgeable and more than willing to share, a gentle motherly smile gracing her face.

"It's a worthy cause, although it's always important to remember that your heritage doesn't determine your future, only you are capable of that," a sad reminiscing face comes across her if only a moment.

"You speak from experience don't you?"

"There's one more thing you must understand about Shadow dragons, there used to be many who in equal parts revered and feared us, our power and rarity in equal parts lead many hate and even despise us, especially among Dragon's of other Elements. I was born in a small village out in the mountains, neither of my parents were Shadow Dragons but their parents were, they knew their child would likely possess the powers of Shadow. From my parents the citizens knew of a Shadow dragon's potential and my parents knew I could never grow up in such an environment; even if I would be allowed to stay I could never be accepted by them. So they gave me away. They left me at the orphanage here at Warfang, with the coming conflicts with the apes I was thankfully not alone, in spite of my powers and colorations I made friends and my powers even found the attention of the Guardians."

Nix shakes her head as she finally stands back up, "I was so foolish when I was younger, I spent so long wondering how my family could be so cruel as to abandon me that I never considered why…" She shakes her head once again to clear the memories away, "I'm sorry it seems I lost myself in the past again. You should go back upstairs, some fresh air might do you some good, unless you have anymore questions for me?"

"No ma'am, thank you for what you said. I'll keep all of this in mind," Cynder bows her head and turns to leave.

"Please just call me Nix, I've always found titles and other trivialities suffocating and dreadful," Nix smiles watching as the young Dragon leaves the library behind. Her smile fades "the past…" looking over her spine she looks at the pale white discoloration at the base of her tail, she shutters thinking over the injury that scared her, a pain that no amount of life crystals could even hope to heal.

{~~~~~~~~~~}

Cynder walks down the same corridor leading towards the training dojo that Spyro had the day before, although she curses herself for her lack of progress she feels better after her conversation with Nix. As she walks down the torch-lit halls she examines her dark scales, tinged with a slight purple hue Nix is probably correct that she's descended from a Shadow dragon, although with her corruption even that is uncertain. However more interesting to Cynder was the news concerning the mysterious organization that was active in the past, she's certain that this organization is somehow important but they were active so long ago that its difficult to know anything substantial about them.

A loud competitive roar followed by the boom of an explosion suddenly sounds throughout the temple, breaking out into a sprint Cynder follows the noise towards the training dojo. Within the square sand filled room Flame stands in the center of a massive blackened scorch mark, charring the sand that's now ingrained with grains of glass Flame looks around embarrassed at what he'd done.

"What happened?" Cynder asks relieved to find Spyro safe if a little bewildered off to the side, a small slab of quickly melting Ice having protect him.

"Flame got excited and tried to kill us all," a blue icy thin Dragon speaks leaving the corner that he took shelter in, his voice harsh and cutting Winter gives no quarter to his friend for his mistake.

"I'm sorry I didn't…" Flame stammers before giving up, Winter hadn't spoken all morning and the first thing he said was just to berate him. Winter turns and leaves the group behind walking out of the training dojo, the cold edge of his personality showing, although everyone here knows something's wrong they sense it would be inappropriate to ask right now. Like Cyril said Winter needs to sort this out on his own.

Trying to lift the depressing veil from the room Spyro joins Flame, "hey it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah it was," Flame shrugs, "I got competitive and that was all it took for me to lose control, without your Aura I would of killed or crippled you if Winter hadn't saved you. I'm… sorry," his voice shakes a little before returning to normal, breathing deeply he looks up sadly.

"Don't worry, I might not have an Aura but I'm not that helpless, I would of been fine," Spyro comforts although Flame looks unconvinced.

"What were you two doing?" Cynder asks noticing that none of the Guardians are around.

"We wanted to see if Spyro's flame breath still collided with another dragon's Fire breath, and I guess… I won," Flame flatly answers.

"I could hear you from all the way down the hall, why were you so loud about it?"

"I don't know, I just… wait you could hear us?" Flame asks looking confused.

"Didn't Terrador mention that there's an enchantment on the doorways that stops any sound from passing through them?" Spyro remembers.

"Yeah I guess he did," Flame admits "it can be momentarily broken by powerful magic though; it must of been when my Fire was reflected off by Winter's shield." Flame stands back up properly, the shame and guilt already forgotten from his mind.

With that mystery solved Spyro turns to Cynder, "What brings you up here?"

"I'm not making any progress, the more I learn about this spirit the more confused I get, while there are some records of ghosts and phantoms possessing people they're either incomplete or seemingly fictitious. I just can't continue this monotonous reading with no progress. So I came up here to see how things are going, speaking of which how are your powers?"

"It seems that now that I'm used to using them my powers seem to take very little strain, moving around is just as easy as normal and I even learned to use my Ice powers in a new way." Spyro demonstrates by forming a plate of Ice on his chest, speaking with his frosted breath "it's still pretty cold but I'm getting more used to it."

"So your Aura doesn't protect you from your own Elements? Most Dragons are immune to their own magic, I know you can't use your Aura right now but even that doesn't work?" Cynder asks. Spyro shakes his head in denial, "I think I might of seen a legend about another dragoness who didn't have any magic, maybe we can find something out back at the library."

Turning around back towards the library she's followed by Spyro, "I should get around to reading as well, the Guardians are all in a meeting right now so I don't have much to do." A happy smile comes to her face with Spyro realizing how much he'd been slacking off with their research, he'd been tired last night so he went to bed early; the tiredness in Cynder's eyes proving she hadn't done the same.

Flame watches them leave remembering something from this morning, he hadn't had a chance to tell the Guardians yet but Ember wasn't in her room when he left this morning. As worried as he was when she wasn't at the temple he'll take the Guardian's word that she'll be alright on her own.

{~~~~~~~~~~}

Spyro's eyes scan the page in his claws, his mind was initially interested yet soon growing weary of reading so much, before him is a large book and within which is the legend of the hero Igneous; the dragon who defeated and sealed Malefor centuries ago. The book was not a normal story book, rather than focusing upon his life and his legend it instead speaks of how his legend spread and was interpreted by the world.

For most dragons he was a mysterious cloaked Dragon whom arrived just in time to stop Malefor's army from crushing the villages near Warfang, accompanied a Dragoness from a nearby village they faced Malefor. The battle supposedly left the nearby land barren of life and reduced sand and ash, the area is said to be cursed and avoided by the locals to this day. Legends among the Atlawa's passed down generations state that during the events of Malefor's betrayal Igneous lead the majority of the Atlawas and Lupins, wolf-like people like Lux and Umbra, to safety, although there's no clues as to where they actually went and many of the theories were contradictory and unprovable. The only thing agreed upon is Igneous and the Dragoness's disappearance after the battle against Malefor, the last confirmed possible sighting according to this account was a Dragon fitting his description flying over the oceans to the south, however due to his common colorations it is simply believed to be any other Fire dragon or even a descendant of his; it was centuries after Malefor's defeat the sightings supposedly occurred.

Spyro prepares to force himself to continue reading before a light weight falls over him, "you okay?" Cynder asks laying her wing over him, seeing his confusion she asks her question again, "how are you feeling, you've been reading for a long time now?"

Rubbing the sudden wetness from his eyes, "I just… got engrossed in one." Spyro looks away a conflicted look coming across him before he turns back, "it was about a Dragon called Igneous, apparently he was the one who originally beat Malefor and sealed him in the Convexity Realm. This information feels important but it's so old that it just doesn't feel relevant anymore, I want to find out something useful but we're searching for a needle in a haystack here, especially since the Guardians are still in their meeting Nix isn't here to help."

"Where are they anyway? Nix was here when I left to come get you but she's gone now, they've been gone for hours now and I'm starting to wonder if something's wrong…"

"Nothing's wrong, for now that is," Nix walks in as if on cue, behind her follows Nero who looks nervous. "We were discussing our plan for everyone tomorrow, we want to make sure the two of you are protected and safe; Spyro you may be the target but surely they'll want to use any leverage they can against you."

"So what should we do? Sparx was right, as much as I hate agreeing with him, the Terror might of said three days but surely they're expecting us to believe they'll attack at night so they may strike during the day tomorrow" Cynder points out.

"Terrador thought the exact same thing, we have to assume we could come under attack at any time tomorrow, as such we have an extensive plan for the both of you; if you could follow me I'll show you where we need you." With her tail Nix motions for Cynder to follow her leaving Nero and Spyro alone in the library.

Spyro glances to Nero and starts with his first question, "what's bothering you?"

Nero's face contorts in nervousness, "it's that obvious huh? I thought I'd be more… important to our defense, I wanted to be the one who fought Umbra and Lux with Flame but…. Sure protecting you is important but…." Nero trails off realizing how selfish he sounds.

"You want to be a hero, don't you?" Spyro playfully teases giving Nero slap with his wing.

Nero smiles glad to have his wishes recognized. "I guess I've just heard so many stories about the two of you and with you two here and needing my help…. I just thought I could be of more use, that I could be a hero like you…" Nero says recognizing how silly he's being.

"You know it's weird that everyone keeps calling me a hero."

"What!" Nero exclaims shocked, "of course your a hero! You beat Malefor, the most evil powerful Dragon who was poised to the destroy the world and in case you hadn't noticed the world is significantly not destroyed. If a little broken."

Spyro shrugs, "I guess. I mean I was just suddenly thrust into the hero role, it was either fight or let myself and everyone I love die. That doesn't seem very heroic to me…"

"Nonsense everyone loves you, your an inspiration for many of the younglings, myself included. It didn't matter where you came from, it wasn't even the fact your the purple Dragon that inspires people, it was your willingness to help people regardless of whether it was necessary or not," Nero excitedly reassures. Hearing that the dragon he looks up to so much is just as nervous and unconfident as he is fills him with hope.

"Rather than talking about the past, let's focus on what we can do now, I take it your here to tell me what I need to do?"

Nodding, "indeed, follow me." Leading Spyro back towards the students wards he explains the magic circles Nix drew, apparently she has some talent for both dust magic and other specialties. Although they won't be ready until tomorrow morning they should provide forward warning of anyone attempting to enter the Temple, no one can reach him without the Guardians' knowledge.

{~~~~~~~~~~}

"You must be really lonely if you've got nothing better to be doing than harassing me, don't you have a plan to murder the purple Dragon because of his destiny or some nonsense? It would be nice to get another proper night's sleep in a real bed without having to talk to you," Cynder yawns and stretches as if to prove her point. She no longer cared much for the Terror's presence, the mystery of meeting her corrupted self had finally soured to a mild annoyance, there's nothing that the Terror can do to physically harm her and with the binding spell she placed upon herself she can't hurt Spyro for the time being either.

"I've come to speak with you again, as you might of guessed I've learned to separate my mind from yours, that's how I can communicate with those I work with." The Terror had not appeared physically before her this time, only a originless voice in her head, somehow surrounding her and within her mind at the same time; Cynder was used to these changes by now.

"Alright I appreciate the confirmation but what am I supposed to do? As much as I would be thrilled to be rid of you it still wouldn't change your goal, so I don't care as to what you have to…."

"We've found another way, the purple does not need to die."

"What?" Cynder's taken aback by the claim, the Terror had never mentioned even the possibility of any other methods toward her goal other than wholesale murder.

"Our goal is to stop him from taking Spyro's powers and destroying the world, if we can strip the purple of his magic _permanently_ he can never develop the magic required to be stolen. With your cooperation we can put a stop to both crises at once, stopping him without killing Spyro can stop that fate from ever being fulfilled, the world can be saved." Despite the Terror's new plan, Cynder isn't reassured, the blue wisps within the dream world surrounding her turn dark, far more slowly this time each strand of light is consumed by darkness.

"What are you doing?" Cynder shouts recognizing the Terror's influence, "who is _**he**_ , what is your plan!?" The sudden feeling of helplessness fills her as the Terror takes over her body, she feels sharp pains in her wrists as she struggles vainly against the restraints on her paws.

"Don't worry, he won't…" before the Terror can finish the world is violently ripped away, nausea filling her senses.

"What are you doing young lady!" a small high pitched voice calls from near her. "You might be a student here but you have no business going into a boy's room at night. You may be young but I expected better out of the likes of Guardians-to-be," before Cynder is a small female Mole. Smaller than most Cynder is confronted with a little old Mole, clearly ancient she might be older than even the Guardians. Dressed in a bright pink dress decorated with flowers her fur and paws are dirty from cleaning, she must be one of the servants who work at the Temple. "Don't just stand there," she snaps "go back to bed and I'll keep this a secret between us girls, now shoo!" The Mole smirks before turning back and retreating down the hall.

Cynder looks at her paws wondering how she might of gotten here into the hall outside Spyro's room, her scales were fading away from a vibrant yellow to her normal colorations. As she investigates the bruises that forms on her ankles the shadowy illusion fades, soon it is replaced as the warm shame of realization comes over her; the Terror broke the bindings. Fear and terror fills her very being, Spyro had nearly died; had that Mole not interrupted her the Terror would of killed the Dragon she loves. The sound of fluttering wings from down the hall sends her bolting out the window, out into the air of the night as she rockets over Warfang swiftly crossing the walls and the city limits.

Flying as fast as her wings can take her eye's moisture is soon followed by tears as she realizes her betrayal, she'd promised to last at least a week, and soon it became three days. She'd failed in two.

Flying as far as her wings would take her nausea returns and she lands in a nearby forest, looking back Cynder sees she must've traveled nearly a mile away from the city. As she lands she breathes deeply and tries to calm her heart and avoid puking anything left in her stomach, trying to find an excuse for her failure she finds none and collapses to her hunches. Sitting up she looks up at the full moon above her, shame and guilt awash on her face. Before she can even consider what she should do, the fluttering of wings sound from behind her.

"I thought that might have be you," Sparx flies down beside her a solemn look upon his face, he doesn't need to be told what happened. "Is he okay?"

"For now, but not anymore. The Terror broke free, it's not safe for me to be near him anymore, he'll be safer without me." More tears come to her eyes as she looks away from the glowing Dragonfly before her.

"I see…" Sparx says with a gentleness unlike him. "So what now? What are you going to do?"

"I'll leave, without me around the Terror won't be able to hurt him, so I'm…"

"You're leaving again." Sparx plainly states he puts his hands together with an unknowable expression.

"I bet your torn up about it," Cynder glares at his indifference wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Cynder there was a conversation I wanted to have with you, everyone was too busy for me to talk to you the past few days and I want to talk before you leave."

"With how much you've already resigned yourself to the idea of me leaving, I assume your going to berate me for how right you were, I'm nothing but a monster…"

"I'm sorry." Sparx speaks with a strained tone catching Cynder's attention, "twelve years ago you were trying your best to rise above and overcome your past. And I did nothing, I did less than nothing, I only belittled and demeaned you, I even tried to turn Spyro and the others against you. The older I get the more ashamed of my actions I become, for twelve years I was worried I would never get the chance to apologize. Now that I have the chance; I'm sorry."

A shocked even bashful look crosses Cynder's face at Sparx's honesty, a sad smile creeps across her face "thank you Sparx… I needed that. Please… take care of Spyro for me."

Cynder spreads her wings to take off again, her heart lighter if only the smallest amount, "why don't you do that yourself?" The heavy sounds of paws on dirt suddenly sounds from behind her announcing his arrival. "Sorry about that, I needed you to not go anywhere."

Sparx flies up out of sight as Spyro arrives meeting Cynder in the dark forest that surrounds them, he slowly stops running until he stands before her, "are you okay? I heard someone talking outside my room, did something happen?"

"Yes… I…" Cynder opens her mouth to speak further but nothing comes, she looks around at the dark forest pressing in around them. She suddenly remembers when she; simultaneously a few weeks and fifteen years ago, she'd left because she didn't feel like she belonged because of her past self's actions. And now she's leaving him again, she's going to hurt Spyro again.

"Something happened didn't it?" Spyro states more than he asks.

"It broke free, I can't contain the Terror anymore. I... I failed," bowing her head in shame once again, "if it can break free… she'll come after you, and she'll kill you. Spyro I…. I have to go."

"Cynder…." Spyro breaths, he knows this has to happen, he knows this is what he agreed to but…. Spyro suddenly lurches forward and pulls Cynder into a tight awkward embrace with his wings. Placing his head over her shoulder he whispers barely audible, "please don't go…."

Cynder blushes deeply at his actions but doesn't return them as she whispers back, "I don't want to either, I want to stay here with you but... it just isn't possible. I can't put you in danger, you were my only friend and I refuse to let you get hurt." She pulls back away from him and puts her back to him, glancing over her shoulder "I'll be back. I promise."

Cynder crouches down and propels herself skyward before Spyro could get a word in edgewise, "Wait!" Spyro pleas leaping forward to catch her only for paws to slip on the dew laden grass and his claws to catch nothing. Spyro falls hard to the ground and lays there, his world crashing down around him as the flapping of Cynder's wings fade into the distance; his closest and best friend just left him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Memories of the time they spent together flash through his mind in discontinued pieces and fragments in no particular order, but before he can think anything over another sound comes to him.

"Are you going after her?" Sparx asks as he flutters down next to him, he'd seen the conversation between the two dragons and he finally got to see just how much they care for one another, although Sparx refuses to consider the matter any further.

"Should I?" Spyro lifts his head as Sparx is taken aback, two streams of tears run down his face, a sight Sparx hadn't seen since they were little.

"Well it was a bad idea to go after her last time and we did, are you really gonna let that stop you this time?"

"No I suppose I'm not," Spyro stands up wiping his eyes. "Are you coming with?"

"Of course, I'm not letting the two of your run off on your own again, not on my watch, I'm not letting you out of my sight buddy," Sparx jokes.

"Right, lets go!" Spyro crouches and takes off into the air only to fall harshly back to the ground as he remembers he can't fly.

"You shouldn't try running off so silently like that, you nearly left me behind!" a voice calls out from behind them. Zoe flutters up behind the pair struggling to carry a large bag over her shoulders, she flies up close in front of the Dragonfly "I hope you didn't think getting rid of me would be that easy now?"

"You're here, and you brought supplies, how did you know?" Sparx asks impressed.

"From the stories you told me, and what I know about you? I already had a bag packed and a note written since the day they got back."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Sparx loving replies.

"One more question for the two of you, how are you going to find her?" Zoe asks.

"Uh…" Sparx voices looking to Spyro.

"I…" Spyro starts looking around, "I think she went this way" Spyro points towards the direction Cynder flew off in. With no other direction to follow the pair follow Spyro out into the darkness of the woods.

{~~~~~~~~~~

Cynder flies as far as her wings can take her, pushing down the rising nausea and pain in her body she flies on. She has to put as much distance between the two of them as possible or else he'll follow her. Cynder looks down at the dark spooky forest below her fighting the desire to turn back and find him. Before suddenly the forest drops off down a cliff and she finds herself above the ocean, she's already left the continent that Warfang stands upon behind.

She pushes the regret she feels to the bottom of her heart as she chooses her destination, Largoon Port; she's going to track down her family.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Elsewhere another dragoness is feeling regret and failure, but it's not directed at herself, "I thought you said that would work!" Ember shouts into the darkness. They'd blown it, Cynder had escaped without getting caught and Spyro ran off after her, he's in just as much danger as before.

"Don't get snappy with me young lady! And it nearly did work. Why was that old hag there this late at night? We checked before going in that all the servant staff were asleep, there was no way for her to of… Unless ..." the Terror trails off.

"Unless?" Ember asks calming herself, there'd be more opportunities to bring about Terror-Cynder's downfall.

"It should be impossible, it's too soon for him to arrive here… and yet… Ember" she commands for attention. "This situation has grown far more dire than we could ever of anticipated, **HE** has returned, and he will not rest until the purple dragon has perished."

"Who is he?" Ember asks.

"Another Dragon, one far more ancient and evil than even the Dark Master himself, if he gets involved… We stand little chance of defeating him as we are now, we have to work together; if he regains his true power… There isn't a force in this world that can stop him," a distinctive nervousness in her voice.

"But what about Cynder? Spyro went racing off after her and if he follows her…. Won't she lead him to the Abyssal Forge?"

"We can't stop her as we are now, and if we try to follow them, not only will it reveal our ploy, but it will also leave Warfang exposed to her influence. We must place our faith in the purple Dragon to protect himself from her, we must be ready if she returns to the city, until then open your mind to me, only together can we stop the corruption of this world…"


	14. Arenam Scriptor Pirata

"You only just now realized that this might of been a bad idea?" Sparx sarcastically asks.

"I didn't exactly hear you complaining before we left," Spyro retorts.

"Well I can fly, and you can't. I kind of assumed you would take that factor into account _before_ sailing off into the middle of the ocean. I pulled a favor to us get this boat, you know!" Zoe listens to the two brothers argue as she sits on the stern of the boat, smiling she gazes into the deep blue waters below them, the sun gently warming her back. Their small sailboat is floating above one of the great oceans that separate the floating continents, they aren't sure exactly where they're going; they're just following the direction Cynder fled in.

Zoe blinks several times as she considers the thought before whipping around towards the pair, "wait a minute! Where are we going?"

Spyro turns back from his argument, "what do you mean? We're following Cynder…."

"No, no, no…" Zoe interrupts her mind scrabbling, "I mean, how do we know we're actually following her? We've been going like this for nearly half a day now, we might have the wind at our backs, but how can we be sure we're going the right way?"

"I'm…" Spyro shrugs nervously, "I think we are…"

"You _think_ we are?" Sparx sarcastically berates.

"I don't know, I just… know" Spyro tries to explain. "I don't know how, but I just know where she is… or I just know where we need to go to find her."

"You… do?" Zoe asks suspicious.

"Yeah that's pretty strange, your like a living divining rod for Cynder. That's… not normal" Sparx mutters nodding.

"All I know is that we're going the right way," Spyro defends.

"Something's wrong here" Zoe points out.

"What do you mean?" Spyro asks.

"With everything going on right now… I think we should be more careful about following things we just " _know_ "" Zoe recommends.

"Why is that?" Spyro asks obliviously.

"Why aren't you questioning this more? How can you not realise that just _knowing_ where another person is located is weird? Don't you remember what Cynder said? About how there was someone else involved in her nightmare, why did everyone just kind of brush that off?"

"Did we?" Spyro looks confused between the two.

"Listen" Zoe pleads abrasively, "I just think we should be more careful about this going forward, look at where we are. We blindly trusted this feeling of yours and now you're trapped in a boat stranded in the middle of the ocean, with no land in sight. If I'm remembering correctly we're going the right way towards a large continent nearby, I just don't want to make any mistakes here." Zoe gives up and turns away from the two facing the ocean again, annoyed by their seemingly obliviousness to their problems as a silence falls among the group.

"I'm gonna go take a look around, I'll be back soon" Sparx mutters lost in thought as he zooms off into the quickly approaching clouds above.

Zoe looks down into the deep ocean below them, she was just a young girl when the Shattering took place and still hadn't left home yet. But even back then, she still loved the ocean; it's cool deep blue waters were comforting for her in trying times, she'd always found it calming and relaxing. According to stories she'd heard the oceans have become more dangerous since the breaking of the world, especially for smaller creatures like Fairies and Dragonflies. The fish and beasts of the oceans have grown larger and so too have their predators, but thankfully it's only the deeper far out oceans that truly poses a threat to them.

"How are you doing?" Spyro walks towards the stern, ducking under the sail and rocking the boat as he sits in front of her.

"Okay I guess, sorry for snapping at you guys like that" Zoe responds noncommittally; both Spyro and Sparx deserve her respect, and that's exactly why she won't be quiet about their mistakes.

"It's alright, your right. We need to be more careful about trusting our feelings and leaping into danger."

"Thank you, you know it's nice to finally meet Sparx's brother, he always spoke highly of you."

"He did?" Spyro asks in surprise, "typically he'd just quip and make fun of me for being bigger than him."

"Your disappearance hit him hard, we met not long after the Shattering and over the years I saw him slowly lose hope in your return. I even saw him attempt to try drinking; but he hated it and quickly stopped. He got a little better after we met but it was really your return that cheered him up, there were times when I was really worried about him."

"Wow. I knew he was worried but… it's nice to know he was worried about me."

"He's nicer than he pretends to be."

"He is" Spyro agrees before a thought comes over him, "what are you two exactly? You said you two met not too long ago, how did you know about him before that?"

"Well…" Zoe blushes, she'd wanted Sparx to take time away to tell him about them but its clear he's catching on about their relationship.

Before she can respond Sparx comes crashing down to the boat below, quickly recovering his breath he shouts, "Spyro! It's the Scavengers; they're hiding in the clouds above us!"

"The clouds?" Zoe wonders looking up. The large voluminous clouds in the otherwise clear sky begin to lower unnaturally and open up, Zoe's eyes widen as she observes three large cannon-laden ships descending towards their small boat. Behind those three is a large building descending as well; less of a ship and more of a bowl like structure, the arena that Spyro was captured in fifteen years ago descends down towards the three.

Thinking quickly "you two! Leave! They might catch me but…" Spyro suddenly falls to the ground unconscious before he even finish.

"Spyro!" they both exclaim, Sparx rushes to his side trying to wake him up by tugging on his horns.

"Damn it, it's just like last time. He's too heavy to move, what are we going to do?"

"We have to leave him behind, let's take his advice and get out of here before we get captured too!"

"No!" Sparx refuses, "I'm not leaving him again… I just… can't" Sparx stammers out.

Zoe places a hand gently on Sparx's shoulder "Sparx, we can't help him like this. If we get captured, who will rescue him later? We need to go. How would he feel if we got captured or hurt trying to protect him?"

"Okay" Sparx's shoulders slump before they take off, too small to be of any note to the descending warships they escape into the cloud layer surrounding the hovering ships.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

"I'm sorry… I-I had no idea such a dreadful thing was happening, I just thought you were training new students and weren't ready to inform us yet… I'm sorry" Tilia cries before the gathered Guardians and students.

"Its okay Tilia, there was no way you could've known, especially since we kept their return a secret from both the public _**and**_ the staff. From Zoe's note we know they didn't leave alone and with both Sparx and Zoe guiding them they should be okay. Thank you for informing us of this peril, please leave us, we have much to discuss and I'm sure you're tired."

Nodding sadly Tilia agrees and makes her way out of the torch-lit entrance hall. "What are we going to do?" Flame asks looking up to the large green Dragon. Spyro and Cynder's sudden disappearance had surprised the young Dragon, he'd only gotten to meet the young heroes for a few days.

Terrador slowly looks between the assembled group of students and masters before responding. "We wait here, we have no indication as to where they have gone and searching for them will take too much time. Although we can assume that without Spyro or Cynder here the Terror will not strike the Temple we must stay vigilant, we will await their return here."

"Agreed" Cyril seconds, "without a safe place to return to our heroes may struggle to return at all, we must secure this building and make certain it has not been infiltrated. Students please follow me, until we can be certain as to the safety of this building I cannot leave you wandering on your own."

As Cyril, Terrador, and the students leave Nix looks to her mate, "I bet I know where she went."

"You think Cynder left to find her family?"

"I believe so, I found some atlases and maps that she'd forgotten to put away last night, I could try to piece them together to figure out where she went. Although I think she kept her destination a secret deliberately so no one could follow her, except the purple Dragon of course."

"You think they didn't leave together?" Volteer asks.

"I don't doubt it, if how she left last time was any indication she's likely traveling alone, I bet Zoe and Sparx left with Spyro to help guide him."

"Do you think she'll be okay alone?"

"Of course" Nix confidently smiles, "she's plenty capable, its Spyro I'm worried about."

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

"You need to wake up" a quiet somber voice calls out to Spyro from his slumber, "your match will start soon, and the crowd won't like a "sleeper match"." This sleep was, just like the times he was visited by the Chronicler or the Terror, was clearly brought about unnaturally; but it was done by no means Spyro was familiar with. Spyro drifts into and out of slumber unable to properly wake or fall into a deeper sleep when a loud gong rings out forcing Spyro awake.

Snapping his eyes open, Spyro swiftly looks around at where he's been taken. Gone was the small wooden sailing boat. It was replaced by a large enclosed room made of metal and wood. Looking closer, Spyro observes the room; the floor is made of thick slabs of wood too thick to make any meaningful dent in without exhausting himself or to be burned safely. The walls are made of alternating panels of similar wooden slabs and strong metal wire, revealing the complicated machinery hidden within. Craning his head upwards Spyro finds a wooden grate with square holes in it, providing the only source of natural light and letting in the sounds from the arena above. Straining his ears Spyro can hear the sounds of the arena patrons far above him; the presumably loud cheering of Scavengers awaiting their bloodsport, no match is currently ongoing judging by the increasingly annoyed and anxious crowd.

Nothing more can be considered as the platform lurches upward, drawing Spyro up towards his battle for the amusement of the Scavengers above. Swiftly the platform ascends drawing the grate away and blinding him with the sudden exposure to the sun, Spyro brings his wing's membrane in front of him to block it. Spyro's eyes widen in remembrance as he's back to the same arena he was in fifteen years ago, almost nothing had changed; it's as if someone had transplanted it directly from his memories back into the real world. Seats upon seats of creatures of all species sit above him, many more seats having been added to adjust for the increasingly diverse audience swiftly bringing a terrible thought to his mind. "So much for trying to stay unnoticed."

Spyro soon notices that the crowd has gone noticeably silent as the purple dragon's presence clearly makes them uncomfortable; many attendees draw cloaks or cover their faces to avoid his gaze, no one wants to be caught watching a purple Dragon be slaughtered. Spyro raises his gaze in indifference to their so-called plight to see the undecorated blood-red and white sails rising high above the arena. Further above that is the clear bright sunny sky far above, even if he could fly the constrained setting would make escape difficult if not impossible.

Spyro's gaze is wrenched back downward at the cheers of the now lively crowd, rising out of another hole similar to his own is a pair of Apes both wielding short double-edged swords. Spyro's curiosity is piqued as he observes the two, unlike the Apes he'd faced long ago these two do not mindless charge at him to take his head; instead slowly circling around to be on both sides of the purple Dragon. Unlike the beefy comically swollen upper bodies of the Gaul's Ape army these two are more reasonably proportioned, their weight spread more evenly around their body, although they're still very barrel chested and top heavy. The biggest difference was their expressions, gone was the mindless drooling and savagery replaced with a concerning look of empathy, although they may not like it, they recognize that they must face the purple Dragon here and now or risk losing all that they have.

The crowd's cheers slowly stall as they await the battle to truly begin, finally the two Apes finish their circling of him until they're standing on either side of him; pincering him between the two large beings nearly twice his height. Glancing between the two Spyro awaits their attack, the suspense nearly driving the crowd wild until a single Scavenger patron lets loose a bloodthirsty howl of excitement.

Launching forward the two Apes thrust forward at the young Dragon bringing their blades down where the purple dragon had been only a second before, the light crackle of electricity being the only hint that he was there at all. Stopping himself away from the two Apes the crowd shouts in surprise at his sudden movements, the pair turn towards him in surprise only for Spyro to ram his golden horns into the larger of the two's chest. Sending the Ape sprawling away its partner aims for Spyro's neck only for him to duck under and deflect it off his golden horns, kicking away Spyro claws the blade from the Ape's hands drawing blood. Only none comes, Spyro backs away in confusion staring at the cut on the back of the Ape's hand as it swiftly heals before him, only a few droplets of blood are drawn and the wound seals nigh instantly.

A look of sympathy crosses the Ape's face as he watches Spyro's confusion before reaching backwards for his weapon. Before Spyro can stop him a rasp of metal on wood sounds as the Ape he'd knocked to the ground thrusts his sword at the purple dragon's ribs shattering the weak plate of Ice he'd swiftly created to protect himself, the blow jares Spyro and rattles his bones. The force throwing Spyro away and stunning him, the Ape whom Spyro had previously disarmed swings his sword in a downward arc towards Spyro's midsection but slips on a little left over ice from Spyro's plate causing his blade to fall short. Cutting into the board beside him he frees his sword to swing once more now with proper footing the blade swings downward towards Spyro's midsection.

Spyro breaths heavily at the sudden turn of events, time seemingly slows to a crawl for only a second before he sprints to his feat. Filling his body with electricity Spyro doesn't flee, rather he catches the blade on his horns twisting it and forcing it to the ground, Spyro presses his body against the flat side of the blade and fills it with electricity. The Ape's body spasms and contorts as electric paralysis sets in keeping him against the painful conductor, when Spyro finally frees himself his mind feels a little drained by the sudden release of most of his magic. The Ape falls to the ground unconscious revealing his partner behind him, the remaining Ape, knowing that he could not hope to defeat the purple dragon alone, stabs his sword into the wooden planks bellow and raises his left hand.

A nearly deafening gong sounds once again, announcing the end of the round of combat as Spyro looks up at the sudden loud cheering of the crowd, the more boisterous bloodthirsty patrons somehow single-handedly making up for the vast majority of the crowd whom had merely fall silent. Once the excited howling stops a small nervous yet calm clap is brought up by a small nervous looking Scavenger in the crowd, his deep purple sash and regal appearance showing his importance, however Spyro doesn't recognize him. Despite his almost princely appearance it doesn't encourage anyone else to show respect for the winning combatant, his clapping slowly stops clearly embarrassed he avoids everyone's gaze.

The sound of dragging alerts Spyro to his opponent's actions, taking his partner the remaining Ape returns to the lift that brought them into the arena, another loud gong sounds reminding Spyro that he's just standing in the center of an open arena. Returning to the lift that brought him up Spyro sits on his hunches as it starts moving downward. Watching his opponents he catches a look in equal measures of awe and hatred from the still conscious Ape before the rising floor cuts off his sight. Descending downward this time Spyro watches as the wooden grate above him closes trapping him in. Spyro briefly considers attempting to make his escape but seeing as how he lacks both his flight and his breath magic he doubts he'd even make it across the arena.

Several minutes pass as Spyro thinks over what brought him here, and especially what Zoe said just before he'd gotten captured. Although he wasn't excited by the idea that his will might not be his own, Spyro has to admit that the events leading him here thus far have been suspicious. Them being able to return to the Dragon Temple so accurately based upon just Spyro's admittedly robust memory should of been impossible, and being able to infiltrate the city undetected, although not impossible, should of been much harder than just disguising himself as his look-alike Flame. And how can he be so certain that they were going in the right direction to find Cynder? And how did the Scavengers just so happen to find his tiny boat in the vast expanses of the ocean? Spyro asks himself all these things but has no answers.

Descending further beyond where he awoke Spyro had settled into counting the patterns of metal wire grates and wooden planks when they elevator suddenly opens up into a small room. The square elevator falls downward into a larger room with a corridor leading outward, the torch-lit corridor is lined with several iron cage doors that would drop down to block the entrances to the various rooms. However each room has been left open and a few curious eyes peek out from around the corners, with ten rooms in total there is presumably at least eight combatants hiding in the rooms, not including the orange cross-looking Cheetah leaning casually against a wall with his arms crossed as if to block the hallway. The orange furred Cheetah's white undercoat is dirtied making it difficult to discern from his deeper black highlights around his ears and face, his brown rather official looking clothes are now tattered and nearly unrecognizable.

"I see the purple Dragon has returned, I would like to say that I'm thrilled to see that our savior has come but… I was expecting someone… older."

"It's complicated" Spyro admits.

"I see" the Cheetah agrees before introducing himself, "my name is Prairie Hayfield, you may call me Ambassador Hayfield."

"Ambassador? What's an ambassador doing in a place like this?"

"My mission was to propose a treaty to stop the Scavenger's illegal slaving activities by offering them the opportunity to set up a legal arena somewhere hopefully outside of Avalar. When I presented them with this plan they just kidnapped me instead. But enough about me, who are you? You're simultaneously too young to be the previous purple Dragon but you're also too old to be a new one according to the legends."

Spyro shuffles and motions nervously as he considers his answer, he'd prefer to keep his identity a secret but it's a little too late for that now, "I am Spyro, it's complicated and I don't feel like explaining it right now."

"Really?" Hayfield asks with poorly masked surprise, "you're the purple Dragon who defeated Malefor? We can hear the loudspeaker for events in the arena from down here and you weren't announced. We thought they might try hide that your a purple Dragon and prevent the other captives from gaining hope about an escape, but announcing your identity to fire up the crowd should of been too much to resist."

"They might not of realized, like you said I'm twelve years younger than I should be. Speaking of the arena, what happened here? This place was a brutal bloodsport before and far more crude and run down." With his identity revealed a few more curious eyes peek out from the doorways, all too nervous to approach Spyro as he counts seven pairs of eyes looking back at him.

"After Gaul's attack we think they had to stop their slaving and rebuild their fleet, that's why these attacks only started back up a few years ago. It seems like they've rebuilt it to be more like a gladiatorial arena, with dramatic entrances and scoreboards for special occasions. We'd hoped they were interested in the money aspect because of it, but here I am."

"I see they've made some improvements too… I cut one of those two Apes above but his wound sealed instantly, kinda takes the whole blood part out of "bloodsport" now doesn't it?"

"That's a powerful sealing crystal, it must easily be one of the must powerful ones in the world, no idea where the Scavenger's got their hands on such a treasure; it's somewhere around the main ship and it can cause all sorts of effects within its area… wait did you say two Ape's? You must of fought Shaune and Sane. I'm impressed you defeated them, although I probably shouldn't be since you are the purple Dragon after all." Hayfield relaxes a little, his shoulders slumping as if a great weight has fallen from them.

"They were tough to say the least, although not as physically strong as the Apes under Gaul's command they were smarter; faster too. I can't use most of my powers so they nearly defeated me."

"What happened to your powers?" Hayfield casually asks.

"We're not sure, we think it has something to do with our return after so long-"

"We?"

"Well the Guardians and…" Spyro halts realizing his mistake.

Hayfield gives Spyro an apologetic look, "you need to be more careful, I may be trapped here for now but as soon as I return to Avalar I will be obligated to tell Chieftain Prowlus about how the Guardians knew of your return, and from our conversation I can surmise that the one who accompanied you has also returned to this world."

Spyro looks guiltfully at him, "with what's going on right now... this has to remain a secret, if people were to learn of our return before we can announce it properly…" Spyro pleads uncertain how to put the idea into words.

Taking pity on the poor Dragon in front of him, "well… When I eventually escape out of here I suppose I could take the long way home…. Might go visit my brother in northern Avalar" Hayfield roundaboutablely agrees.

Cheering up a bit at the Cheetah's choice "and how do you plan to do that? You've been here longer than I have, do you have any kind of plan?"

Hayfield put his paw to his chin in mock thought, "nope."

"None?" Spyro asks in surprise "you don't have any plans to get out of this place?"

Shrugging "well what are we going to be able to do? In case you hadn't noticed we're no purple Dragon or legendary warriors, hell you're the first person to have beaten Shaune and Sane who wasn't a for-profit fighter. And even if we somehow overwhelm our guards, destroyed the crystal, and took control of the ship; there are at least three other ships surrounding us ready and willing to sink us and be forced to restart their slaving from the beginning once more. As cowardly as it sounds, waiting is truly our best option, the only ones capable of rescuing us now are the Guardians and it is both safest and wisest to wait this torment out."

"I guess you're probably right, but I can't wait around here for them to eventually show up; I need to find my friend while I still can, even if she doesn't want me to. You mentioned the for-profit combatants, maybe we can use them to our advantage? Those two Apes seemed plenty understanding and almost seemed willing to help."

"Shaune and Sane huh, those two are no different from the rest, I only caught a snippet about why they need the money but the point still stands that they're not going to help us anytime soon. You seem pretty dead set on getting out of here as soon as possible, but before you can even consider how you need to understand how this arena works. Especially since with your previous showing I'd bet they're getting ready for another match to really drive the crowd wild."

Crouching down on his hunches Hayfield motions for Spyro to sit with him, as he sits too Hayfield explains, "the way that all matches work is that up to four sets of people enter the arena through the lifts just like the one that brought you here. Since they try to avoid infighting in our cell blocks typically anyone coming from the same block is on the same team together. Whether your on a team or not remember that the most important part of these fight is not winning, it's making sure the crowd has a good time; if the crowds happy the Scavengers are happy. Although Cooper's friendly and even appreciated the ideas I had concerning a legal arena; it's the rest of the Scavengers that are the problem, they're just too brutal and uncivilized."

"Go back just a minute," Spyro requests "you mentioned there were three other cell blocks, are they all slaves too?"

"Two of them are combat slaves just like us and the third, although I've never been in there, is where the for-profit fighters stay until their matches."

"One more question, there was a Manweersmall from Munitions Forge here named Mole-Yair, have you seen him?"

"You know Mole-Yair?" Hayfield's eyes widen in surprise "just like us combat slaves most of the cleaning and maintenance crews are also slaves, I think Mole-Yair is also stationed on this ship somewhere but I'm not certain anymore. I heard a rumor that it was Mole-Yair who convinced Cooper that being more kind and less cruel to the combat slaves would help us perform better and things have admirably been improving since then."

"Things have changed a lot since I was here last, although I kinda wonder why they didn't take your offer for…." Spyro starts before being interrupted by the sound of a gong ringing out uncomfortably loud.

"That's your cue" Spyro nods in agreement as he stands up and returns to the elevator, "goodbye young purple Dragon" Hayfield mutters somehow knowing he won't see Spyro again for some time.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

"Get ready for our first proper match of the day!" An announcer can be heard loudly preparing the cheering crowd for the match to come. Although from its voice Spyro suspects that it's Scratch or Sniff he can't confirm it because of the speaker's distortion. Unlike his previous match it sounds as if a true proper match is going to take place, against an opponent whose name he doesn't recognize. "The new purple Dragon of destiny against _LightBringer."_

Spyro opens his eyes from his wait as the elevator finally finishes climbing to the floor of the arena, a near wall of sound greets his arrival from the packed stands rising out above him, somehow having picked up hundreds of new passengers of people from all different races and species and having reached the full capacity of the stadium. Through the crowds thunderous roar Spyro observes the arena he's in with more detail this time around, taking his time Spyro sees that he came up in one of the corners of the arena. Looking over he sees three other elevators and the one diagonal from him is ascending, Spyro spreads his stance wide as he prepares to face whatever comes.

Spyro's eyes widen as the elevator rises revealing a tall Lupin wolf like being, less savage and more noble than the surrounding Scavengers he's wearing the brown robes of monk with a large long-sword strapped against his back. With a saddened look upon Lux's face he draws his sword and with both hands points it at the purple dragon before him and softly speaks, "I'm sorry."

Faster than anything Spyro had seen before in his life Lux glows a soft-white and closes the distance between them thrusting his blade at Spyro's neck, his blade catches nothing as Spyro ducks underneath it kicking the wolf away before Lux can take his head. Filling his body with electricity Spyro goes on the offensive charging forward at Lux as he swiftly rears his sword back up to intercept him, moving too fast Spyro out paces Lux planting a paw against his chest, shocking him with Electricity. Howling in pain Lux fights through it grabbing Spyro by his horns and throwing him away, pushing his advance Lux fights against his spasming muscles and swings his blade down at the fallen dragon.

Jumping up Spyro focuses the cold power of Ice, Spyro catches Lux's blade against his horn shattering the thin layer of Ice used to protect them, Spyro uses this opening to thrust forward and place his paw against Lux again only to catch nothing. Dropping his blade Lux backs up and slams his paws bare-handed into Spyro's chest in swift a one-two punch, instantly knocking the Electricity out of him as Spyro stumbles back, his breath knocked out and lights flashing before his eyes. Stunned Spyro can do nothing as Lux throws out another kick to his stomach as he retrieves his blade before it can even hit the ground, his powerful kick sending Spyro flying against the nearby wall. Swiftly closing and grabbing Spyro's for-leg Lux exposes his underbelly and thrust his blade into the purple Dragon's abdomen. Impaling Spyro on several feet of steel pain floods Spyro's senses even as the crystal mutes it as heavily as it can, Lux removes his sword from Spyro's abdomen in a small shower of blood ensuring a mortal wound. The crowd that had gone silent during the intense conflict now erupts into cheers at Lux's victory, somehow the few that can look past the pain of the purple Dragon somehow cheer worth the entire stadium.

Lux turns away from what he'd just done, "I'm... sorry" Lux mutters. "Had you lived… nothing could have been saved-"

Before Lux can finish Spyro leaps up, his would be mortal wound healed by the crystal's influence. Lux barely turns in time to see the small Dragon leaping for his neck before a large explosion rocks the entire ship, knocking Spyro off course. Taking out the far portion of the arena a small hole through which the clear blue sky could be seen if it weren't for the large mass in front of it. The shouts of excitement from the crowd fades into battle cries and screams of surprise above them, a force out of their sight is one again assaulting the Scavenger's fleet.

Once the dust settles Spyro and Lux look upon a beast that neither of them had seen before in their lives. It was nothing like anything else in this world, before them a gigantic hulking quadruped with strange muscle proportions steps out of the dust. Emerald green skin paired with dull brown toes and horns gleam menacingly with a toothy off center smile taking away from any attempt at intimidation. His legs are held by studded iron braces large enough they could go around Spyro's whole body. Haphazardly strapped to the beasts back is strange twin green cannons glowing with a strange green energy that gathers within its barrel.

"What is that?" Lux asks looking to Spyro inquiringly as if he hadn't just tried to murder him seconds ago, the pain of their wounds no longer concerning them.

"Dunno, kinda of assumed he was with you, I certainly don't know a thirty foot tall gargantuan green beast."

"Me?" Lux asks in mock hurt, "that thing looks like it could gobble me up in a single bite… oh, it's attacking by the way."

Looking back to the beast true to Lux's word the beast bows forward as if to aim its large twin cannons at the pair, finished gathering its energy a large fast moving orb comes shooting out. Despite its speed the distance between them makes it simple for them to simply sidestep the projectile as it blasts a hole in the side of the ship behind them. Taking a quick look out the hole Spyro finds the ship to be tens of miles up in the air above the ocean, quickly ruling out any chance of escape by jumping.

While Spyro's back is turned the sound of another large weight falls behind him, whipping around Spyro only has the chance to see a blue scaly hide, he unfortunately doesn't get the opportunity to spot the massive wooden club smashing into him. Before either of the two can do anything Spyro is slammed out of the arena ship and out into the ocean far below.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

"Listen I know you wanted to get out of there and I did have this huge complicated plan involving a prison break by starting a riot after disabling that crystal thingy, but seriously you need to WAKE UP."

Spyro snaps awake with the wind rushing past his face as he swiftly plummets to the ocean below, Spyro opens his mouth to scream in surprise only to have his breath thrown back into his throat by the pressure. Spyro tries to spread his wings to fly but without his magic he can't fuel it and only slows down a little, not nearly far enough to prevent himself from being killed from the impact against the water.

"All right, let me figure this out" Sparx says thinking. Flying underneath Spyro Sparx braces against his stomach and pushes upward beating his wings hard, a tug on his horns alerts Spyro to Zoe pulling him upwards but neither of them are strong enough to stop his swift descent; having already fallen nearly halfway to his certain doom. Spyro spreads his wings out flat to slow himself down as far as possible, Spyro closes his eyes again as he hears Sparx shout something but he pushes it away.

Spyro scans his powers; Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Earth. Most of his elements are either useless in this situation or might actively make him fall faster, Electricity could allow him to flap his wings fast enough to fly but it's too uncontrollable to use safely, especially with Sparx and Zoe attached to him. Spyro's mind goes over his powers again, and then again, and he comes up empty; there's no power of his that can save him from his demise. But before Spyro gives in he breaths slowly calming himself despite the rushing winds surrounding him, in fact Spyro focuses upon the roar of rushing winds, searching for any way to use them to his advantage.

Spyro exhales deeply filling himself with a power he himself has not wielded for the entirety of his life, but he knows someone else who has. Spyro concentrates on the power directing it beneath him and envisioning it rising up to assist his broken flight. Flapping his wings Spyro fills himself with the new power of Wind pulling himself from the mortal fall with his claws just barely scraping the water below. Sparx and Spyro give a loud whoop in cheer as Spyro sails above the ocean at high speeds, propelled by the angular force of his descent so fast the others can barely keep up.

Having just barely survived Spyro had paid no attention to his surroundings but they are now heading directly towards a large flat landmass ahead of them, one not floating above the seas but placed upon them. Taking a moment to take in the sight Spyro spots the thick dense forest covering most of that land mass with small breaks in it for lakes and even rivers cutting through the land. Having just barely survived Spyro also neglected anything besides his imminent demise, "nice job man, your pulling powers out of-OH GOD!" Sparx exclaims startling the other two.

Sparx had moved up from below Spyro over to his side, Spyro scans his eyes over the side of his body where Lux had impaled him. The wound wasn't nearly as deep as before but Spyro had left the effect of the crystal too soon to be fully healed and a large painful puncture still remains. Spyro stumbles in his flight as all the pain from his wounds comes flooding back to him as the sedative wears off, losing height quickly Spyro's magic fails him just as he crosses into the continent. Swiftly Spyro falls into the woods tumbling would be painfully had he not already passed out from the bloodloss, kicking up a small cloud of dirt Spyro's body comes to a stop laying under a protective grove of trees.


	15. Falsus Conclusionses

The sun rises above the walls of the slumbering city of Warfang; shining painfully into the eyes of a particular Fire Dragon, Flame blinks his amethyst eyes painfully and turns over to hide from the light. Flame groans and looks away from his window towards the rest of his spacious room; despite really just being a repurposed attic, Flame had really made the room his own. His bed is pushed up against the window overlooking the street below with a nightstand beside it, the lone object on the nightstand is an ever burning candle; it was one of the last personal amenities here after it was given to them when they arrived at Warfang. The home had been owned by one of the Atlawas from the village they grew up in, they've been living here ever since; they'd been offered to live at the Temple but they decided to live here instead.

The rest of the room were relics from his youth, he still had his old toy chest that he used to play with that he's been meaning to get rid of for years now; but he just can't seem to bring himself to do it. A large rug leads to the stairway going back down into the house proper, as Flame's gaze runs over the hatch leading downwards he remembers his responsibilities. Sighing Flame begrudgingly gets out of bed and shakes himself awake, it's been over a week now since the two heroes disappeared, but the Guardians still want him as ready as possible for the coming battle. Knowing he needs to be at the Temple soon Flame hurries down the stairs to the second floor of the house where Ember would normally sleep, not that she's been here the past week. As Flame walks down the hall towards the other set of stairs he stops outside her room, typically he'd knock to wake her up and they'd leave together, but she's been leaving before he wakes and coming home after he's already asleep.

Knowing its pointless Flame knocks on the door once with his tail before proceeding further down the hall, Flame's about to go downstairs to the kitchen when he hears the creak of the door hinge. Out of the darkened room the bright pink dragoness walks out, the tiredness and pain gone from her eyes, even her scales seem brighter than before. Finishing his admiration, "your looking a lot better, how are you feeling?"

Looking up to him and smiling cutely just like her old self, "I'm feeling a lot better now, I think I've finally shaken off whatever was wrong with me these past couple weeks. Hopefully this time it won't relapse and it will stay gone."

Turning around Flame starts heading towards the stairs again, "hopefully, I'm sure all the others will be glad to hear your alright, in fact I'm heading out right now so let's go tell them…"

"I'm sorry…" Ember interrupts.

"Wha… What?" Flame turns back perplexed.

Ember shrugs her shoulders nervously and motions uncertainty, "I've been an awful ungrateful friend this whole time." She holds a paw out to stop his response, "the whole time I've been sick I've been ignoring everyone, especially you, I've been running off on my own and leaving everyone else behind, even after you bought me this beautiful necklace." Ember paws at the bright red and gold heart necklace hanging from her neck, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about how I've been behaving and thank you for taking care of me this whole time."

Flame waits a moment to ensure she's finished before giving his response. "It's okay, you weren't doing it on purpose; you were just all messed up from being sick and the stress from everything else going on. Besides you weren't that intolerable," Flame reassures her.

"Just… thank you for taking care of me all this time," Ember gives him a thankful nuzzle before proceeding towards the stairs past him, the light from the nearby window giving her pink scales a beautiful sheen. For a moment Flame considers explaining to her how he feels, how's he's felt for some time now.

Ember waits and turns back around towards him after noticing he's not following her, the light dancing off her pale yellow horns and pink scales. Despite how he feels about her Flame can see something behind her eyes, a certain sadness. Flame holds his feelings within, Ember is clearly emotional right now and Flame recognizes it would be wrong of him to burden her with this right now. "Let's go, we've got work to do," Flame agrees as they both start their commute to the Temple happy to finally be able to walk together once more.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Winter wanders the halls of the Dragon Temple, practically walking in circles going nowhere in particular, Winter wasn't exactly brooding he was actually trying to avoid Nix finding him unoccupied. Nix had the bad habit of sniffing out personal problems and insisting she butts into them, normally its satisfying to watch the others squirm under both her and her mate's investigative gaze. However Winter's in no mood to talk about what's happening, not only is there nothing anyone else can do for the time being they'll surely look at him differently if they find out the truth. His friends likely won't mind it's the Guardians he's worried about, they won't be nearly as understanding of his plight.

Winter's aimless wanderings bring him to a window overlooking the courtyard dominated by the statues of heroes, dominating the center of the courtyard is a giant statue of the heroic purple Dragon Spyro. His whole life he'd heard about how well respected and thankful the world was for Spyro and Cynder's actions; Winter should of known their appreciation was only a falsehood. The world fears Spyro and hates Cynder, although the world may not know of their return yet the whispers of rumors are spreading; someone must of seen them on their way to Warfang and the Temple was forced to lie and release an official statement that they have not seen the heroes. Although few dare say it aloud Winter has heard whispers about the citizens of Warfang wanting to demand that something preemptive be done by the Council. Finally while Winter was visiting Joshua at his tailoring job he'd overheard out a window that their return has brought some racial tensions to light, although some Dragons are hopeful for their return; the other races whom had suffered far more from Cynder's corruption and Malefor's madness were far more cautious. Although the conversation he'd overheard between that dragon and the Atlawa was full of playful accusations and assertions, it won't take long until those sentiments bubble to the surface disturbingly real. Spyro's return on the other hand is even more divisive, Spyro is seen by most as an immense danger to the world due to the fear he will fall to madness like Malefor. While there are others who see him as a damn-near messiah, a herald of a world of light and hope to come.

Winter himself isn't sure how to view the two heroes, on the one hand, he was surprised by their casualty; that the two were ultimately just younglings like him, both struggling with their own personal problems just like him. On the other hand they both fled at the first sign of things going south, rather than exploring any options to contain Cynder they left to find a solution themselves. Winter found himself simultaneously in awe and disappointed by the two Dragons but he supposes he's equally as unimpressive as they are.

Winters judgments are interrupted as the far door to the courtyard opens and is swiftly closed behind Flame and Ember, even from this distance Winter can tell the difference in Ember's demeanor. From this far Winter can see that she's more energetic and even has a spring in her step, she's finally back to her old self. Winter breathes a sigh of relief at the news, before he can study her further Winter suddenly becomes aware of a presence behind him. Winter's feelings of relief are dashed as the Shadow Dragon finds him, the prying eyes staring into the back of Winter's skull waiting to ask their questions.

Winter for a moment considers just not turning around and facing her, it'd certainly be easier that way; Winter gets increasingly suspicious as several minutes pass after both Flame and Ember have come into the building and likely headed to the showers as they always do. Finally Winter relents and turns about to faces the approaching questions; surprised Winter doesn't find the large Shadow dragoness but rather her son Nero.

"I was wondering how long you'd ignore me" Nero chuckles attempting to lighten the mood, his silver-red eyes failing to hide the questions beneath. Moving forward and sitting beside Winter looking out the window, "Ember's looking a lot better right-"

"Just get on with it," Winter sighs.

"What's been going on with you?" Nero starts.

"What do you mean, I'm _**fine**_."

"No your not!" Nero shouts taking Winter aback for a moment, "you've been skulking around all week and have been looking miserable this whole time. What's going on with you?"

"Straight to the point huh?"

"Quit stalling" Nero lowly growls, he'd been preparing for this conversation the past two days, he'll get the answers he already suspects.

Winter huffs and sighs, after rolling his head he answers, "they've denied my heritage."

"Your… heritage?" Nero asks perplexed, he'd thought of many answers but this wasn't one of them.

"My father…. Used to be my father, is Cyril's brother; making me a part of a royal bloodline that is descended from the Dragon Kings of old." Although he'd been expecting to have this conversation with Nix instead, Winter was also prepared for the inevitable questions everyone would have. "My mother was a researcher working in my father's employ making me illegitimate, despite this he's always continued to claim me as his own despite the shame it brought upon him. All of that's gone now, they didn't even bother telling me in person; All I got was a mere note when I was called to the floating estate above Warfang. And that's it… happy now?"

Winter turns away from Nero and starts to walk away, Winter doesn't need to look at him to know that he doesn't understand. "So what does that mean for you? It does mean that they don't publicly acknowledge you, but what does that even matter anymore. Their coup failed, they're not in control of Warfang right now, and I was under the impression the relationship with your family has been dicey ever since that day anyway."

"You just don't get it, do you?" Winter turns angerly and echoes what he said to Cyril, "neither of you do. You two are the _only_ two who know for now, it's not public yet and I had to practically beg Cyril not to tell the Guardians or to make a statement to the people."

"You never were one to care too much about what others thought of you, sure you shined your scales and made sure you were presentable, but you weren't one to flaunt your heritage like your uncle. You know you don't need to worry about the rest of us, your not our friend because you have the right bloodline; your our friend because… well, your you."

"It's not you guys I'm worried about… It's the Guardians I'm worried about."

"The Guardians? What do they care? They already despise the royalty and I doubt Cyril will think any less of you even if they don't consider you related."

Winter turns his head away, unwilling to meet Nero's eyes. "Nero. Why do you think I'm here?"

"Because the Guardians wanted to prepare future generations for Guardianship?"

"That's true, that's why this Temple exists, but why did they choose me?" Winter poses the question. Nero searches for a not obvious answer but doesn't find one fast enough before Winter informs him. "I'm here _**because**_ of my bloodline, not in spite of it. My family has produced some of the most legendary and powerful Ice Dragons in history, they'd hoped I might be as powerful as my ancestors but I'm not. If what the letter says is true… Me staying here might not be guaranteed."

"What are you talking about?" Nero asks confused "your plenty powerful, and I'm sure the Guardians won't just kick you out after all the training they've given you."

"Why not? I know there's better candidates like my half-brother Frost, and with Spyro and Cynder returning… there's not much reason to keep me around anymore…"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Nero shouts increasingly angry and confused, "how can you say that? You're not weak, your easily one of the strongest here…"

"Oh yeah," Winter sadly smirks "what about Flame, or you? I can't compare to either of you, much less the heroes of legend."

"You don't have to compare to us, my mom and dad don't like to talk about it but I keep hearing them say that there's something… unique about my powers. And there's no use trying to argue about not being as powerful as Flame, his powers are on a damn-near mythical level; there's never been anything like him in the history of the Dragonic race. And even _if_ power is what they're choosing candidates based upon, which would be an awful idea, what about Ember? Flame is clearly more powerful than her and she hasn't been kicked out yet, why would you be any different?" Nero pauses for breath having said it all practically without breathing, Winter doesn't have a response; it's not as if Winter hadn't considered all the things Nero had mentioned, but hearing them said out loud puts a new perspective on it all. Nero holds out his paw so he can continue unabated, "now that I've rather thoroughly proved to you that your position here at the Temple is safe, there's one more thing you should know. When Cyril came back from testing the flight paths of the floating islands I heard them talking, they didn't know I could hear them and they were talking about us training to be Guardians. They seemed concerned about finding other candidates to replace them, I doubt they're gonna go throwing away talent such as yours anytime soon."

"How did you possibly overhear this? I'd bet they met in the proper conference room; that room is protected with wards and physical barriers to prevent eavesdropping. How'd you do it?"

With a confident smirk, "There's a small unused storage closet down underneath, they forgot to form the magic barrier underneath the ground so I just made a small hole right underneath the table. But that's enough about that, what's going on with you? Normally this kind of thing wouldn't of bothered you at all; you'd recognize that even if this wasn't some mistake that we would meet with your family to find out why this has happened. Your smart, you know how this stuff works; so what's really going on with you, where'd this inferiority complex come from?"

Winter bows his head in shame once again unwilling to meet his friends gaze, "I… I haven't won a single fight with Flame since our injury over a year ago. He's advanced so far, and I've… stood still this entire time, I've made so little progress in the past year; I guess I just feel as if I don't deserve to be here."

Nero lays his wing over the frosty dragon, "of course you deserve to be here. You might not be the strongest around, but your far more powerful than most other Dragons. The fact that your still Flame's rival is prove enough you deserve to be here, just because you aren't dogging at his heels doesn't change that fact. Just a year ago you matched him in your guy's little fight, what's happened to your confidence since then?"

"I guess… I've just been thinking a lot recently about my losses against him."

"Why?" Nero asks happier that they can hopefully move past what's been bothering him. "You just need to wait and find out what's happening, there's nothing to worry about until then."

"I guess you're right," Winter admits.

Any normal Dragon would have left well enough alone, knowing they were able to help their friend they would be satisfied; but Nero is decidedly no normal Dragon. "Why have you been so obsessed with your losses against Flame? Typically you never seem to mind losing too much, you always appreciate the learning opportunity, what's different now?"

"I…" Winter stammers shaking off Nero's wing and turning away, "well I guess I was just thinking about what those losses represented, what they meant for me personally."

"What they meant for you personally?" Nero presses further than he really should.

"It was just some stupid bet a while back it didn't mean anything," Winter unsuccessfully reassures. Nero gives him an inquiring look and Winter breaks, "A long time ago… I liked Ember okay! It wasn't anything at all, barely a childhood crush, it was just after you figured out that Flame likes Ember. Nowadays I think it was just my rivalry with him that made me want to dual him for the "right" to ask her out. It was so stupid…" Winter trails off and starts to walk away. The more he thinks back on it the more stupid and a waste of time it was, he spent days in infirmary with Aqua talking it over after she got him to spill about it. Worst of all, even if he had won he felt nothing for her and would certainly of lost her friendship after their inevitable break up.

"Listen Winter," Nero gets his attention before Winter can leave. "All of that is in the past, there's nothing that can be done about it now. So listen, just remember that you totally belong here and we'll figure this all out when your family gets home. Speaking of which, when are they going to be back?"

"The letter said they'd be returning within the month, hopefully we can get this all sorted out by then. I know you really want to hang out with Frost too" Winter smiles. Without a response the pair walk away from the window both happier and more relaxed after their conversation, they both leave their private conversation behind unknown to a mother's prying eyes.


	16. Spiritus Procellarum Reunion

A yellow teenage Dragoness circles and prepares to land before a massive daunting brickwork building with large stained glass windows, the nearly full moon giving it an ethereal glow despite the swift approaching clouds. The Great Library of Largoon stands far away from the rest of the coastal village. A great storehouse of information, it is full of whatever relics of knowledge were evacuated from Warfang during the siege just before Malefor's defeat. Full of hundreds of books the library isn't nearly as impressive as the one in Warfang, but it still holds plenty of information for anyone unable or unwilling to make the long trip to the city of Warfang.

Flapping her wings the Dragoness steps onto the landing platform in front of the main doors, any other Dragon would of gone home long before nightfall and retired to bed, but not her; she has too much to do tonight. With a little hesitation she pushes open the massive well oiled wooden door, making only the lightest of creeks in the dark spacious library; even such a quiet noise was all the librarian needed. "Although it's a pleasure to see the younglings so inquisitive in their pursuit of knowledge, but we're actually closed for the night. Please leave and come back in the morning" Libre calls out not looking towards the door. Libre is the librarian for Largoon Port, busy putting away books and checking the contents of a bag, he pays little attention to whomever has arrived. Although when the door isn't closed he huffs loudly and turns to face them. Libre is a tall but frail Dragon; his light green hide, impaired glasses assisted eyesight, dull horns and unsharpened claws made him impractical for fighting. His extensive knowledge, however made him the perfect candidate to stay behind and take care of these books. Libre gazes sternly at the yellow Dragoness; her scales given a mysterious lunar sheen from the moonlight behind her. Libre takes off his glasses and sighs, "you know, it'd be easier to help if you didn't change your disguise every time you came here."

"Can never be too careful," Cynder reassures as her Shadow disguise melts off of her. "Is everything ready for the ritual?"

"Should be, I've probably checked this bag a hundred times today" Libre says as he once again checks the bag of its contents. Cramped inside is several instructional books and papers, with plenty of dust and chalk to draw the magic circle. Included inside is some snacks and supplies in case the spirit fights back and this ritual takes some time. After checking the bag one final time, he ties the straps together and walks around his solid oak counter to deliver the bag to her.

"Thank you, truly; for everything you've done for me over the past month," Cynder thanks as she takes the surprisingly heavy bag and straps it to her back. Cynder had heard about this library and decided it was her best chance to not only stop the Terror, but also to track down her family; unfortunately her family's trail went cold and she'd been too busy working with Libre to stop this spirit. Despite arriving in disguise each time he'd figured out her identity by the end of the first week, after that they'd decided to work together to stop this threat.

"Of course, it would be awfully terrible if the Terror of the Skies returned, especially after so many years of peace. Please, face this thing, I know it's a massive improper burden to place on such young shoulders, but I have confidence you can beat this spirit. And don't forget to send Aqua and Nix over this way, it's been far too long since I've spoken with those two."

"I will" Cynder promises, if she is successful in expelling this spirit she'll be returning to Warfang immediately. Cynder had flown so far that even if Spyro could somehow track her down it would take over a month to cross that distance over-foot. Although such a feat should be impossible she's learned well not to underestimate him, in fact she expects him to somehow show up at the worst possible time.

"Do you have any plans if Spyro shows up, and what about those two creatures who had attacked you?" Cynder had been attacked by two large beasts out in the forest about two weeks ago, one wielding a large wooden club and the other with large twin blaster cannons on his back, although they were weak they escaped before Cynder could finish them off. Libre had nicknamed them Crush and Gulp after some old story.

"The plan is to be done before they can arrive, and if they do? I'll just retreat and we'll redo the sigils here; we're only doing it out in the forest in case something goes wrong. Did you remember that you need to be on standby in the village in case the Terror takes over? I doubt she'll go there but if my family truly is here and she knows about them… she might go after them in an attempt to break me." The Terror has been suspiciously absent during her stay here, the two of them have decided that she must be biding her time until Spyro is in range; exactly as Cynder had hoped would happen.

"Of course" Libre agrees. "Did you ever find anything about your family?"

Cynder shakes her head in denial, "nothing. All I know at this point is that they're related to some artifact and that they also lost a child in the attack on the Temple. They should also look like me, but that's too unreliable because who knows how being corrupted affected my development. Even with those clues I've found nothing, Largoon Port isn't exactly a small town after all, its nearly a proper city with a large population."

"Speaking of Lagoon Port's population, did you hear the announcement about that old sea-witch?"

"No, I've been avoiding crowded areas; my Shadow disguise is good but I wouldn't trust it under the scrutiny of anyone looking for it. What happened?"

"A strange sea-witch is apparently attempting to threaten the town into subjugation with a powerful storm. It's nothing we can't handle, this town survived even the hurricanes that arrived in the aftermath of the Shattering. Trust me, you don't need to worry about us, just be extra cautious out there tonight."

"I will," Cynder finishes adjusting her bag and prepares to leave, nodding she looks around for an excuse to stay.

"You feel it too, don't you? We won't be seeing each other again for a while will we?"

"I doubt it, something always comes up, nothing ever goes to plan," Cynder bemoans eliciting a chuckle from the older Dragon.

"Well regardless of what happens, it was a pleasure working with you and I wish you good tidings, good luck young one."

With their goodbyes said Cynder turns and leaves the dark library behind and prepares to face her fate; whatever it holds in store for her.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Cynder groans in frustration as she nears completion of the magic circle; over the past hour and a half she's been drawing sigils in a cleared dirt area. A light drizzle irritates her scales but thankfully the magical effects of the dust prevents is deformation from water. She'd practiced every part of this process but doing it all in order and in full scale is taking forever. Thankfully she's finished replicating each and every step of the drawing and all that remains is activating the spell itself. Although this is a rather simple spell it took nearly two weeks to practice and write the correct sigils. Nix supposedly had some talent for such magics but Cynder needed an true expert like Libre.

Stepping back Cynder observes her work, a large circle several meters in diameter with four uniform circles inside, each adorned with a symbol in a language she doesn't know; Libre had told her the meanings but she doesn't remember them right now. Finally in the center overlapping them all is one final circle with the same symbol that adorns her forehead.

Checking her notes one final time Cynder steps into the circle and sits in the center, vaguely aware of the fact that the wind had picked up and the light drizzle has turned into a steady rain soaking her scales. Closing her eyes Cynder focuses her breathing and whispers the word Libre taught her, "Emundabit." Through her closed eyelids she can see the dust markings glow with a bright blue light, the dust rising up and surrounding her in the warm translucent light.

Cynder hasn't practiced this part but Libre had coached her on what to do; raising her magic deep within herself Cynder brings the dark deep-set corruption to bear. Opening her eyes Cynder arrives at the realm the Terror had repeatedly confronted her in, the blue wisps that surround her are far brighter than before and the cobblestone path is now adorned with blue sigils similar to the ones she drew. Libre was uncertain what this world is or what it represents, he wasn't familiar with any records mentioning a spirit world like this, but their research was far enough along they hoped it wouldn't matter.

Noticing the Terror had not made herself known Cynder confidently proceeds down the path towards the source of the light; she still doesn't know what it is or what it represents but she doesn't care, it's not what she's here for. Cynder makes it most of the way down the path towards the light, within she can see some sort of object on a pedestal but she still can't make out any of its details.

Before she can enter the light a sharp chuckle emanates from behind her, "I see you've returned, of your own volition and everything!" Strutting down a particularly intact portion of walkway Cynder's adult form towers above her smiling.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you, you're a dark spirit and now that I've caught you I can expel you from my mind, you can't win!" Cynder shouts her paws twitching nervously, after this month of searching for answers she can finally be rid of this curse.

"Oh now?" the Terror sarcastically asks, "and what are you going to do to purge me? Wave your paws and say some magic words?"

"Exactly;" Cynder raises her paw, motions in a circle, and whispers "Geniti Forent Pelli." The Terror stands up straight recognizing one of the old magic languages, glancing around nervously she sees the blue wisps of light grow even brighter and move in close.

Both the sigils and wisps surrounding them continue to glow until they shroud out the Terror, "I see…" the Terror chuckles, smiling as it is consumed. Finally the Terror's laughing fades and Cynder can finally breathe a sigh of relief, finally she can go home; finally, she can see Spyro again.

"Hahahaha…" the Terror laughs maniacally stepping out of the rapidly fading light, "your such a _**fool**_!" As the Terror shouts as darkness shoots out of her large frame consuming the blue light and flooding Cynder's senses as she continues laughing, "Me? A mere dark spirit? I never took you for an arrogant one. I'm sorry all you efforts were truly in vain but this charade is over…"

"Cynder…?" a voice calls out to her as the dream world fades violently once again.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

_A few minutes ago_

Spyro spots the glowing lights through the dense forest, he'd been following his sense of her direction for some time now; even after Sparx and Zoe gave up against the dangerous encroaching storm. The rain now comes down in heavy rapid waves and will only continue to get worse as the night wears on. Pushing on towards the light it grows even brighter than before, likely being able to be seen from kilometers away, ignoring the pain growing in his eyes Spyro keeps his eyes locked on it. He can't see Cynder but from following his guiding feelings and knowing that nothing else could be this powerful, he knows it's her.

Spyro arrives in the clearing noticing the magic circle and staring in awe at whats happening, Cynder floating in the air as the source of the great light. The bright light finally subsides and Cynder floats slowly back to the ground, standing up as she floats her amethyst underbelly and jewelry shine beautifully and angelic-like. Her eyes are closed in concentration and she must not know he's here, "she must have succeeded!" Spyro whispers in awe. Finally this nightmare is over and they can finally go home, now they can all stand together against those who want their deaths. But no sooner had the words left his mouth did despair rear it's terrible head; as Cynder's claws touch the ground darkness floods out of her scales tainting her purified form.

Spyro steps back in fear as Cynder…. It shakes its head and stretches its claws before noticing Spyro. Smiling and bearing its shining white teeth matching its now glowing white eyes, the demonic form speaks "not only did she open her heart to me, but you've delivered yourself right into the jaws of death, looks like I won't have use for her after all. Embrace your death purple Dragon, and know the world will live on because of your sacrifice."

"Sacrifice!?" Spyro shouts regaining his courage and bravery approaching the dark dragoness. "How dare you take her! She's not your puppet to command, Let Her GO!" Spyro commands stepping forward toward the Terror with every word.

Despite being taken aback by his boldness the Terror doesn't back down, sneering she prepares herself to exit the magic circle and complete her mission. But Spyro doesn't stop, he's prepared to fight against the dark being when he crosses the circle of dust, breaking the ring of magic dust. Both their gazes are drawn downward at the lapse of magical energy, "everything ruined by a child's whim…"

With the magical circle broken the spell fails and cuts the connection, instantly the darkness begins to fade from Cynder's body as she falls to the ground. Spyro doesn't understand what just happened but the darkness drains away from her which he decides must be a good thing. Spyro approaches Cynder's lightly breathing but otherwise immobile form and raises a paw to place upon her in comfort, Cynder shifts slightly causing him to stop. Cynder looks up and meets Spyro's eyes, her eyes are still shining white like her corrupted state.

Spyro jumps back out of reach uncertain of what she might do in this half-conscious state. She staggers to her feet the darkness still seeping off her scales, her body weak and hunched she appears feral and wild, her eyes darting wildly and unfocused as they fade back in "Cynder…" Spyro whispers. Spyro backs away further fear gripping his heart, he doesn't know what he's looking at anymore. Is it Cynder, the Terror, or something else entirely? Shame comes over Spyro as he realizes his mistake; Cynder is his friend and she would never hurt him, he has nothing to fear from her.

But Spyro couldn't hide his emotions from her fast enough as she awoke, the first thing she sees when she wakes is Spyro; afraid. Her heart drops to a new low, everything she'd tried to prevent has come to fruition, she failed; again.

Spyro knows that she knows, "Cynder wait… please…." Before he can do anything Cynder turns and swiftly stumbles away before taking flight. Spyro doesn't bother shouting after her, she won't listen even if she could hear him over the roar of the rain. Spyro's shoulders slump depressingly as the rain seemingly redoubles it's power, stinging against his scales. Deciding to try and track Cynder again Spyro is surprised to find that he can't, the feeling that had led him here is gone. Refusing to give up Spyro remembers Largoon Port where Sparx and Zoe took refuge, with the wind whipping around him and rain unsubsiding Spyro heads to the port town.

Mercifully Largoon Port was only a few kilometers from where he'd found Cynder, however the long miserable walk gave him time to think about what had happened, and more importantly; about Cynder. She keeps refusing help with this matter and who knows where she's run off to this time, but Spyro **does** understand; why she doesn't want to be near him. But with all the events that brought him here staying separate might be more dangerous than being together. "I should've just stayed at the Dragon Temple, that would of been a lot smarter" Spyro laments as he approaches the village. Spyro thanks the poor weather and low visibility for disguising his otherwise noticeable colorings.

The town of Largoon Port is an extensive shipping and fishing village which became a popular refuge for many of the inhabitants whom had fled the Dragon Realms during Malefor's invasion; some liked it so much that they never went back. The town is made of impressively strong wooden structures that have stood the test of time and nature, mixing both absolute durability and the traditional styling of any seafaring people the village is quite quaint. The inhabitants have shut themselves in and barricaded their homes in response to the supernatural storm outside, only the most reckless remain on the streets. As Spyro approaches the lantern-lit city the dark rain camouflages his scales.

While he lay there recovering from the wound Lux inflicted upon him, Spyro had plenty of time to experiment with using new elements, thinking that since he could copy Cynder's Wind Spyro tried using Shadow. Although anyone investigating his scales closely can see the discrepancies, Spyro did achieve a slight cloak blue-shifting his scales so he's not quite as noticeable, his purple scales still peeking through at random. Activating the cloak Spyro wanders the streets of the village looking for any indication of where Cynder went. Soon his wanderings bring him to the docks, the piers are open and filled with boats, all tied down securely as to ensure they don't float away, although the storm threatens to smash them against the very docks they're tied to.

Spyro's about to leave and continue his wandering when he spots a figure out on one of the stone jetties, sheltered ineffectually by a flimsy looking wooden and tarp structure. The large dragon turns at Spyro's approach, "and what might someone as young as you be doing out here? Everyone should be either sheltered inside or evacuated… who are you? I don't recognize you."

"My name is Noris" Spyro lies, "I'm… well I'm looking for someone; she doesn't want me to find her but I just… have to." Spyro hopes his inquiries won't sound too suspicious despite the circumstances.

"She doesn't want you to find her? Well I must say that I haven't seen anyone not a part of my team out here in this dreadful storm." The dark Dragon looks towards the encroaching storm, the swirling hurricane bears down menacingly towards the city, but it remains about an hour out before it makes proper landfall. "We have a little time before the storm arrives, why do you think she doesn't want you to find her? It might make it easier to track her down, heaven knows no one should be out by themselves in this weather."

Spyro doesn't want to give away too much information but will surely look suspicious if he doesn't, "something happened and now she's convinced her presence puts me in danger. She might be right, but now things are different, I need her with me to face what's coming…" Spyro trails off because this Dragon probably thinks he's crazy.

But he doesn't laugh it off or even berate his childish explanation, "you have quite the interesting life don't you young one? Please sit with me, we have some time before the storm hits and I believe your story may be even more important than that."

Spyro hesitantly complies and sits facing the dragon, the dragon reaches up above him and produces a small lantern, lighting it the light reveals his features. A dark scaled Shadow Dragon with jet black horns, wings, and claws he's certainly an intimidating figure, his deadly and clearly well used tail blade is shaped like a scythe. "My name is Turfang, I'm a Shadow dragon who loved adventuring when I was younger. In fact before I was employed by the city I spent my youth dungeon delving and finding treasures. My life was clearly dangerous, but that was of no concern for my mate, although she did want me to get out of the business and find a safer job, I however was too stubborn. I went on one last mission, but I neglected to tell her; I knew she'd chew me out about it, but I was young and reckless, so reckless she felt that she needed to follow me."

"I don't understand, why didn't you just tell her where you were going?" Spyro asks already moving past the question about why he's telling a stranger this.

"Because I was worried that if she followed me she might get hurt, and I was right, she was injured so badly she might never recover; despite the fact it happened over twenty years ago. Do you understand what I'm saying young one?"

"I think so…" Spyro lies to himself, he's starting to understand but isn't ready to admit he might be wrong even being here.

"Even though I should of told her where I was going it was foolish for her to recklessly follow me. I don't know what kind of situation the two of you are facing, but from your words I suspect it's similar. Maybe you shouldn't follow her, maybe you should, only you can truly make that choice." Turfang waits expecting a response but Spyro merely sits in silence, "perhaps you need a moment to think this over." Using his claw Turfang points to his left, Spyro follows his claw along the shoreline and atop a hill is a large brightly lit stone-work building. "That's the hospital, if she's fled anywhere from this storm it's likely she went there, and even if she didn't, it's simply the safest place to wait out the storm."

"Thank you for your advice" Spyro says as he prepares to leave deep in thought.

As Spyro runs off Turfang shouts, "till we meet again young one." Glancing once more towards the encroaching storm Turfang stands up to head out, he mutters to himself, "I need to go home and watch the kids, they've never experienced the power of a storm like this."

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Cynder's not entirely certain when she returned to consciousness, only that she found herself to be flying away from where she'd drawn the cleansing circle. The Terror had finally taken complete control over her, only to have the spell broken when someone whispered her name and severed the circle. Knowing that it must have somehow been Spyro, despite the fact it should have been impossible for him to find her, she doesn't turn around and continues flying in no direction in particular, cursing herself for her foolishness. Libre had warned her it would be a dangerous process and that it could expose her soul to the Terror if it failed, but in their haste neither of them even considered the possibility that the Terror might not even be a spirit.

Cynder can't remember it exactly, because the Terror was still in control, but she knows what she awoke to; Spyro's afraid of her. She can't clear that truth from her mind; that her best and only friend, the Dragon she loves, is afraid of her. Expelling this thing and telling him how she felt was why she fought against it, it's why she's done a lot of things recently. But how can she love someone who's afraid of her, will he still feel this way even when the spirit's gone?

Cynder however can not dally on the thought as the wind violently buffets her, nearly knocking her out of the sky. Snapping back to attention Cynder is flying above Largoon Port in the face of the colossal storm ahead of her, threatening to rip her out of the sky, Cynder looks for a safe place to land and spots one far below. A large stonework building is brightly lit like a beacon in this storm, recognizing this must be the town hospital Libre had mentioned she flies down towards it. Libre had told her of several safe shelters in the city for residents to take cover from disasters, but she'd never gone there for fear of being discovered.

Landing in a large stone courtyard Cynder can finally see what was giving off so much light; at each of the four corners of the flat square building is a large blue crystal giving off a bright light that must be visible from kilometers away. The large square building seems eerily quiet for a shelter in this powerful of a storm and Cynder walks through the double doors cautiously, but not before remembering to cloak herself.

Inside the building it is thankfully less painfully bright. A wide open lobby stretches out before her with a hallway leading towards the back, the lobby has been cleared for space for refugees, except for a large currently unoccupied desk with lots of papers on it. The few whom had taken shelter here give her only a passing glance before returning to whatever they were doing. Considering it now "they had plenty of forewarning, most probably had plans in place long before the storm hit," Cynder thinks.

As Cynder is thinking over her next move a pale albino dragoness walks in from the hall, odd pinkish-red markings adorn her scales resembling chains with a small black dot inside each link. She had two chains around her neck, one at the top of each leg, one on top of each paw, and finally one more halfway down her her bladeless tail. "Another arrival? You've come awfully late, what were you doing out in that terrible storm?"

"I didn't know it was coming, I had only just arrived when it really got bad out there," lying was as easy as breathing for Cynder after all this time.

"Oh you poor dear!" She loudly exclaims drawing some eyes, "let's get you dried off and inside." Not waiting for any response she turns around and leads Cynder back down the hall. The hall had many doors on each side, each leading into a small room housing a few families of all races, despite the severity of the storm, more than half of the rooms are unoccupied.

Leading Cynder to the end of the hall she escorts her into a plain sterile looking room with a bed, cabinets, and a reinforced window. Rummaging in the cabinet she starts asking some questions, "your the last person arrive here in awhile, my name is Eurus by the way. I try to get some information on anyone coming in so we can reunite them with their families when the storm is over. But you said you were from out of town, what brings you here at such a dreadful time?"

"I came to visit the library, I had some research I needed to do, but with the storm in town…"

"I see… You'll want to talk to Libre once this is all over, he can help you find what you need. What were you here to research? Surely Warfang was the more extensive selection."

"Curses, and more importantly, how to dispel them."

"Curses?" Eurus stops as she receives the towel. There's a momentary paused silence before she turns back to Cynder. "Here you go," she said as if nothing had happened at all.

"Thank you" Cynder thanks but knows when to push a question, "I don't mean to offend but what was that about? You seemed bothered when I mentioned curses."

Her expression turns oddly grim, "I once suffered a curse, we weren't able to dispel it but thankfully it went away on its own. What is the nature of your curse?" Eurus asks.

"I have a friend…." Cynder pauses uncertain how to describe their relationship. "I was cursed to bring harm to the Dragon I love, he's insistent that we can face it together but… I just don't want him to get hurt. But he insists upon trying to be there for me when what I need is some time and space," Cynder pauses at how much information she just revealed to this stranger.

"But that's not all is it?" Eurus asks knowingly.

Cynder pauses before responding, she doesn't want to tell her, but it's clear she's practically figured it out on her own. "I tried to expel the curse from my soul before I came here, and I nearly succeeded. But I had been tricked, whatever it is, it's not a normal curse, I had grown over overconfident in my belief I could expel it and I left myself vulnerable. It took over my body and nearly killed my friend; I'm ashamed of my failure," Cynder admits.

"I see…" is all Eurus can give in return as Cynder turns her back on her to look out the window. Cynder's curse is far stronger and far more dangerous than the one Eurus suffered long ago, Eurus decides to join Cynder looking out at the swirling storm bearing down on the port city. "What are you going to do now?"

"Once the storm subsides I'll leave the city, my friend has likely followed me here, but since he can't fly he won't be able to follow me as easily…"

"Can't fly?" Eurus asks curious.

"It's a long story, but it's not tied to my curse. I'll leave and try again, hopefully I'll be better prepared this time."

"Is that it?"

"What do you mean?" Cynder turns her head to look at the albino.

"What are you going to do about your friend? He can't fly, but what's stopping him from just following you?"

"Nothing, but I'm far faster than him, unless you have a way to make him see why I can't afford to…"

"You could tell him. You might be able to convince him why you want to protect him so badly. To be fair, it didn't stop me from pursuing my mate to that blasted crypt; but I knew that I should't of, I knew how much he loved me and that's why he didn't want me to follow. I might have failed to realize how much he cared for me, but maybe your friend can do better" Eurus offers.

Cynder doesn't say anything for a while and neither does Eurus, recognizing she needs time to think. The two sit together for a moment enjoying the oddly calming storm before Eurus suddenly stands back up. "I should probably be going, there are other families who need me, we can talk more after the storm has passed."

"Of course" Cynder agrees, watching the rain pounds against the window in front of her.

But only moments after she stands a door opens and a young child calls out, "MOMMY!"

Racing out into the hall Cynder and Eurus look for the lost child, they see them running down the hall towards them. Three young dragons, barely older than hatchlings, hurry down the hall towards them; the first boy to the left is jet-black, the middle daughter has varying hues of gray, and finally a pale-white male on the right. Before any of them have a moment to explain themselves, "what on earth are you three doing here!" Eurus snaps sternly.

The jet-black and pale-white boys stop sheepishly before their mother, but the grey daughter stands firm and explains; "we wanted to watch the storm and…" Eurus glares interruptedly at them but the daughter continues. "We wanted to see what it would look like before Dad came home and we'd get in trouble for being out. But it came in too fast. The tide had come in on the beach and surrounded us, but before the big storm came this really awesome Dragon came and saved us. He had this really cool purple and blue scales, he saved us but he got hurt and…" Cynder doesn't listen to the rest as she sprints out of the hospital and takes off into the rapidly closing storm.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Spyro walks down the swiftly muddying path, the rain coming down in powerful torrents further empowered by the racing winds that threaten to bowl him over. Spyro struggles through the painful storm thinking over what Turfang had told him. Spyro recognizes that the older Dragon's probably right, maybe he shouldn't of followed her, he should have respected her decision to leave and to try to keep him safe. But he simply can't, he's worried about her; if those guys who attacked him at the Scavenger's arena are after him than they're probably after her too. Not only does he need to warn her, but he'd certainly feel safer with her around, Spyro knows that while he travels alone he's vulnerable.

As Spyro tries to decide what the best course of action is he hears something over the wind. A quiet high pitched sound, straining his ears and scanning the rapidly disintegrating beach beside him he finally finds it. Three hatchings each far too young to be out here alone are huddled together on the beach. A tidal wave had come in and surrounded their little hill of sand, cutting off their escape back to the mainland.

With little regard for his own safety or about making his presence known Spyro runs down the beach unfurls his wings, fills himself with Wind, and makes a faltered leap to their small sanctuary. Spyro lands digging deep into the sand, the three surprised hatchlings look up at him beggingly. "It'll be alright," Spyro reassures crouching down, "two at a time, I won't be able to carry any more than that."

The two boys clamber on and Spyro makes another powerful leap back ashore. Spyro lets the two off before turning around to leap back for the girl. Before he can though half of the hill she's sheltered on collapses from his previous impact. "Garland!" the two boys shout out and run to the waterfront. Spyro holds out his wing to stop the children from falling in the water, giving them a reassuring look Spyro bends his knees again and leaps back to the island.

Spyro tries to soften his landing as much as possible but his weight still decimates the island, rapidly sinking the island threatens to collapse into the raging torrent of the sea. Just before Garland is swept away Spyro grabs her by the scruff, infuses his body with Earth, and throws her to her brothers. Landing hard and covered in mud Garland immediately returns to her feet and looks out to her savior, but to the horror of the children, Spyro had already been swept away by the power of the storm.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

"Is he going to be okay?" a vague unidentifiable voice asks.

"I'm not going to lie to you, if what you told me is true, he shouldn't of even lived. If he really smashed his head on that rock then he should have been either killed instantly or died from the after effects of the concussive force. It's a miracle he's still alive at all." The voice explains as it comes into focus, he doesn't recognize this voice but recognizes the next.

"I'm sorry…" Cynder whispers into his ear, Spyro feels her head lay down next to his. As Spyro painfully returns to consciousness he can feel that he's laying on some kind of soft bed with a bright light shining through his eyelids, Spyro concludes he must be in kind of infirmary.

Spyro's mind is groggy and he almost slips back into unconsciousness, but somehow he manages to move his lips. "Cynder…" as soon as he speaks Cynder gets up and backs away in disbelief, Cynder didn't need Eurus to tell her that Spyro was on the edge, he should be out for days not hours.

"Spyro… are you there?"

Finally some strength returns to his body allowing Spyro to opens his eyes and move his head, "Of course I'm here…" Spyro's still muddled mind is confused when he spots the unfamiliar yellow Dragoness. "Who are…" but Spyro understands when Cynder drops her cloak revealing her dark scales.

Eurus watches the exchange as the two are seemingly oblivious to her presence, she'd suspected the Dragoness wasn't who she seemed when she returned carrying the purple Dragon of legend. She came back in through the lobby but he was so caked in mud, blood, and greenery, no one could recognize him until he'd been cleaned up. Unknowingly to her she'd actually been speaking with Cynder the Terror of the Skies this whole time, but Eurus has no fear of her, she's just another child in need of her help. While the two heroes are still focused on one another Eurus slips out of the room leaving the two Dragons alone.

Spyro hears the door close and looks over Cynder's shoulder, "her names Eurus, don't worry, I'm pretty sure we can trust her, not that there's much we can do to hide our identities now" Cynder explains.

Spyro smiles not just at the news but finally being able to speak with Cynder under happy terms, Spyro breaths deeply remembering his conversation with Turfang.

"Spyro I…" but Spyro holds out his paw to stop her.

"Do you mind if I go first?" he requests.

"Of course," Cynder answers despite not knowing what to expect.

"I'm sorry… I know you made a big decision to leave Warfang, you wanted to stay away and prevent me from getting attacked by the Terror. And I didn't respect that. You made a big sacrifice and I thought staying together would be better for everyone. And although we were both probably right, I ruined it, I put myself in even more danger than I could have ever imagined despite everything you did to help me…. I'm sorry." Spyro admits before closing his eyes and laying back down, it's not that he didn't have the strength to keep his head up, he just can't meet her eyes right now. Spyro feels terrible about what he's put Cynder through, she just wants to keep him safe and he's done everything in his power to prevent that.

"Spyro…" Cynder whispers, she's glad Spyro's starting to understand what she wants, but he's suffering for it. He feels as if it's his fault that he doesn't understand why she wants to protect him, but she hasn't told him about how she feels about him. Cynder's afraid, afraid that if she tells him that she loves him, then he might be invigorated to pursue her further, or that he might outright reject her. Spyro has shown no such affection for her and Cynder's afraid that he might not ever develop such feelings for her. Cynder has to often suppress a giggle at the fact that she faced the armies of the Dark Master but finds herself terrified at the idea of telling Spyro that she loves him. But this isn't the time for that, Cynder decides. "Spyro… it's not your fault. Your brave, you want to help those in need, and you think that I need your help; but what I really need is time, time to face this beast myself. Although I suppose ironically it was you who allowed me to fight another day."

Spyro eyes reopen and give Cynder a questioning look as he sits back up, "that ritual you performed…"

"Yes, I had worked with a librarian named Libre to develop the purging ritual which was supposed to cleanse my body of the Terror. But we had made a mistake, all this time we had thought the Terror was a dark spirit based inside my soul, like an alter-ego, but somehow we were wrong. You freed me from the Terror's binding when you broke the chalk inscriptions. Whatever the Terror is it's not within me, somehow it must be a part of the world itself; whatever is trying to dominate my soul is external. To be honest, with some time to think I'm not even convinced the Terror is a part of me anymore, rather it must be trying to take me over from another location, a location we can attack."

Throughout Cynder's whole explanation something else weights on Spyro mind, the look of sadness spreading across his face ends her explanation. Cynder falls silent as she remembers what had happened after he saved her, what happened when neither the Terror or Cynder were in control of her body; only darkness. "Spyro… what happened to me…"

"I know that wasn't you, I wasn't…. Huhhhh…" Spyro huffs not sure how to put it into words. "I wasn't afraid of you, I was afraid of what might happen; this whole time you've warned me about what could happen if it took full control over you. That is what I was afraid of, not you; I promise."

"Spyro… Thank you" Cynder thanks, reassured that he still doesn't see her as a monster.

Spyro decides he's tired of talking while laying down on his side and gets up. Kicking off the blanket to reveal his unwounded hide; the only scaring being Cynder's cut on his nose and a large scar where Lux had impaled him. Standing up and hopping off the bed Cynder backpedals in confusion… "How..?"

"What?" Spyro asks stretching and shaking.

"How on earth are you moving?"

"Like normal?" Spyro wonders at her amazement.

Cynder walks around him and Spyro continues to look at her in confusion, "you… you were on death's door; we had to reset three of your legs, both of the back ones were cracked, your spine was nearly broke in two places, one of your wings was shattered, and you'd taken a blow that should of fractured your skull. The storm had thrown you against a pier, or at least that was where I found you. Without red healing crystals it should of taken you months to recover from those injuries."

"Really?" Spyro sits down and runs a paw down one of his hind-leg but finds no cracks or injury, "that's certainly news to me." Prompting Cynder to run her paws down his spine, true to his word, his body had been healed as if by a miracle.

"You haven't gained some power to heal yourself as if by using health crystals while I've been away have you?"

Spyro smirks, "no healing, but check this out." Spyro turns toward a bare wall with some medical posters on it, breathing deeply Spyro channels his new power and releases a powerful gust of wind from his maw; ripping the posters from the wall and sending them floating to the ground. It wasn't nearly as powerful or as versatile as Cynder's, but it allowed him a semi-capable flight and he was proud of it.

"You've regained your breath?" Cynder asks impressed.

"Yeah, but only Wind, I still don't have access to my other breaths. I even learned how to cloak myself using Shadow just like you, that's how I snuck into the city."

"Seems like you've had a productive time. I take it you must of had an easy time getting here if you had all this time to make up new powers."

"Not exactly," Spyro finally takes the time to warn Cynder about the new threat of the beasts who attacked him as well as his encounter with Lux.

Cynder nodes as Spyro finishes explaining, "so you encountered Crush and Gulp; just a nickname I gave them when they tried to ambush me out in the forest." Cynder continues by observing, "so it seems our list of enemies grows ever larger. And with that sea-hag out there not even the oceans are safe."

"Sea-hag?" Spyro asks looking out the window, to his surprise the sun shines through, it seems as if the storm has finally passes.

Looking to Cynder for answers she provides, "you've been out for nearly four hours, after three the storm suddenly ended as dawn broke. Supposedly some sort of sea-witch is trying to extort the town by sending a storm its way; unfortunately she picked a poor choice since this is the same village that survived the storms that came in the aftermath of the Shattering."

"What does this hag want?" Spyro asks.

"I know what your thinking," Cynder accuses as Spyro looks away in shame. "You just nearly died and you want to go around fighting unknown evils and saving people? Good you is that I agree, if we let her take control of this city who knows what she might do next. If she can really summon storms of such magnitude than I doubt even Warfang is safe. Unfortunately we don't know where she's based, hopefully we can find out and snuff out this threat before she can bring this power to bear against a larger, less prepared, target like Warfang."

"Speaking of Warfang, what are we going to do next. I could go back… if you want…"

"No," Cynder waves a paw to dismiss the thought. "With the way things are now, we can't risk you being attacked on your way back. And now that I think about it; I don't think there's much more good I can do here. Me and Libre have effectively run the library here dry, until we have some more ideas about the types of threats we face, it might be best if we both wait to go back home together."

Spyro smiles at the thought, it would certainly be nice to sleep in a proper bed without being under constant threat of assault. An awkward question comes to mind and he even considers not asking it to not step on any toes, but he decides to do so anyways, "what about your family?"

The door opens with a gasp behind Cynder, looking back to make sure it's just Eurus who's taking in the fact that Spyro is somehow magically healed. "Nothing, no sign that my family came here after I was kidnapped, my parents might as well be half-way across the world for all it matters."

Eurus peers around Cynder to observe Spyro before coming to a swift conclusion, "let me guess; some sort of purple Dragon power?"

"No idea" Spyro shrugs, "I woke up and I was fine."

"Odd, but I suppose the purple Dragon is said to have an uncountable number of powers, you're probably just learning and developing new ones. Just let me give you a physical and you'll be on your way. Cynder" Eurus presents her with a sheet of paper, "this was apparently sent by that sea-witch, names apparently Ineptune. Guess she's taking inspirations from the old legends."

"Old legends?" Cynder asks as Eurus runs her paws along Spyro's once brutal injuries.

"You never heard about the old legends? It's a collection of stories from worlds that supposedly came before our own; mostly just a large volume of fairy tales to entertain children. Ineptune was a powerful villain the first purple Dragon supposedly faced."

"The first purple Dragon…" Spyro whispers aloud.

"Libre at the library or maybe the Guardian Volteer will be able to tell you more, I'm sure I've got the collection at home somewhere if you want it. As for you Spyro; you seem to be healthy, in incredible shape for the injuries you obtained. Your free to leave my care, but please be careful; until you learn the source of this power I would recommend not relying on it and if you do sustain any injuries feel free to return here."

Eurus is about to continue giving advice when a knock comes at the door, she gives the two dragons a signal to hide behind the bed. Complying the two lay down hidden behind the bed as Eurus opens the door to see who it is; "the young injured Dragon has a visitor."

Whomever the visitor is waits until the footsteps are gone before announcing themselves, "umm… is there a dragon named Spyro here?"

"Sparx?" Spyro asks sitting up and seeing his worried brother in the doorway.

"Spyro!" both Zoe and Sparx rush into the room to see him as Eurus shuts the door behind them. Sparx flutters up to Spyro; controlling himself as to not knock his brother over like last time. With their reappearance Cynder joins Spyro and finally the group of four is reunited for the first time in a month.

"So...uh how are you?" Sparx asks awkwardly remembering how they abandoned the search for Cynder.

"Not as broken and crippled as I should be, what happened with you two?"

"We took shelter in the town hall near the center of the city where we heard Turfang mention a suspicious Dragon; it was his kids that had been saved by you, and he pointed us in this direction."

"Oh you met my mate Turfang?" Eurus chimes in.

"Your the Dragoness he spoke of?" Spyro asks.

"Indeed, the children you saved were ours... what did he say about me?"

"He told me to take shelter from the storm here, besides that? Just some advice about what to do about our… situation."

"Don't worry young one, your friend here filled me in on your plight; not much else she could do when she presents me with a dying purple Dragon." Spyro nods thankful that he won't have to keep up this lie, if just for a moment.

"Now that we're all back together, what's our next move? Knowing you two I bet you want to investigate Ineptune, don't you?" Sparx asks knowing that he won't like the answer.

Cynder approaches the nearby window and opens it, letting in the earthy smell of the rain. "Your right, we can't just leave this town to it's fate, we have to do something. We'll have to confront her but neither of us are exactly in tip-top fighting shape. It's possible the best we'll be able to do is return to Warfang and inform the Guardians about this; we don't have any idea how powerful Ineptune is, but if she's truly powerful enough to summon such colossal powers of nature, it's unlikely we'll be able to defeat her."

Cynder motions for Spyro as he speaks up, "if things get dicey, Zoe and Sparx should come back here to warn the town; and we'll split off back towards…."

"Oh no you don't!" Sparx wags his finger scolding, "every single time I let you out of my sight you're terribly injured; first you disappear, then you're impaled by Lux, and what's this I heard about a Dragon getting swept away by the storm?"

"Fine…" Spyro submits to Sparx's doting, "you can stay with us, but someone will need to inform the town that help might not be coming for weeks, Zoe can you…"

"I can," Eurus reminds the group of her presence. "I'll inform the elders that if Ineptune's threats don't stop soon that the Guardians will come to help us."

"Agreed" Cynder comments as she prepares to leave the refugee of the hospital. Filling herself with Shadow magic she covers herself in darkness, Eurus visibly shutters at the sight but is relieved to find the same yellow Dragoness whom she'd met last night.

"I'd been wondering how you did that," Eurus states. She'd seen such darkness before, even many years later it's still a scary thing to see; a power far darker and immensely more powerful than her mate's.

As Cynder prepares to use her more powerful Shadow magic in place of Spyro's, Sparx flies up beside Zoe. "You've been quiet."

Zoe smiles before giving up the fake, "I feel like I'm intruding."

"Intruding?" Sparx whispers back "your not intruding at all. You're a part of the family now, I don't think you'll find any complaints about our little group getting bigger."

Smiling thankfully, Zoe's smile drops when Sparx turns back away, this is practically a family reunion; a family she had only just recently became a part of. But Zoe's own self musings are put aside when the pair finishes their cloaks.

Ready to head out to face Ineptune, the four escape out the large window's opening. Seemingly forgotten by the group Eurus opens the door to the hall and beckons her mate inside. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Plenty, who would've thought the purple Dragon and the old Terror of the Skies would come here, any idea why?" a tired but intrigued Turfang asks. He'd been up all night watching both the city and his mischievous children like a hawk.

"The girl wanted to dispel some kind of curse, but it seems she had some ulterior motive; apparently she's looking for her family…. It's not impossible…"

"Eurus" Turfang looks to his mate, his face serious and stern. "I haven't entertained that thought in over twenty years. Our egg was one of dozens, you're curse notwithstanding; Spyro's just as likely to be ours compared to her."

"I know… but what if she is? This might be our chance to find our lost…"

"Eurus…. Stop please." Turfang snaps more harshly than he means to. Trying to stay focused against his exhaustion, "can we please just not talk about this right not? Even if she is ours we have no way of knowing for sure, I'd rather not get my hopes up."

"Okay…" Eurus trails off and changes the subject. "So…. why weren't you watching the kids?" Eurus asks knowingly.

Turfang chuckles, "you know I just could't not make one more patrol, and it's a good thing that I did. Although I should of known Dad was too old and deaf to trust with the kids, I hope your not mad."

"Of course not, I'm pissed at Orfang, and myself. We all knew that he was too old to watch them, I'm just glad they're okay. Come on" Eurus requests, "I've got children to scold and you know how much I hate doing that."


	17. Cadunt De Aqua Templi

As the final stone column is in place Ineptune can finally relax and prepare for the village's response. Dismissing her servant-crabs the obese ugly sickly-green toned mermaid floats in the room she'd created; it's a perfect recreation of the structure she had made her base in during the time of her first battle against the purple Dragon. A large watery arena with a floating stone platform in the middle allowing her to trap any would be assailants within the chamber and fight them on her own terms. Despite her preparations she's still uneasy, long ago she'd been summoned to face a purple Dragon but she was defeated. So why summon her again? Especially since the purple Dragon of this age was lost years ago.

"Maybe your not meant to do this?" a small voice calls out from the center of the floating platform.

Ineptune rolls her eyes and turns back to the Water Fairy she had trapped, "Aqua? Do you know why I'm doing this?"

"No…" Aqua the Fairy mocks having heard the explanation several times before and regretting speaking up.

"Because," Ineptune continues as if she'd agreed, "I've learned from my past mistakes. I know that someone, be it a purple Dragon or otherwise, will eventually come to stop my reign over the seas. That's why I captured you, unlike your predecessor whom I merely captured and held prisoner, I will use your power to defeat my enemies, just like I did to the purple Dragon so long ago…" Ineptune laughs maniacally as Aqua pouts from her crystal prison.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

"What now?" Spyro asks as the group slips out of the window, Cynder's Shadowy disguise preventing any prying eyes from discovering their identities.

"We need to find this Ineptune character, the note Eurus gave us should help," Cynder explains as she produces the paper. "You have not complied with my demands and you have seen the consequences. Bring the Water Stone as a symbol of your surrender to the temple due south of the village, bring the stone this time or your city will face unending storms just like last night" Cynder reads monotonically.

"What's this Water Stone?" Spyro asks.

"Just an old local legend" Cynder explains having heard the story during one of her recon missions. "Supposedly it was the stone set in the engagement necklace the founders of Largoon Port were given back when the village had only just recently been established. Losing such an important cultural artifact would be devastating to Largoon Port, but in the face of such power they might yield."

Spyro nodes in understanding as Sparx suddenly speaks, "well if we know where we're going, why wait?"

"What's got you in the mortal peril mood?"

Sparx shrugs, "I'm not sure. Guess I'm glad to finally know who, where, and what our enemy is rather than these constant unknowns."

"Let's go" Cynder agrees with the sentiment.

Spyro jumps up into the sky before she has a chance to support him with her Wind magic, eager to demonstrate his new abilities of flight. But in his haste to take to the skies Spyro doesn't properly support himself and falters a bit, before he can crash unceremoniously back to the ground his wings fill with wind and he gazes down appreciatively to Cynder.

Once on their way south they cross out of the hospital's courtyard and finally see the damage the storm has done to the city, to their horror the city is thrashed with wood and garbage flung haphazardly around the place. However upon closer inspection and inspite of the dreadful state of the city, the more permanent structures were unharmed. Only the flimsiest and weakest of buildings show any signs of risk and the inhabitants of the city are hard at work cleaning their precious homes, visibly unburden by the weight of loss. Ineptuene's show of power was great, but this city's determination and experience trumps even that.

Putting the devastation behind them the group turns south and flies over the open ocean, the water is so crystal clear below them that they can see that the ocean is abundant with life large and small. Briefly they consider the dangers of flying so openly, but soon enough they stop at a change in the water ahead.

Small short banks of sand approach a large quarter sphere dome like cliff, within is an almost completely underwater chiseled stone structure, it appears to of been built long ago. Despite it's obvious age the temple seems immaculately maintained driving away any algae, mussels, or grime. "This must be the place" Cynder surmises. The temple is brightly lit and through the glass they can see a large object moving around, but the stained glass is too hard to see through to make out any details. Peering through the water they can see that very few fish dare to intrude upon this domain. At first there appears to be no entrance but in the exposed part is a large entrance for non-swimming creatures.

Clean cut stone stairs descend deep into the temple below, "we probably shouldn't go in there" Sparx voices.

"Care to turn back?" Cynder teases.

"No" Sparx shakes his head, "but if water flows in it might weigh down my wings. There's a lot more surface area there than there was twelve years ago."

"If things get rough we'll turn back," Spyro promises as he steps into the carved passage.

The stonework passage is lit by glass letting light in some places and yellow glowing crystals in others. Small crabs no larger than their forpaws dart about eating bugs or scraping at the stone, Sparx learned quickly to keep his fingers from their snapping claws. "Do you think they built this?" Zoe asks indicating the crustaceans.

"No" Cynder disagrees, "I think the village built this, it's designed for land walkers and it's far too large for the crabs. It certainly seems they're maintaining the place for Ineptune though."

As they talk they explore the temple, it's very bare and all the rooms are empty besides some tables and beds covered in plain fabrics. They find some broken gold and silver masonry but most are too shattered to be examined, but Spyro does spot one shard adorned with a symbol. It looks like a large droplet of water falling into the sea. "The element Water perhaps?" Spyro asks passing the shard to Cynder.

"Maybe this is a place of worship? The ransom note did mention a Water Stone, maybe there were Water dragons living here before Ineptune showed up? I doubt it though ..."

"Why is that?"

"Oh?" Cynder puts down the shard, "I guess you didn't really meet Aqua much did you? She said Water dragons are rare because they tend to stay out in the oceans in their own small communities, if there would be such a close grouping of them this seems the place-" Cynder's theories are interrupted by the loud sputtering of legs outside the room they are in.

The group falls silent as they creep back into the hallway with Spyro leading. The crab immediately spots Spyro's distinctive purple scales and flees, Spyro charges off with Electricity before anyone else can see it. The three follow him out into the hall to see him removing his Ice adorned claws from it's underbelly. The grey crab is much larger than the others they had encountered, easily five times the size of it's orange counter parts.

"A warrior?" Cynder wonders aloud.

"I've heard of these" Zoe pipes up after being silent so far, "these things are Iron-Shell crabs, they can be pretty dangerous for us Fairies."

"You've been really quiet" Cynder points out, "got any idea about what's going on?"

Zoe rubs her neck suspiciously, "I'm not sure. I've never been out here before but… this might be the Water Temple."

"Water Temple?" Sparx asks curious, Zoe had always dodged questions about her people and he was excited to learn more about Fairies.

"It was supposedly the home of the Water Fairy Aqua-"

"And here I thought Aqua was a dragon" Sparx jokes eliciting some eye-rolls.

"Aqua the Water _Fairy_ is a title given to a Fairy with a particular affinity for the element of Water, at least that was how it was in the old legends. But if Ineptune, a being also supposedly from the old legends, has returned maybe she has too. It doesn't explain anything about this Water Stone that was mentioned but it does help explain what's going on a little… it's probably nothing though."

"Thank you, we should really get a hold of that old story book Eurus mentioned, if there are other old legend creatures returning it might give us a heads up as to what to expect" Spyro thanks.

Although the mystery remains unresolved the group press on into the temple, again finding little else of note besides increasing numbers of the Iron-Shell crabs. With the temple's defenses no match for the two /dragons they eventually find themselves in a large domed circular room. The room has a circular platform in the middle with a moat surrounding it, on the outsides of the room are pillars holding up the ceiling with a large glass skylight against the crushing weight of the ocean above. From where they are they can't see into the water below the center platform but they can see that the platform floats above a glowing crystal object.

Sparx observes the room and looks to the other three, his brow raised "so this is a trap right?"

"Definitely" Spyro agrees. "Stay back" he commands to Zoe and Sparx, together the two Dragons jump onto the platform and thankfully find that it doesn't sink under their combined weight.

A minute passes as the pair scan the room for any movement, eventually Cynder grows impatient "just come out already, we know you're here!"

"An eager one aren't we?" Whipping around the two find another of the creatures from the legends of old. A large disgusting mermaid with sickly green skin and a dark purple fin that extends up her chest, her nails are wickedly long yet fragile looking. Her face is contorted into a smug sneer as if she's fooled them into her trap, her hair extends straight out into five points doing nothing to hide her goblin-like ears. She places her disgusting hands on the platform in front of them, on her hands she has matching golden bracelets and on her large golden belt is a big purple gem which must be the source of her power. "I was only expecting one of you, but three more will make no difference" her high-pitched laugh practically oozes confidence.

"Are you gonna do your whole villainous speel about how your going to destroy the heroes and why, or are we gonna get on with this?" Sparx mocks from across the room.

"Hmm… we'll see who's laughing" Ineptune threatens with a wave of her hand a large plumb of water tries to wash the two away but they fly out of harms way just in time.

As Ineptune watches as Zoe and Sparx take refuge near the high ceiling Cynder taps Spyro with her tail, "I saw. She moved the water without touching it, she must be able to bend it somehow," Spyro swiftly whispers a plan to Cynder in response.

"As for you-ACK!" Ineptune cries out as Cynder suddenly launches herself at the sea-witch's face, clawing it before retreating to the air above the arena as a swell of water rises in defense. Ineptune puts her hands out in front of her and makes a large swell of water to reach the circling dragoness, despite the power on display and her clear advantage Ineptune is visibly inexperienced with using this power of hers.

Before she can unleash the gathered water a great weight slams into her crystal belt, with Earth infused might Spyro throws the creature many times his size against one of the pillars of the room causing it to cave in.

"Spyro!" Sparx shouts in warning as water begins to leak into the room from the surrounding stone, if Spyro does that again haphazardly he might bring the ocean down on their heads.

"Get out of here!" Spyro shouts back, "we'll be fine. It'll be a lot harder for you to escape!"

"I'm not leaving you! Not again," Sparx argues back dodging another stream of water coming in.

"Please-" Spyro requests before he's suddenly slapped away by a recovered Ineptune, wiping dust from her gem she thankfully sees it's only cracked and not destroyed. Ineptune had clearly underestimated the two Dragons but with their gambit exposed she focuses on the two dragons and doesn't let her eyes wander to the annoying sidekicks.

Spyro recovers in the air from the blow and lands back on his paws, his chest smarting but bearing no permanent damage. The two beings stare each other down for a moment as Cynder tries to find a moment to intervene, but glances from Ineptune remind her that her presence has not been forgotten. Before Sparx can argue back at Spyro Cynder appears in front of him, the pleading look in her eyes sends Sparx and Zoe back out into the temple to escape.

Spyro and Ineptune continue to stare at one another as she speaks again, "I'd say I'd expected you to be larger, but I think I've already embarrassed myself with that enough already." Spyro cocks his head at the odd statement, she speaks as if they'd met before but his thinking is soon interrupted.

Ineptune sweeps her hand in front of her causing a swell of water to rise over the platform and try to wash Spyro away. Weighing himself down with Earth Spyro digs his claws in and just barely manages to hold on against the cold waves of water. Sneering Ineptune raises her ugly hands again only to be bombarded with balls of toxic poison.

The toxin washes over her skin as Ineptune cries out in surprise, before laughing out maniacally "poison? On me?" Ineptune wipes the toxic sludge off herself into the water. Ineptune braces herself on the platform and inhales deeply before expelling several balls of toxic sludge at Cynder. She easily avoids the slow projectiles as they slam into more of the pillars, dissolving them quickly and letting more water into the room. Ineptune switches to a stream of toxin trying to catch the agile dragoness out of the air.

Spyro seeing his opportunity, fills himself with Electricity, and intends to make this one count. Spyro had been practicing with one more ability that he had time to cultivate; charging forward Spyro drops the electricity just before he crashes into the purple jewel. Filling himself with both the powers of Ice in his horn and Earth throughout his body, Spyro thrusts deeply into the Ineptune's jewel protected stomach.

Ineptune cries out in surprise and pain as she's launched against the wall of the temple again, breaking even more pillars. With the shattered remains of her gem in her hands she howls with rage and rises a large dense ball of water in front of her. Grunting in exertion she locks eyes with Spyro with a snear before turning and launching the attack at Cynder.

Cynder's eyes narrow as she expected the attack, releasing from her maw a large amount of Wind she'd been building up Cynder counters with a dense ball of Wind of her own. The two elements collide and explode sending gusts of wind and waves of water around their arena destroying the already damaged pillars and walls. When the dust settles Ineptune watches the two Dragons with great interest, their both far more powerful than the purple Dragon she'd fought so long ago. Before she can comment on that a massive _CRACK_ takes their attention, the final pillars of stone had finally given out and the temple was caving in around them. Water flows uninhibited from the many growing holes in the walls, and soon the entire room will be filled. Ineptune smiles despite the destruction of her home and dives down and out some unseen underwater exit.

"We've gotta get out of here!" Spyro shouts as they make a break for the exit. Cynder arrives first and turns back to assist Spyro but the same entrance they came from caves in, trapping the two Dragons apart.

"Spyro!" Cynder shouts "Wait there! I'll dig you out!"

"No, it'll take too much time and you might bring it down even further!" Spyro refuses looking desperately for another way out. Spyro cranes his head upward towards the glass ceiling trapping him in, his thoughts are focused by the water rising swiftly up his legs. "Cynder, go-"

"No!" Cynder shouts "I'm not leaving you behind, not after everything…"

"Please…" Spyro pleads as the water rises to his chest, "I have a plan, we didn't defeat Malefor just to drown here did we?" Cynder's gaze drops as she backs away from the hole in the collapsed stone before she turns to run away, "I'll get out of here. I promise."

Spyro now confident she'll escape jumps back onto the rising floating stone platform as the temple continues collapsing. On the look out for falling masonry Spyro can only wait until the water pressure equalizes for him to have any hope of moving that glass ceiling. Spyro looks for any other ways out, but the holes the water is coming in from will not only certainly eject him but they only lead further into the temple, he could get lost and drown.

With options running out as the water soon approaches the ceiling, Spyro jumps to the temple wall and wedges himself in the corner against the glass. Soon the stone platform stops rising as it pushes against the glass, the water rises to Spyro chest, its rate slowing with fewer ways into the room. "I can't die here, I promised," Spyro whispers before holding his breath as the water overtakes his muzzle.

Spyro opens his eyes to the stinging salt-water and looks around, the room is completely flooded but the light coming through the glass blue-shifts and dances around the room. Spyro wastes precious seconds marveling at the scene around him, the ruined stone suspended in clear water slowly falls toward a bright blue crystal far below where they had fought the witch. Remembering his plan Spyro fills his body with all the power of Earth he can muster and heaves against the glass; for a terrifying moment it doesn't budge. But soon Spyro gets the glass moving just far enough for him to slip out, Spyro would of whooped in triumph if he wasn't underwater.

But before he can slip out a great shadow blocks out the sunlight, Spyro looks up in horror as a massive bolder plummets down into the water at him. Unable to swim away fast enough the bolder slams into the glass skylight shattering it and forcing Spyro down with it from the incredible force. Spyro is throw down into the water and tries desperately to regain control until his head is smashed against the stone perimeter of the arena. Spyro lets out a gasp of pain and surprise releasing the precious little air that he had left in his lungs, Spyro's body instinctively tries to suck in air only for water to fill his lungs.

Spyro's chest burns, screaming out for air, as he finally lands against the broken crystal far below stabbing painfully into his back. Spyro tries to rise to flee to the surface but a rock, small enough he should be able to move it lands on his wing, if he had the strength he could move it but he doesn't anymore. Spyro considers cutting off his own wing with Ice but Spyro blacks out from oxygen deprivation before he can do anything.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Cynder takes to the skies as the temple collapses around her, escaping the ruined temple just in time before she's crushed. Cynder looks back in horror as the entire temple falls apart, praying that Spyro knows what he's doing she looks for Sparx and Zoe but they find her first.

"Where's Spyro?" Sparx asks his voice concerned knowing he must still be down there.

"He had a plan to get himself out, he seemed confident it'd work. We need to have some faith in him" Cynder reassures despite not believing it herself.

"Will he be o-" Zoe starts before Cynder suddenly flies in front of her. Taking the full force of the ball of water herself Cynder is knocked out of the air and only just recovers before falling into the ocean.

"I'm impressed young Dragons" Ineptune commends. "I'd only planned on killing the purple one, so I'll consider let you go in respect for your significant power-"

Cynder blasts Ineptune with a shockwave of fear but she's only startled by it, "you really think you can get out of this that easily? And besides you haven't killed anyone! Spyro's survived far worse than this" Cynder confidently retorts.

"You asked for it!" Ineptune shouts as she launches several orbs of water just like before with now minimal effort.

She's grown stronger with more water Cynder notes dodging them all in turn. Cynder can confidently avoid the attacks because their coming from so far away but getting any closer would be risky. Cynder shoots out a blast of air at the water below her throwing up an impenetrable rain of water blocking Ineptune's vision.

When the water settles Ineptune wipes her eyes and looks for her assailants finding none of them in the skies or on the land. Looking around in confusion she finally feels a disturbance in the water, sinking in she spots Cynder. Shooting off an undersea rock Cynder charges at Ineptune shrouding her paw in Shadow, just as Cynder reaches her Ineptune easily slips out of the way. She's way too fast underwater Cynder notes just before getting hit by a wave of water, anticipating it Cynder rides the wave to the beach where she jumps out and lands on the sand before it can smash her against the rocks.

Before Cynder can take flight again another more powerful wave is sent her way, leaping out of desperation Cynder's tail is caught by the water and brings her painfully back down against the rocky shore. Moaning in pain Cynder can do nothing as Ineptune prepares a large sphere of water, more powerful than the rest. Cynder struggles to her feet, her head spinning, she must of hit it against the rocky beach.

Ineptune laughs maniacally at her victory before something golden flies in her face and jabs her in the eyes. " _AAHHHH_ " Ineptune screams at Sparx's sudden assault as he flees, Ineptune circles wildly in the water her vision shot. Releasing the sphere of water at where she remembers Cynder being, she misses by a mile and strikes her own overhanging cave. Sparx and Zoe flutter over to Cynder and she's about to praise him for his unusual bravery when the sound of collapsing rock stops her.

" _SPYRO!_ " Cynder screams as the cavern comes down on his shelter. The quarter sphere cavern collapses back onto the cave destroying the temple within. A few bubbles rise to the surface, the last vestiges of escaping air seal Spyro's watery tomb. "No…" Cynder collapses on the beach, her strength is gone. There's no hope for Spyro, or for them either.

Ineptune recovers from her blinding and looks back at her ruined temple. "My beautiful home" Ineptune oddly laments. Seeing Cynder in the throes of despair Ineptune raises her hand for another water blast but nothing comes, the water doesn't even ripple. Ineptune looks around in confusion, her jewel isn't the source of her powers, that was just a decoy.

A small ripple comes from the ruins of the temple, and then another. The ripples quickly turn into torrents of shifting water, water explodes outward and is drawn upward eerily. The center rises into a column of water transforming into a tight water spout and at its top is the purple dragon Spyro.

Spyro's scales have blue-shifted and his eyes are glowing an ethereal light-blue, like the very oceans personified. Spyro's gaze is unfocused at first but once he sees Ineptune his eyes narrow and he opens his maw, the torrent Spyro is floating upon rises around him and hurls itself at Ineptune as a super-condensed stream of water. Ineptune in awe of the display of power does nothing to stop the attack and is thrown out into the far ocean. Spyro waits looking for Ineptune's return as the water holding him up stops and he slowly descends, Ineptune wisely chooses to not return to the empowered Spyro. Spyro slips into the water and a wave manifests bringing him ashore where he promptly collapses, the ethereal colors draining from his body.

"Well I have to say, I do believe that was an experience for everyone" a voice surrounds them as if coming from the ocean itself. A bright blue object rises from the wreckage of the temple and swiftly flies to the group. The blue object is a Fairy just like Zoe but with green hair, a blue dress with a green hem, and a golden necklace.

Zoe is the first to recognize the Fairy "you're… you're Aqua!" Zoe exclaims before remembering her manners and bowing before the prestigious Fairy.

Before Zoe can inform her companions of the proper manners Aqua stops her, "please stop that. I'm tired, I've been kidnapped, my home has been sacked and destroyed. The last thing I want to be worrying about is pompous and stately displays."

"Your Aqua the Fairy of Water?" Cynder asks as she attends to a waking Spyro.

"Indeed, I see my reputation precedes me," Aqua causally lays back while still flying.

"What did you do… what happened to Spyro?" Cynder pulls her accusation back, she saved them despite what happened to Spyro.

Aqua rolls her eyes at Cynder's words, "I know what you think but he should be fine, I think. That... I think it's called an Integration or something, it's been a long time since my lessons. I just lent him some of my power temporary, he should be fine soon." Whatever she'd done seems to be wearing off and Spyro soon wakes.

"W-What happened?" Spyro asks groggy before struggling to his paws. Shaking his head clear "who are you?"

"I'm Aqua" annoyed at having to reexplain herself. "I'm that Fairy you saved when you broke the crystal that was stealing my powers."

"Crystal?" Spyro wonders aloud before remembering the bright crystal below the platform. "I didn't realize Ineptune had you trapped down there, was that how she was able to manipulate water?"

"Correct, I see you pick up on things fast. Thank you for saving me and my-" Aqua turns to the collapsed ruins of her temple "-home."

"Are you really Aqua the Water Fairy? Zoe said you were from the old legends, are you?" Spyro asks curious, he hadn't learned much of the mythology of the world

Shaking her head "no, it's not like that. It's just a title I was given, I'm not the same Aqua from the legends."

"Oh boy, just what we need, yet another character named Aqua. I'm sure this won't get anymore confusing than it already is," Sparx shakes his head in dismay.

Aqua turns to give a snide retort when she finally notices Zoe, a moment passes as she studies the familiar face. "Do I know you? I seem to remember you from the selection ceremony, although that couldn't be…"

"Can't be" Zoe clarifies. "You couldn't of seen me at any selection ceremonies, because I haven't attended any."

"An ancestor maybe…?" Aqua mutters before abandoning the matter. "I need rest, and soon, sharing my powers takes quite a bit out of me." Her wings droop increasingly tiredly. She suddenly snapped back to attention at a thought "I suppose you probably want a reward for rescuing me?"

"A reward?" Spyro questions, "we don't need anything like that-"

"Just close your eyes, this will only take a moment." Aqua smiles. Spyro complies closing his eyes and Aqua plants a kiss on the tip of his nose, opening his eyes Spyro's about to question what she's done when he's taken aback by a new feeling in his chest. "Go ahead, try it" Aqua requests directing him away from the group.

Spyro breaths lightly but meaningfully and out comes a stream of cold water from his mouth. "Water?" Spyro asks confused as the others look on in astonishment.

"That is the true power granted by my title, I can grant any capable creature the power to wield the element of Water. With some practice you should be able to breathe it and underwater so hopefully you'll… you know, _avoid_ drowning next time. Your nature as a purple Dragon is what allows you this power."

"But what about Cynder? She can use multiple elements, can she also be given the ability to breath Water?"

"Possibly, although it's not her power to breath multiple elements that might allow it," Aqua starts ominously turning to Cynder. "The origins of the powers you were "bestowed" are dark-"

"Your worried about granting me more power?" Cynder states more than she asks.

"We're past that now, she's not that person anymore" Spyro steps in.

Aqua doesn't say anything for a while, merely looking around at the assembled four gauging their reactions to the conversation. "It would appear I was mistaken" Aqua admits, "I can tell your friends have the utmost faith in you. Even the ones who's faith isn't so willingly granted. I'll grant you the power but after that I'll need to return to my temple to rest" Aqua explains flying to Cynder. Holding out her hand she lightly taps Cynder on the snout eliciting a small glare in reaction. Aqua's wings slump further before she lands on Spyro's back, too drained to talk and fly at the same time.

"Now that our… "reward" is settled, can you tell us about what happened here?" Spyro asks craning his neck around to look at the Fairy.

"Certainly, although I suspect there's less of interest than you might think. I had been living at the Water Temple alone for a few weeks now, I could sense something was wrong. Not just in the ocean but in the world as a whole, I dismissed all of my servants and helpers for some time as I mediated with the ocean trying to discern what could be causing this ominous feeling of mine. When Ineptune finally arrived at my doorstep a week ago I was easily overpowered and taken prisoner for my power."

"Do you know what Ineptune wanted your power for specifically? Or was she just looking for a place to start an empire?" Cynder asks.

"No, not specifically. But Ineptune did accidentally let slip more information than I think she wanted to; I know that she was summoned to this time by someone or something, and ..." Aqua turns to look at Spyro with a stern expression. "And she that had foughten another purple dragon long ago, she called him the first purple Dragon. And that she was successful in _defeating_ him, although from the tone of her voice I don't think she meant in physical combat." The group falls silent at this, no one is certain how to react to this mixed bag of bad and confusing news. With more questions than answers Aqua starts to reassure the dragon, "Ineptune isn't nearly as powerful as she appeared yesterday, even when she was equipped with my powers in addition to her own. The powers required an exorbitant amount of time to create the storms she used to intimidate Largoon Port. With your abilities I have no doubt you'll defeat her in any future encounters with her."

"Exactly," Cynder sighs oddly causing the group to look to her with interest. "She knows she can't win against us, it's likely she'll group up with the other old legend characters that have popped up recently. I would imagine we're gonna have quite the fight ahead of us, especially if they're working with Lux, Umbra, and whoever else they are serving. In fact I imagine Ineptune will return here to reclaim your power, maybe you should come with us?"

Aqua is already shaking her head in denial before Cynder can finish. "I will reassemble my care-takers, I'm sure they'll already have their work cut out for them putting our home back into order. Besides my powers are strongest here, I have no doubt that if that horrible wretch returns we'll be more than capable next time."

"Was there anything else you can tell us? Anything that might further help us piece together this situation?" Spyro requests.

"Afraid not, besides what I've told you all that's left is how she attempted to threaten the town in subjugation, she didn't even seem to have a solid reason for wanting to do that."

"Oh right!" Spyro suddenly remembers. "The ransom note Ineptune sent mentioned a Water Stone, do you know why she might of wanted that?"

"The Water Stone?" Aqua questions perplexed. "Put simply the Water Stone is a small crystal capable of holding an immense amount of magic associated with the Water element. I'm not sure what Ineptune would want such a thing for, besides the obvious boost in power it would bring her."

"Are there more Stones?" Cynder asks.

"There are, they should all be in the hands of people who know how to keep them safe, their locations aren't exactly general knowledge though." Aqua shakes her head in further dismissal, "I don't exactly get out much anymore, if you could find any others it might be wise to keep them out of… unsavory hands" she recommends. Spyro opens his mouth to pry with further questions but Aqua holds up her hand to stop him, "I think that's enough, just take my word that there's not much more I can tell you."

"Thank you. Please, if Ineptune or anyone else returns here please let us know" Spyro requests as Aqua floats off of his back and lands on the water.

"I will… and you'd better come back to visit me sometime," Aqua lets the sentence hang playfully before descending into the water with a ripple and returning to her temple.

"Well, That was…. Interesting," Sparx mutters to the agreement of the four as they take off to return with the news Largoon Port is now safe.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

"There's something we must be missing here…" Cynder mutters to herself as they fly, she speaks low enough to not disturb the others. Spyro was practicing using Water, spitting out the occasional orb of water or stream. Sparx and Zoe were hanging back together but not speaking to one another, it was clear they needed some privacy to talk but had decided to wait until things cooled down a bit. Cynder is wondering who the old legend characters could be serving, it's unlikely they're all working independently. From what Spyro said they weren't working with Lux back at the arena. Two rival organizations maybe?

Cynder just raises her cloak as she sees the city when she remembers, "Spyro!" Spyro instantly drops to her side and she covers him in a Shadowy cloak, "can't be letting out guard down yet. I doubt people would react positively if the purple Dragon suddenly appeared at their doorstep after such a storm."

"Right" Spyro agrees, "what are we going to do? We've got to tell the Largoon Port that Ineptune's gone, but how are we gonna explain, as two random Dragons, that we defeated a being capable of nearly washing away an entire village?"

"I'm not sure…" Cynder trails.

"Maybe we should meet back with Eurus, it's not as if our identities can be more revealed than they already are" Zoe offers flying in close.

"I agree, we head back to the hospital and hope she's still there" Spyro responds as Zoe floats back to Sparx.

Zoe's eyes dart to him and sees the questions he's formulating, "we can talk later, tonight hopefully. I promise." Not quite content Sparx resigns himself to his lack of answers as they fly over the village. "Woah…." Zoe trails as she looks around.

The once trashed and wrecked village of Largoon Port is now in significantly better shape; treacherous structures and paths have been cleared, debris have been cleared from the streets so the pooled water can easily flow away, and every single resident of the city has been found. Ineptune's attack had failed to kill even a single person last night. Residents of all races working together to make their home safe and clean once again, no hand young or old wasn't busy and everyone was doing their part. It was a joint effort unlike anything the four had ever seen before and stands as a testament to the ability of the people to put differences aside when a true crisis raises its head.

Spyro spots a familiar group of three young dragons being guided by their mother. Although none of them recognize the creatures flying up above them she does, with a single nod she understands exactly where she needs to be and turns to sternly instruct her children about what to do while she's gone

Returning to the hospital the four slip back through the window back into the same room they'd started the day in. The clean room was just as they had left it, even having the same papers Spyro had blown on the floor earlier. "It's a good thing we saw her, kept us from having to search around the city" Spyro comments.

Reminded by the medical setting around them, "what about you. How are you feeling? I would imagine you're probably quite tired, then again you are supposed to be hospitalized from your wounds…" Cynder trails off at the ridiculousness of that situation.

"Fine I guess…" Spyro responds. "I thought I'd at least be sore after what happened but I'm fine. Better than fine actually! I feel more full of energy than ever before, unlike my other powers it's not a returned piece of me, I'm suddenly... _more_. I guess this is just what learning a new element is like without necessarily being in mortal peril like the other times. What about you? What did it feel like when Aqua granted you Water?"

"Nothing really" Cynder replies her voice falling flat in disappointment, "I didn't really feel anything in particular. Maybe it's just like Aqua said, because I was _granted_ my powers rather than learning them naturally there wasn't really anything to feel complete about." As nonchalantly as Cynder tries to explain it, it's clear to everyone that she feels a tad left out by the revelation.

The group mulls about in silence until Eurus finally arrives, opening the door and finding relief that all four whom had left had returned with no visible injuries. Eurus is visibly tired with droopy reddened eyes and slow movement. "Is it true? Was Ineptune really defeated that quickly?" she asks closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, she'd been siphoning the power off of a Water Fairy and once that connection was cut we were able to drive her off pretty quick" Spyro explains.

"That's good, I hope your still feeling okay? How are your wounds?"

"Yes, it seems I've been completely healed, I don't even feel tired" Spyro presents his once-supposedly broken wing as proof.

"I think I can trust your judgment just this once. Thank you for taking such a risk for our town even though you were injured, and I won't forget to thank your friends too" Eurus turns smiling thankfully to everyone.

"Speaking of risk, there's a slight problem with what we've done…" Cynder trails off.

Picking up the truth immediately, "don't worry. I haven't told anyone besides my mate, and I'm certain he's capable of not blathering to anyone else. Your secret may be safe for now, but I imagine you are at a loss as to explain Ineptune's disappearance?"

"You're pretty good at picking this kinda stuff up aren't you?" Sparx chimes.

"I have three mischievous children with an equally mischievous father, you pick up on things like this."

"Your right, we need a way of reassuring Largoon Port about their safety, without tipping them off that the purple Dragon has returned. We're worried about how people will react with the knowledge we've returned, and that they might start to pick up hints if we say too much" Cynder requests

"I understand, some rumors have been floating around; the kind that crop up once every couple of years with people saying they saw some legendary figure out in the middle of nowhere. Half the time their drunk or can't remember any real details. It's still a legitimate concern though, if you want, I can just make a statement that someone left a note detailing her defeat. Mysterious enough so you can't be identified, but will lead them to the desired conclusion. Let me run and get some paper, should only take me a moment," Eurus states before hurrying out of the room swiftly.

The assembled four all give one another a knowing look, "she's way too experience at this" Cynder vocalizes.

"Do you think we need to be concerned?" Zoe asks "do you think she's gonna do anything?"

"Not against our goals no, but I say maybe we keep a closer eye on her than we have. This is clearly not her first time around the barn" Cynder affirms.

Before any further discussions can be made about the matter Eurus returns with a large clipboard with paper and a pen. Walking in she puts the clipboard down on the bed and turns to address them, only to be met with odd looks and stares. Sighing Eurus drops her gaze "sorry. I was just trying to help."

"You seemed to know exactly what to do a little _too_ soon," Spyro nods.

"I understand, that was a little more forward than appropriate. But it was because I have another, even more forward request of you, if you don't mind."

Spyro looks to Cynder and inspite of dodging their implied question she replies. "I guess we don't, depends upon what you want from us though."

Eurus' eyes light up and she smiles, "if you're willing, I would like to invite you to my home. Preferably after dark after the kids go to bed, I know it's an odd request but I promise it's important." Eurus suddenly produces a paper with a well drawn map on it and lays it on the bed. Awkwardness hangs over the room at the bizarre request, Eurus swiftly and silently exits the room and leaves them alone.

"Well that was odd" Sparx notes.

"She's much more awkward now than she was last night, she's definitely tired but also something's definitely wrong" Spyro explains.

"Can we trust her? She saved you and kept our identities secret" Cynder points out.

"I think we should, I don't think she's going to do anything to hurt us" Zoe chooses.

"I agree" Spyro agrees. "We should probably go back to Warfang afterward, unless there's anything else we want to do first. I'd bet they're pretty worried about our disappearance."

"Maybe I should let Libre know…" Cynder mutters.

"Libre?" Spyro asks.

"He's the librarian over at that big library in the forest. He's the one who helped me this whole time we've been away, I wanted to at least say goodbye, but…"

"But?"

Shaking her head in denial "I shouldn't. A while back I was pursued by some of those old legend guys and with Ineptune being defeated only hours ago, I might accidentally lead them to him. He's very frail and wouldn't stand a chance against any of them" Cynder explains.

"You could have Eurus give him a note after things die down a little. Judging by our conversation she'll know when the best time will be to do so" Spyro offers.

"Right" Cynder agrees picking up the pen and clipboard. "We should get this done, we've got time to kill until nightfall anyway. Zoe can you write? You and Sparx are the only ones with opposable thumbs."


	18. Familiae Reunion

As night falls over the city of Largoon Port so does a deafening silence. All the city's residents are exhausted from their long day of work and that knowing many more will follow the whole town went to sleep. The only ones awake were given the duty of watching over the slumbering town. Despite the mysteriousness of the note about Ineptune's defeat many of residents find easy rest, reassured that their hard work would not for nothing. With theories about the note's author abound, but with no conclusive evidence, the city elects to remain on a watchful guard for anything unusual.

Knowing that their best chance of escape is on foot, the four flee the city and only take wing once their far enough out into the forest that there's no chance of them being spotted. Following the directions from the rough map Eurus gave them they fly West, vaguely towards the direction of Warfang. Although the map is vague they soon spot a flickering flame through the thick trees, landing on the edge of the clearing the four look around.

The dark foreboding forest is contrasted against the warm homely house sitting just off center of the clearing. The forest was quiet with only the sounds of a soft unseen stream breaking the silence, as if the whole of the forest was just as tired as the residents of Largoon Port. Spyro and Cynder walk along the cobblestone path towards the house followed by Sparx and Zoe. The house, upon closer inspection, was actually two buildings; one main building with two stories and another one that looks like a repurposed barn. The barn is unlit while the main house has several lanterns lit both inside and outside, clearly donating that that was where they needed to go. Sticking to the shadows once they get close, they're able to get to the front door of the residency while hopefully staying out of sight of any prying eyes. Cynder looks at Spyro and with a confirming nod from him lowers their cloaks, whatever they're about to face they'll do it as themselves. Raising his claw to the door Spyro makes a series of loud taps with his claws, loud enough for anyone to hear if they're listening, but quiet enough anyone not listening won't.

Before they can even worry about knocking again the door opens and an white dragoness with red markings on her scales motions them silently to come inside. The house is decorated with objects of interest on tables and displays, they must be artifacts Turfang has recovered. The house is warmly lit with an active fireplace resting inside a stonework hearth. Couches and chairs are situated to accompany guests, but Eurus leads them away from the main living room.

Instead turning right she moves them into the dining room with a large wooden table easily capable of seating them all, Turfang is noticeably absent. Noticing her mate's absence "he should be back soon, he's just ensuring that the kids are in bed. This isn't something we want them to overhear,'' Eurus explains ominously.

"Well that reassuring…" Sparx sarcastically mocks.

"I promise we can assure your safety, this city will never be able to forget its debt to you" Turfang announces suddenly appearing in the room from a shadow.

"There was something you wanted to talk to us about?" Cynder prompts as he sits on the other side of the table.

"Yes" Turfang responds by producing a small box. "Years ago, over twenty in fact; I was a treasure hunter, as you might remember me mentioning. I came across many artifacts in my time, some equally valuable and volatile. This artifact is extremely dangerous; I would like to request that you take it back to Warfang and ensure it doesn't harm anyone else."

"If you had it for twenty years, why not take it there before now? Any of the Guardians surely would have been a better choice," Cynder asks knowingly.

Sighing "because I came across this artifact in a…. Less than legal way. Although entering that tomb was not expressively illegal, it was not a legal quagmire I desired to be in. Besides the item has some… sentimental value to us, because of how dangerous it is" Turfang confusingly explains.

"Tell me about this artifact, where exactly did you find it? I want to know as much as possible _before_ we open the box" Cynder requests. Turfang lets out a long sigh as he begins his tale.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

The cold muggy swamp was seemingly clinging to Turfang's scales and if he stops for any reason the mud might just swallow him whole. Flying in the Forbidden Swamps is equally impossible; the mushrooms that cover some of the trees give off a noxious airborne toxin. The inhabitability and worthlessness of the area would be enough to deter anyone else not named Turfang.

This was the big day, his last day of being an on and off again contract treasure hunter. No one requested that he come to this desolate place, nor did anyone pay him for it. In fact he's here despite the protests of his mate Eurus that the area is too dangerous. He's here because this was where it all began; this treacherous trek is what inspired him on the path he currently leads, because even when he was young he knew that building was important.

With his sharp claws Turfang rips away some hanging lichen to reveal the black stone structure. The entire cube like building was tilted as it sinks into the mud if the swamp, despite this no imperfections can be found on its jet-black surface. Even Turfang is surprised that after so many years nothing has started growing or flowed into it, as if the swamp equally recognizes the sanctity of this place. It was as if the whole structure had been teleported from its original location with no regard for the where it had landed.

Banishing the last vestiges of cowardice from his heart Turfang finally approaches the tomb after so many years. As he crosses the threshold he sees that the semi-liquid mud that had plagued his journey here hasn't tainted the structure; in fact the mud forms an unnatural plateau in the entrance. The air runs cold, unnaturally cold; not harmfully cold, but certainly uncomfortable. He's unnerved by it a little but ultimately he decides to push forward; this was a special occasion after all, a little mysticism wasn't going to deter him.

Stepping on the black stone he finds that it has a slight slip to it and nearly loses his balance, "must be that whatever magic is keeping this place so clean is keeping my paws from catching on its surface" Turfang mutters under his breath. Proceeding more carefully on the unnaturally polished and slippery surface, he descends down the black stone staircase. A couple of dozen steps later he finds himself in a large room, easily capable of having four fully grown dragons walking abreast, all of this is illuminated darkly by an unknown lightsource. Despite the clear significance of the room it seems barren, expect for a simple model of a dragon's head on a pedestal.

The room is dark because of a lack of light sources, so Turfang thinks he's just seeing it wrong, but as he steps forward he sees it's just a display model for some jewelry. Still thinking that it was odd he walks up to the odd display and finds two pieces of jewelry, a necklace and a crown like headpiece. The necklace was a simple silver necklace inlaid with a poorly cut green gem, it seems so plain and cheap compared to the crown. The crown on the other hand was a complicated piece made of silver inlaid with several gems of a variety of colors and cuts; however, it was clearly specially made to fit the unique head shape of the model. And a unique shape it was; most display models, both professional and personal, are a standard two horned model of the average dragon. This model however was a model of a dragoness's head with four curved horns, two curled ones at the back of the head and the other two smaller ones splitting off the main horns and curling up front, down, and around her eyes almost resting on the base of her snout.

She was beautiful, but he doesn't know who it could be. Noting the jewelry he continues surveying the area; he needs as much information as possible before he tries to take anything. Unfortunately this is largely all the room as to offer, smirking and using his experience he lifts the head model. People try to hide things all the time in unusual places and sure enough there's something engraved in the back of the dragoness's head. He tries to decipher the strange engraving before realizing that it was ancient Dragon, an ancient script used many generations ago. "Eurus might know how to decipher it" Turfang mutters while nodding.

As he's turning the display around to look for anymore clues the crown starts to slip, feeling the shifting weight in his paws he catches it before it can be damaged by falling to the ground. He only has the time to breathe a single breath of relief before the structure emits a large groan all around him. The building quakes and shakes and water starts to trickle into the room, the building was sinking into the mud.

"Turfang!" a familiar female voice shouts out from outside of the building.

"I swear to all of the gods if she followed me out here…" Turfang mutters replacing the headpiece on the model. This wasn't the first time he dealt with this kind of trap, it's pretty common for magic traps to be activated once the catalyst is removed. The water immediately drains away and he thinks the building may have even risen back up into place. "Is this what is maintaining the structure…?" Turfang mutters as he sees his mate Eurus running down the steps to him.

She stops a few steps away from him, knowing she's in trouble; "Dennena isn't a very good liar."

"I was hoping she'd at least run you around for a little while, I was hoping to have a few hours to myself."

"In a poisonous, treacherous, and deadly bog? A place so toxically dangerous that we have an explicit ordinance to not come here at any cost? And you expected me not to follow?" Eurus playfully teases sidling up to him and planting a kiss on his snout. "You aren't mad I came are you?"

"No, of course not. I just thought that maybe this might be a little too dangerous for you, I had to slip into my Shadow to avoid some of the more treacherous parts. How did you even get here?"

"I blew the toxic mushroom spores away with my Wind, honestly I almost can't believe nobody had thought of it before" Eurus explains. "What is this place?" She asks marveling at the beautifully dark structure.

"Not sure, there's nothing of note here besides this model with some jewelry on it." Turfang points to the head. Eurus reaches for the beautifully intricate crown, before he stops here "Wait! That thing is what is maintaining this place, and you wonder why I didn't what you here" Turfang teasingly pretends to huff.

Rolling her eyes, "is there really nothing else here? It looks like it is part of a greater structure, but still ..." She trails looking to him for his experience.

"Actually there is" Turfang lifts the model and turns it over, now careful to not let the headpiece slip. "You can read old Dragon right?" Interested Eurus studies the line of text, impatiently "well?"

"I'm trying but I can't quite pinpoint the era, that'll change the meaning. I'll have to go line by line: "For my undying love…. Despite your faults and vulnerabilities… I will always love you…. No matter where your soul may rest….""

Eurus smirks as she finishes deciphering the final line, "What?" Turfang asks suspicious.

"I thought you refused grave robbing?"

"Well…." Turfang stammers to defend himself before cracking a smirk. "If you wait long enough it stops being grave robbing and becomes archaeology. What does the final line say?"

"I'm not sure," Eurus makes a face trying to figure it out. "I'll always love you… bad for-bearer? It's in some kind of local dialect, prefix Mal-"

"Malefor." Both would swear on their lives that the room dropped an excess of twenty degrees

"This is the tomb of Malefor the dark purple Dragon who nearly destroyed the world…" Turfang mutters out in awe. Although Malefor's second invasion of the Dragon Realms wouldn't happen for another decade his past misdeeds were the source of common stories and were well documented. The dark architecture and foreboding atmosphere suddenly make sense; the Dragon responsible for the near extinction of the Draconic race was laid to rest here.

"What should we do?" Eurus asks in a hushed tone as if Malefor himself might overhear them despite his demise. She just wants to flee and run away, but she finds her eyes drawn back to the jewelry on the models head. "What should we do about these?"

"What about them?"

"I feel as if we should take them with us, maybe take them to someone who might know something about this?" Eurus suggests surprising herself; typically she'd be the first one to choose to leave something where it lay.

"This was built by someone, who clearly cares deeply about that psychopath; they might come after us if we take it" Turfang cautions.

"What if they're gonna use it for something? When I was reading in the library I read that certain gems could be used to store power" Eurus points indicating the poorly cut gem in the necklace. "I don't think it's wise to just leave it sitting here."

"I agree, just… Are you sure about this?" Turfang's eyes falter for a moment before deciding to look confidently into his mates eyes. "I know you wanted me to take less risks out in the field, and take a better, safer job with the city guard. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I think so. I don't think I'll be able to sleep at night if I know that this threat is out here and we could have done something about it..."

In agreement they both turn to look at the amulet and crown. Knowing that removing the crown would sink the building they decide to take the necklace with them. Fearing that since Shadow was so close to the darkness they decided that Eurus should be the one to hold it, as they believed that she was unaffected by it.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

"We could not of been more wrong" Turfang goes on to explain. Motioning his mate over, "it was when we noticed the black markings inside of her red chain-like birthmarks that we realized that we had not in fact turned the jewelry in to the Guardians as we had intended. But instead we just… didn't. It was then that we realised that it was affecting us and our decisions; it wasn't turning us evil or anything but…. It's as if the necklace was just manipulating us to avoid being in a position where it wouldn't be able to affect anyone else."

"Else?" Cynder asks looking to the obvious victim. "What exactly did it do to you?"

Eurus' eyes turn down as she examines the table trying to decide if she wants to talk about it. Cynder is about to reassure her that she doesn't need to, but she suddenly speaks quickly and quietly "I was tasked with keeping the artifact safe, so that it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. But the dark presence-the dark magic sealed within, began to infect me."

"Extremely powerful beings have been known to leave an imprint on personal items of theirs" Zoe insightfully adds.

"Exactly Malefor's presence would have infected the necklace and therefore infected who ever was wearing it" Cynder reasons.

"Correct, while wearing the amulet it attempted to infect me, but we believe that it wasn't strong enough to corrupt me in any meaningful way." Eurus builds confidence towards a conclusion, pushing through the growing shame "instead it targeted our child." Eurus lets the surprise fade from the gathered's eyes, "we didn't know I was carrying. We think I must have been pregnant when we first discovered the artifact." Shaking her head at the sad memories "We didn't find out what had happened to our child until after the egg had been laid, it was pitch-black. Not like the dark greys of a Shadow dragon, but so black that it seemingly sucked up all the light in the area. Even after we realized what had happened we were determined to raise this child, that we would do everything in our power to prevent this child's accursed fate. Looking back on it now we now realize that we had been foolish, we should have gone to the Guardians, they're the only ones who could have done anything about this. Eventually we were forced to go to the Guardians with the onset of the war with the Apes; we gave up the egg believing it would be safe there as we evacuated the Dragon Realms. Of course it was one of many eggs to lose their lives that day."

"I see…. I'm sorry for your loss" Cynder voices.

"Few Dragonic children are born because it's so common for them to die as an egg, it was an eventuality we were prepared for; it was the corruption of our would-be child that was so tragic."

"Many die as eggs?" Spyro asks dividing from the thread of conversation as Cynder retreats thinking things over.

Cocking his head Turfang turns to Spyro, "of course. Less than a quarter of fertilized eggs make it to hatching. It's why the Dragon population grows so slowly even in times of peace; I'm surprised that a Dragon your age wouldn't know this."

"My egg survived the attack by floating down a river; I was raised by Dragonflies instead. In fact Sparx is my brother" Spyro explains.

"I see that being the purple Dragon isn't even the most interesting aspect of your life" Turfang beams parent-like. Smiling as the conversation dies as he looks to Cynder; the look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. She agreed with their conclusion, it was the most likely scenario given the circumstances. He didn't want to have this conversation, it's not that he doesn't want to know; it's that he doesn't know what to do if it's true. So he leaves the choice to Cynder "we can step outside to discuss this if you want."

The conversation is ground to a halt as everyone but Cynder, Eurus and Turfang are left confused. "What? I don't think this is the time for the talk right now-" Sparx chuckles before he's silenced by Turfang's piercing gaze.

"I think they should be here to hear this." Even more confused the three look to her for answers; Cynder hadn't shared the full story with anyone else of her conversation with Navzes. "It's the only sequence of events that explains why my egg was taken, that they somehow sensed the darkness that had infected me."

Looks of surprise as the three connect the dots about what she means; Sparx takes several quick looks between the three comparing their physical features. But they're just too different, Cynder only has vague similarities to the two adults. "But how?" Spyro is the first to vocalize, "there were so many eggs..."

"They were somehow able to target its dark presence, being Malefor's minions they would already have a powerful connection to him, even if he wasn't in this world at the time." Cynder explains. "They took the egg, corrupted it further, and created the Terror of the Skies."

"Wouldn't that make them your…" Spyro trails embarrassingly realizing that was obvious.

Cynder sighs deeply, she doesn't mean to sound ungrateful, but…. "I was expecting to know for sure. That when I found my family that it would be more…. I don't know…" she trails sounding selfish. She knows that she shouldn't talk like that; this was a one in a million chance, especially since Spyro hasn't found his biological family at all.

"Things don't always work out nicely, the world isn't like a story book where all the pieces fit together nicely" Turfang speaks with experience.

"I know but… I was hoping that I'd make some kind of connection, that all of a sudden everything that's happened to me would make sense." Cynder tears up a bit, "I hoped that I'd make some kind of familial connection; that I'd finally have a family." Wiping her eyes, "I'm sorry. I know how this sounds."

"It's okay," Turfang comforts. "We were worried this might be exactly the case; in fact it was because of that we waited so long to say anything. Crying is okay, being sad about this is okay, wishing you could know more is okay. Crying isn't weakness, not being able or willing to show your true feeling is," Turfang reassures in a fatherly way.

There's something about Turfang's last statement that sticks with Spyro, about how it's okay to cry and show your feelings. But Spyro doesn't cry much, even in the most despaired filled times in his life he doesn't cry. It's not like he doesn't feel emotions; maybe he's been bottling them up too much for the sake of others. He was always always the big brother in a certain way, despite Sparx actually being older, it was always Spyro to step up against any real danger. Spyro doesn't understand this strange feeling, or why it bothers him so much, so he decides to put it away for another time.

Once again Sparx and Zoe find themselves outside of the conversation, both of them know who their parents are. And with seemingly nothing else left to contribute they flutter awkwardly, this is practically a family reunion; and this time they are not a part of it.

With Turfang's advice hanging in the room they all stop talking; despite his insistence that there's nothing wrong with not being absolutely certain no one knows how to further the conversation. Cleverly Eurus thinks of a segway, "maybe if we get this necklace analysed we can find out more," moving the wooden case across the table to gather attention. "Maybe we can find something about the make, the crafting origins of it might provide us with some more insight about the nature of the curse."

Thankful for the distraction Cynder realizes something, "tell me more about the curse in particular. With all the grief it's already caused, I don't want to be caught off guard about anything."

"Of course" Eurus agrees to explain being the one more knowledgeable about the curse. "The curse isn't like others, it doesn't drive you to commit to your darkest impulses; it just…. Strives to protect itself. It distracted us to the point that we never took any action to protect ourselves against it, only that we decided that it was better for me to take care of it. Although we can't know for certain how it affected you it's likely that its influence was little more than a foothold for the corruption that turned you into the Terror of the Skies. After you… our child was lain, it was seemingly drained of the last of its magic. From testing with the two of us we found that it no longer has any effects, mental or otherwise. It's just a simple piece of jewelry with a dark past now."

Nodding in understanding Cynder turns to Turfang, "tell me about the Dragoness who you found this necklace on. What did she look like?"

A long pause rings out before he answers, "she looked like you. Specifically your horns resemble her's much more than either of ours, although since Eurus doesn't have any horns it's hard to tell." Confused Spyro looks at Eurus again, Turfang's right. She doesn't have any horns, for a moment Spyro can't believe he hadn't noticed that because of how serpentine it makes her. "Being only a dark colorless head model, there weren't many identifiable features. Now that I think about it she looked closer to your adult corrupted form, she was just as beautiful," Turfang explains earning him a playful glare from Eurus.

Once again nodding in understanding, "I thought she might have…"

"Why is that?" Turfang asks.

"I have been haunted by a spirit of sorts I've been calling the Terror, because it looks just like my Terror of the Skies form. Unlike your description she's an exact match; I think that maybe the magic from this Dragoness is somehow related to the appearance of this Terror. Although I've more recently began to theorize that these nightmares might be coming from a completely external source... Can I see the necklace? If it's truly stemming from this artifact it might help me better prepare to face it again; especially since my last encounter proved that she doesn't have the power she's claimed to. I think I might be able to overcome her soon."

"Although I can't say I'm entirely sure I'm happy to see this accursed thing again, I will" reaching back over the table both Eurus and Turfang produce two matching keys. Seeing their looks "our children know nothing about this, although they'll learn when they are older, we intend to keep it that way."

Inserting both keys into two illusion-hidden locks they turn and the top pops open in presentation. Nestled in a luxurious red-velvety material is the simple green rough cut necklace. The piece was so clearly a precious family heirloom because it was obvious that the actual value of the item would be insignificant; separately both Spyro and Cynder vow to uncover the truth behind this object. Reaching out her paw Cynder goes to touch it; Turfang's about to speak up to stop her when Eurus places a paw on his leg stopping him.

Spyro had already laid a paw on Cynder's shoulder, "are you sure about this?"

"I need to, can you help me?" Cynder requests.

"Of course" Spyro immediately responds showing no hesitation to hold such a dangerous item for her.

They both get up from the table and move to a more open area of the room; the remaining four sit patiently, none of them knowing exactly what to expect. Placing the box so that it would be easier to reach on the side of the table they stand facing one another, chuckling a little at how silly they look they start.

"What do you want me to do?" Spyro asks.

"Just give it to me from the box, I think I should wear it for this-"

"Good luck getting it around her horns." Sparx comedically advises.

Rolling her eyes "I'm sure it'll be fine. I just want you to be here in case anything happens, I could collapse or…." Cynder trails uncertain what to expect.

"It might be better if one of the adults-"

"I want it to be you" Spyro just nods and smiles back in response.

Turning back to the necklace Spyro breathes deeply before slowly picking up the necklace by the silver chain. Spyro is visibly surprised and mutters out "it's heavier than it looks…" Not really struggling but still surprised Spyro turns back to Cynder and looks deeply into her eyes, searching for anything that would indicate she doesn't want to anymore but she stays firm. Before placing the necklace over her Spyro looks deep within himself for any change: physical, mental, or psychological. But thankfully he doesn't find any change, it seems that they were right about its lack of power today. Lifting it up and standing up on two legs Spyro places it over Cynder's head, around her horns, and on to her neck. Stepping back down Spyro meets her eyes again "well? Are you okay?"

"So far" Cynder responds, unlike Spyro Cynder does feel something when he asks. It's small, in the far back of her mind, but something nonetheless. "Just stay will me, please?" Cynder requests as she closes her eyes.

She closes her eyes and tries to focus her mind when Spyro lays his head against her neck on onto her back, "I will."

Blushing deeply at this Cynder's heart flutters at his sudden affection, she doesn't know what exactly to do. She wants to confess right then and there, in front of everyone: her new possible parents, his brother, and his brother's not very well hidden girlfriend. But she's too much of a coward; she wants to tell him more than anything in the world right now, even more than she wants the Terror gone. But she's afraid of how it'll change their relationship or how he might react in the moment. Finally deciding to submit to the hug she reciprocates, lays her head down, and closes her eyes.

When she reopens them she's in the mental spirit world. Despite everything that she doesn't know, everything she doesn't understand about what's happening; none of it matters right now, understanding could wait. Although she can't feel him in this mental world she knows Spyro's still there for her and that if anything happens she knows she can count on him.

Unlike her most recent visit the blue wisps aren't as bright as when she was assisted by the cleansing spell last night, although it's still plenty bright enough for her to see. The cobble stone path is far more complete: nearly a full path with few floating stones and she doesn't need to fly over any of the broken sections. With the warm light on her scales and confidence in her wings she walks towards the light, "hellooo! Anyone here!" Cynder taunts knowing there's nothing the Terror can do to stop her now.

Reaching the light undisturbed Cynder enters, a feeling of warmth growing comfortably inside of her. Breaking through she finds a spherical domed area made of the swirling blue wisps, all surrounding a pedestal with the necklace on it. Walking up Cynder's eyes grow wide as she finally understands the symbolism; somehow her mind understood everything, and she was subconsciously leading herself to finding the truth. Reaching out in wonder Cynder lays a paw on the green gem, when she does she instinctively blinks. Replacing the pedestal is Spyro, wearing the necklace around his neck and smiling while looking forward into her eyes. "I love you" Cynder silently proclaims as the world fades away.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Spyro and Cynder sit together for a moment as she confronts the Terror, Cynder is obviously unconscious but Spyro is holding her in place. It was obvious that they both had complete faith in one another; despite all the issues they all separately knew about, it was clear to the four that they both had absolute trust in one another. Taking a moment to notice the finer details Eurus spots something that should have been obvious to her immediately; she's at least three times Cynder's size, despite this the necklace still lays properly against her chest. It seems that there's still some magic left in the old relic after all; there's not much they can do about it now as Cynder was already deep in unconsciousness.

Only moments after she'd gone under she reawakens, Spyro backs up and lets her stand on her own. No one but the nurse Aqua had actually watched her while she was unconscious during any of the times she had been attacked by the Terror and no one was certain what exactly to expect. Raising her eyes back to Spyro's with only a half-smile "the Terror's gone."

"I thought you'd be happier?"

"I didn't have a confrontation with the Terror, it was just… gone."

"Gone?" Spyro asks. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes…" Cynder admits. "But something that makes me concerned; I doubt this force, whatever it is, is going to give up so easily.

"That seems wise" Turfang advises, "now that we have this situation und-" suddenly he goes dead silent.

As do both Spyro and Cynder; Eurus, Sparx, and Zoe look on in confusion. Eurus is the first to recover from the sudden stop in conversation, "honey? What's going on?" Spyro, Cynder, Turfang, and even Eurus begins to feel the increasing pressure in the room. A being of extreme and powerful darkness is doing nothing to hide its presence, in fact it seems to be pushing to be noticed.

Turfang doesn't respond his eyes scanning and moving to the window and peeking out the curtain. "There's something outside. The feeling of darkness is palatable ..."

"Where?" Sparx and Zoe both ask simultaneously, with no direct connection to this darkness they can't feel anything; except the foreboding feeling of knowing that everyone else knows something you don't.

"Turfang," Eurus gets her husbands attention. "The kids-" before she can finish Turfang had already slipped into his Shadow to protect their children.

With the kids safe "Spyro, Cynder?" Are you two going out there?" Eurus asks with poorly masked fear. She's never felt something like this; she's never been a coward, but she's not going out there, it's all that she can do to not start shaking uncontrollably.

"I don't think we have a choice; whatever it is, it wants us outside" Cynder explains as they turn towards the door.

"That's very brave of you" Eurus commends her eyes staring into their backs. Her front paws curl and uncurl, she wasn't weak; But these two are too far beyond her, she'll only get away. Eurus resigns herself to letting her newly discovered daughter and the purple Dragon of legend go out to face this presence alone.

As they start heading toward the front of the house Spyro turns to Cynder, "any idea what's going on?" The presence had only grown larger during their short conversation.

"Whatever this is, it wants us out there. Let's go" she confidently says pushing open the front door. Emboldened by the end of the Terror's torment she's ready to face this darkness, although she's not so careless as to walk into any obvious traps.

Sparx and Zoe, seemingly forgotten, watch as their friends walk out to their next danger. Just after the news that they had found Cynder's parents, their ability to move forward despite the circumstances was incredible; but maybe this was a little too much. They wish that there was something they could say, that could help them understand anything that just happened, or to give some comfort, but nothing comes to either of their minds.

Stepping outside dew had covered the grass from the recent storm, chilling their paws but failing to break their focus. Stepping out onto the front lawn their eyes scan around them, the dark foreboding feeling disturbingly absent outside. Sticking together the two walk forward out towards where they remember where the presence coming from, finding nothing the two look around incredulously; surely it wouldn't of just led them outside for no reason. The front door reopens and they see that Eurus had followed them just to the door with Sparx and Zoe fluttering just around the corner and peeking out windows.

Seeing as how they haven't found it yet she starts looking too, moving her eyes up the dark muddy path her gaze halts. Spyro and Cynder whirl around and despite having not been there before, a tall dark figure stands some distance away blocking the path they had no intention of escaping by. Despite the respectable distance between it's obvious that it's at least two and a half to three times their height while standing on two legs.. It's long cloak covers all features except for a scaly arm holding a wooden staff, the staff is intricately carved yet it lacks anything in its head piece despite their clearly once being something in its slot.

"What is it…?" Cynder whispers to Spyro, all Dragons are quadropod creatures. While some Dragons can walk on two legs their spines aren't built to support that weight for long; and no other bipedal race she knows of is of that size or possess scales.

"Another of the old legends characters?" Spyro whispers louder than he means to.

Chuckling menacingly the mysterious dragon finally speaks "I see my… friends, have preceded me-"

Rolling her eyes Cynder's already done with this "yes, yes. We know you are here to try to get revenge for Ineptune's defeat. Just like everyone else in whatever organization you're a part of, you're here to challenge us to some kind of fight." Pissed and annoyance growing "look, we're having a personal moment here. If you can just _fuck off_ until like… tomorrow morning that'd be nice." Both Spyro and the mysterious being look at her in shock, Cynder's typically ready for a fight at any moment; but she's not emotionally in the mood for it today. She just wants to be left alone.

Several seconds pass before the mysterious creature decides his new plan of action, "I see… I did not expect Ineptune to be so foolish as to be defeated this early in the game. I had come to test the purple dragon of this age, but I see that that is not necessary anymore." His tone is oddly respectful, a nice change of pace from the usually overconfident villainous spiel. "Although I had no doubt that I couldn't defeat you, I wasn't expecting you to be so powerful as to overcome her so early. I suppose you've passed my test."

"Your test?" Spyro asks incredulously, before cocking his head to the side. "Wait a minute… You didn't know about Ineptune's defeat?"

Cynder blinks before realizing that that _is_ strange, if they were working together surely they would have known of her defeat. That was the whole reason why they kept a low profile, to avoid the other old legends characters from coming after them while visiting her family.

Ignoring the question "I see your far smarter than the Spyro of my time-" both his words and Spyro's formulating questions are cut off when rising out of a shadow, Turfang sudden appears with the two. Growling loudly and his red eyes glowing menacingly in the dark he says nothing. "I see that I have caused a stir here, I think that it is time for me to leave this place behind." Turning around the creature waves his hand and a dark portal opens before him, barely taking any notice of the dark abyss he smirks and looks over his shoulder. "I'll need to test the Elders of this time as well, otherwise… nothing will have changed."

Stepping into the dark portal the being is gone when it collapses, with it gone the dark foreboding feeling surrounding them fades quickly. Seconds pass, everyone uncertain if this is some kind of trick; when, thankfully, he doesn't return everyone can finally relax. Turfang relaxes and calms down a little with his children finally safe, "was that just as strange as I saw?"

Spyro nodes as does Cynder, Sparx, and Zoe "yeah, none of that made any sense to me."

Eurus is making a face which attracts the attention of the group, formulating her idea she asks "did he say the purple Dragon of his time was named Spyro?"

"Yeah… That was odd" Spyro agreed. He suspected there might have been other purple dragons, but another one called Spyro?

"Wasn't Spyro the name of the first purple Dragon? From the old legends?" Eurus voices.

Spyro's eyes go wide, the first purple dragon was named Spyro? Spyro almost can't believe that the purple Dragon from the time that's causing them all this trouble shares the same name with him. His expression made his internal questions so obvious that Eurus starts explaining, "after you four left I did a little reading in the book I mentioned, the one about the old legends. Not only do you share a name with the purple Dragon, but your fluttering golden little friend here shares one too, with another Dragonfly named Sparx. He looked kinda like the evil Elder Red-"

"Wait-" Turfang interrupts as Eurus finishes. "If he was referencing the Elders of his time, he was talking about _that_ group of Elders. That group of Elders is the spiritual predecessor to the modern-day Guardians; he's going after the Guardians at Warfang" Turfang clarifies.

"We need to go!" Spyro announces, "we need to beat him there…" Spyro pauses.

"Before he teleports there?" Cynder chuckles darkly. "We can't beat him there, we should go though, see if there's anything we can do."

As Cynder is suggesting that a small voice calls out from the barn "Mommy? Daddy?"

Turfang looks to his mate "your turn" he smiles. Rolling her eyes Eurus takes off to put the kids back to bed, hopefully they haven't seen or heard too much. "I too think you should probably be going, I would love if you could stay; but I think we all know that you both can't and won't." Nodding Cynder is about to prepare to depart when she remembers the necklace, looking down at her chest she lifts a paw to remove it when Turfang lays his paw over hers. "I think you need it more than we do now" he smiles removing his paw from the necklace that, despite what it's done to his family, he's hesitant to let go of it. This accursed thing that's caused so much pain, yet he wants her to bring it back with her when she returns. "Cynder, no matter what happens, no matter how much time may pass; know that you will always have a place here. We might not know the truth for certain, but your my daughter now, and you'll always be welcome back."

Cynder tears up, she's only known them for a short time; but hearing that there's a place that's willing to have her, other than an institution that's practically required to, made her happy. Cynder has no intention of running from what's happening in the world, but having a place to run to gives her a better sense of stability than she's ever had in her life. "Thank you, thank you so much…" she mutters wiping her eyes. "We should really be going, the sooner we leave the sooner we'll arrive at Warfang."

Nodding Turfang agrees before leaning his head down to whisper in her ear, making absolutely certain no one else can hear "tell him. He deserves to know how you feel, and I think you'll feel a lot better if you do. But it's your choice, I'm not familiar with your relationship with him, but I think it'll help both of you." Turfang pulls back and sees her "how" expression, "Eurus spilled, and frankly it's a little obvious."

"Thank you" Cynder admits, "thank you for everything." Cynder steps back and flies into the air swiftly followed Spyro, Sparx, and Zoe as they fly to the rescue of the Guardians at Warfang.


	19. Rerum Venite Ad Signum

Ember's eyes snap open, something is trying to enter her mind, rolling out of the bed she painfully rejects it. Letting it stop it's desperately futile attempts to forcefully enter her mind Ember growls, "what is it this early in the morning." Darkness still presses in around her inside her room, but she still has an hour after the sun rises to avoid Flame on her way out. The sun hadn't yet risen although it thankfully would soon.

"They're coming!" the Terror mentally shouts, although the actual volume of the Terror's voice doesn't increase the tone gives her away.

Ember is taken aback by the Terror's panic, she'd always had so much planned out, she'd never once heard her truly panicked before during any of their conversations. "What happened? Who's coming?"

"Cynder, and Spyro's following her; dammit, she's gotten him wrapped around her damn thumb!" the Terror backpedals explaining.

"What's going on, I thought you were prepared for this?"

Calming herself "we still have a little time, and yes I did prepare for this. But they're not alone, somehow, they've gotten their hands on the necklace; the object of my original corruption. With that powerful artifact the corruption of Spyro once he returns here will be child's play."

"Then we swipe it before she can" Ember offers.

"That's only the first problem, and definitely the lesser of the two. The second of the two is much more problematic, the appearance of the fallen Dragon Elder Red."

"Red? Isn't he from that old legend story? How can he be here?" Ember asks confused, she had thought that it was just some old fairy-tale.

"Yes, I myself do not fully understand what exactly has allowed this to happen, nor do I know exactly what will happen when he arrives at Warfang. But he'll know, he'll know that I've bonded with you. And I doubt he'll stay quiet, we need to move quickly, efficiently, and silently if we hope to possibly stop the force corrupting the world."

"I understand" Ember lies, she doesn't really understand. But she knows that things look bleak, "is this the _he_ you refused to name back when Cynder fled initially a month ago?"

"No… no this is something far less powerful, but much more inclined to interfere with our plans. Now come, we have much work to do and very little time to do it."

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Nero pouts down the hall, it's been a full month since the two heroes disappeared, and yet nothing of significance had happened. The routine of constantly being on watch was starting to go stale; he was allowed to hang out with friends during the day, just not allowed to be out after dark. Nero was admittedly more of a night owl and ended up spending most of the nights reading and pondering current events. Although Nero enjoyed some peace and quiet sometimes, frankly, it was getting boring. The threats haven't manifested in any meaningful way and Frost still won't be back for another few weeks, waiting for things to happen had gotten boring. Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Zoe are all still missing, and the note in Zoe's handwriting was vague and didn't allow them any information to follow them with.

There's more problems though, something happened since last night to Ember. She's been avoiding everyone today, even more than she had the past month, Nero's not the only one who noticed; Flame's been complaining about her constantly leaving home before him and not being there when he gets back. When Flame brought it up with the Guardians when he arrived at the Temple today they didn't have a proper response for him; she, like all of them, is legally an adult, she just isn't fully grown yet. Although their words carry weight, it isn't their place to demand that she explain her actions or her disappearances. The Guardians think that maybe the pressure has gotten to her and that how far she's fallen behind Flame, Winter, and himself is dragging her down.

Shaking his head Nero still isn't convinced that's all that's wrong, she's even more closed off than she's ever been before. Nero keeps walking out towards the balcony, Flame and Winter have recently thrown themselves at their training with mixed results; Nero should really join them, but he's powerful enough with his unique enough abilities that stress testing them isn't the best way to develop them. Everyday he's finding new and interesting ways to use his Shadow powers, although it'd be nice if his parents had a little more faith in him in a fight. Brooding out of boredom Nero stares out the front window of the Temple, the statues of the seven great heroes of the war against Malefor.

Looking at the large statue of Spyro, Nero remembers how unhappy he was with it. He didn't like the messiah fixation a lot of Dragons viewed him with, and the absolute hatred and spite the people had showed Cynder despite everything she's done to prove them otherwise. Uncertain how he feels about that he runs his gaze across the courtyard of the eight unmoving statues one last time before finding somewhere else to brood.

"Eight?" Nero audibly asks in confusion. Looking back a figure had suddenly appeared sitting on the step in front of the statue of Spyro; the black cloaked figure practically radiates malice and mystery despite sitting rather casually. Despite his casual posture the creature is nearly entirely hidden from view, his cloak revealing nothing except for a red scaly snout sticking out of the hood. Balanced on his legs is a simple wooden carved staff, somehow despite sitting shock still, Nero can tell that he's an experienced and powerful mage. Nero's eyes narrow, is this the threat they've been waiting for all this time?

He'd arrived instantly, faster than should even be possible, without leaving even a noticeable trace of magic in the air. Nero swiftly makes the decision that it surely knows he's here, and if he looks away for even a second it'll be gone. Nero is powerful, but whatever this creature is is convinced he is no threat to it, and Nero agrees with its assessment. Anyone who can carry themselves with that much confidence will have the power to back it up; Nero needs to call for help. Keeping an eye on the still not moving figure he spots a loose stone in the wall in front of him, breaking it loose Nero sees the figure sit up further in interest at the noise.

Opening a Shadow portal in front of him Nero throws it through and uses his Shadow powers to propel the rock at the creature. Moving oddly fast for how little movement his cloak makes, the cloaked figure swiftly raises its staff and blasts the stone with far more power than was necessary. The explosion rings out over the city and surely would have been heard all throughout the Temple. "Shit-" Nero mutters at the being's smirk, he'd just played right into its hands.

The moment the otherwise harmless explosion went off Nero hears claws on stone. Volteer, his father, rushes as quick as he can in his age, "what's going on-?" he asks following Nero's gaze as the last of the dust settles.

"Is this what they warned us about?" Nero asks putting as much caution into his voice as he can muster.

"No…. no there's no purpose in attracting attention if their plan is to kill Spyro. Unless they're here to gloat?" Volteer theorizes. With no response from his son Volteer understands the severity of the situation and hops down into the courtyard to buy as much time as possible. "Hello? Absolutely ecstatic pleasure to meet you. I see you met Nero, what can we help you with on this stupendous day?"

The being doesn't respond for a moment until Volteer gives him a befuddled look, "I see your son-"

" _I_ never said he was my son" Volteer points out tilting his head and faking a smile. Nero being his son wasn't a secret. But that isn't something that Nero likes to flaunt around town; this creature is likely fairly knowledgeable about the Guardians and the Temple as a whole.

"Your son is a little aggressive don't you think? Coming right out and throwing stones without so much as a hello" the figure chuckles out mockingly.

"He's a good judge of character" Volteer flatly retorts flexing his claws. Above him Volteer can hear additional claws on stone; the tell-tale heavy footsteps of Terrador stopping out of sight and Cyril's proud paw steps approaching. Before the conversation can continue Cyril hops down beside his friend. Volteer huffs confidently, he can only hope that they had the time to discuss some kind of plan before jumping in.

"I'd heard there were three of you?" Red lowers his hood slowly, his scalien face resembles a bipedal Dragon, something that does not exist in this time. His face was seemingly permanently drawn into a sneer with an outstretched and protruding jaw giving him a thoroughly mean if a tad comical look. His neck and back are hunched at an extreme angle, yet he's still just short of being as tall as the Guardians. His horns look as if they've obviously been magically changed from a much larger size to a much more reasonable size for his stature; Volteer wonders just what this being's original form must have looked like. The rest of his body is still obscured with the cloak, but he's still like no other creature anyone has ever seen from this time. "I had hoped to test the abilities of _all_ of you."

"Test?" Cyril asks wary, "how would you be testing us?"

Red doesn't respond verbally, instead he raises his staff. Cyril only a second to raise a thick wall of Ice in front of him as a powerful bolt of lightning shoots out throwing up more obscuring dust flecked with shards of Ice, but failing to break the unyielding Ice wall. With a snide look, "I hope you can do better than that!" sending out a large spike of Ice into the dust above the Ice wall where it collides with Volteer, who had attempted to ambush him through the cloud. He manages to shatter it before it can do any real damage but it throws him out of the air back behind Cyril's protective wall of Ice.

"I see the Elders of this time aren't particularly powerful; one nearly crippled prideful old Dragon, another with a plan simpler than a child could think up, and finally one too cowardly to come out and face a powerful opponent. From one action, even I can tell that that one child is more capable than all three of the adults combined, he's the only one with any kind of plan." Red taunts spreading his arms like he's addressing a crowd. Remaining seemingly rooted in place, Red turns to the statues of the courtyard "with such an impressive impression those kids gave I'd thought you'd be better, maybe your truly lost without your fourth member-?"

Two loud growls come from behind the barrier of Ice, they know that what he's saying is true; the Guardians had been truly lost since the loss of Ignitus. With no additional reaction from the Guardians Red continues, "touched a nerve did I?" Red laughs manically. "What a shame it is too," Red turns back to the massive statue of Spyro "I didn't even need to test them so I had believed this time had a chance. It's a shame such a powerful generation could be led by such an incompetent-" Red stops his eyes going wide as two figures appear out the far door leading to the rest of the city. "Flame? Ember?" Red questions with equal parts amazement and horror, his eyes are immediately dragged from Flame to Ember. He had known she was coming, but he wasn't expecting her in this form. Red suddenly realizes he's left his guard down in surprise, turning back around he's far too late to stop the massive bolder like tail of Terrador as it smashes into him flattening him into the ground and causing a small crater into the courtyard.

Shaking off the rest of Nero's Shadow magic, "you'd do well to not underestimate _any_ of us" Terrador advises to the unconscious Dragon Elder.

Cyril disperses the last of his protective Ice wall and limps over. "Does anyone have any idea what just happened?"

"Not really" Volteer joins him. "Nero found him out here, he mentioned something about testing us?"

"Yeah," Cyril agrees. "And he seemed really surprised by Ember and Flame showing up, why?"

Flame was also wondering why Red had recognized them, and why he seemed so disturbed by it. He goes to look for Ember only to find her gone, again. Sighing Flame doesn't even bother to mention it because of her constant disappearances as he walks up and gets Terrador's attention. "There's some people outside, that explosion was loud so we all came running."

Nodding in confirmation Terrador walks out to deal with the after effects of such a loud explosion in the city. The second he was gone he's replaced by Nero and his mother "what's going on?" she asks annoyed. Nero had brought them both down with his Shadow, his parents decide to not address the concerning exponential growth of his powers. "Who is this?"

"We're not sure, he just showed up shouting about some test and about how pathetic this generation of the Elders is. I would assume we should apprehend him and lock him up until he wakes and can tell us more" Volteer advises.

"I suppose so…" Cyril agrees, baffled by the bizarre course of events. Volteer takes Red to the infirmary up at the top of the Temple escorted by Flame, Cyril, and Nix. Ember escapes back out into the city to formulate her plan with the confirmation of Red's appearance.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

"What mysterious characters have you brought to my infirmary today?" Aqua the Dragon asks. Flame, Cyril, and Nix had all left Volteer to investigate the Temple for any more intrusions. She'd walked in as Volteer was chaining Red to the hospital bed, the strange creature immediately caught her attention, followed by his injuries. "I don't know what this being is, but I recognize Terrador's handy work."

"We don't know anything about him, he just sorta appeared, spouted out some nonsense, and got into a fight to _test_ us. Hopefully we'll be able to find out something about him once he wakes up, can you come get us if he wakes. To say we have questions for him is quite the understatement."

"Certainly, I suppose I can. I trust he's the source of the explosion I heard outside?" Volteer nods in agreement. "I think you should stay here then, if we don't know who this is I don't want to be alone with him once he wakes."

"That's probably a good idea, these chains should suppress magic, but he was such a powerful mage that maybe he can overcome them." Volteer moves aside so Aqua can inspect the odd creatures' injuries.

"What are you…?" Aqua wonders running her paw along his scaly arm. Red's injuries were relatively minor, when Terrador's tail slammed into him he must have cast up some kind of shield to protect himself. That shield saved his bones and scales from damage, in fact she's fairly certain he doesn't have any internal damage from the attack. "In fact…." Aqua mutters laying a paw on his forehead; a part of her training was using magic to determine a person's vitals. Although this was a general magic spell her teacher, Medicus the physician at Warfang's hospital, had taught her; her Water element somehow made it easier. Despite repeated attempts to explain it, the best she can explain is that she can feel the _waves_ of things like magic through someone's body. It, along with her pacifistic measure, was why she abandoned Guardianship to be a nurse instead. "He's experiencing extreme Mana-Fatigue called a Mind-Down, when someone expends so much mana so quickly that their mind shuts down to prevent themselves from dying from exhaustion." Volteer looks at her like he's heard this all before, "during a Mind-Down one's body breaks into a cold sweet, fevers, shakes, and other symptoms of exhaustion. He-'' Aqua points to Red dramatically, "-doesn't have any of these symptoms. He's faking it."

Volteer's eyes widen in shock and looks down at the creature, "is he awake?"

"No" Aqua shakes her head. "He's well and truly unconscious, for now that is. It's the Mind-Down that's he's faking, if I wasn't this good with my sensing magic he would have been able to use his magic inside the Temple as soon as he wakes."

"But why not just sneak in?" Volteer asks. He had silently teleported into the courtyard, although Nix's runes prevented direct teleportation inside the Temple, surely he would have found a silent way in. He purposely got himself caught. What does he want…?

The doors to the infirmary open a little harder than Terrador had meant to, but he manages to stop them before they can slam against the walls. Visibility flustered and annoyed he takes a deep breath before explaining himself, "the Council has gotten a little too suspicious about what just happened. They finally asked about Spyro and Cynder, Spyro had been seen by a crowd of onlookers on his way to the coastal village of Largoon Port."

"What did you tell them?" Aqua asks. She trusts Terrador's judgment after all these years, but what can he do to explain their cover up of Spyro and Cynder's return?

Terrador shakes his head sadly "I lied. I'm sure once the truth comes out I'll be held accountable for it, but all I said is that we had heard the rumors and that we believe that there's a possibility. We can't come clean in fear of how the public would react, but if the truth comes out in poor terms this might completely blow up into a massive conflict."

"So we're safe for the time being?" Volteer says with a particular tone.

Terrador nods preparing for their obviously bleak report, "what is it now?"

"The person here is faking a Mind-Down, he's unconscious but when he wakes he'll be as fully capable as his first attack" Volteer explains. "As for why, we still have no explanations."

"I see…" Terrador mutters, beside them is a powerful unknown creature that can, and likely will, attack again. "We'll both stay here and guard him, I want to bring Flame and Ember here; he had a significant reaction to their arrival and I want to know why." Terrador's expression turns from sour to amusement, "can you do that for me, Nero?"

"Sure" Nero responds, surprising his father with his appearance. Just as he appeared from nowhere, Nero jumps back into his Shadow and leaves to find his friends.

With no answers and with concerns mounting about the decreasing safety of the Temple Aqua makes a suggestion, "I'm going to make certain that I have everything prepared. I'd bet everything's coming to a head tonight, I'll need supplies" Aqua explains walking out muttering out a list.

"Are you sure about this… about Aqua?" Volteer asks.

"I understand your concern, but I think we can handle being in the same space for a day, we've put that past behind us."

Volteer completely unconvinced of that fact continues to think of ways to stop Red while trying to discern what exactly he wants; because if they can figure out what he wants they can move to stop it from ever being possible when his compatriots arrive.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}  
Nero Shadow jumps between buildings, rapidly slipping into and out of his Shadow Nero quickly and systematically look everywhere Ember and Flame would go. Although it'd look frantic from an outside view, Nero knows what he's doing. Every time someone goes running off and they need to be found quickly he's called to do it, which happens often in such a dense and crowded city. In a seemingly random corner surprising far away from anywhere he'd expect either of them to be he finds Flame, standing alone in confusion.

Nero silently slips out of his Shadow and sneaks up behind Flame, leaping out in front of him to surprise his friend. Flame hardly responds at all, too deep in thought to be surprised. When he finally does notice him Flame has an indiscernible expression, one who just got told something he simply can't understand.

"What? What's with that weird look on your face?" Nero asks.

"I don't… quite understand what just happened" Flame fails to explain.

"Well…. Walk me through what happened, then we can talk about where Ember went" Nero leads Flame back towards the Temple. Something is clearly disturbing Flame; and as they walk out into what should be a busy street he notices, where is everyone?

"Ember wanted to take a walk with me, already kind of an odd thing considering how distant she's been the last month or so. But we didn't get far before that weird guy showed up, we had heard the explosion; when we arrived that weirdo had such a strong reaction, especially to Ember. Ember bolted and after we dropped off Red with Aqua she dragged me with her all the way out here, just to tell me that she wanted to meet me back out here tonight. And then she ran off, just like that; I couldn't tell if she was asking me out on a date or telling me not to show up back at the Temple to protect me. It was that indiscernible."

"That's… odd" Nero at the loss to understand, Ember had gone from distant to hinting that she knew about an imminent attack on the Temple. There's no way that Ember could know what's going on, maybe that she's so distressed about what just happened that she might have convinced herself that something is going to happen. Unfortunately if he can't get the two of them to calm down, so we can get some answers out of Red, they might not be able to do anything about what's happening. "I think that maybe she might have been so distressed about being recognized by that big bad guy that she might be trying her best to stop a threat that's not even there." Nero stops walking and turns to Flame "now, where did she go?"

Flame just sadly shakes his head in denial, "I don't know, she's been going somewhere recently so maybe she fled there. I wish she would just open up a little, I just wish that maybe she would tell me what's going on" he hangs his head sadly. Nero's reassurance and a second to think about what just happened calmed Flame down; he's still confused, but maybe he can figure out what's happening to her. He'll be here after sundown.

"Let's get you back to the Temple, I'll look for Ember…" Nero stops suddenly. Flame's about to question him when the sound of wing beats sound in the slits behind his horns. Straining his ears he notices what Nero did before; even after they returned to what should be a busy street, there still isn't anyone. But even more clear than it was before was the foreboding feeling that practically permeates the air, and Nero suddenly notices that the sun is going down. It was easily mid-afternoon when Red attacked, but surely it didn't take hours to find Flame. "Go."

"But-"

"Now." Nero stands firm as something approaches. But before Nero can try to continue his heroics, a Dragoness lands before them. A vibrant yellow Dragoness with odd features that look hastily put together; with her appearance, the foreboding atmosphere, and Red's recent attack forces Nero to make a decision. Flowing from his maw comes a mass of Shadow magic quickly surrounding him and Flame and running up the walls of the street.

"Wait! Nero it's me!" Cynder looks around, calculates the risks and decides not to lower her cloak.

"And why should we believe you? Especially after what just happened-" Flame starts before a sharp piercing gaze comes from the Dragoness. Despite not being entirely convinced, Flame bites his tongue, Nero's the better talker.

Nero doesn't believe that for even a moment, a wall of Shadow rises behind him and the points of spears form threateningly. Before anyone can kill each other two small creatures fly up "woah, woah, woah, there pointy buddy" Sparx puts his hands up in mock defense. "Let's try not to skewer each other if we can."

"Sparx? Zoe?" Nero asks and quickly grows ashamed at his actions, he'd let the situation get ahead of him and he'd nearly hurt his friends.

Cynder walks up as Nero's Shadows fade away and he avoids her gaze, "don't worry. I already know what's going on, Red appeared to us too, and we expected that he'd come here afterward."

Nero looks up confused and his confusion grows further when he sees there are only three of them, "where's…?"

"We had felt the foreboding sensation and you and Ember were the only one's we could-"

"Ember!" Flame interrupts, "we need to find her. Did you see where she went?" The tone of his voice prevents Cynder from snapping for interrupting.

"Spyro spotted her and we split up, Sparx and Zoe came with me as… you know. I'm a little less trustworthy given the whole " _T_ _error_ " thing going on, although I do have good news about that. Why, what's going on?"

"When Red showed up, he recognized both Flame and Ember as if he'd met them before. Flame followed Ember afterward and had an… odd conversation."

"An odd… conversation?"

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Spyro could have sworn he had just seen her in the street below him and they'd split up to find out where the city folk went. But the second he took his eyes off of her to plan with Cynder she was gone, it was imperative that they find her and find out where the whole of the city went. But with the sun quickly setting and with no one else around Spyro's about to give up and return to the Temple when a voice calls out to him.

"Spyro?" Ember calls out from below him despite the fact he had blue-shifted his scales to be harder to recognize.

Cringing at the fact that she just announced his presence to anyone in earshot he flies down to Ember. "Hey there" Spyro greets generically realizing that he's hardly even seen much less meet the teenage pink Dragoness before, despite his time spent here at Warfang. She's sitting in a small back alley area surrounded on all sides by concrete walls of adjacent buildings, relatively sound proofing their conversation as long as they're quiet.

"Your back" Ember states matter-of-factly, quickly following up with "I mean, with that Red guy showing up it's practically inevitable that the purple Dragon of legend would return back to us."

"Right, I suppose that's how things tend to happen" Spyro responds noticing her appearance. Although he'd only seen her a few times it's obvious that she's polished and shined her scales and she's sitting very cutely with her front legs barely crossed in front of her. Spyro admits to himself that she's pretty, very much so, although oddly Spyro gets the feeling that she had been planning to meet him here. Despite the odd enclosed area that she had led him to he banishes the idea, she's a trusted friend of all of his new friends at the Temple and a disciple of the Guardians, he's certain that he can trust her. The beautiful necklace that Flame had gifted her was displayed attractively on her chest, "that necklace looks beautiful on you." The moment the words leave his mouth something feels wrong about them, despite the odd feeling Ember moves forward. She walks in close to him, their chests nearly touching. Spyro tries to back up only to realize that he'd back himself against the wall, Ember closes any remaining distance bringing her head up to his, their lips nearly touching. "You know, being the Dragon of legend brings certain... advantages in your life. Even with your stubby little nose, you're certainly handsome enough that any Dragoness would be interested in you."

Ember lips nearly touched his when Spyro roughly pushed her away, "Ember? What's going on?" Even someone as inexperienced with the other sex as Spyro it's obvious that this is inappropriate.

"I'm sorry…. There's just something so alluring about the hero of our time, I had thought that I had finally caught your eye when you looked at me like that." She trembles in embarrassment and tiredness, "even if you did…. There's someone else, isn't there?"

"Someone else…?" Spyro mutters contemplatively.

Ember slinks away out of the alley and quickly runs away down the street, "I'm sorry…"

"I thought you said that you were over him" the Terror telepathically communicates. She was expecting a more stern tone, but she sounds very understanding.

"I thought I could put it past me until we could finish this, that somehow I could postpone my feelings and maybe confront again them one day. Besides he wasn't taking the bait, I hadn't realized how deep his commitment to that wretch really is…"

"I've seen those emotions on his face before, during our confrontation with Malefor, I don't think he even realized at the time… But that doesn't matter, you realize that this will put him into harm's way during our operation against Cynder don't you?"

"Of course, the plan was to lure him away from the Temple along with Flame, Nero's going to be reading in the library with his mom. The Guardians will be forced to watch over Red, making certain he can't interfere, and Winter will likely be too deep in his own depression to see much past his own snout."

"I thought you might, Ember." The Terror's tone changes attempting to inspire confidence, "this is it. It all ends tonight."

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Cynder, Flame, Sparx and Zoe had entered the Temple, from what they had gathered from talking to a few of the city's residents a huge storm was on its way. And true to their word the air had gone deathly cold, the hallmark of the coming winter, and deep large dark rain clouds had moved in to block out the last remaining sunlight. The distinct hint of magic in the air wasn't the only thing to betray this storm's mystical nature, there hadn't been a signal report of the storm's approach yet every single resident of the city had somehow known about its approach and prepared to stay home overnight several hours before it makes city-fall. They'd moved carefully through the streets, doing their best to avoid being noticed, and they were fairly certain no one had noticed their presence.

Spyro who was significantly delayed by the strange conversation with Ember, as well as trying to sort his own feelings about the matter, was delayed even further. He'd dare not fly because being the only one outside, much less in the air in the face of the coming storm, would make him immediately suspect and he might be stopped by some would-be concerned residents or guardsmen. Despite the lack of people wandering the streets his Shadow magic wasn't advanced enough he was confident walking out in the open; taking the paths of lowest visibility and lowest chance of being detected it took him over an hour to return to the Temple. He simply couldn't avoid taking any chances this late and alone.

Spyro, alone this time, decides to use the same main entrance that they had used during their first visit; if someone spotted him going in any kind of side entrance it might be suspicious, and the rapidly loss of visibility from the sprinkling rain made him confident he could enter without too much trouble. Sneaking into the courtyard Spyro can only hope he was never discovered during his trip here, stealth had never been his strong suit, that was more of Cynder's role. Walking towards the front service door that they had used the first time he is surprised to notice the damage the courtyard had sustained; rocks and broken masonry had only just started to be swept up when they were abandoned and there's a small crater like hole next to the foot of the statue of him that he still hates. Had the Temple come under siege while he had been away?

Before Spyro enters the Temple proper he takes another look at the proud statue above him, the stern steely expression conveys something Spyro hasn't felt the whole month he's been gone. That there was a clear goal he had confidence in: he wasn't even sure if he could find Cynder, he didn't know if she'd even consider returning with him, beating Ineptune was the only thing he was confident he could do and he still nearly drown in the process, he wasn't sure if they'd make it back in time to stop Red, and now he's uncertain how to process Ember's feelings, or his own. He's just been stumbling through these events with no real plan, although Spyro realizes that he's never had a solid plan for many of his actions, now more than ever Spyro feels that he doesn't live up to the confident expression that statue holds. He even had to sneak his way here because of the predominant feelings of the city. As Spyro turns away he can't seem to resolve the feeling of inadequacy facing that imposing statue, he isn't and never was someone who deserves such a massive celebration of his confidence and power.

Pushing through the negative thoughts Spyro finally walks out of the storm, leaving a puddle behind him, he cringes apologetically when he's reminded of the staff as he walks past the kitchen area. But this time he notices that there's something off, turning back Spyro pokes his head into the kitchen area. The area was meticulously clean and looks like any other well stocked preparing and cooking areas he's seen before, but last time there was still staff at the Temple at this hour. The continued lack of people continues to unnerve Spyro, the storm seemed powerful but surely someone would still be up and running last minute errands and preparations for the encroaching storm.

Spyro is brought back to attention when he hears a door close somewhere on the same floor as him, deciding to finally make his presence known he follows the sound. Rounding several corners and walking down several confusing passageways Spyro's worried he'd lost them when he finally hears heavy claws on stone. Rounding another corner he finds the Ice Guardian Cyril about to enter into a side room, "Cyril!" Spyro exclaims quietly, it was reassuring to finally see a Guardian again.

Cyril turns around confused and his eyes widen in surprise, but he quickly gets his composure back "thank the ancestors young one, I was just about to head out into that dreadful storm to find you. Cynder and the others had already arrived and told us you should be here soon, but then you didn't show and we were getting worried."

"I had to sneak my way around, since I didn't have Cynder's Shadow cloak to help me. And I spotted and had a conversation with Ember-"

"Ember, you've seen her? She's been missing since she ran off during Red's attack on the Temple this afternoon, it's too risky to go out to find her now but still we worry about her."

"She just met me in a random corner of an alley, it was after everyone had already left the city's streets, it was an... odd conversation." Spyro shakes his head at the thought, "so Red showed up here this afternoon? It's been two days since our encounter with him, we'd thought he'd attack sooner so we hurried here."

"Indeed, he unsuccessfully attacked the Temple this afternoon for reasons we still don't understand." Cyril shakes his head, his neck bows slightly from exhaustion "Red's attack, Ember's odd behavior, your return… We've been expecting an attack on the Temple any day now, but for all of these things to happen in one day? Spyro I won't lie to you" Cyril's tone changes significantly and somberly, "we don't know what's happening. The people of Warfang are starting to get suspicious because of the rumors about your return and certain details about current events aren't adding up. We don't know what's going to happen next, just know that we'll be here for all of you younglings when it does." It was obvious that he couldn't keep hiding all of the threats from the young Dragon anymore.

Spyro nods in understanding, "thank you for telling me. I have a request though: do you know where Cynder's at?"

"Yes, she's upstairs resting in the same room she was before, everyone not guarding Red is resting for the foreseeable battle to come. Us Guardians are all going to be guarding Red for his enviable reawakening and we want all of you young Dragons together so they can't single any one of you out. Unfortunately, Flame left the Temple, despite our wishes, to attempt to meet up with Ember as they had planned earlier, but with his powers we're certain he'll be safe. Nix is patrolling the lower tunnels of the Temple for anything suspicious as we speak, your safety is our top priority now that you've returned and we can only hope we've thought of everything."

"Thank you, I realize how much of a burden this must be," Spyro continues to cut off Cyril's reassurance "I need to talk to Cynder about something… personal. Will that be alright?"

"Of course youngling, I'll walk you up there and I'll leave you from there."

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Cynder was sharpening her claws on the stone flooring anxiously, Spyro should have been back by now. She wants to go find him so she can protect him when the time comes, without much of his elemental abilities he's practically a sitting duck without their protection. Every few moments she'll stand up to go out and find him only to sit back down on the bed in a huff, if she does that she'll only be playing right into the Terror and her comrades' hands. She should have just followed him to talk to Ember instead of agreeing to meet up at the Temple; it seemed like it would have been no problem at the time, but with news of Ember's disappearance she's nearly panicking. What if it was an illusion or some other trick to draw him in? She's trying to have faith in him and it takes everything in her to not run off to go look for him.

She had stood up again and even dropped off the bed when a knocking came at the door, thinking that it's just one of the Guardians checking up on her "come in!" The door opens to finally reveal Spyro, safe and sound. "Thank goodness…" Cynder mutters and Spyro looks over his shoulder at someone and with a confirming nod steps in and the door closes behind him.

He doesn't say anything for a moment with a contemplative and aloof look on his face, as if he had something he wanted to talk about but he just couldn't. Cynder notices that Spyro still has that scar on his nose from Cynder's tail-blade, it should of faded a while back but still the mark persists ominously. She'd expect aloofness like this from herself, but Spyro's typically honest enough to openly talk to her. Finally after a painstakingly long time Spyro finally speaks "can I talk to you?"

"Of course," Cynder responds a little weirded out. Of course he can talk to her, what could it possibly be that he'd be uncomfortable talking to her about?

Spyro walks up to her hesitantly opening his mouth to speak but closing it without making noise several times in a row, finally he manages to organize his thoughts "Ember tried to kiss me."

Cynder isn't even sure how to respond to that, it was so out of left-field that she'd never even consider that Ember might have feelings for Spyro. Cynder bites her tongue on the matter, as much as she loves him she doesn't want to fight for him against another Dragoness, he deserves better than that. "Do you know why…?" Cynder whispers out trying to keep her voice steady.

Spyro shakes his head in denial, "no it seemed… forced. As if she was distracting herself from something else. It was awkward and strange, thankfully she ran off after I refused her."

That was good…. Cynder thinks, the absolute last thing she wants is a cat-fight with Ember. "Are you okay?" Cynder asks, "you seem pretty upset by it."

Spyro once again hesitates to focus his thoughts, "I didn't have any feelings for her, in fact I had barely met her. But she was convinced that there was another reason I rejected her; she thought there was someone else that I have feelings for." Spyro speaks quietly looking deeply into Cynder's eyes.

Cynder's breathing stops in surprise, she's waited so long to tell him how she feels and here he is, starting the conversation himself. Breathing lightly Cynder inches forward until she's just touching her chest against his, before whispering "do you?"

"Yes I think I-" the second the words had left his mouth Cynder pushes forward and their lips meet. For a second he doesn't reciprocate and Cynder starts to pull back, but Spyro puts his paw on her back and draws her close again.

"I love you" Cynder finally admits after all this time, a visible burden is finally lifted from her shoulders after so long.

"I love you too" Spyro also admits, he hadn't realized how he felt or for how long. Everything that they had done together and for one another, it feels like everything in his life had led up to this moment of relief and joy for them to finally be together.

With a mischievous lick of her lips, with one of her paws she knocks Spyro's front paws out from under him and flips him onto his back. Faster than he can even react she climbs on top and rejoins the kiss now laying on top of him. Spyro submits and wraps his legs around her and as she returns they slip into a tight hug, the intimacy was so much more sudden and stronger than either of them had expected.

Cynder licks against his mouth and he opens it to her, their tongues twist and curl together, tasting each other growing increasingly passionate and heated love. They both want to keep going, but since he was on the hard stone floor a knot starts to grow painfully in Spyro's back, suddenly he breaks their make-out session "my back's starting to hurt. Can we move to the bed?" Spyro pants out, his tongue flopping out of his mouth from their heated make-out session.

"Of course, we should-" her suggestion is interrupted with the sounds of a colossal explosion and an earthquake-like rumbling. "What on…." Cynder mutters falling off Spyro and onto her feet.

"It sounded like it came from downstairs" Spyro comments as he gets to his paws, before they go rushing out he stops to look longingly into Cynder's eyes.

"We can… continue this when we get back" Cynder promises knowing full well it won't be that simple. They'd both moved too far and it'd take time to build up that kind of trust and intimacy again, it's better to take things slow and talk about their true feelings first. With a simple and honest nod in understanding they both run out the door to greet whatever new danger had arrived, together.


	20. Est Tenebris Juvenile Fiction

Ember stalks the streets of Warfang, ignoring the calls of any concerned but ultimately far too busy to care guardsmen. Ember continues to patrol the area around the Temple, she cannot afford to stray from her mission for even a second as the storm continues to grow in severity around her, "Cynder's done her work well" Ember shudders from the cold. Cynder had retreated so Ember could get into the right head-space for this mission, although she was already plenty ready. She was finally ready to end this terror that had plagued the land for so long, even if everyone else was too foolish to have noticed it.

"Finally" Ember mutters as she spots Flame leaving the Temple, finally the time had come to make her move. "He's gone, Cynder" Ember says shuddering a bit from the feeling of the spirits' power returning. Cynder was the name the spirit wanted to be called by, despite how the spirit seemed bothered by it Ember obliged; at times it did make communications tough with the distinction between Terror-Cynder and the Cynder that is currently possessing her. Ember had used the time Cynder had offered her to search for any holes in her plot, both their plot to kill Terror-Cynder but especially Cynder's story. Cynder's story made sense, it was logical that the Terror's spirit would return to claim its original body after so many years dormant; if only she could ask her friends for help, she wasn't a very good thinker, or fighter, or anything really. But if there is finally something that Ember can do to stop this looming disaster she will. She doesn't have Flame's power, Nero's brain, Winter's dedication, Spyro's Elements, the Guardians' wisdom, Cyril's pride, Volteer's mind, Terrador's parenting nature, Aqua's medical skill, Nix's knowledge and experience, Cynder's confidence and planning, Geal's engineering, Joshua's work ethic, Kayla's fashion sense; compared to everyone else Ember knows that she has nothing, except for this opportunity. She finally has the opportunity to live up to everyone's expectations of her, rather than the constant burden that she seems to be to everyone else.

"I thought I told you to get into the right head-space?" Cynder asks as she finally arrives to bond with Ember.

"I did, but revenge isn't the right reason anymore; I won't lie, revenge was my original reason for doing this. But now that I've had more time to think, I'm really doing this to protect those I love and care about and to finally prove myself to everyone. I'm sure you have no complaints?"

"None" Cynder acknowledges as Ember heads into the Temple's courtyard.

Passing by the statue of Spyro Ember admits that she hadn't lied to him, he truly was one of the most handsome dragons she'd ever met, but his heart clearly belongs to another. She was a little salty that he didn't give her even a second of consideration, but she knows that it was wrong and won't hold it against him. She hates what she's about to subject Spyro to, he may not understand and he may not be able to forgive her. But this merciful salvation from the Terror's corruption is all that she can do to repay him for everything he's done for her and the world as a whole.

Ember enters the same service door that she had watched Spyro go through earlier, knowing the Temple should be deserted she walks confidently in. She had planted the idea in the serving staff that the Guardians wanted them to go home, to prevent them from getting in the crossfire of tonight's looming threat, not that they had realized that the looming threat was already inside awaiting upstairs. The only one she should encounter on her way is Cyril who, although she hates to have to do it, she can defeat easily. Thankfully she knows that he hates the way that sand feels on his paws and knows that he'll avoid the training room because of it, there's a staircase nearby up to the floor where the Terror is likely concocting plans.

Ember raises the powers of Darkness she had been granted. Unlike Shadow, it's lighter and weaker derivative, Darkness is powerful and uncontrollable by mortal means. Thankfully Cynder's here to keep that power in check, despite the admission that she wasn't capable of wielding it in life. Dark wisps of flame rise around her scales; the flames are otherworldly and alien, leaving no trace that they were there and burning nothing until they're ready for use. Despite their seemingly harmless nature Cynder had warned her that if they were to lose control of them that they cannot be put out easily through magically means, only magically enchanted water can hope to douse the flames of the Abyss. The Blackfire will continue to burn as long as it has a sufficient mana source nearby, as long as Ember is in the presence of her target it will continue to burn to ashes. Ember knows that this is the point of no return, although she might be able to convince the Guardians that she's suddenly developed this mythical power they'll certainly stop the mission, she knows that if she gets spotted she'll have to either fight or surrender. Steeling her heart she lets Cynder guide her down the hall towards the training room.

Ember rounds the corner and walks into the unlit room; the training room was typically lit at night, but to discourage Winter and Flame from doing any reckless last minute training, as they're known to do, it was kept unlit. The dark presses in around Ember as she walks into the room, Ember feels the magical tug of the seal that quiets any sound and helps gently soften injuries as it pulls around her. Although the night is dark it fails to hold a candle to the utter blackness of Ember's flame, still Ember's always been a little apprehensive of walking through dark rooms since she can be clumsy at times. Remembering the two braziers positioned on opposite sides of the room Ember flicks a normal-Fire smoldering ember to each to light them.

The oil soaked resin and wood mix lights excellently and illuminates the room around them brightly. The flaming light illuminates a great, proud, and powerful armored figure, Terrador the Elder Guardian; one of the great heroes of the War Against Malefor, stands in the full battle armor that he hasn't worn since the defeat of the dark purple Dragon Malefor. The silver-shinned armor had been polished regularly and after nearly twelve years it still snugly fits Terrador's muscular body. "I had hoped he was lying," Terrador whispers out in a fearful and stricken voice. Here, Ember, the one whom he had trained and considered a pseudo-daughter, now stands across from him; her once beautiful pink scales pitifully warped by the flames of Darkness into vile scales of utter blackness.

"Stand aside…. Please" for all her boasting, Ember's voice cracks and a single tear descends her face. When finally confronted with the fact she might have to slay her mentor to go past her will almost breaks, but quickly her eyes and heart resteel and she faces her master with all the pride she can muster.

"You know I can't do that, Ember. I had thought, no wished, that you had grown old enough and experienced enough to understand what had happened. But I see that I, no we all, had placed too great of a burden on you. We had trusted that you wouldn't be susceptible to the Terror's corruption, without doing anything to make that certain. In all regards, despite the fact you will be held wholly accountable for your actions, we have all managed to colossally fail you in every way possible. I apologize, my student" Terrador bows his head briefly before preparing his powers that allow him mastery over Earth.

"I'm sorry too" Ember sheds a second tear as the Flames of Darkness forms a cloak around her, immolating her entire body.

"I can't think of her as my student anymore, '' Terrador thinks. Until she's freed of her corruption she can only be his opponent. His stance widens and lowers, uncertain of what this new power can do.

Ember opens her maw and a small ball of Blackfire comes out, Terrador kicks up and solidifies a wave of sand only to have it blown away as the ball explodes. The flames attach to the sand and follow it leaving small embers of Blackfire scattered around the room, Terrador goes to stamp out an ember that had landed near him only to recoil his paw in pain and surprise. An intense burning pain fills his paw but doesn't spread, the ember wasn't warm and doesn't pose a threat of lighting anything else on fire except for its target. Despite his attempt to smother it the Blackfire continues to burn, unheeded by a lack of flammable materials to burn with.

"If I get hit by that I'm done for" Terrador mutters as Ember stares at him waiting for his next move. Terrador also reasons that direct physical attacks would likely damage him far more than her, besides with the smaller stature of a teenage dragoness she's much faster and unlikely to be caught by his slow attacks. He needs to end this battle before she decides to bring her full advantages to bear against him. Terrador kicks some obscuring sand up to block Ember's vision.

Ember responds by letting loose a continuous jet of Blackfire through the raining sand only to find it blocked by a thick column of stone. The stone burns but does manage to briefly stop Ember's assault as Terrador gathers his power. "He's doing something" Cynder mentally warns her, "prepare a powerful counter attack!"

Complying Ember gathers a massive ball of Blackfire in her maw preparing to stop his next attack. Terrador hides behind his pillar of stone and cracks a sad smile, he's won. Digging his claws into the sand and bracing his paws against the stone of the hallway behind him he twirls, slamming his bolder-like tail into the stone pillar and throwing it at Ember.

Ember sweeps her paw and a small sweep of Blackfire follows it, deflecting the now greatly reduced rock to her side and releases the pent up Blackflame in a powerful ball of Darkness. Terrador responds by letting loose a giant boulder of rock and sand at her, a rock much larger than any normal Earth dragon would be able to use, Terrador's Earth Fury. The two powerful magics collide resulting in a colossal explosion that sends burning materials and destruction flying around them. Ember, in turn, also digs in her heels and manages to prevent any slide back from the explosion, looking up despite being a little drained the obscuring dust prevents her from seeing the results of her attack.

Finally, after a painstakingly long time the dust clears, revealing her victory as Terrador lies still, thankfully still breathing lightly, small burning debris burning him as they lay on his armored back. Ember rises to her feet only to suddenly collapse back down, to her surprise a purposefully sharpened spike of rock is stabbed into one of her hind-legs. He had used the confusion of the attack to stop her from moving further past him. The pain had thankfully not quite set in yet, "hold on" Cynder consoles, "remove it and I can heal you."

"But Terrador-!" Ember protests removing the stake of stone from her leg, grunting in pain.

"He can wait, the Blackfire is painful but shouldn't be enough to kill or cripple him. He made his choice, he can live with it."

Ember bites her tongue, after everything Terrador's done for her he certainly doesn't deserve to be treated so disrespectfully. As Cynder quickly heals Ember's wound she hears claws on stone coming from the corridor Terrador was guarding. "Claws!?" Ember asks, her eyes widening in realization.

"He used the stone pillar to hide him erasing the magic seal on the room!" Cynder explains as the flames that had illuminated the room start to burn out and darken. Shadows start stretching to invade the room as it darkens slowly.

Terror-Cynder, Spyro, and Cyril all arrive at once to find the source of the noise that had rocked the Temple. The three arrive to find Terrador unconscious and Ember rising to her paws, the powerful and sinister wisps of Blackflame rising from her scales. Her feral stance and appearance shocks all of her friends into silence, darkness suddenly shrouds the room concealing their friend.

Spyro relights the destroyed brazier with his limited Fire power, the room reilluminates only to find Ember gone. She had fled without having the chance to achieve her goal.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Flame remains huddled, cold, and wet waiting for Ember to return, Flame had taken shelter under the measly tarp lean-to that Ember had clearly left for him. The cold rain chills him to the bone, with every shutter Flame releases a small breath of Fire heating his small cold shelter only briefly. It had only been a few minutes since Flame had arrived at their designated meet-up-point, but Flame's patience grew thin. Although he'd normally bear this for her any other time of year, but winter was fast approaching. The cold was simply growing too dangerous for Flame to safely remain outside much longer, he could continue using Fire to heat himself up, but it's doing nothing to thaw the pain in his heart. Ember had abandoned him to the cold.

A couple of guardsmen he had talked to mentioned that they had seen Ember heading towards the Temple. Flame rises to his feet, his burning ash colored scales flaring with Fire magic. Shaking the cold from his bones, Flame departs his small shelter back towards the Temple, he's more determined than ever to find the truth about what's happening to his friend. Flame rushes back to the Temple making great time despite the terrible storm whipping around him, Flame had just reached the courtyard when a large, albeit muffled explosion comes from the Temple. Despite its size and intensity Flame determines that unlike Red's explosion it probably wasn't heard by anyone much further out than the Temple, it must of been muffled by the storm. As Flame stands surprised a sudden noise rings out as the service door in front of him slams open and black figure runs out. "Who are you!?" Flame demands, despite his question it ignores him and tries to run past. Flame leaps to intercept the figure when its cloak fails and Ember's distinctive pink scales shine through. As she finally looks to acknowledge him Ember can only match Flame's expression of horror and surprise.

Flame stops his pursuit allowing Ember to pass, just after she finally flees the courtyard Spyro and Cynder come out following her, having left Cyril to treat the wounded elderly Guardian. "Flame! Something's wrong with-" Spyro tries to explain but Flame doesn't hear it as he runs out after her, ignoring the growing pain from the chilling rain.

Flame sprints out into the streets despite the protest of his friends far behind him, however Ember had already recklessly taken to the skies. Flame, less confident in his flying skills, sprints after her; taking no heed for his own health and safety, Flame recklessly runs despite constantly slipping on the torrents of rain falling on stone. Flame quickly loses sight of the much faster Ember. With his paws perpetually falling out from under him Flame runs home, the only place he knows she can run to. He can only hope that he can find her and dispel whatever evil that has taken over her.

Flame remains hopeful that he can save his friend as he arrives home, having swiftly left both of the heroes behind Flame has plenty of time to find her, assuming she's here. Despite the obvious signs that she didn't return here, such as the door still being locked and there being no lights on despite Ember's fear of the dark, Flame still looks for her. Producing the key that they keep under the doormat, Flame unlocks the door and enters the cold empty house. Flame looks around the base floor of the small home that they had together, all the memories of better times come flooding back; living here with Ember, being able to talk openly with her about anything, all of that had changed when he fell in love with her. Flame pounds his paw on the wooden flooring, if only he had worked up the courage to tell her how he truly feels, this might all of been avoidable.

Climbing the stairs he approaches Ember's room, knowing she's not in there he asks anyway "Ember?" Hearing no reply Flame goes to open the door only to find it locked, "odd, I don't remember this door even having a lock…." Flame mutters out. "I'm sorry about this'' Flame says incinerating the lock on the door. Flame recognizes what this lock represents, it represents all the things that he should have noticed that had hinted that something was wrong with Ember, somehow he had failed to notice any of them. Flame closes his eyes in apology, and using his claws, burns through the lock.

Opening the door into the dark room Flame fumbles for any kind of light, before he can though an awful sooty smell assaults his nostrils, coughing Flame mercifully finds a lantern and lights it. Illuminating the dark room finally reveals the source of the awful stench, a fine layer of blackened soot covers most of the floor and some of the furniture of the room. Although Flame's investigative skills are nothing compared to, well anyone else, he can see that the bed doesn't have any soot on it. She must have cleaned the bed, but not gotten to the rest of the room, Flame shakes his head again, how could he not notice any of this?

Before he can stop himself Flame lets out a chuckle, this was originally their foster uncle's room before he moved back to the Tall Plains. He had placed a spell on the room because Ember's nightmares kept waking him up, just like the training room back at the Temple. Ember's nightmares had slowly, but thankfully, gotten over her memories of Cynder's corrupted form, or so they had thought. Flame doesn't know what's happened to her, but now with a second to think about the possibilities Flame starts to suspect that with Cynder's return, the nightmares probably came back too. Flame wishes that he could go back and be there when Ember clearly needed him, but now he can only hope to learn everything that he can use to help save her.

Flame casts his eyes over the room, looking for anything not covered in soot, he spots the clean closet door. Although the door isn't exactly _clean_ it's less filthy than the rest of the room, Flame walks over, trying futility to shake the soot off his paws. Hooking a claw on the door Flame slides the door out of the way to inspect the closet, there's nothing hanging up on the clothes rack, since dragon's obvious don't need to wear much clothing. However looking down is a large stack of paper, at least nearly fifty pages extending up to his paws.

The first page is almost completely drawn with scribbles, completely blacked out with a pencil like utensil. Ember had been given a drawing kit by Nero a few years back once she had shown an interest in the subject, she had cherished the high-quality materials so much that she hadn't used them in place of her cheaper materials. Flame spots the broken and depleted materials next to the stack as he starts to look through them, like a reverse flip-book an image slowly clears out. She had drawn this image over and over, presumably every day, the image that adorns Cynder's forehead with mini versions of the symbol on her shoulders on the sides. The simple easily traceable geometric shapes had been distorted day after day until it became unintelligible and alien, "Ember…" Flame mutters "what happened to you?"

Flame tears his eyes away from the strangeness before him, trying to find something that maybe someone as dull as him can try to piece together. Flame turns back to the only thing not completely trashed in the room, the bedside table. Opening the plain drawer he finds the drawer cluttered with seemingly random things like pins, paperclips, etc, however the only clue he can find is a small wax model of a key. As he picks it up he finds a small string wrapped around the head leading to a note, "Moonlight Café copy #3" Flame reads aloud.

The owners of the café had given them a copy of the key, in case anything happened and they needed a place to go. The owner of the café was the brother-in-law of the same uncle who had allowed them to stay with him so they felt comfortable giving them a spare. But the key was actually hanging downstairs by the door…. "Ember must have made copies…." It takes him a minute but Flame had finally figured out where Ember's had gone.

{~~~~~~~~~~~}

Ember was frustrated and confused, but Cynder was practically seething in anger "we had played right into his hands…."

"Red's?" Ember asks knowing that their plan had been a complete failure, not only had she betrayed and harmed her mentor Terrardor, but her alliance with Cynder had also been revealed.

"It couldn't have been anyone else, he had let himself get knocked unconscious to fool us into thinking he'd be out of the picture, only to warn the Guardians of our attack. We can still salvage this, now that the Terror knows that we're here and active, she'll surely come after us. If we draw her out she might follow us, if we can suppress the purple dragon who'll likely follow her, then we can strike" Cynder schemes already thinking up a plan b.

"Will it work this time?"

"I'm a spirit, not a seer" Cynder retorts. "Go back to the café, you planted the key under the mat remember-" Cynder advises before realizing that Ember had already stopped outside the café. Sheets of violent rain still hammer against her scales, Cynder's mystical storm was still covering her movements throughout the city.

"I'm starting to pick up on your little scheme" Ember gives a half-hearted chuckled response.

"Good, if we take a moment to recharge the Blackflame we can face her at full strength."

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Spyro and Cynder also run through the rain covered streets of Warfang, although they're unfamiliar with the city's layout they're making relatively good time. After they had gotten outside and wandered for nearly an hour Cynder began to feel something; similar to Red's presence outside her parents house, but smaller, less intense, yet somehow radiating even more malicious intent. Knowing that this can only be a trap they decide to play along with Ember's ploy, although they still don't have any idea what's actually happening anymore. "I still don't understand what's happening. Why did Ember attack Terrador?"

"If you want me to guess… Ember's been manipulated by the Terror, likely using her memories of me to convince her that I'm the real bad guy."

"But why? Why Ember?"

Cynder stops walking for a second but quickly resumes pace with him, unheading of the torrents of rain falling around her. "Because she watched me kill her original foster parents."

Spyro looks at her surprised, "when you were the Terror of the Skies?"

"Obviously" Cynder replied dryly and noncommittally.

Spyro doesn't want to constantly pester her about the subject so he falls silent as they finally approach the Moonlight Café. "Is this where she went?" Spyro asks, looking at his partner.

"I can only assume as much, I suppose it makes sense, this place does seem to be important to her for some reason."

"Isn't this the place where she and all of her friends met up the first time we came here?" Spyro asks.

"I think so… I'm not sure what exactly to expect when we get in there, but I doubt she'll be open to negotiation…" Spyro nods in agreement as they approach the door. Opening the front door they surprisingly find it unlocked, "unless someone's working the night-shift on a night like this…. She's inside."

Stepping inside the once warm and homely building they find it dark and foreboding, despite the calm chiming of the doorbell above them, all of the lights had been doused and no one is to be seen. The place had clearly been abandoned with only the barest of minimums being done to close for the night, the tables hadn't been cleaned and the floor hadn't even been swept. Shaking their scales dry the cold building doesn't provide much refuge from the cold, but thankfully the rain will stop soaking their scales.

Cynder spots a stairway leading to the story above back behind the bar, "the entire main floor is the café, the owners might live upstairs."

"Wouldn't they have heard us come in? And Ember for that matter?"

Cynder shakes her head in denial, "the rain probably covered up the noise of the bell. That being said, I think we should try to keep this quiet, we don't want to get civilians involved in this matter if we can."

"If Terrador and Ember's fight is any indication it might not stay that way."

Nodding she approaches the stairs and beside them she spots another staircase leading downstairs towards the cellar. Taking an educated guess they assume that that's where she intends to make her stand against them. Descending the spriling steps as carefully as their paws allow, trying not to bump into the railing, they arrive in the large cellar.

The cellar, unlike the floor room above, has been kept relatively clean. Containing the main storage areas for the café it has been meticulously cleaned despite the threatening storm outside. Moving away from the food storage area is several large keg storage units for drinks, both alcoholic and otherwise. Once they had arrived the dark presence had ceased, making it impossible to track Ember down here; having never been here before they're surprised to find that the area is very large, with many sight obscuring racks for storage, finding Ember might be more difficult than they had thought. Compounding this issue is the lighting, although there are some lit lanterns near the staircase, the only other lighting is the pale light coming through the small ground-level windows.

"Come on out Ember, we would prefer to do this without violence if we can to-"

"Really, would you?" Ember, or maybe the Terror, mocks all around them; it's impossible to tell who's in control at this point. "Like you slaughtered most of my village, and there's something else I found out since you fled. Someone chronicled all your killings, not only did you kill my foster parents, you killed my biological one's too."

Ember lets the sentence hang for dramatic effect. Cynder's eyes narrow in frustration "I had assumed that I had; I only knew their faces and sometimes their names, I couldn't of known that-"

"Oh really now? And why should I believe you? I know the truth about you, Cynder told me the truth." Spyro looks to the real Cynder with a disbelieving look before Ember continues. "Oh I know you wouldn't just betray her by believing me so easily, thankfully I have proof: You remember her Terror of the Skies form don't you? The one who chased you across the Dragon Archipelago? That is the version of Cynder standing beside you, when you pulled the world back together Cynder was knocked unconscious for nearly twelve years. In that time the Terror infiltrated that body of hers and expelled her, having thoroughly impersonated the hero Cynder she has you wrapped around her thumb. She intends to bring you to the Abyssal Forge, corrupt you, and use that same power you used to repair the world to spread her dark corruption across the land."

"Abyssal Forge?" Cynder questions, the name certainly sounds familiar…

"Yes the object of your creation, the place you were born from by corrupting the soul of the child your master had kidnapped. But you've been influenced by Cynder haven't you, rather than killing him and corrupting the land, you want to make him the new Dark Master don't you? Your previous master was destroyed, so you want a new one. But there's something else you didn't count on, _why_ Cynder's so desperate to save her friend. Cynder loves Spyro, something that a dark beast like yourself couldn't possibly understand."

Cynder growls and her claws start to dig into the stone at her comments, "you bitch..." she mutters.

Before Cynder can retort, Ember continues, "Cynder has underestimated her connection with me. She had told me about her feelings for the purple dragon, my previous actions were an attempt to draw you away from the coming conflict, but I know that they were genuine. I can't sense everything, but I can feel her anguish for having to bring someone she loves to harm. Spyro, do you remember when she told you? As the world collapsed around you, she told you the truth at the center of the world? No-?"

"Cynder, is this true?" Spyro asks, looking at her with mixed emotions.

Lowering her head in shame, "yes…. I've felt this way for awhile now… I…." Cynder stops. She should have told him the truth a long time ago, concealing it only hurt their relationship.

Spyro doesn't know how to feel, the second he had realized his own feelings he went straight to her and told her the truth. This was why she had been acting so strangely around him; he's not angry, he knows that it would have been hard to confess. But they had been the closest of friends, yet she had kept this a secret from him for so long. "Spyro?" Cynder interrupts his thinking, "you don't… believe her, do you?"

"What? Of course not" Spyro reassuringly nuzzles her as she stands back up in relief, "I just wish that we could of talked about this sooner than last night-"

"Last night!?" Ember growls loudly, " _ **how dare you**_! Apparently it's not enough for you to take him from Cynder, but you're imitating their relationship!? What's your aim here?" Ember's foot steps begin to betray her presence on the other side of the cellar, she's ruining her plan with her anger. "To _breed_ a new Dark Master? You **vile, skanky,** _ **demonic who**_ **-** "

Her tirade is interrupted by a small explosion near her, the lock falls loudly to the ground as Flame throws open a previously unseen entrance to the cellar. The pale light casts rays into the cellar illuminating Ember who had been making her way towards the pair of heroes. Flame descends the steps silently before standing before his childhood friend, his completely unrecognizable friend covered in wisps of fiery darkness. Wasting absolutely no time to address the situation, "Ember what's going on?"

Ember lowers her head knowing what he really means, "the Cynder we've been working with isn't the real Cynder. It's actually the same Terror who killed our foster village…."

"Why did you attack Terrador?" Flame flatly asks.

Shaking her head, "I didn't mean to hurt him, I just want to….I just wanted to…." Ember cries as the flames of darkness go out, finally returning her scales back to her beautiful pink. "I wanted to save everyone…" she eventually gets out.

"Ember…" Flame whispers, he doesn't understand anything about what's happening anymore. "I don't know what's happening right now, or what's happened to you. Can you please just come home? You've been gone for such a long time" Flame requests trying to ignore the awful things she's done today.

Ember shakes her head, "I can't. The world faces disaster on an unimaginable scale, I can't run away, because there'll be nowhere safe to run to." Ember tries to explain, but without anything to really prove it to him "please, move aside. I have to do this or we'll lose everything that-"

"Please" Flame starts to approach her, his expression stern not giving her an inch but trying to be understanding.

"Stay back!" Ember suddenly yells out, rearing back a paw as the Blackflame suddenly roars back to life when the Terror suddenly takes back control of her body.

Unheeded by the sight Flame walks closer within a legs distance "please just come-"

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Before he can finish the sentence Flame is transported to a desert, "what…?" Flame asks in confusion looking around the place he had been transported to. The cold wavy hills of sand beneath his paws brings an odd sense of comfort to the situation he's not smart enough to understand, distracting him from what had just happened to him. Looking around the desert is darkly illuminated by red wisps floating above him in the air, their beauty draws his eyes to the horizon. Far out, farther than he could ever go in his lifetime is a circle of large monolithic structures surrounding him. The structures extend up far above with a shining yellow light at the top, the imposing sense of scale towers above the young dragon but he doesn't shy away from it.

"Do you know what this place is, young one?" an ancient blue scaled dragon with a light blue crystal hanging from his neck speaks, his tone is oddly sorrowful but Flame doesn't understand why. Flame suddenly becomes aware of this dragon's sudden appearance, the large dragon hadn't been there a second before.

"No…. I don't, who are you?" Flame asks confused, he doesn't understand anything about what just happened.

"I am…. Many things, young one. This place, however, is more important; this is a spirit world of sorts, one generated as a mental image of your mind as you speak with me." Flame just cocks his head in confusion. Ignitus sighs "it's a world created by your mind to provide a visual explanation for your-" Flame only looks more confused. "You're unconscious."

"Unconscious? I was just talking to Ember about…. I don't actually understand, but I was just talking to her a moment ago?" Flame sits down on the sand trying to understand what this mysterious dragon is saying.

"Ember attacked you, if unintentionally" Ignitus closes his eyes mournfully.

"What happened to her, why is Ember doing all of this?"

"She has been manipulated by a creature far older than the modern era, centuries older than even myself" Ignitus pauses but ultimately decides that it's pointless to elaborate further.

"What do you mean, what happened to me?" Flame asks scratching an itch on his neck. A sharp pain stops him and when he retracts his paw he finds it covered in thick viscous blood. Flame suddenly finds himself unable to breathe as blood starts to trickle down his neck and chest, Ignitus bows his head mournfully for the fallen dragon.

"I'm sorry Flame, I did everything I could to-" Ignitus stops as Flame falls to the ground, but as he does though something else happens. A soft white light begins to radiate from his neck as Flame's presence fades from the mental spirit world, "Light…" Ignitus murmurs in sad wonder as his successor fades away.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~}

"Stay back!" Ember once again commands as Flame keeps walking forward towards her. Ember's shoulder twitches as Cynder takes back control, he'll burn himself if he gets too close to Ember's Blackflame, unwilling to hurt her friend Ember also tries to take control of her body. Swigging her paw, Ember tries to pull back to avoid his snout as Cynder aims to knock him away, trying to do both Ember's outstretched claw swipes right through Flame's exposed neck. "No! Flame, I-!" Ember starts in horror as he falls only to be instantly and bodily tackled away by the real Cynder.

Before either one could get another word out the Terror takes back control and jumps into a portal of Darkness to swiftly escape, "dammit!" Cynder growls out angrily.

"Cynder!" Spyro calls her over to the unconscious bleeding body of Flame, Cynder slowly walks over looking at the wound.

Shaking her head as Spyro looks to Cynder for help, "she cut into the windpipe, all of his blood is flowing into his lungs. If the world still had crystals we might be able to, but without any health crystals… I don't think anything can be done." Cynder explains trying to keep him calm, we can't afford Dark Spyro appearing here after this, there really is nothing they can do.

"Can you please at least try!?" Spyro angrily growls. How can she say that, they're two of the most powerful dragons in the land, surely they can do something?

Cynder moves Spyro over and tries to put pressure on the wound to slow the bleeding, but the cut isn't clean, and more blood just flows back into his airway. Cynder feels around his heart with another paw, and then his neck for a pulse "his pulse has already stopped?" Cynder asks, confused. Saving Flame is hopeless, they need to pursue Ember so she doesn't hurt anyone else. It's not that she doesn't want to save Flame's life, but it's obviously hopeless; she might not know him well but he seems like a good dragon and doesn't deserve such a cruel fate.

"Try getting help?" Spyro pleads when it doesn't seem to be working. "Maybe there's something Aqua can do?"

"Aqua?" Cynder starts, maybe her special attunement to Water might be able to do something to draw the liquid from his airway. Jumping up Cynder leaves Spyro to try to get her help, Flame deserves them doing everything they can.

Spyro closes his eyes and looks back down at Flame, the puddle of disturbing red liquid continues to grow around Spyro's paws only just now slowing down. "There has to be something" Spyro pleads with himself, something he can do to patch this mortal wound. Spyro scans his powers, but finds only one with even the most remote chance of helping. The power that had healed him after he was broken against that rock during Ineptune's storm.

Spyro searches within himself pushing away the world around him trying to find a way to use this power of his. Spyro doesn't know how, so he puts a paw on Flame's bleeding throat and just… hopes that something will happen. Spyro had much more time to get to know Flame, although he was a little nervous talking to the purple dragon of legend he opened up a little during training. Flame was powerful but a little inept and worried about harming his friends with that same immense power, he doesn't deserve to die alone with a stranger.

For several seconds nothing happens, but through Spyro's closed eyelids a soft warm light shines through. Opening his eyes Spyro finds his paw wrapped in a gentle calming light; Spyro gasps as the jagged wound leaking blood starts to stitch back together. Slowly Flame' s jugular pieces itself back together with rapidly growing strands of flesh. Before he can even register what had just happened Flame's healed, suddenly he twitches and starts coughing up blood but remains unconscious. "Was that Time?" Spyro ponders yawning, "or like Lux's L-" before collapsing into a deep sleep beside Flame's immobile body in the pool of blood.


	21. Consequentias Juvenile Fiction

“ **_Why did this happened_ ** ?” Ember screams, she had killed Flame, the Dragon she loves and her best friend. Ember tries to scrub Flame’s blood from her claws in a chilling rain, but to no avail.  _ “WHY!”  _ Ember screams at the Cynder as she collapses into the small puddle, Ember hadn’t made it far from where she had slit Flame’s throat before collapsing.

“I’m sorry-” the Terror mentally starts before Ember interrupts her.

“ **_You said that he wouldn’t be harmed!_ ** ” Ember growls, not knowing who to focus her rage upon.

“He wouldn’t have been harmed if you had just trusted me!” Cynder growls back. “Because you just had to take back control at the same time as me, your body couldn’t do two things at once, so it compromised. You have no one else to blame-”

“Just…. Just go” Ember whispers out. She knows that Cynder, if she really is Cynder, is telling the truth, she only has herself to blame. She had seen the trust that Spyro and the one inhabiting Cynder’s body had in one another, it was clear that their feelings were genuine.

Understanding the gravity of the situation, and knowing that Ember won’t be able to help her fulfill her plans any longer the Terror leaves Ember. The connection was still there but unfulfilled; she could come back, not that there’d be any point to doing so anymore, her plan had failed and caused much unnecessary bloodshed. Once again, Ember was truly alone; having betrayed her friends, her mentors, her guide, and finally herself. Ember no longer had anyone she could turn to; no one to guide her, no one to show her the path forward, no one to help her stop the corruption of the land.

The Blackflames of Darkness had taken a toll on her body, the spirit who had helped her had suppressed the exhaustion for Ember; Ember collapses in the street, there’s no one around to save her from the hypothermia from the rain. So Ember struggles to her feet, barely conscious as her vision fades into and out of darkness, and stumbles home.

{~~~~~~~~~~~}

“I can’t believe it-” a voice whispers over Flame before getting cut off as he painfully slips back into unconsciousness.

“Will he live?” another indistinguishable voice questions as Flame fades back in, his eyelids too heavy to even consider opening to signal that he’s awake.

“He’ll live, somehow. Whatever that boy did stitched the wound back together and removed most of the blood from his lungs, I was able to pull the rest out with my magic. Assuming he wakes up all that will remain is a scar, have you been able to find it? Have you found the monster that did this to him?” Flame starts to recognize the voice of the nurse Aqua, he must be in the infirmary.

“That  _ monster _ was Ember, and no. She disappeared afterward, the Terror must have completely consumed her to cause her to do such a thing. After what she did to Terrador, and now Flame…. Saving Ember might not be possible” Cyril coldly condemns.

“Then you had better work on catching her, Nix is guarding the other young Dragons so you need to get back out there and find her before she kills someone else” Aqua commands with a seriousness that few have ever heard in their lives.

“Yes, ma’am” Cyril mutters leaving the room despite having just received orders from someone who dropped out of the Guardianship program.

“I’ll be back soon, stay put you unconscious-four” Aqua chuckles darkly, stepping out to go do something.

As she leaves Flame finally regains the strength to open his eyes, immediately he hops down from the bed as his strength suddenly returns to him. Flame looks around, he had known about Red’s stay here, but Terrador’s and Spyro’s surprised him. Breathing a sigh of relief Flame sees no visible injuries on his mentor, but the partially melted plates of armor beside him signify a pitched battle.

“What should I do…” Flame mutters, he wants to go help find Ember, but maybe that’s best left to the older Guardians.

“It seems that they’ve considered that taking Ember alive might be impossible; if you want to save her, you’ll have to leave now” Red surprisingly speaks all around Flame. Flame whips towards him in surprise but finds Red still unconscious, or at least pretending to be.

“I’m sorry everyone…” Flame says leaping out the window and taking off into the clearing night sky. Cold rain still drizzles across the smoldering Dragon’s scales, but the pain does not inhibit him. He will save Ember, no matter what it takes.

Although he doesn’t know where to look, something draws Flame back home, he knows that she’ll be there. Quickly Flame lands outside their shared home and goes to enter the door before taking a quick look around him, it seems that no one else had thought that she might go straight home after what she had done.

Flame is briefly excited to see that the door is unlocked before remembering that he had left it that way when he left, locking and bolting the door behind him Flame decides he doesn’t want to be interrupted. Flame quickly ascends the stairs finding himself stumbling, despite the return of his strength his mind still isn’t completely back yet, good thing he didn’t fall out of the sky…. Flame regains his footing and quickly proceeds back outside the door to Ember’s room, the door still has its lock melted away but Flame knocks anyway.

Ember was nearly unconscious on the bed, but her mind was drawn back into focus at the knock. Ember’s heart stops, the consequences of her actions had come; her betrayal of the Guardians, her rash believing of Terror-Cynder’s story, and Flame’s murder. There was nowhere she could hide, no one she could turn to, her life is over.

Opening the door and stepping through, “Ember?” Flame softly speaks. The room was dark once more, but Flame can still see a vaguely Ember looking shaking form.

She’s hallucinating, yes that must be it, Ember thinks to herself in her first coherent thought since she’s had since Flame’s death. With what little strength she has remaining Ember rolls her head back over and tries to shut the intrusive thoughts out of her mind. Flame sees her turn back over, sighing silently to himself Flame approaches the side of the bed Ember’s facing away from. Flame stands there looking over Ember’s barely breathing form, wishing that he could have done more to protect her, before things got so bad between them. There’s only one more thing Flame can possibly do to reach her anymore.

In a daze, barely aware of his own actions Flame reaches a paw over her shoulder, barely laying any pressure on her. Ember rolls over throwing his paw away, trying to banish his haunting presence “your not real-”

“Of course I am real” Flame reassures sliding his head next to hers. “I promise” Flame whispers as Ember tenses up at his touch, “I’m here…” Ember groans in a weak protest, as Flame runs a paw along her shoulders, just trying to ensure her that he’s here. Ember reaches out her paw desperately; the Blackflame, Ember’s actions, and bonding with Terror-Cynder had broken her more than just emotionally. Ember’s mind is slipping away, she can only just barely feel who’s ever found her; Ember needs help that Flame can’t give, but maybe there is something he can do.

“Ember” Flame gently whispers in her ear, she gives only a small shutter in response “can you hear me? I’m okay, we’re safe now. You don’t have to be afraid anymore” Ember doesn’t respond, Flame’s voice can’t reach her; he’ll need something stronger, more physical. Flame moves in closer to Ember, jumping up into the bed with her, Flame lays down with her drawing her in a tight embrace. Ember’s eyes open slightly but she falls away again, Flame almost gives up hope when suddenly her claws grip into his hide.

Ember’s still there, but he needs something stronger, something powerfully emotional that can bring her back to him. Flame sits up and pulls Ember up with him, laying the Dragoness against his smoldering chest. Casting aside his indecision, Flame whispers the truth “I love you.” Flame plants a gentle kiss on her forehead, her snout, and finally, her lips. This is wrong, Flame’s taking advantage of what’s happening to finally express his feelings. But he can’t think of anything else that he can do, so Flame closes his eyes and hopes that this will be enough.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

The Darkness closes in around Ember’s mind, slowly eroding her sense of self. Without Cynder the power of Darkness is consuming Ember, but Ember has no reason to stop it; she’s betrayed everyone she’s ever cared about trying to protect them from a threat that Ember’s no longer convinced is genuine. Ember understands that the Terror still poses a threat, but Ember’s the only one who killed Flame.  _ Ember _ slit his throat, it was her claws that killed him, it was her selfish desire to not listen to either of her mentors that got Flame killed.

When Ember had started to catch feelings for Flame months ago she pushed it, and him, away. In place of them Cynder had arrived, mentoring Ember for her final confrontation with Terror-Cynder and in a single second of weakness Ember had destroyed everything in her life. Ember had suspected that there was something going on with Flame, for years now she’s suspected that Flame’s been in love with her, but Ember’s always pushed it away. They were raised as siblings, even though they both always knew that they weren’t related, it doesn’t make it anymore right. Despite that fact, Ember knew that neither of them could ever push the feelings fully away; and it was not lost on Ember that the only thing keeping her from fading completely was thinking about him.

But Ember’ll never see him again, all that’s left was Flame’s lifeless corpse and the blood running through her claws. She’ll never feel his presence again, somethings moving her, but it’s probably just one of the Guardians coming to arrest her, she is a murder after all. She’ll never go to the Café with her friends ever again, she’ll never talk with anyone at the Temple again, she’ll never….  _ Be _ again.

“It’s warm….” Ember mutters, the presence had wrapped itself around her. Maybe it’s not actually a person, there’s no one who would ever show her this kind of kindness again, no one would shelter her from the consequences of what she had done. But the presence wouldn’t go away, pulling her close Ember’s head starts to get fuzzy, she can’t tell whether or not she’s waking up or finally fading away.

Ember’s eyes start to fade into the dimly lit room around her, she’s back but only just barely, she could fade back away any second now. A warm gentle wetness lands on her head awakening Ember if only a little. Then her eyesight’s blocked by something red followed by another kiss. Finally as Ember starts to turn to investigate Flame kisses her, his lips are dry, cracked, and unmoving. But the passion and need were all it took to awaken Ember, her eyes final open and she’s finally aware. Flame’s eyes are closed and his lips were just barely brushing hers, but his intent and love were crystal clear “Flame I-” Ember slurs her words attempting to convey something.

Flame pulls his mouth away and draws Ember against his chest again, “shhhhh…. We’ll have to go back, but only when you're ready.”

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

“I’m not sure the chains are exactly necessary.”

“She requested them” Cyril explains to Volteer. Just after dawn Flame had carried Ember back to the Temple, he carried Ember down to a small cell-like room before being whisked away by Aqua because of his injuries. The two Guardians were standing outside Ember’s cell far below the city streets in a stonework room. Behind them is the door leading back into the maze of the Temple’s passages, they weren’t deep enough to reach the unexplored ruins, but Nix stands guard outside in case anything tries to capitalize on today’s chaos.

“But what are we going to do? Legally she should be tried for the attempted-murders of both Terrador and Flame and conspiracy to commit the murder of Cynder, but that would be….” Volteer trails, everything had happened so fast, it was hard to think that this could have happened.

“With Terrador unconscious leadership falls to us… we have to make a choice” Cyril responds darkly. “If tried…. The gentlest punishment might be spending decades in prison.”

The door behind them opens revealing Cynder flanked by an annoyed Nix “don’t just ignore me young lady. She wants to kill  _ you _ , you shouldn’t…”

Ignoring the older Dragoness, Cynder asks “I want to talk to her.”

Surprised “she’s barely capable of talking as is, and she’s after you. It’s unsafe-” Volteer starts.

“Wait-” Cyril interrupts. “Ember hurt Terrador and Flame, but you were her true target. Ember needs to face the consequences of her actions, but Flame won’t take any serious action if we give him the choice, and Terrador is still unconscious. I think you should make the choice about what’s going to happen to her” Cyril explains to the surprise of his friends. Cyril had been the most opposed to Cynder’s acceptance after she had been freed from Malefor’s control and he hadn't had much of a relationship with her after that time.

“I want to know exactly why Ember’s done all of this. She seems convinced that I’m the Terror and that she’s been working with the real Cynder, I think she’s been manipulated.” Cyril looks to both Volteer and Nix with a confirming nod, and opens the door leading into the cell.

The cell was dimly lit by a single natural torch, the only thing in the plain cell is the pink Dragoness Ember, crudely chained to the wall. Ember’s breathing was light, but steady and she’s aware. Ember’s head raises woosingly as if drunk, but she recognizes Cynder and lightly growls only to wince and lay back down. Her head was spinning and Ember shuts her eyes trying to push out the pain.

“Stay safe young one” Cyril advises closing the door behind Cynder. Cynder relaxes once it’s closed, she wants to talk without the Guardians listening in.

“Ember” sternly starts loudly. Ember covers her ears as the sound echoes in the small sound-proof room. Whispering much more quietly “Ember, look at me.” Ember whimpers and vaguely turns to look at Cynder, “I know what happened, I know what happened to your parents. I know what I did to them and I know what you saw, you saw me brutally murder your foster-parents and you think I killed your biological one’s too. In my youth I was transformed into that monster that lead to the genocide of much right of the Dragon race, but Spyro saved me. Do you understand what I’m saying, Ember?”

Ember barely responds with only grunt, Cynder steps into range of the chain and Ember tries to struggle to her feet. Failing and falling back down Ember growls “why should I believe-”

“Because you’ve been manipulated” Cynder finishes approaching Ember's reach. “Let me guess, your here for revenge aren’t you. She told you that you could avenge everyone that I killed? That you could protect the world from my corruption? We can’t bring back the people that were lost, I’m just trying to do everything I can to make up for my past atrocities that-”

“What about Spyro?” Ember asks, staring forward at nothing.

“I-” Cynder stops her shoulders slump. “I don’t want to be alone, is that so evil of me? I love him. Do you know why we kept our presence in the world a secret?” Cynder growls through her teeth, “because of people like you.” Ember’s perks up in surprise, “did you really think that your story was that unique? I killed thousands and I made many orphans. You were manipulated, ask yourself this. You know of my deeds, my power; if I wanted Spyro dead he would be.”

Ember is silent at Cynder’s verbal lashing, nothing she said was untrue. Surely there were many others that could have been used this way, Ember doesn’t have anything that made her special. “I just wanted to…. I thought I could protect everyone-”

“You didn’t protect anyone, you put everyone in danger and nearly killed Terrador and Flame.” Ember whimpers, she’s screwed up on an unimaginable level. Ember’s finally figured it out, she’s talking to the real Cynder, she had been tricked into serving the Terror of the Skies all along. “But do you know what you can really do to help?” Ember raises her head expectantly, she’ll do anything to make this right, to do right by the people she loves. “Help us stop the Terror; we know she’s not what she seems, she’s a master of manipulation. She’s lost both of her aces in the hole, you and her ability to control me. Help us stop the Terror of the Skies and I’ll see what I can do to convince the Guardians to forgive your crimes.”

Ember seems ready to accept up until the possibility of her pardoning, “how can I accept that…. I’ve hurt so many people…” Ember cries, how can she just sweep this under the rug?

“Then struggle to make it right, work for it. The Guardians pardoned me in hope that they could use me in the war against Malefor, you aren’t as naturally powerful as me, but maybe you can fight in this next conflict. What do you say?” Cynder prompts, she knew that she was leading Ember on with her words, but it was better to have more allies than having to execute her.

Swallowing loudly and slowly struggling to her feet, pulling her chain taunt, Ember looks Cynder in the eyes with all the strength she can muster. “I will, I’ll make this right, I’ll do my best-” Cynder responds by cutting the chain on Ember’s neck with her tail-blade. The moment the magic-damping chains were severed the Blackfire gently comes to life, not immolating her body but small wisps of Blackfire rises off her scales.

Cynder steps back in surprise, but somehow Ember has the powerful Darkness under control; Ember also seems surprised, Terror-Cynder had claimed that she shouldn’t be able to use it without help. Ember gets it back under control and the Darkness fades away from her pink scales. Maybe after having just barely survived the ordeal this was her reward. Cynder smiles in response, this might be exactly what they need to turn the tides against their enemies.

Not trusting her enough to take her eyes off Ember Cynder knocks on the door with her back paw. Cyril reopens the heavy door, surprised to see Ember freed, “Ember here is going to help us destroy the Terror as repayment for her actions” Cynder quickly explains. The adults all look weary, disbelieving that it would be that easy to turn Ember back to their side. “But I think that there’s something else you need to do before we can stop the Terror.”

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

The Elder Guardian Terrador was unceremoniously laying on the ground next to the window, there’s no bed strong enough or large enough to handle his massive bulk. He was still a little hazy, but Terrador had awoken about an hour earlier. Red had returned to unconsciousness in the far bed and Spyro had arrived unconscious in the bed next to him. How could this have happened? How could the innocent cute child he knew become such a force of murderous rage? Were they really that neglectful of her? Their attentiveness had fallen off of Ember because of how far the others had progressed, but were they really so negligent that it had gotten one of their students killed?

“Come on, you're miraculously alive, I need to do an inspection-” Aqua the Dragon opens the door to the infirmary, practically dragging Flame in despite the assurances that he was okay. She stops seeing that Terrador is awake “never a dull moment” she shakes her head leading Flame to a bed. “Wait here, please” Aqua requests as Flame lies down on the bed before turning back to Terrador.

“What happened to Flame? I had heard that he was injured-”

“He died, but he’s better now” Aqua darkly jokes, what on earth had happened to any of her patients; one was an unknown creature faking a Mind-Down, the purple Dragon was actually suffering from a Mind-Down after resurrecting Flame, Flame was saved from death’s door and he then immediately proceed to run off after his friend, and Terrador has suffered mysterious burns from Ember’s Blackflame. Aqua silently examines Terrador’s back but it seems that his armor had protected him from being burned by Ember. “Stay here and relax, I’ll officially discharge you when I have time to examine you properly.

Terrador nods obediently as Aqua turns away towards Spyro, he was unconscious since he had healed Flame but he seems otherwise healthy. Flame on the other hand is much more concerning, Flame had snuck out when she wasn’t looking not long after she had finished drawing the blood out of his throat and lungs. After she had used her Water magic to draw the blood out, she had gone outside to dispose of the liquid and when she returned he was gone. Aqua squints questioningly and Flame tries to hide from her gaze, sighing “did you find her?”

Flame looks up in surprise “yes…. Something was wrong with her, but I was able to bring her back.”

“Good, let me take a look at your neck again, Spyro somehow healed it but I’m worried it might tear back open” Flame complies rolling onto his back and stretching his neck out to make it more accessible.

As Aqua feels the scar tissue surrounding where Ember had slashed him, the wound that should have taken months to scar over like this was healed instantly. Despite trying to, Aqua can’t find a physical reason to keep him here in her care, despite that “I want you to stay here until Spyro awakens. If you have a reaction I want to know immediately.”

“Spyro? Did you say that Spyro was the one that healed me?” Flame asks feeling his own neck, the large scar was easily find-able although Flame didn’t realize that it was there until just a moment ago.

“Yes, Spyro healed you, Cyril has a theory but he refused to elaborate about what he thinks happened. You should thank him when he wakes up, it seems that he put himself in a lot of danger for your sake.”

“For my sake?” Flame wonders, Flame had met Spyro a couple of times while he was at the Temple, but he wouldn’t consider them particularly close friends or anything. Maybe this is just the kind of person the purple Dragon is? “What do you think? He didn’t mention anything that-” Flame stops as he hears someone walking outside the room.

Aqua also hears the two approach, stepping in between the door and her patients as the door opens. Walking in is Cynder and Ember, flanked behind them are the remaining adults, the only one missing is Nix who had continued her patrols. Everyone who is awake is confused, so Cynder quickly outlines what had happened “I talked her down. With every piece of information available we found out the Terror has been manipulating her for a long time now. She’s coming with us to finally put a stop to all of this, but I figured you’d appreciate a moment to talk with her” Cynder address Terrador.

“I would, thank you. Ember, come here if you will” Terrador beckons the young Dragoness over while sitting up himself.

Hesitating for a moment, Ember complies, everyone in the room remains silent and half considers leaving to give the two privacy. “Master Terrador I’m-” Ember starts before Terrador lunges forward and drags her in close to his chest.

“I know you are, young one, I’m just glad the two of you are safe” the usual stern and judgmental Terrador softly whispers. The genuine kindness that she had betrayed brings tears to her eyes, “I now know exactly what's been happening to you these past months, I’m sure it’s been hard on you. We abandoned your training in favor of others and failed to encourage you to pursue any other path in life, we should have been there for you when the Terror first arrived. The Terror drove the wedge, but it was our neglect that allowed her to in the first place; I’m sorry that it took such a sacrifice from everyone to allow me to finally realize that after all this time. I’m sorry that I was so closed off that you felt uncomfortable talking to me about something so important and dangerous. I’m sorry that I wasn’t blessed with the knowledge and foresight of my predecessor to know about your exploitation, I’m sorry you’ve had to suffer through all of this alone.” Terrador doesn’t dare cry, lest it undermine the last bit of his personal stability, but he does let Ember go from his embrace.

But Ember doesn’t let go of her mentor, barely getting the words out around her tears “I… I’m sorry, for everything I’ve done.” Everyone looks on in shock, Terrador had been a stable, almost emotionless, rock in many of their lives. Seeing him act like this and show genuine feelings of regret and pain was something few of them had ever seen before.

Except for Aqua, there was a reason she had wanted to work for him at the Temple, under that cold stony hide was the heart of a Dragon that cares deeply about those around him. Aqua shakes her head in disbelief, having those brief moments of genuine feeling were tough to come by with him, but he doesn’t deserve her staring at him like he’s putting on a show. Aqua turns back to the mysterious Dragon Red, still shrouded in his black cloak, because they feared disturbing him might cause him to reawaken. Aqua uses her Water magic to check his vitals again, and once again finds him unconscious for the time being, but just as Aqua is about to move on she spots something. “You little weasel” Aqua mutters loudly, attracting attention from the silent group, removing a piece of paper from the supposedly unconscious bipedal Dragon’s cloak.

“What happened?” Terrador immediately asks all business struggling to his feet.

“Absolute fucking bastard…” Aqua continues to mutter, the adults get to watch the younger Dragons’ surprise, Aqua had been known to drop her professional demeanor at times. Sighing in annoyance Aqua holds up the paper Red had planted for her to find, “this guy is still pretending to be unconscious. Looks like he’s got a message for us” Aqua passes the note to Volteer, who in turn passes to the Elder Guardian.

Sitting back down on his haunches Terrador clears his throat and reads the note, “I see that you’ve managed to overcome what might have been the greatest hurdle to your survival. If you want to finally put this threat to rest you’ll have to travel to the Dark Spire found in the desert in the east, I will be able to return to the world once you do so.” Terrador trails off before growling loudly, “what is his angle…?”

“This is Red?” Cynder clarifies.

“Yes, this is the same one who attacked both of us, it seems that he wants the Terror to fail. His actions encouraged you to return to the Temple to help stop Ember, his attack on the Temple put us on high-alert and when he reawoke he warned me of Ember’s attack, and now it seems he’s telling us where to go to finally stop this threat” Terrador observes.

“Mmmmm….” Cyril starts. “I don’t think he’s trying to trick us into exposing ourselves anymore, it seems that he’s had every opportunity to attack and destroy us. Trust would be a strong word, but I think that we can believe his word and directions.”

Terrador sadly nods, “if we do this we’ll have to commit, we don’t have the man-power to protect our base while attacking theirs. But we can’t commit all of our resources either, from Cynder’s testimony there’s another organization that seems to also wish out downfall.” Terrador turns to Cynder, passing direction over to her “the Guardians are out of commission for the time being, once again I’m afraid that we’ll have to rely on the younglings once again to protect us all. Cynder, who should go?”

Cynder nods thankfully, a month ago the Guardians were still afraid of her, but the extraneous circumstances seem to have changed their minds. “Me and Spyro, once he wakes up of course, Flame and Ember will also be coming with us. Sparx and Zoe will stay here to prevent being taken as hostages. Nero, Volteer, and Winter will stay here to protect the Temple, their power combined should be enough to stave off any threats” Terrador looks surprised at Cynder, Ember had conspired to murder her “Ember needs to repay for her actions. And this is a justifiable revenge.”

“And how do you feel about this?” Terrador asks turning back to Ember who had hid near Flame’s bed.

Ember’s eyes are dark and downcast. “I want to stop them, she tricked me into hurting my friends, I want payback” Ember explains slightly disturbingly.


	22. Exercitatus Lucis ac Tenebrarum

Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and Ember all fly above the vast oceans surrounding the Dragon Realms. Although Red’s directions did take them in the direction of Cynder’s family, for their safety and for speeding up their assault on the Dark Spire they decided not to visit. The group flies in silence, Ember’s actions had silenced any chance of casual conversation between the four. Bored Flame scratches at the scar on his throat absentmindedly for about the fourth or fifth time in the past hour.

Growling Cynder’s done with his ridiculousness, “I swear to all of the gods the world holds dear, if you scratch at your wound one more time I’m putting a fucking cone on you.” Cynder barely finishes before she bursts out laughing, shattering the tension as the whole group laughs at the joke.

With the tension gone Flame jabs back “I have to get a cone? What about Spyro, huh? He won’t stop touching his nose either.”

“Don’t drag me into this, unlike your’s my cut wasn’t instantly healed, mine's itchy, alright!” Everyone keeps laughing as if nothing that had happened in the past months was bothering them; the pain wasn’t forgotten, but having friends made the weight a little easier to bear.

Passing more jokes around the group passes over into the large continent that Largoon Port is on, the same vast forest of trees expands out below them. Although Spyro and Cynder had visited here before, but the sheer vastness of the forest marvels them, it’s seemingly never ending. But eventually it does end, the forest fades below them as it mixes into plains and highlands. Short fields of grass are sharply interrupted by large cliffs that overlook the sparse rivers and streams that supply the dry looking land with much needed moisture. Deciding to take a break the four land on one of the largest rock outcroppings to observe the land around them.

“What is this place?” Spyro marvels, none of his journeys had brought him to this area of the world. Although Cynder had also never personally traveled here, something about the area feels familiar to her…..

“These are the plains of the Darkspear Tribe of Apes” Ember explains.

“The Darkspear Tribe?” Cynder asks, prompting some interested looks, “there are five major tribes of Apes. Out of them, the only one to resist my armies control, was the Darkspear Tribe; despite their intelligence and numbers they weren’t a particularly strong race of Apes, so my forces just ignored them. But….”

“But?” Spyro asks.

“Their leader joined our cause, the Ape King Gaul.”

Spyro looks at her in surprise, “the same Ape who led Malefor’s forces after your rescue?”

“Right, he was the only one from the Darkspear Tribe to join my forces. He…. he struggled to keep the more wild Apes under control and could only keep them in line with fear and greed.”

A thought comes over Spyro, “what happened to the Ape tribes? Most of Malefor’s forces were turned into those spectral skeletons, but we encountered some of them at Concurrent Skies.”

“Oh, I remember!” Flame finally having something useful to contribute to the conversation; “the sea-faring Searower Apes were wiped out after they tried to lay siege to the Fairy Domain. The other three tribes fled with their remaining populations to the frigid far north, although they largely disappeared the Guardians suspect that they’d return if a leader comes forward to lead them against the Dragon Realms. The Darkspear Tribe… I don’t remember” Flame finishes proudly.

Rolling her eyes, Ember helps finish for him “through the tribe's own admission we know that they were the ones who served Malefor during his first invasion but refused to during his second. The legal and political consequences of that admission are still being discussed today. They’re apologetic and peaceful today, but not everyone believes that they should be left unpunished.”

“I see…” Spyro mutters darkly, he doesn’t know how to feel about this news about the Darkspear Tribe. Malefor’s first invasion was catastrophic, but it was so long ago that they shouldn’t have to suffer the consequences for the ancestors’ crimes.

Cynder also doesn’t like the news, they had struggled fiercely against Cynder dominance and this was their reward? Cynder casts her eyes absent mindedly across the landscape once again spotting something, Cynder sits up straight getting the attention of others. “Fire….” Cynder points towards a small column of smoke rising into the sky, far beyond that is where the unending sands of the desert await.

“Fire means people” Ember finishes for her.

Spyro is the first to form an opinion on the matter, “we should visit it on our way past. They might know where the Dark Spire is located.” The rest of the group agrees with little apprehension, it slowed their approach on their way to destroy the Terror, but hopefully it will be a fruitful diversion.

The four take off in the direction of the Darkspear Tribe’s village, flying high above they get a good look at the village from above. The smoke column emanates from the center of the village, with homes and buildings spreading out in ever larger circles, finishing on the fifth circle before transitioning into large flat fields of farmland. None of the four know exactly what to expect from this tribe of Apes, so far in their lives Apes have only been a powerful imposing enemy. Despite the strength and power of Apes no one is to be seen, they must have fled inside when they saw the four Dragon’s approach.

“Maybe they’ve left like the Atlawas?” Spyro suggests as they circle down towards the edge of the village. Landing in the center seems disrespectful to the people of the village.

“No, this is something… else” Cynder explains as they start to walk into the village. There continues to not be a single soul, even with the village in hiding someone should be visible trying to watch them to ensure the safety of their village. But that certain feeling doesn’t fade, “we’re being watched” Cynder decides. “I’m not sure how, but I think they’re watching us remotely using magic.”

“We’re not exactly trying to hide here are we?” Ember asks, confused. “Why don’t we just announce our presence, that we don’t mean them any harm?”

The point sounds fair, but as they reach the center of the village they don’t need to. The center of the village is made up of two things; a large wooden home, likely the village leader’s home, and a large communal fire-pit. The fire-pit was lit with wet-leaves making lots of smoke, were they signaling their presence, or the Dragon’s approach? The road surrounding the village’s center spokes off into three roads equidistant to one another in a circle. Just from the area around them the group can see that community and togetherness are both essential virtues for the village. 

As they reach the center Cynder holds out her wing and casts her gaze towards the leftward path. Something that Cynder can only assume is an Ape stands there, not that one would know if you had any experience with Apes; this Ape wasn’t barrel chested, in fact his chest was flat with his body completely different from the comically top-heavy looks of many of his brethren. Still covered in hair like many of his people he has much less of it, and looks to take far better care of it than his brethren. Despite his distinctive appearance Cynder only vaguely remembers seeing him before, surely she would've remembered such an odd Ape.

“Behind and to our right too” Flame observes unconcerned, if the Apes made a move he’s certain that they’d be okay. Cynder is more pessimistic; just from the way they moved without being heard or noticed by her trained senses, these Apes immediately seem like they know what they're doing.

But before the situation can escalate any further Spyro speaks up in surprise, “you two were at the arena. Sane and Shaune was it?” The tension shatters as the two Apes notice the purple Dragon, cringing inwardly Cynder realizes that she had forgotten to cloak any of them. Although in this stage it’s possible that it won’t matter, since once the Terror’s been dealt with they hopefully won’t have to hide anymore.

The three Apes relax but don’t completely let their guard down yet, uncertain about the Dragon’s motivation for coming to their village the smaller less-barrel chested steps forward. “What brings you here? We came to the agreement that we’ll pay the reparations, what more do you need?”

Spyro’s about to question what he’s talking about when Cynder speaks up instead, “it’s…. It’s you, the Ape who helped us at Concurrent Skies. And we’re not here about the reparations” Cynder tacs on explain.

Sighing thankfully the Ape introduces himself “my name is Abe. I apologize, our last meeting with representatives from Warfang was…. Less than productive. What brings you all the way out here?”

“We are looking for a structure out in the desert, with our return we wanted to see if anything had been going on there recently” Cynder explains. Abe, along with his two companions, seem oddly unbothered by the purple Dragon’s presence, it’s almost as if he already….

Before they could continue their conversation Spyro realizes something as Shaune and Sane approach the group sheathing their swords. “You were fighting for money, for the reparations, weren’t you?”

Abe looks at the pair in confusion, “what is he talking about. Weren’t you out there just trading some goods?” Abe sighs deeply seeing their expressions, “you were told not to do that-”

“And you were told not to confront the Dragons” an elderly crippled white-furred Ape chastises as he opens the door to his home. Painfully slowly walking out the Ape finally reaches the group, “never mind these three. They’re the three most powerful warriors of our village, it’s only natural that they’d choose to protect the village when the need arises, even if that need is unnecessary.”

“We understand'” Spyro agrees while Cynder continues to glance at the three warriors. The two standard looking Apes, Shaune and Sane as Spyro called them, still haven’t said anything. Even when prompted by Abe, they stayed silent, maybe their mute? But when she turns back to Abe again Cynder once realizes that the strange Ape was at Concurrent Skies, but clearly not a part of the forces that had taken the location. What was he doing in such a dangerous place? And why did he help them?

“It seems I’ve forgotten my manners” the village Chieftain starts, “you may call me Chieftain Guale-” he stops as he notices Cynder staring at Abe. “I see you’ve noticed my nephew Abe and his… unique body type. He’s a uncommon once in a few generation called a Monkey King-”

“Prince” Abe interrupts prompting a chuckle from his uncle. “Monkey Prince, I’m not leading the village yet dad.”

“More importantly” Cynder ends their squabble. “What were you doing at Concurrent Skies? That was the home-base of Malefor’s army, and my old home. It’s not that we didn’t appreciate the help, but that was an awfully dangerous place to have just wandered into” Cynder questions the increasingly nervous looking Abe.

His uncle gives an exacerbated sigh before asking “care to explain yourself? Is this the “detour” you mentioned after your journey? You told me that you saw that the area was crawling with Apes from the other tribes, from a distance.”

Abe finally relents “I was going to just leave them be, but then I saw an explosion of Darkness. So I investigated, and supplied Spyro and Cynder with medical supplies. They had already defeated most of the forces that had taken the fortress before I had gotten there. Besides, I was unsuccessful in retrieving the blades or the staff, so there was no need to hurry back.”

“I’ll just ignore that you decided to not include that in your report” Gaule exasperatingly sighs as if this was a regular occurrence. With a lull in the conversation Gaule pulls some kind of pipe filled with a mix of dried weeds, lighting it and taking a long drag Gaule relaxes greatly as he lets out a puff of smoke. Despite the rather foul smell Gaule continues the conversation, “so what brings you to our humble village. If you're not here to discuss the reparations agreement, then why are you out this far east?” If I remember correctly, last time you were here you were trying to recruit every able bodied Ape to your cause, although obviously you were much larger back then.

Cynder appreciates that they don’t call her by her old name, and hopefully there’s no one who sympathizes with her old cause. “We’re looking for a location called the Dark Spire out in the desert, the desert’s vast so any help locating it would be appreciated.”

“Dark Spire?” the Chieftain asks. “Ahh, the Obelisk, that massive mountain of obsidian is at the furthest eastern edge of the world. As long as you find the coastline, you’ll be fine, it's massive enough that you can see it from kilometres away. But that land has been cursed for eons, I doubt you’ll listen to my warnings, but do you want to hear them anyways?”

“Enlighten me” Cynder requests. Although the other three are interested, Flame’s bored fiddling with a rock in his claws. It’s obvious, aside from the personal connection, that they brought him along for his combative power.

“I’m sure you're familiar with the legend of the hero Igneous, the one who first defeated Malefor long ago.” Flame perks up, the Guardians, but especially Nero, would often compare Flame’s power to the written description of Igneous’ feats. “That desert was said to have been temperate grasslands similar to what surrounds this area. The legendary battle that took place was witnessed by many of the remaining Darkspear Tribe, mostly the young, weak, and others unsuitable for battle. Assisted by a strange mystical Dragoness they did battle, at the culmination of the battle a colossal explosion of mythical size engulfed the eastern half of the continent. After the sealing of Malefor the area was reduced to desert and glassed near the epicenter, decades afterward the sand was still unnaturally hot and difficult to traverse. Although the physical danger may have passed, many claim the area to be haunted by spirits, and recently huge localized sand storms have been spotted in the deeper recess of the desert.” Gaule finishes his explanation, but chuckles immediately afterward. “But I’m sure old legends and rumors aren’t going to be enough to deter you four from quest, will it? It never is with the young ones” Gaule finishes when Cynder shakes her head.

“Thank you for the information” Cynder responds, “but we will have to continue onward. Going back isn’t an option, we’ll just have to face whatever’s out there.” With little else to discuss and with time being of the essence the four Dragon’s take off back into the air. Although none of them can quite understand it, they know that the information they just received will be of vital importance to them in their campaign to stop the Terror of the Skies.

Gaule takes one last look over at his nephew, Ape hadn’t told him about the two Dragon’s return. He had taken Ape’s word that the swords and staff were gone from the rubble of the Well of Souls at face value, maybe they were simply lost. But with the return of the purple Dragon and the Cynder, he grimly suspects that there must be more to it.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

“Damn it” Cynder mutters, the dry heat was unbearable. The air was dry and the constant wind threw up particles of sand making it painful to breathe. Cynder didn’t think that it would be this hot, although she was trained on many things as the Terror of the Skies, the desert wasn’t one of them. The Guardians also had no useful information about the desert, including its size and shape, with no one living in this inhospitable wasteland there was no compelling reason to explore it. With no experience to draw upon the group can only attempt to push through the unbearable heat as quickly as possible.

Spyro, struggling himself, sees that Cynder’s struggling too “lets land for a second” he offers. Wordlessly Cynder agrees and the four land on the equally boiling hot sand. Although the sand was hot, stopping their flying allowed their muscles to relax and gave them time to work their magic. Cynder’s scales are nearly black, so her heat rises the fastest.

Breathing deeply Spyro throws some Water magic on her, “oh thank god…” Cynder moans in comfortable ecstasy, but despite her thankfulness Cynder remembers to coat Spyro in Water as well. Flame and Ember don’t need it, the heat isn’t nearly as bothersome on Ember’s much lighter scales and both are very resistant to heat being Fire Dragons. Despite the pleasure the water brings them the two heroes shake the water from their bodies, water is one of the best heat trapping materials in the world. “This isn’t sustainable” Cynder points out, the magical exertion isn’t the problem, but their bodies are running out of water. Although they aren’t in any real danger yet, Cynder’s well aware just how dangerous dehydration can be, and they can’t drink their Water since it’s just magic. If they can’t find the Dark Spire soon, they might be too weak to fight anyone once they reach the Spire.

Unbothered by the heat, Flame looks around the surrounding desert, the great storms of the desert were far out to their north, thankfully far out of their way. But something doesn’t sit right about the storm with him, knowing he knows nothing about storm systems he asks the one most likely to know. “Hey Cynder, does something look…. odd about that storm over there?”

Shaking off the last of the water Cynder follows his gaze, knowing little about sand or hot wind systems in general, Cynder doesn’t know. But Spyro does, “it’s the Scavengers isn’t it?” The group looks to Spyro, I bet that's how they’ve kept hidden for so long, making big sandstorms to hide their ships. The Guardians couldn’t take effective action against them because they would hide out in the unlived areas of the desert.”

“Nice,” Cynder complements. “I bet you’ve been thinking about that for a while now, huh?” Cynder accurately guesses. Spyro smirks, he’d been salty about being snuck up upon by an entire fleet of ships.

“Should we wipe them out?” Flame asks, “if we destroy them we can stop a lot of suffering.”

“Not to be snide,” Cynder cautions her next words. “But keep your eyes on the ball, it’s likely that the fleet amassed there is far larger than what had attacked Spyro. If we tire ourselves out, or lose our chance at a surprise attack on the Dark Spire we could be wiped out ourselves.”

Flame sadly nods, Flame knows she’s right. But this was the real reason he learned to control his power, Flame had little interest in the administrative aspects of Guardianship, but the heroic savior aspect. That’s what he wants, Flame knows that he can be a little absent minded, but just leaving mass-suffering alone is a little hard for him. Seeing his indecision Spyro reassures the Fire Dragon, “we’ll be back once we’ve destroyed the Terror. It might not be today, but we’ll be back for them someday, I don’t want to abandon the people on that ship either.”

Ember scans the sandy horizon while the three talk, “she’s here for revenge” Ember darkly thinks. She isn’t opposed to the idea of saving the slaves on those ships, but she wants to destroy the Terror first, everything else can wait. Spotting a dark shiny object in the distance, at first Ember thinks that it might just be a small crystal; but quickly realizes that it must be a massive chunk of crystal still kilometres away.

Getting everyone’s attention Ember points out the structure, before they head off Spyro addresses the group “this is it everyone.” Smiling and determined to protect their world and its future the four take off to face their fate.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

As they get closer to the Dark Spire the air grows colder and easier to breathe and it was obvious that it wasn’t just the proximity to the ocean that’s causing this. The massive obelisk continues to grow far beyond their imaginations, a truly massive mountain of crystal-looking obsidian simply continues to grow before their eyes. Kilometres in size the Dark Spire bloats out the sun as they approach, casting a massive mercifully cooling shadow across the land.

Landing at the top of a nearby hill they quickly realize that it was not in fact a hill, but the edge of a massive crater. The far third of the crater crests upward against the ocean, a small hill of sand is the only thing blocking the ocean from flowing into the crater. “This must have been the epicenter of the explosion…” Cynder wonders aloud. It had been centuries since the legendary battle, but still the massive creator remains as an unending testament to both combatants' power. Floating in the middle of the sloped crater is the Dark Spire, suspended several hundreds of feet above the sand below.

“Yep” Flame starts serious but can barely suppress the chuckle, “I’d say we’ve found it.” The group doesn’t laugh, but do appreciate the broken tension, if only for just a moment. The relief quickly fades as a flame loudly lights above them, revealing a large passageway also made of the dark obsidian, so dark and uniform is the passage that it’s nearly camouflaged against the rest of the structure. Looking incredulously at one another the four decide to follow presumably the Terror’s instruction, flying up the large passageway is easily large enough for all of them to walk abreast down it. As they approach torches continue to light and guide them throughout the Dark Spire, despite there being no other visible passages throughout the structure they continue looking for any possible ambush points.

Ember suddenly stops walking near the rear of the group, the black obsidian stone clicks loudly against their claws so her absence is immediately obvious. “Something’s trying to connect with me, just like when the Terror joined herself with my mind.”

“Something?” Cynder asks, they can’t afford the Terror taking control over either of them, as this is clearly the seat of its power, its control over them should be at its height. “Something as in not the Terror?”

“Yes-” Ember starts before walking further down the passage, immediately after Ember had started to feel the connection two sets of two torches light up, giving them two different ways forward. “The feeling is far more… directional than the omni-directional surrounding feeling from the Terror.” Turning towards the rightward passage, “it seems to be coming from this way, the passage on the right seems like the right way to go, but it’s hard to tell...”

“Splitting up seems like an unwise decision” Flame voices siding up against Ember but still giving her some distance. Neither of them were emotionally ready to discuss what had happened with them two nights ago.

Spyro sides with Cynder as she speaks up, “splitting up is definitely a bad idea. But it’s clear that they’re luring us into some kind of trap, but I don’t think that they’ll confront all four of us at once. And I’m starting to doubt the structural reliability of this place, every wall is so uniform and featureless that I think it’s possible that they can manipulate the area around us. If we play along with their plan we might be able to find a way to trick them into giving us the upper hand, I’m sure you two are powerful enough to stay alive. I’ll guard Spyro, and with this” Cynder lifts the once-cursed-amulet into her paw and grips it tight, “when she tries to turn me against him I should be able to fight back.”

“I don’t like this” Flame voices, “but maybe you're right. If what you're suggesting is true they could easily lead us into a far more powerful trap, they won’t let their guard down if they know we’re suspicious of them. They probably don’t know how powerful I am, if I can get the opportunity I can easily destroy anything” Flame suggests confidently.

“They’ll probably try to take one of you two as hostage to stop you from using your more powerful abilities. Whatever you do, don't underestimate them,” Cynder advises as the group splits off; Spyro with Cynder and Ember with Flame.

Not long into their respective corridor they can’t hear the other’s paws on the ground, once their out of earshot Flame stops to say something to Ember, but seemingly decides against and tries to start walking again. “What is it?” Ember asks, she and Flame hadn’t spoken much since he rescued her, much less alone like this.

“I don’t like this” Flame finally voices his comfortableness with the situation. Clarifying “I don’t like why you're doing this; I can understand the revenge part for what the Terror did to all of us. But you shouldn’t have to make up for what you did, it wasn’t your fault, she was manipulating you for weeks-”

“Please Flame,” Ember stops him. “I’ve done terrible things the past few weeks. My actions have put everything I love and care about in danger; please, just please let me do what I can to make up for it.”

Flame moves in close to her, but Ember shies away. This wasn’t the time for that, but Flame still assures her “you don’t have to do anything for me. I’ve already forgiven you.”

“Thank you” Ember smiles sweetly, showing the side of her he hasn’t seen since the heroes return. 

Smiling and feeling invigorated by their conversation the two continue walking down the dark hallway. Their smiles fade as something finally changes in the previously unending obsidian corridors, the torches that had lit as they wandered don’t appear. They’re on the walls just no longer lighting at their approach, deciding to continue in darkness they see that there’s a room ahead. As they enter the room they try their best to scan the area for any ambushes, but there’s nothing in their line of sight. 

Seeing no immediate dangers they both spot an object as their eyes adjust to the darkness, the second they recognize the figure’s shape several sconces with fire flare to life. The Dragoness sitting before them is truly something to behold, her obsidian black scales match the structure as if an homage to her image. Her face and horn structure are distinctive, lithe and angular like Cynder’s adult form. She looks quite a bit like the Terror of the Skies herself; her horn structure consists of two main horns out the back of her head with another two side horns curling around the front of her face and resting against her snout. Her elegance and beauty are blatant, her thin curvaceous body would be attractive to any male and the envy of any female. Although Flame couldn’t tell there was something subtle that Ember noticed, her appearance has been modified, presumably through magical means. That kind of transformation magic was ancient and normally doesn’t work on Dragons because of their magical nature; immediately Ember regrets her decision to come, whatever this thing is it’s powerful and is likely magnitudes smarter with far more experience.

“I don’t mean you any harm” her voice surprises both of them, unlike the foreboding omnipresent voice that Ember was familiar with her voice was almost…. Warm and comforting. Her voice calms their hearts with no hint of magic, her voice is genuine with no attempt to deceive them, but Ember knows better.

Growling “yeah? I guess manipulating me into trying to orchestrate Spyro and Cynder’s deaths isn’t harming us? Trying to kill Flame and Terrador isn’t  _ harming _ us?”

With a seemingly rehearsed speech “Indeed, although Cynder would ultimately survive our plan, the purple Dragon had to die. The Elder Guardian and your red friend here would have been accidental casualties, but if we had to sacrifice a few to save billions…. You're too young to understand, saving everyone at once isn’t always possible” the Terror cryptically explains, something about how she talks gives them the impression that she speaks from experience.

“Why” Ember finally asks. “Why have you done all this, caused all this pain? What’s the real reason, it’s obviously not Cynder, so what's the real reason?”

“Has something about the recent months seemed…  _ strange _ to you?” The Terror cryptically asks leading questions.

“SHUT UP,” Flame growls his patience growing thin. “We’re not here to play word games with you-” Flame steps forward as he speaks, ready for a fight. But before he can something impacts him with a stab into his chest, behind him Ember grunts as another impacts her. A small thin knife sticks out of them, so small, thin, and short that surely no internal damage could have been done to them, despite the fact that both of their auras had just been raised and should have protected them. Angered by the sudden pain, Flame opens his mouth to blast the Dragoness with Fire but nothing comes out, behind him he hears Ember trying too.

“Poison-based sealing magic, both of your Fire magics have been sealed. Don’t worry the effect is temporary; if you're willing we don’t have to fight, after we destroy one, or regrettably two, of the greatest of our time the world will still need heroes-” she stops suddenly looking at Ember.

Struggling, because her powers of Darkness are derived from her Fire magic, still dark wisps of fire rise from Ember’s scales. She’s inexperienced and greatly weakened, but at least they’re not entirely defenseless. “Don’t underestimate us, I’ll kill you for everything you’ve done!”

“I thought that I felt something in my last moments connected with you, so I took precautions” walking up behind her is a large Ape. Immediately they recognize that he’s from the Darkspear village they had passed on their way here. “Gaune if you're curious.”

“Dammit” Ember mutters. She’s not powerful enough with Darkness to handle that Ape; everything from his casual but attentive stance, the large sword strapped to his back, and the demeanor of one who carries himself with confidence dash any hope of easily and quickly dispatching of him. Turning her glare towards the Dragoness Ember also realize that she’s likely beyond them as well; the poison that she used on them had left their physical energy intact but has completely blocked their Fire magic. She could’ve killed them, but didn’t.

Before Ember can engage with either of them the Dragoness repeats herself “like I said, we don’t have to fight. No one but the purple Dragon has to die.”

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Spyro and Cynder continue to walk through unending featureless stone, the walls twist and turn confusing them as to where they are exactly in the large structure. Cynder’s theory is most likely true, since surely the large cavern they approach couldn’t possibly be on the same floor as the passageways they had passed through. The cavern of black stone is just like the passageways they had passed through on their way here, just much larger with all the walls extending far beyond what they can see. With a cautious look between them Spyro and Cynder walk away from one another but keep close enough that they can still help if need be. Hoping to fight one-by-one they know exactly what they’re about to face.

Torches once again alight revealing the room, the torches aren’t enough to reveal the room before them but an odd light haze allows them to see the other-side of the room. Standing still awaiting the two heroes is two figures; Umbra the she-wolf holds a silver bow that’s now covered in vicious Darkness along with her cloak waiting to camouflage her movements as she shoots her arrows of Darkness. Lux the wolf-like Lupine was still wearing his brown monk-like robes and had his sword strapped over his back, with a flourish he drew his sword to reveal a gleaming blade made of Light.

The four stare each other down for several moments, all acutely aware of each other's strengths and weaknesses, no one easily capable of out classing anyone else for an easy fight. A single mistake could cost any of them their lives; with no room for mercy they might kill Cynder to get to Spyro, but Spyro is still their ultimate target.

Simultaneously Lux and Umbra act; sweeping her paw in front of her a cloud of Darkness obstructs their view. The cloud of Darkness obstructs their vision, but not their hearing; the scraping of a paw on the floor is all the warning they get as Lux charges coated in his Light, blindingly fast Lux thrusts at Spyro’s neck only to miss. Anticipating the same move as on the Scanvenger’s arena Spyro flips away assisted by Electricity. As Spyro lands Lux presses his advantage, pushing forward Lux becomes a dancing whirlwind of blades; Spyro for his part keeps his distance, Spyro notices that Lux doesn’t have much control over the particular of his moves, but with such powerful, swift, and deadly movements it almost doesn’t matter. Spyro’s capable of ducking out of the way and deflecting the intense barrage of attack until an opening presents itself. Knocking the sword away and throwing Lux off balance with a shoulder barge, Spyro swiftly stands up on his hind-legs, augments his claws with Ice, and racks his claws across Lux’s chest. Lux gasps in pain and surprise as the Ice-adorned claws easily slice through his clothing and flesh, reflexively Lux unleashed a wave of Light out of his sword which Spyro quickly rolls out of the way of.

Before they can rejoin their melee a powerful blast of Wind blows the wolf sending him flying back towards the dissipating cloud of Darkness. Lux manages to just barely stop his momentum next to Umbra, Umbra lays a calming paw on his shoulder as a gentle light rises around them. Healing Lux with his own magic Umbra’s head snaps up at Cynder gathering ball of Poison, the second Lux’s wounds are healed Umbra snaps up with her bow instantly releasing several arrows at the Dragoness. Cynder releases the ball of venom at Umbra just barely avoiding the arrows, a few even slice through her aura and nick her scales. Just before the ball of Poison reaches them, Umbra throws out her cloak, Umbra’s cloak absorbs the corrosive liquid and drags it to the ground as the cloak dissolves leaving the ominous black stone unharmed.

Both sides once again stand facing each other, neither having lost anything of any particular importance but a cloak and some pride. Changing their plan of attack Umbra doesn’t throw out anymore Darkness, instead drawing her bow back to support Lux. Lux approaches far more slowly while taking a defensive stance, despite the severity of the situation and that he no longer underestimates the purple Dragon Lux speaks. “I wasn’t lying, I’m sorry that I have to do this, you two deserve better for everything you’ve done.”

“And yet you're still doing it,” Spyro retorts.

“We don’t have a choice, as long as you continue to live your power can still be harvested by  _ him _ , you have to die.”

“Are you ever going to explain what this threat or  _ he _ is, or are you just going to keep dancing around the issue?”

“I…. didn’t really understand when they explained it to me, but I know what they say is genuine, for I’ve felt it before” Lux darkly responds before taking another more aggressive stance, ending their short conversation.

Keeping an eye on Umbra Cynder releases a Wind blast at Lux only to have him twist out of the way, if he’s not distracted he’ll just dodge the blasts of compressed air. Before Cynder can blast again the rasp of a bow sounds as a single arrow comes at her, with her Wind Cynder easily blows away the arrow. But before she can think of a plan Cynder notices something, the arrow had gotten knocked off course and landed nearby. It’s a real arrow, not like the one’s Umbra used at Concurrent Skies, which were made of Darkness.

Cynder only has a second to think of the significance as another three arrows come at her, Cynder attempts to blow them away but has to dive out of the way as the magic arrows aren’t affected by the Wind. The third arrow comes at Cynder as she lands, focusing her aura on her wing Cynder knocks the arrow away. A fourth unseen real arrow painfully tears through Cynder’s wing membrane but thankfully just misses her body; she can knock the real arrows away with Wind but has to deflect the Darkness ones with her blades and Aura. Umbra releases another arrow at Spyro, noticing the obvious ploy to keep Cynder from protecting Spyro Cynder continues to deflect the arrows of Darkness and steel.

Spyro and Lux are locked in combat again, no longer infused with Light Lux’s swings are much slower but much more accurate and pointed. Spyro uses his hard Ice magic to block and parry away the Light sword, the Ice chips and shatters with every blow but Spyro remakes it again and again. Neither one makes ground; Lux’s blade is long enough to keep Spyro too far away to use physical attacks, and Lux risks being disarmed by Spyro like he had at the Scavenger's arena if he gets in too close. Lux swings horizontally at Spyro’s neck only to be out-ranged before Spyro moves in close, infusing his body with Ice to protect himself at any moment. Lux takes a step back, infuses his body with Light and strikes with a blindingly fast thrust. But Spyro had anticipated the attack, sidestepping Spyro brings a paw down on Lux’s crossguard twisting it out of his paws.

Spyro infuses his body with his body with Earth kicking away the Lupine, Lux steps back to use his impressive unarmed melee as Spyro jumps for the sword. Before Lux can counter Spyro uses Electricity to instantly jump for the blade, infusing himself with both Electricity and Earth Spyro kicks the sword back at Lux. With speed and power the blade takes off like a bullet at the wolf, surprised Lux coats his law in a harsh blinding light and tries to deflect the blade away only for it to tear through and stab into Lux’s shoulder. The sheer force Spyro had put into the blade throws Lux away from the young Dragon once more, but Lux doesn’t recover back to his feet immediately. Lux gasps in pain and surprise, the same purple Dragon that he had easily defeated a month ago had overcome Lux’s powerful techniques twice.

Umbra isn’t there to help, Cynder has started to overcome Umbra’s technique of switching between arrow types. Umbra, trying to gain an advantage over this stalemate throws out more obscuring Darkness, drawing her bow back Umbra doesn't have any time to react as Cynder comes bursting out of the cloud of Darkness. Cynder had to take this chance, if she had continued her stalemate Umbra was likely to find a wedge to attack Spyro with. With little time to react Umbra drops her bow and draws her twin daggers only to have them knocked away, Cynder had remembered that strategy from when they fought at Concurrent Skies. With claws as sharp as knives Cynder slashes at Umbra’s retreating midsection, although only one connects Cynder rends a deep gash from Umbra’s stomach to her breast.

Jumping away Umbra covers both herself and the severely wounded Lux with a massive cloud of Darkness that seems to completely fill the impossibly large room. “We got em” Spyro shouts suddenly, the two wolves that had seemed insurmountable had finally taken a serious hit from the two Dragons. But the second Cynder’s attention is drawn back to Spyro she realizes their true plot. Cynder had over extended herself and now can’t protect Spyro.

“Spyro!” Cynder shouts in warning trying to intercept the arrow. If it was a normal arrow Cynder might have had time to intercept it or Spyro could have simply rolled out of the way, but the speed and power of the arrow disperses the cloud of Darkness to reveal their ploy. Lux’s paws hovering over Umbra’s bow to infuse it with Light, Lux had transformed his Light sword into an arrow of pure Light, shot out of Umbra’s Darkness infused bow. Cynder follows their attack’s path, it was too fast for any eye to see or hope to avoid, Cynder’s eyes widen as she sees its target.

The arrow of Light pierces Spyro’s chest, ripping through the meager Ice defense he had put up in place; time stops for a moment as everyone takes in what had just happened. The wound was surely fatal, but Spyro feels no pain as he falls to the ground, already well on his way to unconsciousness. Cynder rushes to his side wordlessly, this wasn’t the first time Spyro had taken moral wounds; Spyro had previously healed himself and Flame using his Light magic, but no one knows how it works.

Cynder knows that Spyro’s probably going to be okay, he’ll activate his Light magic again any moment now, Cynder knows that. But her anger rises anyway, from Lux’s sigh of relief to Spyro’s weak breathing, Cydner can’t control the rising rage as Corruption starts to flow over her scales. Lux gets up and takes a step towards the two heroes, the two heroes that he’s heard legends of all his life, one of which that they had just murdered. “Lux! Wait-” Umbra tries to stop him.

Cynder, her scales wrapped in blackness and her eyes glowing an ethereal light, whips around towards them. Instantly Cynder opens her maw and blasts them with Aether, the powerful magic flows out of Cynder’s maw in a solid purple wave. Backing away they both attempt to block the attack with their remaining weapons only for them to snap away in their hands, the blasts powers through them and throws against the far wall of the room, both wincing in pain as their wounds are reopened. Drained, the two can’t do anything as Cynder turns back around to Spyro’s motionless body, not that they need to do much, they’ve already completed their mission.

But to their surprise Spyro begins to emanate a warm gentle light, Cynder’s darkness fades away as she returns to his side. Just as she had suspected Spyro’s wound starts to suture shut; breathing a sigh of relief, she had known that he would survive this, they hadn’t come this far to die here. Quickly Spyro’s wound is completely healed using Light, he quickly reawakens and moves back to his feet, the only lasting remnant of the mortal wound was a little light-headedness. Seeing her relieved face “sorry for worrying you.”

Together they turn back to the wolves, ready to rejoin combat. Lux tries to stand to face them only to fall back onto a knee, his ankle had been broken, “dammit. Umbra can you-” But Umbra was already healing the fracture quickly as the two Dragons approach, they’re weakened and defeating them seems unlikely, but with the whole world at stake they have to-

“It’s over” a omni-present voice sounds from around them. Before Lux and Umbra can protest the wall behind them falls away silently, revealing a previously unseen passage. “The fights over, it’s too late to stop the end now.”

“It’s… over?” Spyro asks incredulously, they had thought that it would be harder than that.

“They’re out of commission, for now at least” Cynder points out, the two wolves are exhausted and it seems that Lux’s injury is too complex to be healed easily. “Let’s go” Cynder recommends as they start walking to the passage behind their opponents, Lux and Umbra both avoid the two Dragon’s gaze, they have failed their mission. 

The two Dragons decided to move past their previous opponents without incident, they had been defeated, there was nothing more that needed to be done with them. Walking down yet another featureless obsidian corridor, although this one lacks lighting they can still see well enough in front of them to see two shapes. “Flame, Ember!” Spyro calls out bounding over to the smoldering red Dragon and the pink Dragoness. But to his surprise they only give him a confused and defeated look, at his look of confusion Flame indicates over his shoulder at the large Dragoness behind him. Spyro and Cynder’s eyes narrow, instantly they know who it is “the Terror.”

“Indeed” her gentle voice surprised them just like it had the other two Dragons. Her tall curvaceous form reminds them all of the Terror of the Skies, Cynder’s adult form. Spyro looks to Flame for some kind of explanation.

“She somehow sealed our Fire magic and she had an Ape backing her up in case we attacked. The Ape left after the passage opened though, I don’t think she’s particularly powerful; the trap she had used to seal our magic seems to be the extent of her power” Flame explains everything they’ve been able to figure out thus far.

“So the one pulling the strings behind the scenes wants to negotiate” Cynder growls. What is she going to do after causing them all so much pain, beg for her life?

“I do, we had hoped to end this threat before he could come, but the advent of your Light makes it all fruitless-”

“Who is he” Spyro finally asks. “Who is this he you’ve been referencing all this time” Spyro isn’t convinced that they can trust her, he wants to know what exactly they’ve been trying to avoid this whole time.

“Do you know who I am, young Dragons?” she asks oddly.

Spyro looks between them all before responding “your Malefor’s mate aren’t you?” Flame and Ember looked surprised, with everything that had happened at Warfang they had neglected to tell them about what they had learned.

“Observant, the two of you killed the love of my life” she plainly points out.

“You don’t seem all that bothered” Cynder points out disturbingly, she claims to love him but harbors no hatred for his killers?

“I’m not, the Malefor you killed was not the one I fell in love with, but that story will come another time. Tell me, do you know my name?”

“Your leading questions are getting annoying” Cynder growls.

“Serena, the Daughter of the Occult” the title means nothing to the young Dragons before her. Sighing she explains “you may have heard of the legend about the origins of Shadow Dragons. Many Darkness Dragons were created using the Dark Crystal, not everyone was capable of absorbing its power.” Serena plays with one of her deadly looking claws nonchalantly, “It scarred the souls of the failures.”

“Are you saying anything in particular?” Cynder asks. “You still haven’t answered our question, who is  _ he _ ?”

Serena hesitates before deciding to relent, “the First Chronicalar. A being of such unimaginable power that a single encounter drove my mate to insanity.” The information dump surprises the four Dragons, the plot hook causes the four to look to her for answers. “Centuries ago my mate was very much like Spyro, a hero who saved the world countless times over. A hero renowned across the land, having defeated every threat to the world and having amassed an uncountable number of abilities and skills. And then he came, and challenged Malefor for his power, and won crushingly.

Spyro and Cynder look at each other fearfully, both remembering just how powerful Malefor was during their confrontation at the volcano. “What are we up against?”

“A God.”

“What does it want? '' Cynder asks in disbelief, there were many gods of many different religions in the world, but a true God?

“The power of the purple Dragon, Aether. He’s been amassing the Aether of many purple Dragons to do something, I suspect the fallen Elder Red knows what exactly, but I’m certain that he’ll come after yours as well.”

“Is that why you were so desperate to kill Spyro? '' Cynder growls, Serena’s voice was strangely calming, despite everything that’s she’s done, there's something…. Helpless about her. From her posture, her voice, her tone, all exuded helplessness; that anyone of them could kill her at any moment, that she’s completely at their mercy.

“Yes, if Spyro was dead there would be no chance for him to develop his Aether so that the First Chroniclar couldn’t harvest him.”

“But why?” Spyro presses, “why is it so important that the First Chronicler doesn’t harvest my power? If you don’t know what he wants, then how do you know that it’s even bad?”

“Because he’ll use the power to destroy this world, to recreate his own; that was the explanation given to my mate.” Spyro looks to Cynder, uncertain how much of this to believe. “I understand that you may not believe what I’m saying, Malefor didn’t at first either. But he’ll destroy this world to restore his own, and in memory of my mate, in memory of the Dragon he once was, I won’t allow that to happen.”

“Are you actually trying to convince us that Malefor was actually trying to save the world? Even you have to agree that’s pretty far fetched.”

Serena’s expression darkens, “my mate- Malefor, after he was soundly defeated by the First Chronicler, changed. Can you imagine it young ones? Imagine, being the most powerful being in the world, nothing can possibly harm him or anyone he loves, every threat has been vanquished and the world regards him as the greatest of heroes. And then  _ he _ comes, a being of such unimaginable power to easily trounce my mate and bearing proof that he can and has done it before. Imagine knowing what failure means that late in your life, imagine the kind of things you’d do, the things you’d do for even the smallest of chances of stopping him.”

“Tell me about him, tell me about the Dragon Malefor once was” Spyro asks. Malefor was the purple Dragon that preceded Spyro, he had taunted Spyro with the belief that they were one and the same, was he telling the truth this whole time?


	23. Filia Occultum

The screams and shouts of battle outside had finally ceased after what felt like hours of conflict, the Darkspear tribe’s attack on the village had come like a wave crashing down on an unprotected beach. Assisted by the Særower tribe the village didn’t stand a chance against the Ape forces, but “why did all the shouting stop so suddenly?” Serena wonders. The attack had only started a few minutes ago, the screaming and shouting had been easily heard by her inside the building, but it all stopped so suddenly, replaced by a deathly silence. Serena wasn’t quite an adult yet, barely older than a teenage Dragoness; she was searching the library for any interesting books, reading was her only real pass-time nowadays. When the shouting started the librarian had told her to hide under the desk in the reading room, since she was wholly incapable of defending herself.

  
Skreeeeeek, the sound of the poorly oiled front door opening stops her pondering. The sounds of combat from the outside continue to be silent, unnaturally silent. Serena knows a little about magic, something must be casting a silencing spell in the area, and the library must be outside of it’s area of effect. “If they're assisted by a mage-” Serena starts muttering but stops when the figure starts walking through the library. Serena’s hidden underneath a desk against a wall in a side room, so there’s little chance an Ape could find her. But the footsteps weren’t one after another like a bipedal, but rather…. It’s a Dragon! A Dragon could smell her out! This Dragon must be leading the attacking ape forces; it wasn’t the first time this had happened, many warlords had tried to use Apes to bolster their own forces and expand their territories.

  
The paw steps quickly approach the room Serena’s hiding in, even if he could smell her he shouldn’t have been able to find that quickly. The librarian must have been caught on his way out since he had just left a moment ago. The librarian had sold her out; the village hated her, her parents had abandoned her as a youngling, and anyone else just sees her as another unnecessary burden to wherever she stays. She was just a normal kid growing up, most Dragons develop their magic by the age of ten and thirteen at the latest, she still hadn’t at the age of seventeen. Although no one knows her real birthday, everyone had known that she hadn’t developed her magic when she was supposed to.

  
She was cursed, no Dragon had ever not developed their Dragon Magic, their Elemental breath weapons. First the elders shunned her, then the adults, and finally the children copied their parents. Even if she tried to flee the village every surrounding settlement had been warned about her, warned that she had been cursed. The adults kicked her out of the village and forced her to live outside in a damp cave, the elders wanted to expel her completely, but couldn’t bear the shame without a true criminal reason for it; and she was regularly beaten by the other children before she learned to avoid them, her once friends became her tormentors after their parents told them about her curse. With their magic the kids her age could easily overpower her, so they did; until one of their younger siblings downed in the night, although Serena had nothing to do with it they had finally left her alone. The Dragon who had attacked the village must have demanded a sacrifice to make an example of; of course they would choose her, who wouldn’t?

  
Serena’s not particularly angry, if given the demand, she would be the obvious choice. But she wasn’t going to die easily, after the attacks from the village children she had learned a skill that she had kept to herself. General Magic, the category of magic that all non-Dragon creatures can wield, but is exceedingly difficult for any Dragon to use; it must've been made usable in place of her Dragon Magic, a way for the world to make up for her curse. Most Dragons can’t use General Magic, besides most Dragons don’t have a use for it, their breath weapons are significantly more powerful and require much less exertion and time to use. Pricking her finger and drawing a sigil on the chair in front of her, Serena hears the Dragon open the door leading into the room she’s hiding in. Gripping a leg of the chair in her paws, Serena waits, her claws digging into the old wood in anticipation.

  
“Come out, I’m no-” the Dragon speaks out, shooting out of her hiding spot Serena swings the chair at the top of the desk. The Dragon has the sense to bring his wings up to protect himself but it doesn’t protect him from the shock-wave of sound as she smashes the sigil bound chair against the desk. A loud screaming shock-wave stuns the Dragon, his head spinning from the unexpected attack he can’t do anything as he’s tackled to the floor; Serena was as weak physically as she is magically, a surprise attack was her only chance, her small thin body was just barely able to topple the bigger male.

  
Serena raises her paw to strike at the Dragon’s throat but her body stops responding, her body twitches against her will but she can’t move. “I think that’s enough young lady.” She was being paralyzed by Electricity, but it doesn’t hurt; everytime Dragons her age paralyzed her to stop her from running away it always burned like hellfire, but this doesn’t. Her eyes widen in surprise once she sees the Dragon that she had attacked, his dark purple scales signify exactly what he is; a purple Dragon, a master of the Elements. “I think it’s about time for you to get off of me, are you okay?” the purple Dragon calmly requests as he removes the paralysis effect from the Dragoness. Serena keeps her head down and doesn’t move, she’s really fucked up now; she had just attacked an innocent Dragon, the village elders will finally use this as an excuse to expel her, or even execute her, she’d heard the whispering from the adults in the village. “You okay?” the purple Dragon awkwardly asks, she just lowers her head further against his chest. He doesn't mind having such a beautiful female on his chest, but he is on the job right now.

  
Sighing “you’re not okay are you?” Malefor whispers reluctantly. The Apes were defeated and the village was saved, Malefor can take the time to deal with this; Malefor releases the silencing spell he’d used to disguise the sounds of him defeating the Apes, sometimes it pays not to announce that he had saved the people, too many people wanted to give rewards. Everyone wants the favor of the purple Dragon, shaking the thoughts of the likely confused village from his mind, Malefor looks back down to the Dragoness silently laying against his chest This wasn’t something Malefor had much experience with, he did the fighting, the Elders dealt with the more complicated issues. Deciding to try his best “what’s going on? Are you hurt?”

  
Serena shakes her head, “it’s over, they’ll use this as an excuse to get rid of me…” Serena starts to cry surprising herself, Serena had thought that she had cried all of her tears years ago. 

  
“Get rid of you? Can you tell me what’s happening?” Malefor asks, he hadn’t come to the area to save the village, much less help her, he had come to investigate a cult and just happened to be in the area. Serena somehow manages to seem even smaller in response, “you can tell me-”

  
“I don’t have an Element.”

"But that’s impossible. After a certain age all Dragons can produce one Element or another, it’s a part of what makes us Dragons.”

  
“I don’t, I’m cursed” Serena stops crying, she doesn’t like crying, especially crying in the chest of some random Dragon she’s just met. He might be confused now, but once he understands her curse he’ll abandon her like everyone else. “Everyone hates me, everyone knows I’m cursed, everyone I know wants to get rid of me.”

  
Malefor doesn’t know how to respond, he could use any Element, even Elements no other Dragon could. But not having any Element? Malefor doesn’t know what he would do in her situation, his Elements were a big part of his sense of self, that’s true for almost any Dragon. But how could anyone just decide to get rid of her? How could her life be considered so worthless in their eyes? Malefor manages to pull away slightly and sits up, Serena’s eyes still closed and she falls into his lap, submitting to her inevitable fate. Despite how small she looks she was his age, with onyx black uniform scales, her scales are so uniform and small that the individual scales are barely distinguishable. Her body is thin and still clearly recovering from the scars of a difficult childhood, her horns curl up towards her snout, even their growth seems stunted; she was so small against him, not just physically, but emotionally too, she needs help that he doesn’t know how to give. “Why would anyone want to get rid of someone so beautiful? '' Malefor absentmindedly whispers, Serena's surprised twitch immediately reminds him that he’s said it outloud. “God I’m such a creep…” Malefor manages to keep this thought to himself. How could he say that to someone in such a state? It doesn’t matter how pretty she was, that was incredibly cringy and wrong.

  
“You think I’m pretty?” Serena asks, confused, everyone hates her and her body. No one had ever considered her worthy of mention, much less pretty. Serena’s not so vain as to think that makes up for her curse, but there’s something about a handsome attractive male calling her pretty that makes it hard to be sad anymore. Looking up at him Serena takes in more of Malefor’s details; his scales are a dark purple, bordering on black in some areas. Thick yellow and golden plates had started to form on his chest, signifying his transformation from a young-adult to a fully grown Dragon. His three horns split off of his head with one on each side and a final one coming out of the top of his forehead. Despite his powerful and nearly evil appearance it was clear that he was still her age, even if his size had bloomed a little earlier than hers did. His face is marred with concern, confusion, and surprise at his own actions, and a certain longing; a longing for someone, anyone, that he can make friends with, a longing that’s plagued Serena’s life for so long it’s obvious to her.

  
“Well…” Malefor stammers, he hadn’t had much luck with the other sex, so he didn't have much experience with girls. Not that it was appropriate at all to be thinking about something like that right now, but now that he’s said it aloud it’s all that he can think about, she’s absolutely beautiful and seems to be struggling just as much as he is with life. He had heard the Elders talking about him, about his lack of ability to make friends, much less finding himself a girlfriend. It’s not as if he didn’t try, but he was the purple Dragon, his power hadn’t been seen outside of legends, he intimated people. Some girls had noticed his looks, but everyone either decided having a relationship with him would likely be too difficult or that he was already taken. He didn’t blame them, he can be abrasive and rude at times. The recent realization that his birth parents had decided that raising a purple Dragon would be too difficult would hurt anyone's chances at learning to be friendly to others. “Well… I” Malefor fails to explain himself before looking away shamefully.

  
Serena picks herself up from his lap and sits on her haunches, thoroughly and equally embarrassed by his absentminded admission. “Ignore it, but I do appreciate it. Everyone I know only views me with scorn, you must not be from around here are you?”

  
Shaking his head “no I’m not. Why would people view you with scorn?” Malefor asks, blushing and looking away from her; there’s just something so alluring about her, about how strangely honest the two of them accidentally were with one another. She already no longer feels like a stranger to him anymore.

  
“Like I said, I’m cursed. I’m different, therefore I’ve been ostracized. I’ve gotten over it” Serena lies. With a certain look in her eyes she pushes “is something bothering you?”

  
“You just seem nice, and you're not the only one who’s been ostracized for being special.”

  
“Really? Even the purple Dragon?”

  
Malefor nods sadly in response, “hard to make friends when everyone's fearfully respectful of your power.”

  
“I suppose that makes sense, you really like me don’t you?” Serena presses the awkward purple Dragon as he blushes deeply. Serena had gotten this kind of attention from other Dragons her age, until they found out about her curse of course; but Malefor was practically putty in her paws, he was so inexperienced with women that he can’t do anything but wear it on his face. “So….” Serena slips up beside the purple Dragon who’s doing everything he can to avoid her gaze, “what brings you all the way this far from the Capital City?”

  
Appreciative of the change in subject Malefor answers, “I'm looking for Darkness Dra-” Malefor instantly stops himself. That mission is a secret, this cult has dived back into hiding repeatedly these past weeks. He can’t afford them slipping away again, especially if some of the rumors he’s heard about them are true, “I’m looking for a cult-”

  
“You're looking for the Guardians of Darkness then” Serena punctuates the statement with a flare of her tail to get his attention before running it along his side. “I think that I might be able to help you with that, if you’ll have me-”  
“What are you running from?” Malefor suddenly asks, stepping away from Serena and her aggressive advances.

  
Taken aback by his rejection of her advances, “I see. You’re more than just a ball of hormones, aren’t you.” Malefor blinks at the half-insult as Serena looks away, her expression growing grim “everyone in a several village radius hates me and most just want me to go away, and they don’t want me coming back.”

  
Malefor’s gaze softens understanding exactly what she’s implying, “this cult I’m looking for, is your…. Condition related to it?”

  
Serena nods, “my mother and father, I can only assume seeing as I’m just as much an abandoned orphan as you are; my parents used the same Dark Crystal that I’m sure you’ve already heard about, to transform me into a Darkness Dragon.”  
“But it didn’t take?” Malefor questions confused, there’s a lot of uncertainty about this cult and their practices.

  
“Correct, the crystal’s effects are distributed seemingly randomly, but no one had the same reaction I did. I suppose technically since I was an egg at the time it’s possible that I never had an Element, but I know that they experimented on with me using the Dark Crystal.”

  
“You said you were abandoned, how do you know all this if your parents abandoned you?”

  
“Because you're not the only one invested in their downfall. My parents abandoned me the second I wasn’t useful to them, and they’ll pay for what they’ve done. So…. am I welcome?”

  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

  
“In the end, although it just started out as a teenage romance, we just ended up latching on to the first person to truly understand one another. But after so many years, so many adventures together, so many hardships, we became mates'' Serena explains to the gathered Dragons. Flame is the only one just listening to her story, but the other three recognize her ploy; she’s trying to make them understand her, to trust her. The five sit around a pool of dark water, sitting on dark purple cushions that are surprisingly comfortable despite the bleak setting.

  
“So you fell for the first person to give you any attention?” Cynder growls suspect of her story.

  
“Don’t be snide young one, besides I don’t think that you have much room to be speaking.” Flame looks confused by Serena’s statement, but the other three growl lowly.

  
“What happened to your mat- I mean Malefor?” Flame asks, everyone looks like him like he’s an idiot, Spyro and Cynder killed him twelve years ago. “I mean after his confrontation with the First Chronicler, but before he was defeated by Igneous.”

  
Serena swallows nervously at the question, “we found him where his egg was found before either of us were hatched. He was nearly dead, all of his magic had been drained, he was on the precipice of death, but his Light magic saved him. Light magic is special, it’s the reason why we needed to eliminate Spyro before it developed; it simply wouldn’t let him die, he suffered immensely, but eventually he returned to us” Serena sees Spyro’s question but stops him, “I’ll tell you about it soon, I promise. He kept it together for a while, he had been disturbed by his confrontation with such a powerful being, what happened ate away at him for a long time. He knew that once he fully recovered his magic the First Chronicler would take his magic again; apparently the First Chronicler talked at length about his plan, especially about how close he was to fulfilling it. My mate knew that if his power was taken again, the First Chronicler would have the power he needed to destroy this world and restore his own. My mate knew he couldn’t win, he knew that there was no way to stop him, that we would all die and that there was nothing we could do about it.” Every challenge Spyro had faced had a foreseeable conclusion, one where his enemy was defeated through Spyro’s own strength or those of his friends; but an unassailable foe? One he couldn’t even begin to stand a chance to defeat? Spyro doesn’t know how he would react to such news.

  
“We resigned ourselves to our fate, to save the world from despair and panic, during the world’s last days we retreated to await the end, alone; until we discovered I was pregnant. The should-be happy occasion was tainted knowing that it would all be in vain, every stage of our child’s development brought further horror, closer and closer the child came to being born into a world only doomed to die. We knew our child would be powerful, the child of the purple Dragon and the Daughter of the Occult would clearly be strong. By my magic we knew just how powerful he would be, even more powerful than his father; we wanted so much to be happy, but how could we be happy knowing the world was coming to an end? But in desperation, a desperation to protect what little he loves left, my mate hatched a plan; he knew that our child would be Fire Dragon, just like his father was originally before developing his other powers. My mate conspired to train our child, from birth, to be the warrior capable of defeating the First Chronicler. He didn’t do this out of malice, he did it out of love; but in his love for his unborn child he condemned his own son to a life of hardship and conflict.”  
“Igneous…” Flame whispers in wonder.

  
“Yes our child, our precious child, is the great hero Igneous. I…” Serena stops, she had just gotten this far by letting the words flow, but this next part is far harder. “I knew the fate such a child would face, I knew the terrible life he would lead, even if my mate's plan was successful we would have to hurt our child. So I ran, I took our child’s egg and left my mate” Serena brings a paw to her face to rub her nose, but keeps it there as the tears start to flow. “I didn’t know what to do, he was never abusive, he was never demeaning to me, he never would have hurt anyone if he could avoid it; but I ran, because I was a coward. How could I face him? How could I tell the most powerful Dragon in existence that everything he’s worked for, everything we’ve all suffered for was all for nothing? How could I look him in the eye and tell him to give up, let us, our child, and the world die for a few moments of happiness with our child. I knew he would try to follow me, to try to get the explanation that I didn’t have for him; I couldn’t face him, so I wanted to avoid having to do so. I enacted a cruel plan, I covered myself in a magic spell so he couldn’t track me, and I teleported a section of our home to a swamp far out in the unexplored world. And then I went to that island, a place I knew that he would never dare return, the island his egg was found atop that intricately carved rock. I abandoned him, I abandoned my mate, I left him alone to face the end of the world.”

  
The four young Dragons stare at their paws, utterly unable to understand the pain that inflicts her. They were just entering adult-hood, none of them were old enough to even consider taking mates or having children themselves; but to know there was nothing they could do to save their lives or the lives of the children would have been a burden most of them likely wouldn’t be able to bear. “It started a few days after I ran away, I knew that he discovered the broken chunk of our home. I had hoped that he would wait for me to come home at my own pace, but a week before his battle against the First Chronicler I had been experimenting with a powerful teleportation spell. It could warp an entire building, but it was prone to accidents, half-warped objects being split between the areas, but sometimes the warped object would just disappear from existence. I had mastered the spell in secret, I wanted to surprise him, but I used it to run. My mate had thought I was killed by the spell; he believed that his mate, the one bearing his child, his lover, and the only Dragon in the world to truly understand him, was dead.” Serena stops crying, she doesn't deserve to after what she’s done. “That was when it started, my mate’s desperation to do something, anything; anything to bring back his dead family, to protect them from an inescapable fate. His plan seemed to have been to amass all of the power in the world, to counter a God by becoming one himself. But he knew that the people would oppose his seemingly reckless power hunger, he knew that they wouldn’t understand his plan, or his pain. He started gathering gems of Elemental energy from their sanctuaries, he was easily able to overcome the guardians without even sustaining casualties. But then the Elder’s decided to stop him, believing that power had finally corrupted my mate. So he killed them, he killed every single one of them and harvested their power himself; my mate, who had spent so long protecting the world, was ready to tear it down to stop the First Chronicler.”  
“With the massacre of the Elder’s the world declared war on my mate, every single race was united in stopping the mad purple Dragon, but even with a united world they were still gravely outmatched. Malefor, in one of the last good acts in his life, tried desperately to explain himself, to explain his actions, he tried to do things peacefully. But the world refused, he was a murder and a threat, so my mate was forced to destroy the world to save it. Practically every single sentient creator was united against him, I think he believed that he could restore the world once he obtained the power, so abruptly his mercy ended. Somehow he raised the Darkspear tribe of Apes into extreme power and waged war against the world, he waged war in a final desperate attempt to save it. He wanted to save his own power, and avoid alerting the First Chronicler to his recovery, and resided himself to waging a slow war to amass all the power in the world. I don’t why the First Chronicler didn’t strike, surely he would have noticed my mate’s return to full strength, maybe he believed that he could get more power by waiting for my mate to win his war.”

  
“But he was stopped? Was it really Igneous? Did he really have to kill his father?” Flame asks, Flame didn’t know his parents, even still he couldn’t even consider killing his own blood.

  
“I hid nothing from my child, when he was old enough I told him everything, he was about twenty when he learned the full truth about his father, that it was his father that was the one waging war. And then he left; my son was ashamed of both of his parents, his mother drove his father to madness by abandoning him, and his father was destroying the world he spent his whole life trying to protect. I had taught him the same cloaking spell that had stopped my mate from finding me, so I wasn’t able to find him. A few months after Igneous left the nest, rumors began to grow about a powerful Fire Dragon was single handedly pushing back Malefor’s armies, that he rescued the Atlawa and Lupin races from certain death, and that he saved the Dragon race from near extinction. And then one month later, he killed and sealed his own father, the resulting explosion glassed half of the continent, but finally peace could return to the world. I don’t think my mate ever learned the truth about his child or his mate. All of this was caused because I was too cowardly to confront my mate about his plans for our child, I’ve done indescribable wrongs and caused so much pain. I’m prepared to face punishment for my crimes, but please, don’t blame my mate for his actions, I caused them all.”

  
“But what about when we fought him?” Spyro asks. “He talked a lot about how similar we were, but he just wanted to destroy the world, he didn’t seem to be trying to save it.”

  
“Malefor had been resurrected by Gaul’s efforts at the Well of Souls; but there’s something you need to understand about bringing back the dead. They’re never the same, resurrected people come back…. Changed. Malefor was never the cruel creature you had to-”

  
“Except when he made me” Cynder growls.

“I don’t have an answer for you young one, it’s possible that his death corrupted his soul. I think he wanted to bring his mate back and that he wanted to bring me back through you-”

  
“What, was I supposed to be his mate-?” Cynder starts growling.

  
“NO!” Serena shouts to her feet with her hackles raised causing the four to go on guard. Serena takes a deep breath calming herself, “he wouldn’t have betrayed me. That I know for certain,” Serena sits back down on the pillow. “The spell must have failed because I wasn’t actually dead, he wanted to switch you out with me, that must be the truth” Serena explains mostly to herself. Malefor’s done many terrible things, he’d done terrible things for his family, he would never betray them, he would never take another mate.

  
A silence falls at Serena’s outburst, they understand her anger at herself; and Malefor’s actions are equally inexcusable and cruel, even before his corrupting resurrection. A lull overtakes the conversation, how could they continue talking after that intense discussion?

  
But Flame has questions of his own; “what happened to your son, Igneous, after he defeated and sealed Malefor?”

  
Serena sits back down and closes her eyes, “I know I said that the same cloak that protected me from my mate also shielded my son from me, but I was able to spy on him using more conventional methods. The cloaking spell doesn’t protect him from being seen through magical means, just being tracked with observation spells. Through that, and secretly following my son throughout his journey, I know that he didn’t face Malefor alone. Just like you Spyro, he also found someone he could trust and face that evil with; I don’t know who this Dragoness is, he became much more protective of himself after bonding with her. She was a mage like myself, although she clearly wasn’t nearly as skilled as myself, she knew how to avoid being seen if she didn’t want to. I’m not even entirely sure what she looks like.”

  
“Was Igneous killed when he defeated Malefor? What happened afterwards?”

  
“I couldn’t be certain at first, he had camouflaged himself so well. It took me years to find him, he had fled to the far east.”

  
“The far east?” Ember asks, “but there isn’t anything further east than this? This is the edge of the known world.”

  
“Of the known world,” Serena explains. “There is another continent far out to the east, I couldn’t go there because those two would surely know. But I do believe that he’s there-”

  
“Igneous… Is alive?” Flame asks, Dragons are immortal; but few Dragons live more than two centuries, much less a millennium.

  
“I’m alive” Serena plainly answers before she chuckles. “As I mentioned Light is a special element, it can heal and preserve life itself, preventing decay and cancer. Malefor gave this effect directly to me, but I think he might have passed it genetically onto his son, although I suppose that Dragoness might have done it” Serena theories.

  
“If you haven’t been to visit him, how do you know he’s alive?” Spyro asks this question; rather than asking if Malefor’s Light is why he was able to be resurrected centuries after his death, Spyro can’t bear the thought of his return once more.

  
“Sixty, or was it seventy, years? It can be hard to keep track of time once you get as ancient as myself. Some time ago my son contacted me just to say one thing, that I’m a grandmother. Although my son may of stayed out of my sight for so long his child hasn’t done the same, in fact-”

  
“Igntius” Cynder wonders aloud to the other three’s surprise, she can’t believe she hadn’t noticed the connection between their names. Serena nods her head but doesn’t continue, only looking sadly at the young Dragoness. “Do you have any great-grandchildren? Did Ignitus have any children himself?”

  
The other three look at her incredulously, never Ignitus or any of the other Guardians had never mentioned any children, surely someone would have mentioned them. “I don’t know young one, Ignitus may have been in my eye the past decades, but he still knew how to hide things he didn’t want others to know. I know he kept secrets from even his closest of friends and allies, but not even my magic can grant me that knowledge.”

  
“I see…” Cynder nods understandingly while giving a side-eye to an unaware Flame and Spyro. Cynder didn’t initially suspect Spyro, but Flame was obvious; his mythical scales and Fire peaked her suspicions, and Spyro is clearly related in some way.  
“Can you tell me more about Malefor and his powers-” Spyro starts when a high-pitched ringing sounds in his ears. Confused and instantly irritated Spyro looks at the source of the painful noise as it stops, Spyro notices something familiar about the pool of water they’re all sitting around.

  
“Yes young one, it’s a Pool of Visions just like the one at the old Dragon Temple, an art that my son had clearly passed on to his own. There’s a few more in the land, but my family should be the only ones capable of making new ones….” Serena trails off her explanation as the dark waters ripple. The dark waters of the Pool of Visions finishes rippling to reveal the proud stonework of the city of Warfang from a high-overarching view. Serena sighs “it seems that I’ve only continued to fall into that Elder’s plans.” Turning to Spyro “it seems the fallen Elder Red is calling for you to return to the city of Warfang, he was present during my mates confrontation against the First Chronicler, he may have the answers you seek-”

  
“Wait!” Ember growls, “did you think we’d just drop everything and rush over there? And leave you unpunished?”

  
Serena turns darkly to the pink Dragoness, “I’ve done many things worth punishment in my life. I’ve lived with knowledge that my abandonment of the one I swore to spend the rest of my life caused suffering and chaos on an unimaginable scale. Tell me young naive one, do you have the means to punish me more than I have myself? What horrors can you inflict that can amount to my sins?” 

  
The intensity of Serena’s statements burns into the gathered Dragons, “lets go” Cynder decides.

  
“But-” Ember starts to protest.

  
“There’s nothing more we can do, they’ve failed their objective, I don’t think it’s possible to break them any further.” Although Serena might act like she’s at their mercy she’s at least confident enough to send her guard away, whether that shows her honesty or deceit is impossible to tell. Ember lowers her head in forced agreement, the plan was that she would atone for her sins by stopping the Terror, but in the end she was just dead weight.

  
“But what about Light?” Spyro asks, “what is it?”

  
Serena shakes her head, “no one truly knows. Even in my time Light was prophesied to be a powerful Element used by an extinct race of Dragons. My mate believed that it could heal, protect, and banish evil, but even he didn’t know. There is one, another hidden from my sight like my child, rumor states that she can heal any wound, cure any ailment. She’s supposedly descended from the Dragon Kings of old, find the Miracle Dragon Wonder, she may have the answers you seek.

  
“Are we supposed to just leave you here?” Cynder reiterates Ember’s statement. “Everyone came out of this alive, if just barely. Your failure to act in the past has caused almost every modern hardship, what are going to do to help stop the First Chronicler?”

  
“I can do nothing, my magic is nothing without significant acts of preparation, barely a whisper in a hurricane to his, but Lux and Umbra can.”“Seems awfully convenient for you to offer that, why would they help us? Lux himself said that he didn’t understand what was happening, what’s their motivation?”

  
“The First Chronicler is their adoptive father” Serena lets the minor shock fade before continuing. “The First Chronicler is responsible for the return of certain characters, I believe you called them the “old legends characters”? He brought them back as a ploy to make you more powerful, although through their free-agency I doubt they ever realized that. He did this for you, to make you more powerful. But twenty-seven years ago, around your hatching, he took in four orphans, presumably for the same purpose; but it seems that Malefor’s return has ruined his plans, caused the First Chronicler to hesitate in his actions long enough for you to defeat my mate and be sealed, removing the ability to harness a purple Dragon’s power. When Lux and Umbra discovered what they were raised to do, they rebelled and joined the Dark Guardians to kill you and rob the First Chronicler of this generation's purple Dragon-”

  
“That doesn’t make sense” Cynder starts earning a glare for her interruption. Cynder briefly thinks to ask about the name of their organization but decides there’s more important things than semantics. “At the Dragon Temple there was a break in just before we got there, and they managed to find both myself and Spyro in seemingly random locations. Are you sure that it was Spyro’s return that caused this, or did something else happen before we got back?”

  
Serena shakes her head “no, I don’t think so. What you're implying is the existence of another purple Dragon, but with my magic I can search the world, since they presumably shouldn’t have protections against my scrying. The only areas protected from my magic are the Fairy Kingdom and Avalar, and in both lands tensions with Dragons have long since broken, no Dragon could live there without my notice. I’m afraid it’s simply impossible, if you're looking for a reason for your return, then I’d imagine that the First Chronicler must have somehow brought you back from wherever you were. I’m sorry, I know that there’s many things that you wish to know, but there are things even I don’t know.”

  
Cynder nods in understanding, she had suspected as much, perhaps an egg was recently laid containing a purple Dragon? Or maybe some other power had brought them back? Or maybe there’s no reason at all? But there is something that she can finally get answers for, Cynder silently raises the amulet in her paw; the same necklace that whose energies had been used to corrupt Cynder, the one Malefor gave to his mate. The silver green-inlaid gem necklace looks so natural against Cynder’s chest that all three of her friends had nearly forgotten about it, but of course Serena remembers it.

  
“I see….” Serena acknowledges. “That was…. My mate gave it to me so long ago, I…” Serena shutters and mutters. “I’m not sure when anymore, it doesn’t have magical properties of its own and I don’t know where they got it, that green gem was the only piece of treasure my parents kept with them; the same biological parents who abandoned me after I failed to absorb the Darkness. My mate cut and inlaid it in silver himself, crude as it was, it was beautiful and we both cherished his accomplishment, and he presented it to me when he formally asked me out on our first date. Can I ask you a question? Of course your connection would lead you to it, but where did you find it? I had left it behind by mistake when I fled, I wanted to leave it behind for him, that he would have something to remember me by, something that would bring him comfort in the end.”

  
“A black obsidian structure, just like the Dark Spire; inside was a head-model of you, with both the necklace and an intricate crown inlaid with many precious gems. My mother and father stumbled upon it, a curse laid on it cursed my mother, which was then passed down onto me in her womb.”

  
“That structure…” Serena looks away with a distant look. “No, there was no way he could have known, he must have made a grave for me after he became convinced that I had perished. So that’s how you ended up cursed…. Wait. Did you say the crown was also there?” Cynder nods in conformation. “That crown could open a portal to another, contained reality, Malefor took it from a cult of necromancers who worshiped a long dead Dragon Queen. Retroactively, I should of hid there, but in my desire to protect our child I simply ran.”

  
“This belongs to you…” Cynder starts to remove the necklace, although it truly belongs to her parents, this is the last memento of the Dragon Malefor once was.

  
“No,” Serena holds out her paw to stop Cynder. “That no longer belongs to me, I betrayed my mate, I abandoned him and his love. I don’t deserve it, but your life was ruined by the object, it’s your choice what happens to that cursed necklace.”

  
Spyro’s about to ask more questions when another shorter high-pitched noise stops him. “It seems he’s expecting you, I’m not sure of Red’s true allegiance, I would recommend you return to Warfang promptly.”

  
{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

  
Everyone was silent as they exited the Dark Spire, all lost in their own thoughts. Together they land on the same dune like crater the Dark Spire floats above, “is this really okay?” Ember asks. “Just… leaving them there?”

  
“I don’t think it matters anymore” Cynder explains darkly, if any of what Serena said was true, then what chance do any of them have against the First Chronicler? “We need to find Red, he’s done a lot to keep us alive, although I don’t know for who’s sake he did so, I think we need to talk to him and find out what he knows.”

  
“But is this really okay?” Flame asks. “What did we really accomplish out here? I was hoping to… you know, have a final confrontation against the Terror” Flame sheepishly admits.

  
“Usually we do…” Cynder trails before snapping to attention at something far away.

  
The great sand storms of the desert had drifted much closer than before, although they’re clearly not heading their direction, it would only take an hour to reach them….. “We should stop the Scavengers, while we’re here” Flame voices growing in confidence.

  
“For all we know the world is ending-” Cynder starts.

“We can’t just abandon them!” Flame fires back. How could she be this cruel?

  
“Cynder’s right” Ember meekly whispers. Ember hadn’t fulfilled her duty, she hadn’t done anything to stop the Terror like she promised. “We can come back after we’ve spoken to Red, if the end is really happening then it won’t matter how many people we save-”

  
“We should save them,” Spyro requests. “What’s the point in saving the world is we just abandon the people in it-” Spyro stops when everyone looks at him in mild shock. “What is it?”

  
“When you put it like that…” Cynder mutters looking away.

  
“I didn’t mean it like that-” Spyro tries only for Cynder to shake her head.

  
“No it’s the truth, we can’t just abandon suffering right in front of us. What could we possibly call ourselves if we just abandon the slaves on that ship?”

  
“Those people need our help now; our situation isn’t their problem, they shouldn’t have to suffer in enslavement!” Flame confidently declares as they fly towards the twisting sandstorm.


	24. Ignis: Primum Signum

You could tell how irritated a crowd is by how much noise they are making, a cheering crowd is a happy crowd, and a happy crowd doesn’t abuse the staff. But this crowd is silent, the stadium was completely packed full despite the arena not carrying a single patron. The only ones packing the stadium today are the same ones normally staffing the Scavenger’s fleet, everyone’s been pulled from their auxiliary vessels and crammed into the somehow lacking stadium, haphazardly divided into slaves and crewmen. They had been at this for the better part of an hour before the Scavengers began demanding entertainment, naturally, the two important looking ones were pushed in, Mole-Yair and Prairie Hayfield.

After landing and brushing themselves off the two look around as many different sets of commands are shouted at them, some wanted them to fight, while others wanted to dance, while others wanted them to do nothing. There was no cohesion among the dog-like Scavengers so the two simply looked around the increasingly loud arena in confusion. The brief excitement from their arrival was already fading from the crowd as they continue restlessly quarreling among themselves.

“This is the first time I’ve seen you since I first arrived here” Hayfield makes awkward small talk as the Scavengers continue their rowdy excitement. Expecting a fight to break out, in the ring or otherwise.

“It’s good to see you safe, the healing crystal above us protects against wounds, but not instantly fatal ones” the small mole-like Manweersmall responds. He’d seen Hayfield in the ring a few times, he’s not exactly a great fighter...

“The arena fights have slowed down after Spyro’s escape, so I haven’t even been in any fights since then, rumor is that he destroyed some important machinery when he escaped. I was never able to get in contact with you, but Spyro was looking for you while he was here.” The two were used to ignoring the rowdiness of the Scavengers and the arena’s patrons, they might be evil slavers, but they're smart enough to know that abusing the slaves only hurts their own entertainment.

“He was?” Mole-Yair responds in surprise, “how did he even know I was….” Mole-Yair shakes his head to dismiss the thought. “I suppose he must have found out somehow, I wonder how the world has reacted to his return? I’m sure your Chieftain is not going to be pleased. I can’t possibly imagine his return has gone unnoticed….”

“Of course not, things have only continued to deteriorate with the Dragons of Warfang since-” Hayfield notices something as Mole-Yair looks around. “I’d heard that the Manweersmalls’ eyesight have improved recently.”

“Yes, with better light conditions my people were able to transfer from using our smell to using our eyes, and our enslavement has brought dietary changes that have also improved our eyesight” Mole-Yair explains. The old mole looks down in contentment, “the magic of proper sight…”

“Cooper's done a lot to fix this place up” Hayfield wanders aimlessly aloud, noticing that Cooper, his rogues' gallery, and the parrots are basically the only ones not present in the arena. “If only they had decided to not kidnap people and enslave them, this could actually have been an respectable-” Hayfield’s cut off when a high-pitched siren starts up.

“The air-raid siren?” Mole-Yair discovers the source of the noise instantly, running over to the still broken side of the arena the Cheetah and the Manweersmall look out above the vast desert far below. The Scavengers and most of the slaves look around in confusion, almost none of them had heard it before, there wasn’t a force in the world capable of assaulting this flying fortress. No one had come to save them for a reason.

Just in their sight is one of the heavily armored cannon laden ships that guard the flying Scavenger’s Arena. The crews that man those ships were veteran Scavengers as an insurance policy, even if the arena is somehow overrun the veteran warriors would simply sink the ship and rebuild their savage arena anew. Although their crews are hampered by a lack of slave staffing, their combative capabilities should still be fully capable. But you wouldn’t know that from looking at the burning ship now. The mostly wooden ship had been set ablaze so suddenly that no fire-suppressant actions could have been taken before the whole ship was aflame.

An explosion rocks both ships as the engine that should have been powering the ship’s upward momentum explodes. The ship’s expert Scavengers immediately move to activate the auxiliary motors and fans and they just barely manage to keep the burning ship afloat; until a royal colored blur glides past them, slicing through the ship’s fan’s stilts with Ice adorned claws. Shouts of surprise from Scavenger’s that can just barely see outside the high arena walls tells the Manweersmall and the Cheetah that the other two accompanying warships are meeting similar fates. The arena was so packed that only a few could see the action, leaving most confused as a slow wave of awareness visibly spreads among the Scavengers. The ship’s slaves look around in confusion and concern, nothing even remotely like this had ever happened during their multi-year enslavement. The savage and wild Scavengers are almost completely boxed in the arena stands, trampling over one another to see the glorious explosions. The Scavengers still haven’t realized the danger they're in; this floating fortress is utterly secure, nothing could even begin to threaten them.

“What’s happening?” Mole-Yair asks confused, the Manweersmalls’ sight was still relatively weak so all he can see is a burning blur falling to the sands far below..

“He’s back” Hayfield responds simply with a smirk. “I expected him back sooner if I’m honest.”

“He-?” Mole-Yair starts before smiling too; he’d been hearing rumors of their sightings and mysterious events, but his enslavement had prevented any spark of hope from enlightening.

The two stand there smiling, taking in the explosive light that signals their freedom when the rasp of a loudspeaker sounds above them. Hayfield and Mole-Yair start looking fearful, the real fight is just beginning, and the slaves are caught right in the middle, surrounded completely by the savage Scavengers.

But just as the gathered Scavengers’ faces grow cruel, the real plan was enacted. “I apologize for the inconvenience,” Cooper's quiet unassuming voice rings out, “but I must demand that you surrender your weapons.” Descending from the rafters above several of the dog-like Scavengers surround the group of sky-pirates, separating them from the slaves and other staff members. Unlike the wild, slobbering, practically mindless pirates these were clearly higher ranking Scavengers; unlike their more wild brethren their fur is clean and cared for, and to differentiate them from the drab and savage pirates, they’re wearing colorful decorative scarves. Their Cooper’s men, the higher echelons of Scavenger leadership; normally they wouldn’t be seen outside of their main base of operations, but today was a special occasion.

The now surrounded Scavengers still outnumber their former leaders five-one, and many go for their weapons when a bright light flashes before them all. Screams and howls of pain come as lightning strikes the group, the energized bolt of magic came from the same giant white crystal used to enforce the arena's rules. The bolt of lightning expertly arcs to their weapons, disarming, shocking, and burning the hands of still greatly confused Scavengers. Howls of rage, anger, and pain are cut short as Cooper’s squad gains control of the situation; Scavenger’s might be stupid, slobbering idiots, but even with greater numbers, they don’t dare attempt to fight their greatest warriors unarmed.

A deathly tense silence fills the arena, a silence that should have been filled in isn’t, until Cooper seemingly realizes that he should be saying something. “I suppose that you're probably wondering what’s happening here…” Cooper’s calm planned explanation is interrupted as a large, even by Scavenger standards, canine is roughly knocked down to the sand across from them. “And that’s the last of those wretched curs,” the calm voice is severely contrasted against the curse.

Shiv, the most significant Scavenger not directly under Cooper’s control, looks around in raging confusion before spotting the two slaves. Everything had happened so fast that even he couldn’t keep up with the situation, but Shiv sees an opportunity with these two slaves. But just as Shiv steps forward a pillar of flame erupts from the sand before Flame lands on the ashes of his threat muttering, “training for half my life, best action I see is these slobbering morons…” Flame stands guard bored but attentive, regretting not opposing getting the simple job of guarding Shiv.

“Now our little…. Organization of sorts, has managed to survive through the years as a… democracy of sorts” Cooper slowly explains, the slower Scavengers still not entirely understanding what’s happening yet. “But the times have changed, slaving may have been what brought my family fame and fortune, but that legacy ends with me!” Cooper calmly speaks with more conviction than anything they’d heard from the mellow dog in years. “Slaving isn’t the future, much less profitable, our organization has been running its hordes dry for years; but I’ve given you every opportunity, every chance to work towards a better future was thrown aside. Now the futures come for us all, regardless of whether or not we’re prepared to meet it..”

“The return of the purple Dragon heralds the coming of a new age, as it has every age before.” Flame’s eyes glaze over, he wasn’t expecting Cooper’s speech to be this long. “Your rejection of a stronger future has finally come for us all, but I won’t allow it to be your death sentence. You might be stupid, lazy, and hateful, but you’ve followed my flawed direction for years, and I won’t sign your death sentence for it. We’ll evacuate, taking the slaves, staff, and my co-conspirators with me; you’ll keep the arena ship, base camp, and any of you that manages to not tear yourselves to pieces after I leave. Obviously, the law will-”

A sharp magic click snaps Flame out of his trance, time seems to slow down as Shiv, the same Scavenger he’s supposed to be watching, holds up a crystal. The crystal is a manufactured one, a manufactured beauty that fails to be quite as beautiful as the old Gems that Flame heard about before the Shattering occurred. “Flame! That’s-!” Cooper starts before a sharp piercing shriek breaks the magical communication and strains Flame’s ears. Shiv wasn’t even supposed to be armed, much less with any magical artifacts. The blinding ringing doesn’t stop Flame from silencing the Scavenger’s crystal, shattering it and knocking the Scavenger to the floor.

The Scavenger’s knowing smirk even as he’s bodily tackled by Flame is wiped away as he’s knocked out by the powerful Dragon’s paw. “Asshole” Flame shakes his head to clear the ringing, wind whipping sound from his ears.

But the whipping doesn’t stop, “my own engineering…” Mole-Yair mournfully whispers looking back out the same hole their hope had come from. Hidden under the unassuming sands a whirlwind of sand rises swiftly, as the ship’s blades clear the sand it grows mercifully quieter.

Flame follows the Manweersmall’s gaze to the rising threat as his three friends land around him. “That was our ride out of here wasn’t it?”

“We’ve got bigger problems-” Cynder starts to explain.

“Aren’t all of the warships destroyed? All of the Scavengers have been apprehended, what could it be now?” Flame asks, ignoring Cynder’s annoyed gaze.

“That’s the auto-ship… You weren’t listening were you?” Cynder sighs, Flame has been tuned out the entire time after they left the Spire; his hopes facing the Terror may have been crushed, but they weren’t home free yet. “That ship can do simple maneuvers on its own, including firing its main cannon that this dog-” Cynder points to as Ember gives him another cursory jab to fully knock him out. “-Just activated the targeted firing protocol. We’ll have to destroy it before it can fire it’s ca-”

“Finally…” Flame breathes a sigh of relief walking back towards the broken section of the arena wall.

Cynder looks to the only one who really knows him, “let him have his moment” Ember requests.

Breaking the flimsy reinforcements for the broken wall Flame jumps through, landing on one of the many auxiliary wooden beams poking out of the area. Flame takes his time, the encourching ship’s hull finally clearing the sand. They weren’t going to destroy this ship, not only was it how they were going to escape, it was both unfinished and unmanned. The skeleton bones of a ship under construction are now visible even from this far; the knell and the ribs of the ship are in place, as well as its large main forward cannon, everything else hasn’t been finished yet. Despite not being finished the scale of the ship is still massive, nearly as large as the entire arena-ship, Flame briefly wonders how far the Scavenger’s were going to expand their operation. Were they intending to siege Warfang itself with such a power?

Flame shakes his head clear as the ship approaches into range, breathing deeply Flame readies himself. As the ship grows ever closer, the hair on Mole-Yair’s small body starts to itch, growing in temperature. The air around the young Fire Dragon begins to shimmer as his friends look on, only Ember had ever seen this before. The air continues to shimmer and blurs into a deep haze as Flame draws in a monumental amount of air, his training in breathing techniques bring in the maximum amount of air his lungs can hold. The shimmering grows thicker around Flame as his scales deepen in color, his ashen appearance growing deeper as it alights with raw Elemental power.

Finally Flame exhales, slowly Flame letting the air out of his lungs, saturating the air in front of him with his Fire magic. The shimmering air starts roiling like a pot of boiling water, as Flame narrows his mouth the flames alight; a cone of flame erupts from Flame’s maw. But one on a scale like none that anyone had ever seen, instantaneously the cone of fire easily engulfs the massive ship entirely, that cone could easily be over a mile in circumference. Despite the huge area of attack the ship lumbers forward, even as the main hull disintegrates it lumbers forward as it starts to break down. Still, the reinforced metal cannon starts to turn towards the arena to wreck immeasurable damage and kill countless civilians.

But it would never have the chance, the cone of fire dissipates and the simmering air rushes to Flame as he breathes in one more and rears up on his hind-legs. Briefly, Flame’s friends can see what remains of the burned husk of the half-built ship; somehow despite being completely charred and blackened it still manages to function. Falling back to his paws Flame releases a pillar of pure fire straight through the Scavenger’s ship; Flame is pressed back, his paws clawing into the wood below him, his own sheer power being far more than his small body can control. Flame rips his head to the side diverting the beam of energy diagonally through the ship cutting it in half before finally stopping. Seconds after his beam ended the ship explodes in the combined might of Flame and the ships munitions, a trail where his power pierced through the ships’ hull carves into the sand, instantaneously glassing it on mere contact.

The wind from the explosion of the ship and Flame’s power is hotter than any desert could over hope to be. “Nero was wrong to call this power mythical,” Cynder comments aloud “that’s damn near apocalyptic.” The gathered creatures of various races watch on as the massive piece of artillery falls to the desert floor, all ideas and hopes of the Scavenger’s counter-attack die with it, the Scavenger’s fleet has been completely destroyed by a small handful of teenagers.

As Flame looks on at the destruction he can’t help but feel remorseful, he knows that nothing living was on that ship and that his power saved hundreds of lives. But he can’t help but remember the discovery of his power, the scene at his village was calamitous; he was too young to control himself, but thankfully he was also too young to kill anyone with his flames, the Atlawas are known for being hardy for a reason. His whole life, all of his training has been spent preparing to control that power, it was the first time in his life that he'd used his maximum firepower on purpose. But Flame knows he can go further, that there’s still more power in his seemingly bottomless depths of destructive potential, he’d feared that truth his entire life, but now? As he turns back to his amazed friends, and a proud Ember; he smiles, knowing that he can finally use his all, that he can be proud of the power he wields, and he suspects that it will be needed again soon.

Leaving the burning breakage of the ship behind Flame returns back into the sandy arena, his scales returning to their normal hues and without seemingly any effort expended. “I’d like to congratulate you” a voice above him starts, Flame looks up above him to see a strange-looking Scavenger. Cooper might be a cleaner, better dressed, and a more elegant Scavenger, but he was still a Scavenger. Sporting the same hunched back as his brethren Cooper’s seems much less severe, Flame can’t tell whether that’s because his body is different or if he’s purposefully compensating for the hunch somehow, Flame’s would be too embarrassed to ask at this point. “... but unfortunately it seems that you’ve destroyed our ride. And I doubt-” Cooper raises his head aggressively at a particularly unruly Scavenger, “that our hosts will willingly let us pilot this ship to safety.” Cooper turns to address something behind him.

“I don’t know what I was expecting” Spyro continues to marvel at the young Fire Dragon, “but that… was slightly more powerful than I was expecting” Spyro vaguely chuckles. Spyro has encountered very powerful entities in his journeys, but Flame might be even more powerful than the Dark Master Malefor himself.

“I see why Serena didn’t want to fight you head-on” Cynder compliments before looking away darkly, Serena’s actions still left venom in Cynder’s mouth.

“Why didn’t we fight her? After everything she’s done; manipulated Ember, tried to kill you, both of you, and myself I guess... Why did we let the Terror go?” Flame finally asks, he’d simply gone with their guidance, with their powers combined…

“Because she, or more accurately her other unknown forces, would have killed us. In the best-case scenario, we escape with no casualties, injuries, and an enemy that’s now fighting for its life. Instead, we’ve got what we can tentatively call new allies, and we’ve managed to make it back out of there without injury; and I suspect that this conflict won’t be over anytime soon,” Cynder explains before giving a mixed glance to Ember, “and I think we’ll need the full of us all.”

“Do you think winning is even possible?” Ember finally asks the question on all of their minds. The First Chronicler isn’t some enemy they can physically fight, if what Serena said is true, then the First Chronicler would be closer to an abstract concept like the other gods of myth. But there was no myth about this, the more Cynder thinks the more she can notice it’s influence on the events of their lives. Was everything for nothing? The plots? The heartache? The foolishness? Will all of their lives amount to nothing?

Cynder doesn’t respond for some time, thinking about a variety of subjects. Can this new threat be defeated? What will their lives look like if they can’t? Everything they’d faced up until now was something they were sure they could beat, together. But this? This was beyond anything they’ve ever even imagined before.

Thankfully Cynder doesn’t have to process a response, because Cooper arrives back at the railing above them. “Well since our little Fire lizard here-” Cooper smirks playfully at Flame’s frown, “-decided to destroy our ride we’ll have to improvise. With the supplies onboard we can easily reach the village of the Darkspear tribe while leaving plenty to ensure that my previous compatriots won’t escape justice via starvation. With the ship’s cannons disabled and the crew’s weapons confiscated we should be able to easily reach civilization.”

“Will your people need an escort?” Flame offers looking at the weak slaves and few capable warriors.

Shaking his head “no, it’ll be a difficult journey over the sand, but the desert holds few dangers for the properly prepared. Harsh weather may come, but animals avoid the desert as a whole, like even nature itself remembers the legends.”

“Where are you going to go now?” Ember asks curious, their operations were certainly illegal, where can they go to evade justice, do they even want to?

“Well I can’t very well go to Avalar, kidnapping ambassadors isn’t exactly a petty crime, and…” Cooper looks disapprovingly at Hayfield. “And Chieftain Prowlus isn’t exactly known for his merciful nature. The wisest course of action seems to be to leverage my knowledge and technology to encourage the Council of Warfang to pardon our crimes.”

“Technology…” Ember mutters looking up at the crystal above them, the opaque whitish crystal floats weakly above the arena, something’s happened to it.

“It’s too bad we had to destroy the crystal, the effects were never designed to be turned off” Cooper laments the loss of the impressive engineering around him. “I think it’s time for us to part ways, young Dragons, if your conversation is anything to by you’ve got a far more important fate awaiting you.” Cooper smiles at the Dragon’s reactions, they’ve got a lot to learn about talking in public. “You’ve kept your identities a secret for now, but somehow I doubt that that’ll be able to continue; I might be able to convince these people to-”

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary anymore…” Spyro responds with uncertainty.

“Are we going public?” Cynder asks simultaneously relieved and worried. Going public allows her to clear her name of her awful past, but going public also limits their ability to disguise their identities. “There’s no going back from this,” Cynder warns.

“For better or for worse…” Spyro agrees.


	25. Praeludium ad finem

{Author’s Note: Some aspects of this story are based on another story that I was going to write, which I never did. Although I’ve made sure that it is still a cohesive storyline some references might not be as fleshed out as I would have liked}

The Fracturing did much more than just change the geography of the world, it also changed the climate and seasons of the world. “Is that why it rains so often during the winter season?” Cynder comments grumbly as yet another storm of dark clouds rises on the horizon.

“Yes…” Ember responds quietly. The climate gets wetter going into the colder months and much drier going into the summer. Of course, despite the vague attempts to talk amongst themselves, none of them were really thinking about the new climate of the planet. The weight of the task before them, the uncertainty of every step of the way, and the endless questions continue to weigh them down.

It was a very dark night out by the time they returned to Warfang, even though they had decided to no longer conceal their identities it was doubtful that anyone actually saw them. They silently pass over the quiet city of Warfang below them, what were they thinking about down there? Were they tucking their loved ones in for the night? Were they all simply going about their normal lives? There’s no way that any of them could know what will happen soon. Not that they really know anything about what’s happening either….

The group wordlessly land atop the Dragon Temple, uncertainty weighing down on them as they continue walking forward to meet whatever is awaiting them. The walls of the Temple are still magically lit but silent, “if Red’s awake and contacting us I would have to imagine that they’re waiting for us down in the meeting room” Spyro reasons aloud. The faces of the others are grim, there's nothing quite like being told that victory is effectively impossible to drain the life out of a group. Spyro might be suppressed, but oddly he finds himself less bothered than he would have imagined; Cynder’s corrupted form, the Dark Masters’ resurrection, Malefor himself, there was no question of whether or not they could defeat these threats, only that they must. They succeeded against insurmountable odds before, with new friends and allies surely they could find a way to defeat the First Chronicler together.

Spyro’s face lighting up with a small spark of hope, even muted as it was, was something they all needed and together the four made their way down the floors of the Dragon Temple. Although initially they had expected to be greeted by one of the Guardians, or even Nix and Nero, it became clear that they must all be together with Red. They approach the large wooden doors that lead into the meeting chamber, these doors are not entirely sound-proof, but all they hear on the other side is silence. Swallowing nervously they open the door, the silence and suspense feels as if it's blocking the door. But eventually the large wooden doors do open.

Dark faces and a foreboding atmosphere greets them on the other side of the door. The three Guardians, Nix, Nero, Winter, and the Fallen Elder Red are all present, all of whom have solemn faces. Red is wearing his cloak again and it once again obscures his form, Flame really wants to see what he looks like but that’d obviously be inappropriate for now. “I’m glad you four can finally join us” Red greets them but before he can continue Terrador waves his paw to get their attention.

“I’d like to claim that you shouldn’t have gone alone, but with two of the three Guardians incompaticated we had no choice,” Terrador explains for the ones who didn’t go with them. Nix looks disappointed at the Guardian’s choice, Nero looks sad he couldn’t come, and Winter…. Flame wishes he could do something to help Winter, but Cyril’s right, Flame has to let him fight this one on his own. “Red here has… informed us about the truth of the situation. He had every opportunity to break free and siege the Temple again. I don’t like how it happened, but we can trust him for the time being.”

Red nods in thanks, “I trust Serena has informed you of the true threat facing the world?” Red states more than he asks.

“She told us about herself and about what happened between the First Chronicler and Malefor” Spyro responds.

“Malefor?” Nix asks perplexed. Red hadn’t been awake long, they’d only been given a bare-bones explanation of what’s happening.

“I appreciate that the information hasn’t crushed you, many more haven’t been nearly as resilient” Red actually smiles as he says this. There’s a lot behind his eyes, a lot of pain, it reminds Spyro of Cynder’s. “I hope that you all won’t mind if I reiterate what’s happened. I don’t want any confusion about what’s happened. Sit, I imagine that we’ll be here a while” Red gestures for them to enter the room proper. 

The younger Dragons all sit grouped together, Flame walks over to Nero and Winter as everyone settles in. “I’m sorry you two couldn’t come…”

Nero rolls his eyes, he’s not that young, but he knows that Flame wasn’t really talking to him. “It's alright,” Winter sighs, not really paying much attention. “The scale of power is a little out of my range at this point.” Flame wants to say something reassuring but sees the conversation-starting back up.

Red clears his throat, preparing for a long lesson. “I am the Dragon Elder Red as you should all be aware. Most of you have clearly figured out that I am not from your time,” Red starts scanning the room, he couldn’t be sure how much they knew, but to Red’s surprise none of them seem particularly surprised. The young Dragon Cynder and the strange scaled black Dragoness seem almost amused; this wasn’t a reaction Red was used to, it's clear they’re sharper than most. “Seeing as how most of you already knew this; it is of my understanding that a collection of stories called the Old Legends describes the time period that I’m from,” the Guardian Volteer raises his head a little. “Go ahead.”

“Do you know how long it has been since your time? Exactly?”

“Not exactly, but hundreds of thousands, if not millions of years. And that’s conservatively at least.”

Volteer and the others look surprised, “well… Before the events that have dominated the young ones' lives, many archaeological sites were established and many things were discovered before they were abandoned as resources were slowly shifted away from them. But the decades of research, combined with surviving documents, painted a…. Confused picture...”

Red nods in understanding, “countless kingdoms have risen and fallen over the years. Much of the world changes drastically from era to era, take my current form for example” Red holds away his cloak to show them. Red didn’t look like any Dragon that any of them had ever seen before; he stood on two legs and his body was much thinner and streamlined than any quadropedic Dragon. The closest approximation would be a cross between a Cheetah and a Dragon, but such a thing is obviously impossible. “The form you see before you is from another age, although it wasn’t my original form you can clearly see how different the people of that age were….” Red notices that he’s losing many of the young Dragons, including some of the adults as well. Shaking his head “I’m getting off-topic, you’ll understand what I mean in just a minute.” Satisfied to wait Volteer settles back into position.

“I think it may be best to begin with the beginning, the very beginning of the world and where the First Chroniclar came from. There was a world, possibly many worlds, before our own. Not just a previous era, planet, or world, but an entirely different existence from ours. I know little about his world, except that the First Chronicler came from there, and that in some way a great calamity destroyed that world in its entirety. Our world was created from the remnants of that existence” Red sees many are skeptical of what he’s saying. “I don’t understand exactly what happened or what caused it, but this I know for sure” this unsurprisingly doesn't make anyone any less skeptical of such a fantastical idea. “The First Chronicler came from this world before, he’s soul was somehow preserved and he was reborn anew in our world-”

“He?” Cynder asks, “you speak like you know him personally.”

“I have met him many times, across many eras and times, in fact he’s the reason that I’ve been reborn in this era as well. He’s not a chaotic primal concept like one would expect, he’s a person who despite everything has stayed true to himself rather than succumbing to the insanity of time. He himself is not evil, at least he certainly doesn't believe himself to be. The goal he’s after, the one that he’s been behind this whole time: nothing short of the complete resurrection of his world using the power of the Purple Dragons.” Red sees several questions spring to the collected minds at his statement, instead of answering them, he holds up his hand and answers ahead of them. “The power Purple Dragons hold, specifically the energy that fuels it, holds the power to shape, destroy, and manipulate reality itself. With enough of it the First Chronicler can reform his world in place of our own.

“In place of our own…” Cynder echos. Malefor wasn’t driven mad by the loss of his power, or what that meant for the world, but that our world would be sacrificed for the First Chronicler’s.

“How many Purple Dragons have there been?” Spyro asks quietly. Spyro knew that Volteerhad lied when he said that Spyro had been the only one to protect him.

“Hundreds'' Red replies with everything that implies. “The First Chronicler would slumber until the birth of a Purple Dragon and wait for them to attain their full power, and then strip them of that power, killing most in the process; the vast majority of the Purple Dragons had become central supporting pillars of their eras, and their losses often brought the swift collapse of the age leading to constant ages of chaos. Destroying many of the achievements of each age and effectively resetting the advancement of society as a whole.”

“But Malefor was different wasn’t he?” Nix asked a question on her mind, Red had not explained much about that subject.

“Most Purple Dragons resist the process obviously, the First Chronicler is rather merciful in that regard. He doesn’t lie to them, he tells them exactly what is going to happen, and why he’s doing it. Malefor survived the process somehow, and… Well, I’m sure I don’t need to describe what he did after his fall to insanity. Although I’ve never been permitted to witness the stealing of a Purple Dragons power myself-”

“Do you serve the First Chronicler?” Cynder finally asks, cutting through the guise of the lecture.

Red doesn’t respond for a moment, this wasn’t the first time he’d heard that question, and often he finds himself asking himself asking the very same one. “Not intentionally” surprisingly this seems to satisfy Cynder, it seems that among them she actually has some grasp on how the First Chronicler does things. “I oppose his worldview and his actions, and actively work to undermine his progress; but it seems that no matter how much time, effort, or attempts I have, every time I simply play into his hands.”

“If you work against him, why does he allow you to even exist? Surely given enough tries you’ll eventually do something that actually impedes his progress. You said that he’s the reason you are in this time. Why deliberately keep something around that stands the greatest chance of impeding him?” Nero softly but firmly speaks, Nero seemed oddly relaxed for one so excitable. Was the gravity of the situation weighing him down, or was he much more observant than Red had given him credit?

“Because I was originally his apprentice back when he had to be much more clever, guile, and effective to prevent himself from being defeated by the First Purple Dragon, Spyro.” Red ignores this time’s Spyro to continue, “but yes it would be much safer and wiser to eliminate me once my usefulness was used up. It may be because I provide an antithesis to his goal, or that he likes the challenge my presence provides, or more likely he simply uses me to advance his goals. I suspect the truth is that the First Chronicler isn’t nearly as cruel as his goals and actions may imply. He’s so steadfast and unwavering in his goal because his motivation is simple; he truly just wants to see his world and family again.”

“You hold a high respect for him” Cyril comments quietly to himself. If his world was destroyed and he had the opportunity to bring it back, would he? Should he?

“Can you tell me about Spyro?” Spyro confusingly asks. “The first one that is.”

“Of course young one,” Red’s tone and face soften considerably when he turns to look at Spyro. He’d expected Spyro to look like the Spyro of his time, but there are many noticeable differences like his snout and a far more toned and muscular body structure. “Spyro was called the first Purple Dragon not because he was the first Dragon with purple colorings, but rather because he became to develop many of the powers now associated with Purple Dragons. Namely multiple distinct elements, true immortality, quick mastery of magics to name only a few. The world was still young at the time, and few if any knew the true value or power that a Purple Dragon held. Even the First Chronicler didn’t know the truth yet, nor had his plans been established yet.”

“But I don’t think that that’s what you meant was it?” Red asks smiling warmly despite the gravity of the situation. “He was brave, selfless, and willing to help any that merely asked for it, even if it conflicted with those he previously helped. He was silly and carefree, facing threats randomly and whole-heartedly. He wasn’t a Dragon quite like you are; he, just like myself, was a quadruped like himself when he was a child, only to stand up as a biped when he grew older. He grew wiser as he aged, but truthfully he was among the weakest Purple Dragons to ever exist, but he did begin the legend that would become the Purple Dragon. The time he existed was chaotic, a bizarre mix of concepts, peoples, and magics. Despite that fact, the First Chronicler has told me that it held many similarities to his own time, which is what led him to the insight that he could restore his world with our own. The closer the world is to his own, the less power he needs to transfigure it back.” Red clears his throat loudly in clear consideration of saying something before looking over at Flame and Ember. Sighing, “you, Flame, Ember, and Spyro, are of particular note. You three have direct analogs to the first era, the closest era to the First Chronicler’s world. And although you three are the most obvious example, there are many smaller aspects that are shared between the worlds.”

“Like the other Old Legends characters?” Flame asks confused, frankly, he wasn’t following this conversation much; magic, mysticism, reality… all above what he really thinks about on a regular basis.

“Yes and no, they all had once forged some kind of pact with the First Chronicler during the first age, including myself. He uses them to gauge the Purple Dragons and draw out their true power, just like he did with Ineptune and as he most likely manipulated Serna, Daughter of the Occult to do.”

“How does she fit into all of this?” Cynder asks as everyone who didn’t come with them looks confused at the name drop.

Nodding to acknowledge the leading question, “Serna is Malefor’s mate.” The only ones who knew this were the four that confronted her, as such Red lets the surprise wash over the group for a moment before continuing. “I was not present during Malefor’s time or even during his recent resurrection, and despite my best efforts to do so I have failed to make contact with Serna herself. I do, however, know that Serna stood by her mate’s side before his fall to madness and she must understand far more than I do about the subject.”

“And here I thought that you knew everything” Ember snidely remarks. How could he say that they have counterparts if he barely even knows them?

Terrador is about to confront her about her tone when Red responds. “I’ve lived many years and seen many ages, enough to see the patterns that recur throughout time. They often say that history doesn’t repeat, but it does often rhyme. It's not an exact comparison, but many people of different eras tend to be similar to their counterparts in others. This is exactly what makes this era so unique, and why the First Chronicler is so hellbent on not making the same mistake he did by sparing Malefor. Despite his preparations this era is his best opportunity to restore his world, requiring the least amount of power to do so; this era is so similar to the era the original Spyro is from that it is also conversely very similar to the world the First Chroniclar came from, I theorize that this will make the transformation of our world to his own as easy as possible. I wouldn’t say that they were your precursors, but the similarities in appearance alone is undeniable.”

“How accurate is your theory? Is there an equivalent for everyone?” Nero asks.

“No” Red shakes his head, “it's nothing that exact. Each age has its own unique characters, although most aren’t such power-players as some of you.”

“What about the other Purple Dragons?” Spyro asks.

Red shakes his head “no, I’m sorry but I’d prefer not to talk about that…” Some of them understand, while the others decide not to press him. Red had tried to help most of the ones he met, without fail, they all fell.

“I don’t mean to be pessimistic, but with all the odds stacked against us, and with your previous experiences, why would you bother to even try helping us?” Nix asks, she doesn’t mean to be disrespectful, but the group has to admit that she has a point.

“Because I once served him, and although I’m not vain enough to believe that I could have stopped him, but it was my mistakes that led to his initial rise to power. I owe this to the people my weakness failed.” It was a powerful declaration that Red wished he had come up with on the spot, but this wasn’t the first time he’d said those words, but at least they’d be the last.

“When you put it like that you make this sound impossible,” Cynder darkly chuckles.

“Because it is” Red blandly responds. “Simply put he wields the power of hundreds if not thousands of fully-fledged and realized Purple Dragons. A quantification of the sheer power he holds is simply indescribable. This age is likely the last chance we have to stop him, once he takes Spyro’s power he will destroy our world to restore his own. He even said that he doesn't need Spyro’s full potential. The First Chronicler has so meticulously planned this out that he even took into account your exact actions. He’ll summon you tomorrow, and it won’t matter if you answer it or not.”

“Then what is it you suggest we do? Nothing? Simply await the end of existence?” Flame asks with more than a hint of venom in his voice.

“Spend the time you have left with your loved ones.”

{~~~~~~~~~~~}

“Nothing like the end of the world to tell you what’s really important to you…” Cynder comments as she and Spyro lookout above the dark city. You can see a lot from the landing pad at the top of the temple, in fact, a few others had initially come up here but saw the spot was already taken.

“Do you believe him? That there’s nothing we can do?” Spyro turns to her and asks.

“I’m not sure, Red didn’t exactly tell us much we didn’t already know, but he is the expert on the situation. The First Chronicler's stolen power is effectively infinite, but even if his power is infinite that doesn’t mean that he can wield it all at once.”

“So you think there’s a chance?”

“I think we can try…” Cynder trails off. Malefor’s power was also practically unlimited, but he did still manage to fracture the world and almost destroy it. “Did any of it matter-?”

“Yeah,” Spyro leans into Cynder and shuffles closer. “It did for us…”

“Weren’t we supposed to go public? And I don’t just mean our identities” Cynder purrs out, enjoying Spyro’s warmth as a cold wind comes in.

“It wasn’t really a good time, besides, it's not like it really matters right now.”

“There’s so much that I wanted to discuss with you, about us. But I think we should just enjoy the time we have together, the future can wait if we make it there.”

“Whatever happens, we’ll go together.”


End file.
